Persona RWBY: Seekers of Summer
by kalakauai
Summary: Join Yu and the Investigation Team as they continue their 2nd Semester at Beacon Academy as more friends and familiar faces enter the Kingom of Vale. As much as they know, they have their role to protect what little they have, between the White Fang on the loose, Torchwick and his mysterious contacts and Rogue Persona Users, they will not do this alone. Vol. 2 Complete.
1. Best Day Ever?

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Best Day... Ever?  
**

No Date **Velvet Room** Evening

 ***Aria of the Soul**

The sight of the Velvet Room guests, Yu and Ruby, resharpen as the attendants greeted them. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted. "It seems your power is growing steadily, which is a good thing." He told his guest

"Bonds created cannot be severed so easily." Said Theo as he opened his compendium as the book reviewed Ruby's previous activities. "Although the bonds through your friends may have been broken, so can they be mended through understanding one another." He said as he revealed the tarot cards of the Empress and Hermit at the upright position.

"It's as my little brother said." Said a female voice entering through the door when their sight turned to the lady she had a similar design like Margaret and Theo, Blue stewardess dress with with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, and Blue knee-length boots. "Greetings, I don't believe we've met. I am Elizabeth, like my sister and my little brother, I too, am a attendant of this room."

"Uh... um, hi?" Ruby greeted back confusingly.

"Now what brings you her, Elizabeth? Are you not supposed to be tending to you're guest?" Margaret questioned.

Now, now, dear sister. It just so happens that my guest is apparently intertwine with yours and Theo's guest." Elizabeth mentioned. "Which would bring me to wonder why?"

"Why?" They all asked. Another guest that intertwines in their journey? "I see that both of your guests are here. One thing is to have two wielders of the Wild Card in a same place, but what if you add one more?" Elizabeth wondered. They pondered the idea when they heard the door open once more. "Ah yes, that's right. Please come in." She beckoned as a blue-haird boy entered the room, they same blue-haird boy they met a few days ago. "I believe you two have already met?"

"I'm Minato Yuuki." He introduced himself. "So you two are Persona Users I've saw at the docks, aren't you guys?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you're a Persona User as well..." Yu replied as they both shook hands.

"It seems there more to their peculiar fate that meets our eyes. To see three Wild Card users present in a same location...?" Margaret Pondered as she drew a tarot card. Her question was immediately answered to the Arcana she drew, despite the revelation, she brushes it off. "... Nonetheless, continue on with your journey and grow as you seek your truth." She told her guest... But then recalled something. "That reminds me, Marie?" Everyone turned to her as she sat at the bar.

"W-What? Why are you guys looking at me for!?" Marie questioned.

"You haven't made progress with your own situation yet, haven't you?" Margaret mentioned.

"Hmph, they were busy with their own problems, They didn't had time to show me around." Marie replied.

Minato turned to Yu and Ruby as they looked to each other. "We're sorry. Things went out of hand immediately we didn't had the time..." Yu apologized.

Just then, Ruby had an idea. "Ooh! I know! We're in our spring break right now, and we could probably have a field day with you! I think our headmaster wouldn't mind visitors."

"That's a great idea, Ruby-chan!" Yu agreed. "Will that be alright?"

"Um... sure... I guess..." Marie reluctantly accepted.

Just when the guests sights began to blur. "Then its a double date!" Elizabeth joked.

"... wha...?" Yu and Ruby questioned as their sight went dark.

"Hmm..." Margaret muttered as she and Igor stared at the Tower Arcana.

* * *

6/05 **Vale** Morning

It is a nice warm day as Summer began to roll in. It won't be long before the summer heat arrives. "Geez, how long are you gonna stay up there, Ted?" Yosuke questioned as Teddie, in his costume, pinned the last side of the banner 'Newly Re-Opened' upon the dust shop in the Junes District.

"I'm trying to finish putting up this banner. With this heat and my bear hands, it's hard to even keep the banner up!" Teddie complained.

"Then why did you even wear you costume while doing that?" Yosuke retorted. "It bad already that we're doing overtime, we have to hurry before lunch is over."

"Just about... Done! Uwah!" Teddie said as he manages to pin the last piece of the banner up. But when he descends, he lost his footing and fell on Yosuke.

"Ow! Get off, dammit!" Yosuke demanded in pain, trying to get Teddie off of him. Just as he did, a person stood right by him as he looked up to her giggling. "Huh?"

She had a red eyes, mint green hair, medium-brown complexion and exotic-looking outfit with a pair of guns holster on her back. "Excuse me, you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Yosuke replied as the girl help him up. He took a good look at her and wondered. "You don't look like you're from around here, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Um... would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She asked as she pulled out a paper with an address.

"This address..." Yosuke pondered as he then collected his thoughts.

"Ooooh, what a beauty! A diamond in the rough! Hello, I'm Teddie, nice to meet you. May I ask who you are?" Teddie asked gentlemanly.

"Um... Emerald Sustrai." She stuttered.

"What a beautiful name! Nice to meet you Emmy!" Teddie greeted, despite her conflicted expression.

"Sorry, Teddie can be a womanizer, don't mind him. I'm Yosuke, by the way..." Yosuke also introduced himself and then recalled the address. "Oh right, that's Tukson's Book Trade! Yeah, his shop should be nearby..." Yosuke mentioned as he pointed out the location.

"Okay, thanks!" Emerald said as she walked away, but then was stopped but Teddie.

"Uh, wait a minute!" Teddie begged as Emerald turned back them. "Isn't that Yosuke's wallet?" Exclamation marks popped above Emerald as she turned her sights Yosuke's wallet in her hand.

"What...?" Yosuke wondered as he checked his pockets. "Whoa, did I drop my wallet?"

Emerald was breaking sweat until Teddie realized something. "Oh dear, you were returning his wallet? Silly Yosuke!" He chuckled gallantly.

"Shut up, you Ursa! You were the one who fell on me!" Yosuke retorted as he came up to Emerald. "Thanks, that idiot is a real hand full..."

"Um... no problem, see you later!" Emerald told them as they waved goodbye. _"That was close... how did he see that...?"_ She pondered.

"I knew you were lost." Told a male voice as Emerald passed by. He's a well-built man with gray eyes and hair and also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket and pants with rerebraces and vambraces on his arms.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." Emerald demanded as she flickered a wallet at him.

"That's not even your money." Mercury mentioned as he crossed his arms.

"It could be yours for the next five minutes of silence..." She offered. Despite a moment to think Mercury decline which Emerald twitched. "... Fine!" She told him as she walk off. Mercury could only chuckle.

Elsewhere at Tukson's Book Trade, it seems Adachi is already confronting the shopkeeper. "... Listen, your time's running out, just let it drain into your stomach and it'll make everyone else believe you're dead for a several hours, you know they're on to you. Just think about what happened to your friend that tried to desert the group." He told Tukson with a drink on the counter. "It won't be long until they find you..."

Tukson was stumped on the decisive decision, until he notices two familiar face from the window. He immediately took the drink and went into the backroom, right before Emerald and Mercury entered the shop. "Adachi? Why are you here...?" Emerald questioned.

"Here to finish the 'job'... unless you're gonna do it? She did say not to get your hands dirty." Adachi reminded.

"And that coming from the new guy...?" Mercury reminded back.

"... Alright, fine... I'll be on lookout." Adachi sighed as he told them as he then left the shop.

Afterwards, Emerald approached the counter and rang the bell for Tukson. "Be right there!" He said from the backroom. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun." He greeted as he brought out a huge pile of books as he entered the room, placing them to the side. "How may- uh... How may I help you?" He stuttered as he asked Emerald.

Outside the shop, Adachi awaits their deed while killing time with his cell scroll. He then took a look around to see Yosuke and Teddie running elsewhere in a hurry. "They'll definitely be a thorn to them..." Adachi muttered as he then heard a shotgun blast muffled inside the shop. As the people nearby heard something suspicious, Adachi covered it with loud sneezing. "Sorry, sorry, allergies..." He told them as people continued to mind their business. "Oh boy..." He sighed as he guess the deed was done. Soon enough, the duo exited the shop with Mercury reading a picture book. "You know, I've could've handled it." He told them.

* * *

6/05 **Beacon Academy** Lunchtime

The cafeteria is full of students from various Kingdoms and many types of food were laid out. Everyone were enjoying themselve except a certain Faunus of Team RWBY as she stare within her notebook. "Whatcha doing?" Yang asked.

"Nothing... Just going over notes." Blake replied as Team NYCA showed concerns for her.

Nonetheless, Yang caught a grape that was thrown from a distance, catching it with her mouth. "Lame." Yang told Blake as she ate the berry. It was Nora from the next table who tossed the berry, while she and her Team were sitting with Team KRST. The energectic huntress tossed another grape as Yang caught it again.

"So... your name is Marie?" Chie asked as Marie was sitting on the other side of Yu.

"So it seems..." Marie replied with no feeling in her words.

"She's not a student at our school is she? Is she a friend from your old school?" Yukiko wondered.

"... Yeah, that it!" Yu seemingly agreed.

"You just jumped on that, didn't you." Chie sighed.

"To think Blake wasn't the only silent type." Weiss sighed. "Isn't Yosuke supposed to be back sometime soon?" She wondered.

"Yosuke and Teddie should be back soon..." Yu replied as he was right when Yosuke and Teddie entered the cafeteria and went to their respective teams.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. Teddie took his sweet time" Yosuke waved to them as he then notices Marie who he wasn't familiar with as he showed a surprised expression. "Whoa, she's cute What... what's going on here, Who's this!?" He questioned.

"This is Marie, a friend." Yu answered.

"Friend...? I guess. I don't know." Marie replied with a sigh.

"Ahh, I see... a 'friend,' you say, huh..." Yosuke muttered as he then introduced himself. "Oh yeah, I'm Yosuke Hanamura! I'm his friend. His partner, y'know."

"... Partner? You mean like a close friend?" Marie assumed.

"Heheh, that about sums it up." Yosuke chuckled.

"You seem a little close for someone you've haven't met before." Weiss scoffed

"Well, it's not everyday you see a girl like her, she's quite stylish." Yosuke remarked at the other girl's disappointment.

Just when Yosuke sat down with a piece of pie, Ruby came up to them on the side of their table and placed a huge book with the title 'Best Day Ever Activities' overwriting what was printed upon it. "Ahem, Sisters!" She gesture to her team. "Friends!" She Gesture to Team NYCA. "Weiss and Yosuke." She sarcastically gesture to the last two.

"Hey!" Weiss retorted with an irritant tone.

"Did... Did you just place us in our own category?" Yosuke questioned.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I actually had a dream..." Ruby she ignored and continued.

"Oh, this ought to be good." Yang muttered as she caught another grape.

"... A dream that one day, that all of us would come together, as friends, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" Ruby stated.

"That sound very script from how Yu imagined." Marie replied as Yu smiled whimsically.

"... Is that my binder?" Weiss asked as she took a good look at the book Ruby brought.

"I'm am not a crook." Ruby replied immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby stated.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang stated with her joke as she fails to exceed her humor to others.

"That was terrible..." Told Marie.

"That was awful...!" Yukiko agreed as she laughed off Yang's bad pun. Even Nora jeered with throwing an apple at her.

"Look guys it's been a good spring break, and between more exchange students and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But Classes start back up this Monday," Ruby explained. "Which is why I've taken the time too schedule a series of wonderful events for us all.

"I don't not whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store..." Said Weiss with concern.

"Well, if this is Ruby-chan we're talking about, I'm gamed." Chie approved.

While they were in the conversation, Yang retaliated by throwing the apple back at Nora, but actually hit Kanji instead. "Hey!" Kanji retorted.

"If you Ruby-chan went through the length of planning it all, I don't think it'll hurt to join." Yu agreed.

"I'm free this weekend too, count me in." Yosuke included.

"I don't know..." Blake said with uncertainty. "I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last weekend, we should do it as a team." Weiss stated. "I for one that-"

"I got it!" Nora exclaimed unbeknownst to Weiss in mid-sentence, she tossed a watermelon, which shot Yosuke from the backside of the head as the force of the watermelon planted his head into the pie, squirting the filling onto Weiss's face and Chie's jacket.

"Gah! What the!?" Chie stuttered as Weiss remained silent. They looked at Yosuke with his face planted in the pie and the watermelon rolling on the table and they turn to Team JNPR and Team KRST with shock and awe expressions as Nora pointed fingers.

"Hm... it looks like there's something we could do today." Marie mentioned

"Yeah..." "I could not agree more..." Chie and Weiss agreed in an irritant tone as they pick up food.

Team JNPR and Team KRST felt a threatening hostility from Team RWBY and Team NYCA as to be expected. "Oh Shit..." Kanji grunted.

* * *

Just outside, Sun and a friend of his were walking towards the Cafeteria while talking about his recent endeavors. "... So then were fighting side by side and Blake was super fast and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross but it was awesome, especially when Chie caught him off-guard and I stomped on him at a perfect chance!" Sun explained vigorously to his friend. And the best part is they're Faunus and Human friends... but that's a secret, Neptune, okay?! And not a 'I'm gonna tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret!', I'm talking secret secret!" He told him.

"Whoa, chill out man, I got it. I got it." Neptune assured. He a tan-skin with light-blue hair, goggles, and a cool-fashion outfit.

"You better. I just don't wanna screw this up, you know?" Sun said as Neptune scoffed amusingly, just as Teddie was planted on the Window while Sun and Neptune passed by. "The people here are the coolest... not offense to you guys." He mentioned as Yosuke also hit the window behind them.

"None taken." Neptune assured followed by Jaune hitting the window afterwards.

"Yo, Sun! How's it going, dude!" Junpei called out from the other side of the cafeteria entrance.

"Huh, hey, Junpei!" Sun replied as they bumped fist. He then looked back to see two more students with the same school uniform. "Huh, these guys your teammates?" He asked.

"Yep, this is Yuka-tan and my leader." Junpei introduced his friends.

"We can introduce ourselves Junpei. I'm Yukari, actually, I appreciate you looking after this idiot." Yukari greets as her Faunus teammate mopes in disappointment. Yukari wears a school uniform with a pink sweater jacket

"Well, anything for princess like you." Neptune greeted back flirtatiously, despite Yukari's disgust.

"You're wasting you time, dude, she rejected a lot of guys..." Junpei whispered.

"W-Wait, seriously!?" Neptune replied.

Just as Junpei nodded, Yukari came up to him and slapped him silly. "You talk to much, Stupei" She exclaimed as Junpei groaned in pain.

"Anyway... I'm Minato of Team MAYJ." The leader greeted. "We were about to grab a bite, wanna join us?

"Sure, we were actually gonna meet our friends, they're great people! Wanna meet them, too?" Sun suggested.

"I guess..." Minato somewhat agreed, but they immediately saw Yukiko and Naoto rushing out the door. They look to each other as they sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Yukiko, Naoto... Wait, what's going on...?" Sun asked upon seeing their expressions.

"Sun-kun! Um..." Naoto said as she stuttered.

"Let's just say that the others are having a... edible conflict..." Yukiko told them.

"Uh... edible?" Junpei wondered.

"Ohh... This I oughta see..." Sun said excitingly, despite the concerned friends.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Minato, Yukari, Junpei, and Neptune were not expecting what was in front of them as their expressions changed dramatically. Minato's eye widen, Yukari and Junpei's expression went from eager and concerned, to conflicted, and Neptune was stupefied to what's going on. Sun was excited to see what's happening and Yukiko and Naoto peeked behind the door.

A foodfight has started.

* * *

Nora laughed gallantly upon a pile of tables and chairs as she mockingly yelled "I'm Queen of the Castle!"

The team leaders of RWBY-NYCA alliance replied with stomping their foot on the table with food and dishes blowing away.

"Justice will be Swift!" Yu stated, wielding with a baguette as a sword.

"Justice will be Painful!" Ruby included as she pointed at the opposing teams, crushing a milk carton in another hand, squirting the milk out.

"It will be..."

"It shall be..."

"DELICIOOOOUUUUUSSSS!" Yu and Ruby exclaimed vigorously as the girls and Yosuke followed up with saying "YEAH!".

"BRING IT ON!" Kanji responded as he went to grab nearby watermelon to throw.

"Off with their heads!" Nora included as she dropped to a table full of watermelons.

The Teams of KRST-JNPR alliance launched a barrage of watermelons. Ren kicking a few with one kick, Jaune and Kanji throwing fast ones, Pyrrha tossing a couple, Nora flipping a table of watermelons and Teddie, with his costume equipped, and Rise manning a make-shift ballista... with watermelons as ammo. "Holy crap, where did they amass all that watermelons!?" Yosuke questioned.

"Time to retaliate! Yang, Turkey!" Ruby signaled as Yang grabbed a pair to equip as gantlets, readying for the counter-attack.

Yu signaled for Chie. "Right behind you!" Chie replied as Yu sliced through a melon, cutting it into two, with Chie immediately inserting her feet into the melons to use for kicking as she flipped over Yu, taking the front as she stood on the table.

Yang and Chie began to crush the incoming watermelons with Yang hitting them with her turkey gauntlets and Chie with her melon heels and using her martial arts moves. Then Yu and Blake followed up, wielding their make-shift swords as they work together with their teammate in slicing away the incoming watermelons in the combined effort, ending with Yang and Chie launching their weapons at the enemy.

The projectiles blasted their enemies hard, Jaune stumbled from a turkey to the face, Kanji actually got knocked back by the other turkey, Pyrrha dodging the pieces of watermelons which knocked Teddie down and the other piece hitting the Ursa at the same time.

Jaune manage to regain his focus only to see Yu diving upon him with his baguette ready. Upon a quick reaction Jaune manages to reach for a tray cover as a make-shift shield.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha notified her leader as she tossed a spare baguette to him as she returned to her confrontation with Blake.

Jaune pushed Yu away with his shield and wielded the make-shift sword as they dueled, with their sword-play. Despite how evenly matched the leaders were Yu manages to rip away Jaune's shield and knocking away him with another swing, defeating one of the leaders of the enemy alliance.

Yet despite a moment of relief, Yu was shot back by a fast watermelon by Rise and her make-shift Ballista. "I'm sorry, Yu-senpai" Rise apologized.

Yu and Blake were pushed back as Pyrrha tossed multiple baguette as javelins at them while Teddie supplies her with more baguette, pinning them down. This prompted Ruby and Yosuke to dive into the fray, using food trays a boards as they slid upon the tables.

As Pyrrha continues her assault, Ruby reflects the baguettes as Yosuke throws carrots at Teddie breaking their supply-line by pinning Pyrrha's supplier. Ruby and Yosuke then simultaneously struck Pyrrha and Teddie back, with Ruby pushing Pyrrha back and Yosuke smashing Teddie in the face, causing him into a dazed stated.

"C'mere, You!" Kanji threaten followed by Ren and Nora as they charge at Yosuke and Ruby.

"Wh-Whoa!" Yosuke stuttered as he and Ruby backed away. Yet, Weiss counter back the assault with majestically splattering ketchup on the floor in front of each other, causing Kanjji to stumble and Ren slipping and knocking down Kanji as they struck out at a pile of tables, sending them flying into the air while the two were sent flying, as well.

But that didn't affect Nora as she use the flying debris to reach a metal pole in the ceiling, ripping it off and attaching the pole to a watermelon below, making it into a make-shift hammer as she then followed by retaliating, striking the heiress, but yet Ruby covered for her teammate and she was sent flying in Weiss's place as she hit Yosuke in the process, making spin around.

Weiss return the assault by wielding a swordfish as her weapon of choice as she pushes back Nora. The two clashed with their food weapons until Nora gained the momentum, slamming Weiss back at an extreme velocity, hitting the dazed Yosuke in the process and and breaking a support pillar in the back.

Yu and Ruby saw their teammates downed for the count as they rush to their aid as the young huntress caught Weiss from falling. "Weiss. Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby stuttered as she then wept a tear.

"Yosuke! Hey, say something!" Yu commanded his partner. Yosuke wounds were too severe for him to even move.

"Uhh... Avenge me... bro..." Yosuke stuttered before he passed out, saying "Bleh".

"NOOOOOOO-!" "YOSUKEEEEEEE-!" The Team leaders cried out for their friends as the support pillar behind them collapsed and sent debris of dishes and utensils flying around.

'Tis a dramatic sight, until Yang and Chie returned for a counter attack. "Great leaders think alike." Yang commented as she re-equipped her turkey gauntlets.

"I know, right?" Chie agreed humorously as she equipped her melon heels.

On the opposing side, Kanji with a food tray and Ren with a pair of onion sticks as they go against there girls. "You girls and us. Come on!" Kanji roared. Nonetheless, Chie attack immediately as Kanji readied to block her punch she actually lunged her fist, pricing through the aluminum food tray, making Kanji stuttered. "Shit, w-wait a sec-"

Chie continued to use her kicks on Kanji as he struggles to even counter and soon enough, she punts Kanji back, having him fly into a vending machine with his head stuck in.

"Kanji!" Rise stuttered as she scan the combat zone. The KRST-JNPR alliance lost there leaders and now becoming desperate with just Nora taking the front against Yang. Just things took a turn for the worst, Rise signaled Teddie for an attack. "Teddie, it's time!

Teddie her Rise, knowing want to do. "Aye aye!" He understood as he climbed onto the make-shift ballista. "Hug me, Chie-chaaaaaaan-!" Teddie exclaimed as he was sent flying towards Chie.

"What the!?" Chie grunted at the incoming attack, a flying Teddie aim on Chie, yet she manages to counter the attack, immediately moving to the side and grabbing Teddie's costume and swing him around and launching him elsewhere, but not exactly where she wanted to. Chie swung Teddie at Yang and Nora who were about to throw a powerful strike at each other, ultimately veering Yang's fist as Nora blasted both of them sky high, breaking a hole in the ceiling and into the sky at the cost of her Melon hammer. "Dammit, friendly-fire-!" Chie grunted as she backs away from the falling debris as Blake moved out of the way as she picked up a string of hotdogs, using them as a whip.

The long reach got Nora as it forced her back into another Vending Machine and whipping Kanji at his butt while at the same time popping his head out of the machine as he fell down along with the machine crushing him. Nevertheless, Nora continue to retaliate, as she threw soda cans back at Chie and Blake they deflect avoid the exploding soda cans. "Aw man, our clothes are going to be sticky!" Chie grunted.

While Nora was at it, Pyrrha got back up and looked all over the place, fill with aluminum soda can, which prompt her to use her semblance to bend the cans scattered in the cafeteria to her will, delivering a barrage of exploding cans at Blake and Chie, even more so with a bigger volley of cans at them, with pressing Chie down and blasting Blake back with as they neutralized their ability to act. All that was left were Yu, Ruby, and Marie. "Those two are powerful, even without the others." Yu stated to his remaining allies about Pyrrha and Nora.

"I think I got something... Give me a hand little red." Marie addressed to Ruby as she hears her plan.

As to her response, Ruby agreed and turn to the enemy, and readied for a dash. As she zips away, Marie flicked her finger as she mysteriously conjured up some strong wind as it followed Ruby while picking up debris of food and utensils. The members of the KRST-JNPR alliance got back up only to see Ruby blink pass by and a tornado that picked them up, only to be pinned down on the fractured. Just as Ruby bolted skyward, Jaune and Kanji realized that they're gonna get hit hard. "Sonof a-" Kanji yelled before a piece of pie covered his face. Everything that was caught in Marie's Tornado were thrown at her foes, enough to leave a form of art on the wall, followed by Ruby landing as soon as her pinned opponents slid off afterwards.

Victory for the RWBY-NYCA alliance.

* * *

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you say these guys are great, they're an interesting bunch." Minato commented.

"Yeah, I love these guys." Sun agreed.

"... I got grape soda all over my clothes." Junpei muttered as he and Neptune's clothes were drenched in the soda.

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed open with Glynda entered, not looking pleased as Yukiko and Naoto tried to explain their story. "Goodwitch-sensei, this is all a big misunderstanding! Honest!" Yukiko assured.

"With a huge mess like this...?" Naoto wondered as Glynda flicked her riding crop as she used her abilities to fix the cafeteria with her semblance.

Piles of broken debris, scattered food into the trash can, and tables and chairs reorganized into there position, leaving the students to glare at. "Children, please... Do not play with your food." She scolded as she checked her glasses.

The students understood but felt happy to see that they were able to enjoy a good time, even Yang manages to fall back into the cafeteria as they all laughed it off. "Let it go, Glynda." Ozpin asked as he entered the cafeteria.

"... They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda sighed.

"And they will be. But right now, they're still children." Ozpin stated as they watched the students laughed away. "So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." He mentioned as he walked away. But he then realized he came by for a reason when he notices a faunus child at the door. "Ah, speaking of which... Narukami, you have some guests that you may know already." He called out for Yu.

"Hm... Ozpin-sensei?" Yu wondered as the headmaster pointed at the door, he soon realized who the guest was. "!? N-Nanako-chan?" Yu stuttered.

The rest of the Investigation Team had excalmation marks over their heads as well. "Wha- Wait, What's Nanako-chan doing- oof!" Yosuke asked just as Teddie fell on him again as he landed on his feet.

"Nana-chan!" Teddie said excitingly, leaving Yosuke dazed.

"Teddie! Were did you come from?" Nanako wondered.

"Oh, I have descended from the Heavens to greet you personally! It's beary nice to see you again!" Teddie greeted.

"It's beary nice to meet you again, too!" Nanako greeted back.

While the members of the Investigation Team went to greet Nanako, the others wondered who she was. "Nanako? Who's she?" Ruby asked.

"That's Nanako Dojima, she's my younger cousin from my Kingdom." Yu answered.

"Ooh, she's cute! I wanna say hi!" Nora told them as she went over to say hi.

"You mean to say that you have Faunus relatives?" Weiss wondered.

"Yeah, it's natural for someone to fall in love with another, right?" Yu answered, despite her reluctance. but then turned to Nanako. "So did you came here with someone? Is Dojima-san around?"

"I'm right here." Dojima replied, much to the Investigation Team's surprise. "You guys are attending a prestigious combat academy and you guys had a foodfight?" He questioned.

The team looked away in vain as all Yu could do is sigh. "And that's my uncle, he's a detective back in our Kingdom." he told the others.

"Oh, cool. It's weird how our uncles have this role-model-like thing..." Ruby pondered.

"Hm..." Dojima took a glance at Ruby, brushed it off for now, he then turned to Naoto. "Shirogane-san, I'd like to have a would with you later." Naoto understood as everyone took their time to say hi to Nanako.

* * *

6/05 **Unknown Location** Evening

Somewhere in Vale, Adachi, Mercury, and Emerald have entered a warehouse filled with White Fang soldiers moving equipment off and on an airships docked inside, and other cargo with specific symbols on them. As they walk through, watching the White Fang work, they come before Torchwick who was looking over a list as he notices the trio. "Oh look, she sent the kids again!" He uttered sarcastically as he placed his arms over Mercury and Emerald. "This is turning out just like a divorce."

"Why yes, sweetie. We are going through tough time." Adachi responded back with sarcasm followed by Mercury's snickering.

"Spare us the thought of you two procreating." Emerald sighed while Torchwich and Adachi threw sarcasm at each other.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you guys have been all day." Torchwick mentioned as he pulled out a slip of paper.

"Wha-!?" Emerald stuttered as she checked her pockets. "How did you...?"

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll might learn something." Torchwick told them as he read the slip of paper, with a written address on it. "Adachi, I thought you were gonna handle this."

"I was. But... you'd be surprise how these kids can be stubborn." Adachi replied. "Then again, wouldn't you like to know? They insisted since we're doing you a favor when you couldn't clean your own problems."

"Hey, I had it under control and even you volunteered to do this!" Torchwich retorted, despite their doubts

"Yeah, two bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury mentioned as Adachi laughed hardly.

Torchwick refused to hear anymore insult and pointed his cane at Adachi. "Listen, you punks, if it were up to me, I would blow your brains out, dump you three in a garbage disposal, and I would-"

"Do what, Roman?" Cinder followed up as the four looked up to her on the 2nd floor. She then rode the elevator down to their level.

"I'd... uh... Not... kill them?" Torchwick stuttered with his cracked sarcasm.

"I thought I you say you'd buy ice cream for us?" Adachi replied as Torchwick grit his teeth back at him.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder strictly stated to Torchwick, ignoring Emerald's greeting.

"I was going to! I even, 'kindly', asked the new guy to deal with it!" Torchwick pointed out as Adachi said nothing but gave a mocking expression.

"He was going to escape to Japan, with some intel that the Black Fang would want." Emerald continued. "Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think it was some sort of cat actually..." Mercury assumed.

"What, like a puma?" Emerald guessed.

"Pretty sure he looked like a wolverine..." Adachi believed.

"Quiet." Cinder stated as she catches their attention. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep you hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder questioned them while Torchwick and Adachi silently gesture to them in their own way.

"I just thought-" Emerald stuttered but Cinder silent her.

"Don't think, Obey." Cinder stated as Torchwick and Adachi gestured a knife to the throat and a gun to the head.

"... Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald replied obediently.

"Now you two." Cinder stated to the ex-cop ad the con man. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?" She asked.

Torchwick wondered if she actually asked that question, he then pointed to the huge cargo behind him out of annoyance. "Well sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every spec of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"Oh, that's no problem! We all know how hard you've been working all this time. You even allowed me to kill time when you were so preoccupied, bravo!" Adachi stated sarcastically. "You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and ski mask." He added as Mercury nodded and Emerald giggling.

"Look around, 'former' detective, I've got this town running scared, Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with them." Torchwick explained.

"Well the police is one thing, but you can't even think like a detective, they're great at snooping around, right under your ass without you noticing." Adachi replied sarcastically.

"Ohh, harsh..." Torchwick replied back with sarcasm at which they both immediately pointed their guns at each other. "How about I kill you here?"

"I'd like to see you try. Or should I reminded you that I've kicked your sorry ass, like last time?" Adachi replied amusingly.

"Gentlemen. There's no need to kill each other when I need you both in our plans." Cinder calmly stated as she came in between the two.

"Tch... I would've been perfectly fine in a cell..." Adachi sighed as he withdrew his gun as Torchwick did the same. "Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling us in on your grand-master plan, it would actually be nice."

"It'll make my next string of robberies go a little smoother, if I knew what you guys know." Torchwick exclaimed as he agreed.

"Oh you two. Have a little faith." Cinder as she approached them both. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." She told them as she stared into their eyes as they scoffed. She then turn to Adachi with another matter. "And we appreciated when you help recovered a valuable asset. But I still haven't seen a dead body ever since that other unwilling deserter." She mentioned.

"What, like that midnight channel thing? We did pushed that blondie in, but his body's not there? Know what that means?" Adachi asked.

"There was someone who saved him, correct?" Cinder answered.

Adachi nodded as he walked around. "Precisely. I told you guys about how I've lost my little game? Some meddle-some brats got in my way, and they're here. If they're here, they'll 'rescue' the victim and there will be no dead bodies. They could even catch on to our plans, and I mean your plan, only to muck things up within their time here."

"Then won't we have to deal with them before they become problem. A person like you, you must of had ample amount of opportunities to end their lives." Cinder mentioned.

"Hey, where would the fun be? I had a couple score to deal with, my new found powers allowed me to do so. I thought differently before all this stuff, and now I'm technically a wanted criminal. You really expect me to do any better?" Adachi wondered with disbelief. "Besides, being your little bitch won't help either, someone said an independent mind proves you better and receive greater results, wouldn't that make your operations twice as better? Otherwise there's wouldn't be any reason for me to be here in the first place." He pointed out.

"I supposed it's true, I need my pawns as dangerous just as loyal as they should be. Anyways, we're done with Dust." Cinder told them.

"What now? You guys have a Phase two?" Adachi guessed.

"Yes, we're moving." Cinder stated as Mercury and Emerald followed her. "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Torchwick repeated as he wondered.

"Huh, so she does have a Phase two." Adachi realized as the three walked away.

At any case, Torchwick took out a cigar and reached for his lighter... which seemed to misplaced until he sees Emerald with it as she stuck her tongue out at him as she left.

"She is learning from a professional." Adachi cracked a joke as he offered a match.

"Shut up, Adachi." Torchwick growled as he swiped the match away and lit the his cigar.

* * *

 **And here's the opening for this Volume!** ***Time To Say Goodbye**

theres a point where it tips   
theres a point where it breaks  
theres a point where it bends   
and a point we just can't take  
anymore

The screen fades in through the clouds viewing Beacon Academy as the view zooms in and views Yu from left as raises his his head as the screen slowly rotates clockwise, viewing the rest of his Team with Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko raising their heads and looking up by the synonyms of "Anymore".

theres a line that we'll cross   
and there's no return  
theres a time and a place   
no bridges left to burn  
anymore

The screen scrolls left to view Team RWBY with their eyes close in the order as the show both teams back to back as the next one shows Ruby looking up as they all see everything fading out in white as a black sphere in the sky sucks away reality.

we can't just wait with lives at stake  
until they think we're ready

Next screen shows Yu and Ruby falling out from the hold and into the sky of Remnant as gears and cogs appears in form of a clockwork as the screen descends to view Ozpin and a silhouette with a black long coat back to back as the screen switched to Pyrrha and Rise back to back, fading in while their friends on their Team are there for them as the screen flashes to several people, Sun's Team, Team MAYJ and Team MASK, and followed by the Aleasian Army and the Black Fang with their iconic leaders, Followed by the Teachers of Beacon Academy (which includes a certain substitute Teacher/Huntress)

our enemies are gathering   
the storm is growing deadly

The screen zooms out with fire on buildings in the back grounds as it shows the antagonists as it blinks to the Grimm and Shadows as it blinks again to the falling Huntsman and Huntress as more of their friends, teammates and their other other allies as they all draw their weapons and Personas as they touched down on the streets of Vale.

now its time to say goodbye

Pyrrha is soloing against the silhouettes of Team CRDL as Rise shouts "Goodbye" in her weapon as the shockwave blasts them away along with shattering glass

to the things we loved  
and the innocence of youth

Cinder looks up as flying airship soars while Adachi by her side looking elsewhere with grin.

how the time seemed to fly  
from our carefree lives  
and the solitude and peace we always knew

As Team NYCA charges forward, so did the enemies with the Malachite twins first. Yukiko against Miltia with claws and fans, Chie vs. Melanie with their Greaves and bladed heels, Yosuke and Adachi as the Huntsman tries to land a hit with the ex-cop dodges evey swing, and Yu and Adam, crossing blades as the White Fang leader punts Yu back as he summons Izanagi, as Yosuke summoned Persona, followed by Chie with Tomoe, and Yukiko with Konohana-Sakuya. Yukiko's pressed forward as it then swings it's blade fans, then Tomoe spun its windmill blade forward, Jiraya somersault kickand then threw a golden shuriken, and finally Izanagi swings away as the screen zooms into its eye, followed by the Title of the volume.

* * *

 **A/N: And so... the 2nd Volume has begun. Yeah, I'm gonna place this seperate to vol. 1 because I think it would make some sort of sense.**

 **And Adachi has his part in this case now. That's not good, huh?**

 **There was also another project that I still wanted to get back to, but it'll take time.**

 **The Foodfight... that was something that I wanted to get at, it was sooo fun...**

 **Well... As much as I really don't want to, I'm intent on making these volumes cannoned as possible, just as much until the end. For now, it's not the time yet.**

 **... Was there... anything else I wanted to add...? Oh yeah, The Persona User's semblance... That's something I wanted to mention. The power Persona and Semblance are two separate abilities that despite how they're fueled by the users Aura, they come from different criteria. Semblance is noted as representing the** **manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual an aspect of their character, while Persona is a manifestation of a person's personality. In this fanfic, it could be used as the Aura's** **"mask" for an individual to use to face hardship.**

 **Just as Personas and Semblance are similar, but different, so would Shadows and Grimm. In the Persona Series, it's proven that Shadows are born from negative human emotions,** **existences of pure thought and energy and do not originally possess physical bodies. Grimm on another hand still have questions still unanswered in the series in the world of Remnant, with the exception of same source that Shadow have and that is the Negativity from Humans and Faunus.**

 **The reason, I say that is because, I'd hope to bring the Persona User the abilities to use their Semblance in a way. All the Semblance I noted so far and yet to be properly explain is Kanji's Stoneskin, Rise's Melodica, Yosuke's Aura Tuning... Yet, I didn't get anywhere with the others yet, even for the SEES group. I do have Yu's semblance planned as its passed down from a relative, but other than that, I wonder what kind of Semblance the others would have...? Perhaps you guys could share you opinion on this?**

 **Now that I think of it... You think I should change the name for Yu's Kingdom? Using a real world's name does seem a little...** **imprudent... I was think of another name, and this is from another game... Hoshido? (FE: Fates)**

 **R &R, please.**


	2. Welcome to Vale

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Welcome To Vale**

No Date **Velvet Room** Evening

 ***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Elizabeth greeted as the three guest's gained their vision of the blue room. She stared at the guests intensely... "Hmm... how interesting... to think that all three of our guests are in the same place..." She muttered.

"Is something the matter, dear sister? I don't seem to follow..." Theodore asked with a confused expression.

"Not exactly. I can't put my Lien on this but... doesn't it seem unusual? Three wielders of the Wild Card and in one place at the same time... Wouldn't that mean that something big might happen?" She wondered.

"Who would know...? Margaret wondered as well, but shook her head. "At any event, their path intertwines with each other, especially for Theo's guest. If our guest's journey merges with Theo's that would mean that your guest will have to support his guest, just like mine." She told her younger sister. "Our guests have accomplished journeying through their perilous paths, so their knowledge will allow her to grow more efficiently than what they had to learn themselves." She said as she stared at the tarot card of the Magician Arcana followed by their guests sight fading out to black.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/07 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

Outside the academy's docks, Airships that carried students that hailed from several Kingdoms along with several Atlesian fighters zipping across the sky of the school which left Glynda dissatisfied as she and Ozpin observed from the tower. "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda scoffs.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin agrees, as a notice lit upon his desk, notifying his guests are at his door. "Come in." He beckoned.

The door opened as two of his guests arrived. James Ironwood, tall and well dressed and clean in white and Takeharu Kirijo, a feline faunus who had the opposite colored outfit, grey and black and also wore an eyepatch. "Ozpin." "Ozpin-san." Ironwood and Kirijo greeted to the headmaster.

"Hello, General. And Kirijo, it's been a long while." Ozpin greeted back.

"Not long enough." Kirijo chuckled.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood assured as they shook hands as he then turned to his assistant. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." He said as Kirijo bowed to her.

"Oh, James... Kirijo..." Glynda greeted back with a sarcastic tone. "I'll be outside." She said as she left.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood recalled.

"Likely because she probably doesn't like a show-off." Kirijo sighed as he traded glares with Ironwood.

"I see you two are doing well, as usual." Ozpin chuckled as he walked to his desk. "So, what in the world has brought you two all the way from your Kingdoms? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin wondered as he ask his question while he poured a pair of cup of coffee for them.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood said as he spiked his drink from a vial he held in his coat. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought it might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends, however... the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin mentioned as he offered a cup to Kirijo.

"Concern is what brought them here." Ironwood state to the point.

"... I understand why traveling between Kingdoms has becoming increasingly difficult but-" Ozpin said but Ironwood concerning expression made him realize he really concerned.

"Oz, we all know why I brought those men." Ironwood said with certainty.

 _"Straight to the point, James?"_ Ozpin sipped his coffee as he guessed right. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

Kirijo sipped his cup calmly while Ironwood stepped up to his desk. "But if what Qrow said is true, then-"

"'If' what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin pointed out. "It's the Vytal Festival; A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood assured.

"As are we." Ozpin replied, including Kirijo. "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood assured as he began to leave the room. "But ask yourself this... Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asked as he left.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin replied in a depressed expression but sighed it off as he turned to Kirijo.

"Hmph, am I really that unnoticeable...?" Kirijo silently growled but then returned to his topic.

"That remains to be seen. Which bring me to say that you came here for a reason?" Ozpin chuckle as they got to the point.

"Well, just recently, I've received a notice of a White Fang encounter that nearly ransacked my shipment." Kirijo mentioned. "I've came to see that it remains unscathed.

"Wouldn't the Black Fang handle it for you? Surely a busy man like you shouldn't be going off about when you have a company to run." Ozpin replied.

"Indeed, I wouldn't, but this IS the White Fang we're talking about, insignificant hypocrites which decayed into a terrorist group. If we leave them unchecked, who knows how much damage they may cause." Told Kirijo.

"Then the Black Fang will see to them, wouldn't they?" Ozpin reminded. "I appreciated the Guild for their discreetness, unlike James's... you-know-what." He mentioned as he pointed out the window as the Atlesian Army outside his window behind him.

"True, we're two sides of the coin." Kirijo said as he returned the emptied mug to Ozpin."Still, on another subject, I've also a received word that they've encounter odd creatures inside the barrier that wasn't considered to be Grimm. Do you know anything about it?"

"The Shadows. I heard from some students about them just recently." Ozpin nodded. "Not to worry, there are students who's aware of them."

"I see... then I suppose we have to share we I know... we'll see each other again. Hopefully for the better." He added as he also left.

"Same here, Takeharu." Ozpin replied as he collected his thoughts.

* * *

6/07 **Vale** Daytime

In a food court at the Junes District, the Teams from Beacon were using their time to study and play around. ["... Oh... Did I win?"] Nanako asked as she held her cards. They were playing a game called "Remnant: The Game" as Nanako played as Vale.

"I can't believed I lost!" Ruby cried as she sobbed with her face on the table.

"I don't understand any of this... game of emotions!" Weiss cried with tears pouring out.

"Stay strong, Weiss, we'll get through this, together!" Ruby replied as she hugged her.

"Shut up, don't touch me!" Weiss retorted as she instead embraced her back.

"Wow, you're really good at this, Nanako." Yang complimented.

["Oh, thank you!"] Nanako replied as Yukiko nearby translated for her. ["A friend of mine back home has the same board game, too!"]

"Your not kidding, that's like... the fifth time you beat us..." Yang recalled.

["I'm a real pro!"] Nanako stated.

"That's no wonder, she beats me several times when we played last time..." Yu agrees.

They all laugh, but Blake only sighed as she stared into the sky. "Uh, hey, can I play?" Jaune asked as he came from the other table.

"Sorry, Jaune, we've already got four players." Ruby apologize.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess."

"But didn't you attack your own naval fleet couple of turns ago?" Teddie reminded as he walked by.

"G-Get by back to work, you!" Weiss barked back as Teddie scurried away.

"Bring it on, ice queen!" Jaune boasted. "I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader!"

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss questioned.

"A-And Pyrrha!" Jaune mentioned as they see Pyrrha waving back at them, but then he begged. "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn."

"You think she'd let you lead her army?" Marie wondered skeptically.

"Of course not! I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss retorted.

"Why not? You've guys trusted me with way more important stuff before!" Jaune whined. "I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fau-" Before Jaune finished, Pyrrha stood up as she was about to silent him, but Chie kicked in the side as she passed by.

"... Fun-loving person whom who we admire and respect, right?" Chie stated as she glares at Jaune. They all turned to Blake as she glare back at Jaune.

"Right... that... sorry..." Jaune stuttered as he apologize. "Ladies, enjoy your battle."

"'Sup, dudes!" Junpei greeted as he and Minato appeared before them.

"Hey Junpei-kun, everything good?" Chie greeted back, speaking for the others.

"Yup, doing great! If... not a lot of people of Vale dissing me for no reason..." Junpei frowned, but changed it to a brighter personality. "Oh, right! Guys, I wanna introduce you to my team! That's-" He cut his sentence as they all see only Minato, drinking a soft drink. "What the...? Where'd girls go!?" He questioned.

"Shopping elsewhere." Minato replied as he sipped his drink. "We can introduce the girls to them later." He assured as he stepped forward. "I'm Minato Yuuki, leader of Team MAYJ. Nice to meet you guys... properly..." He greeted as he extend his hand Yu.

"It's nice to meet you guys as well." Yu responded as he shook hands back. "Are you guys here on a cultural exchange as well?"

"Cultural exchange? Not exactly. We transferred here so we can enter the tournament that'll happen at the end of the year." Minato replied

"Oh, neat! So we can be soon-to-be rivals, huh?" Ruby wondered.

"Hmph... You're gonna participate? I no gonna hold back, just because your a kid." Minato stated with a insult.

"Hah, we'll see about that! I've been training ever since I was ten years old... or so...!" Ruby retorted to the mockery.

"And I've been in a huge mess and orphaned. You think I wouldn't have any combat experience?" Minato smirked as everyone around him gave a grim expression to his statement. "... Oh wait... Was that too soon?" He muttered.

"Y-Yeah, too soon, Dude..." Junpei sighed.

"'Sup, Losers!" Sun greeted with a peace sign as his friend Neptune followed. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen..."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss interjected in annoyance.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend, Neptune." Sun mentioned.

"Huh... with all those books, you probably could've use the school's library." Neptune mentioned.

"Thank you, I wholeheartedly agree!" Ren approves.

"Pancakes!" Nora followed as she woke up.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun told his friend.

"Hey, I'm being intellectual, okay? Thank you!" Neptune retorted back as he introduced himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune replied as... a sound of jazz rung nearby. "... And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow-angel." He recalled flirtatiously.

"Oh, um... I'm Weiss." She introduced back with a flustered expression.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune grunted in a jealous front.

"Oh, wow..." Yosuke chuckled as he and Teddie returned to the group. "So, what did we miss?"

"The introductions of our new friends." Yu stated as he introduce the newcomers.

"Huh, guys from our home Kingdom and Haven? I'm Yosuke." He greeted.

"And I'm Teddie! Nice to meet you, Sunny and Nep-Nep!" Teddie followed which everyone turned to him.

"Nep-Nep...?" Yukiko repeated, but then burst into a full-blown laughter. "T-Th-That's such a cute nickname...!" She stuttered as she burst out laughing.

"... N-Nep-Nep...?" Neptune stuttered with a conflicted expression.

"Okay, yeah, that's a great nickname!" Sun agree as he laughed, which everyone else followed.

"Are you kidding me!? That nickname sounds too girly and cute. It's not cool at all!" Neptune retort.

"You don't like that nickname? Maybe just Nep or Neppy...?" Teddie wondered.

"I think... I actually heard a girl named Neptune once before, I... don't recall for some reason." Yu pondered.

"Okay, okay, can we please stop exaggerating this further? Please?" Neptune pleaded.

Everyone looked to each and agreed, despite the giggling. "Okay then, Nep-dude." Teddie agreed with a mocking expression, thus leaving Neptune confounded while Sun and the other laughed out loud.

As Sun others calmed down, he then notices a board game that Team RWBY together. "Huh, I never took you as the board-playing-game type, Blake." Sun mentioned.

"Right... Well, I think I'm done with this... actually... I'll see you guys later." Blake sighed as she up and left, leaving Sun and the others concerned.

"Meh, Women." Nora scoffed as everyone turned to her with sweat-drops.

* * *

6/07 **Beacon Academy** Evening

Evening has began to set as Naoto walked out of the Airship at the academy's docks. She walked to the school, to her dorm room to rendezvous with her friends as she held an urgent notice for her team.

* * *

6/07 **Vale** Afternoon

At the Vale Police Department, Naoto and Dojima were bring each other up to date regard the circumstance in Vale. "So you're here to support the authorities in cracking down violence...? With the situation here, I'm pretty sure that your presence here will only prove little value." Naoto digress.

"All I did was volunteering my service, you'd be surprised how most of our members were turned down because they were Faunus." Dojima sighed.

"Even to today, Faunus are still being discriminated outside our Kingdom... I hoped in due time, they'll understand." Naoto nods.

"At any rate... There's something that I need to tell you." Dojima mentioned as his expression went stern. "It's about my former partner, Adachi." He mentioned as Naoto's expression went shocked.

 ***Speculation**

"A-Adachi-san? What about him?" Naoto asked.

Dojima sighed greatly as he pondered about it, collecting his thoughts as he began to tell her. "Adachi went missing when he was on transportation on his trial date. An group of White Fang group ambushed the bus."

The White Fang!? How were they able to get into our Kingdom?!" Naoto questioned.

"That's the thing, the reports showed nothing, no one knows how they entered our Kingdom, all we know is that they killed off every human in the bus, criminals and officers. But then there one convict that stood up and protected an surviving officer." Dojima mentioned.

"And he was Adachi-san?" Naoto assumed.

"I never expect them to recruit criminals, even from an Independent Kingdom that has nothing to do with the other kingdoms." Dojima sighed.

"So... they were to leave no survivors and recruit Faunus convicts, but then what about Adachi's case? He was there at the time of transport, but he was spared?" Naoto added up.

"Yes, he came to an officer's defense and supposedly retaliated back, that that's all that the surviving officer stated when he passed out from blood lost. There's was no one else left to tell what happened." Dojima continued.

"... The White Fang manages to enter and Japan, recruiting criminals... This doesn't bode well." Naoto stated as she summed up as she looked over the report.

"The Black Fang is tightening up their search, if an outside force is threatening our Kingdom, then our presence here seemed more the reason to help look into, seeing how the White Fang are the common enemy to the Guild."

"I see... But Dojima-san, why are you telling me this?" Naoto asked as she guessed. "Is it because of our relationship with Adachi?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Dojima chuckled. "If Adachi is related to this situation, there's not telling what he might pull, I am only giving you a heads up on his case."

"Alright. Thank you, Dojima-san." Said Naoto.

* * *

6/07 **Beacon Academy** Evening

Naoto waits for her friend's arrival back at the dorm as they return. "Okay, how the heck is Nanako-chan that good at that game? Even the new guys were that close!" Chie pondered.

"She must of played with her friends back home, she know every tactics of the game..." Yukiko assumed as they all entered the males room.

"You guys are back, good. There's something we need to discuss." Naoto stated with a stern expression. She told the Investigation Team of what she was told several hours ago, regard Adachi and the White Fang.

 ***Speculation**

The Team's expression were all shock with eyes wide and mouths open. "So Adachi-san really did escape..." Yu commented in a calm demeanor.

"Dammit, so that Persona we saw the other night, what threw Weissy-chan and Blakey-chan into the TV world... Those were his doing?" Teddie added up.

"And he also covered Torchwick's escape... So he's cooperating with the White Fang...?" Chie followed.

"Grr... that shitless bastard. After all we've done, he's still gonna with screw us!?" Kanji growled.

"Not only that, I believe, with him around with his Persona abilities, he can likely jeopardize the lives of this Kingdom." Naoto continued. "But as much as we know, we don't have any more convincing evidence that he's helping the White Fang. We need more proof."

"Proof? Didn't you see what he could do back at Inaba?" Yosuke questioned. "If we put two and two together he and Torchwick will be capable of destroying Vale if people like us weren't around. We have to at least look into this." He suggested, in a serious tone. "What do you think, partner?"

Everyone turned to Yu as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Even if we were to investigate this case, we're still not that familiar with the Kingdom of Vale. But we can't simply turn a blind eye to this matter, this is Adachi-san we're talking about."

"Exactly. Maybe we can have our own field day after our classes are done. We'll start tomorrow after class, and plan from there." Naoto stated.

Just after they all agreed, someone unknowingly familiar spoke. ["Ah, so this is my Yu-kun's room..."] Seta commented as the Team turned to the door. Yu's mother has appeared. ["Yu-kun!"]

Yu's jaw opened wide from the sight of his Mother. "O-Okaa-san-!?" Yu replied but was interrupted by her tight hug.

["Yu-kun! I'm so glad that you're okay! Are you eating healthy? Are you bathing well? Have you slept with anyone...?"] Seta asked immediately while suffocating and crushing him with a very strong hug.

["Mother, I can't breathe!"] Yu exclaimed while he gasps for air.

"Okaa-san...? Wait, dude, is... is that your mom!?" Yosuke questioned.

Everyone had exclamation marks above them as they stared at Yu's mother. Her grey hair is long to her waist even some covered small portions of her face and wore a colored matching combat kimono with a waist belt filled with her supposed weapons of choice. ["Oh,um... excuse me..."] Seta stuttered as she release Yu. "I'm not sure if my son has mentioned me, but I'm Seta Narukami. It's nice to meet you all." She greeted formally with a smile.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too, Narukami-san!" Yukiko greeted back formally as well so did the rest of them.

"So, Okaa-san, are you here to visit as well?" Yu wondered.

"Nope! I'm actually here to serve as a substitute Teacher here! That way, I can actually watch over you!" Seta answered cheerfully, despite her son's concerning expression. "Ah, don't worry Yu-kun I won't bother you with your time here, I have to take care of... paperwork..." She recalls as she felt depressed but then her personality reverted back to optimism. "Ah, I know! We can have a family dinner! Me, you, and Ryo-chan and Nana-chan! We can go after classes are so... think you could come?"

Yu looked to his friends as they gave complex types of expressions. "Uh... sure... but me and my friends already have plans." Yu replied.

"Oh, so lunch?" Seta suggested.

Yu agreed and Rise came up to his mother. "So... you're Yu-senpai's mom? Then you must know what he's like when he was younger..." Rise mentioned as Yu was shocked as his personal secret is in jeopardy . "What was he like?"

"... Who the hell are you?" Seta bluntly in a disgust expression, leaving the others conflicted.

"Uh... um... I'm Rise. Rise Ku-Kujikawa, I'm a friend of Yu-senpai." Rise responded.

Seta gave her monotonous stare at Rise. "... Your that teen idol I've seen on TV every now and then..." She mentioned as she turned to the other girls as they flinched from her ominous stare. "I see... you girls are his friends from Inaba..." She groaned. Everyone in the room felt an ominous aura from her as she sighed heavily, looking down. "I never believed my Yu-kun would make a harem in one year..." She muttered to herself.

"Um, Yu-kun, is your mom going to be okay...?" Chie asked with concerns.

"Yeah, she's alright, this usually happens a lot..." Yu assured as he went to console her.

"No kidding..." Yosuke commented as he imagined Yu's mom like that.

Seta manages to calm down and returns to the topic. "Well then, I hope you all will take great care of my Yu-kun, friends of my son." She told them as she turn to her son. "I'm afraid we'll have to talk later, I have paper work to deal with. Make sure you take care of yourself, sweetie." She said as she kissed him on his forehead and left.

"That was... interesting." Naoto commented. "Your mother definitely cares for you a lot."

Yu sighed heavily as his face blushed red in embarrassment. "Yeah... the thing is that they have to work over seas for their job. All the lien from their jobs, it's to provide for food a such, a great sum, too."

"And that's why they sent you to Inaba?" Kanji asked as Yu replied correctly.

"... You know what, we're kinda going into his personal life, think we should leave it at that." Yosuke suggested. "I mean we now know what's his mom's like, no sense that we dig into this further."

"Thanks, Yosuke." Said Yu with appreciation. As they laughed it off, Yu noticed Teddie standing around. "Is something the matter Teddie?" He asked.

"Huh...? No, it's nothing. Your mother beautiful, Sensei!" Teddie stated.

"Okay then. Anyways, we all have a busy day tomorrow, let's get some sleep everyone." Yu commanded as they agreed.

The next thing happened, suddenly someone knocking on their door. Ruby was panicking. "R-Ruby-chan? What's going on?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke, I need your help! I left my board game back at Junes!" Ruby stated.

"What? Oh, that's fine, you can always get it tomorrow from the lost and found." Yosuke suggested.

But... I... borrowed it from another student and... I need to get it back!" Ruby explained.

"You borrowed it?" Yosuke repeated.

Ruby was still panicking until Chie thought of an idea. "Ohh, if you're heading back to Vale, think you could bring us some snacks? I could use something to eat." She requested.

"Wh- but you already ate at that place. How can you be even hungry right now!?" Yosuke questioned.

"I-I don't know, I was trying to beat Nep-san at that Remnant game, I was too busy to think about it!" Chie pestered back.

"Isn't that your fault, you could've bought something before you left! Besides, it might actually close soon at this hour, even if I took an airship." Yosuke retorted.

"We'll you should be able to fly there with Takaheya Susanoo, you should have ample time!" Chie suggested.

"Please!" Ruby requested.

Yosuke sighed as the others stood by. "We could always chip in a reimbursement for you, if you want Yosuke." Yu suggested.

Yosuke sighed but accepted. "Oh, alright. I'll see if I can find that board game. But don't hold on to the snack part just in case, okay?" Yosuke reluctantly assured.

"Cool, Let's go!" Ruby said as she ran out of the room followed by Yosuke, until she hit someone as she ran off. "Ugh! ...Ohh..." She groaned.

"Ruby-chan, you okay?" Yu asked as he walked out of their room to see who she bumped.

"Her seriously has a habit of running into people..." Yosuke sighed.

"Yeah... I'm good." Ruby responded as she looked up to the person who she bumped into. "Sorry... are you okay?" She said to the person as she in return offered a hand up.

"I'm fine, just watch where you're going, miss..." Emerald assured as she picked Ruby up with Mercury aside from her.

"Ruby, I'm Ruby Rose." She introduced herself and notice a their school uniform.

Hey, you're... Emerald-chan?" Yosuke guessed as he and Yu also approached the group before them. "Hold on, are you guys from Haven?"

"Yes, we're actually visiting for the festival." Said a mature student in the back of the two.

For some reason, Yu and Ruby took a moment to figure out who this lady was but Yosuke... "Oh, neat. I guess we'll see you around?" He smiled as did Emerald. "By the way, Yu, I've met her the other day at work." He told.

"Ah, okay. "I'm Yu Narukami, team leader of NYCA." Yu introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I am Cinder Fall." She replied as they handshake as she introduced her teammates.

"Are you guys lost? I'm pretty sure the exchange students have their own dormitory nearby" Ruby wondered.

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury replied.

"Ah, don't worry, it happens to me all the time!" Ruby assured despite the sweat-drops from Yu and Yosuke.

"I think the upper floors should be where your rooms should be." Yu pointed out as the three students walked passed.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you all around." Cinder said as walked away.

"Yeah, maybe. Oh, and welcome to Vale." Yu replied as he and Ruby waved goodbye with Cinder giving off and sinister smirk.

* * *

6/08 **Beacon Academy** Morning

The next morning the guys in the room were on a topic of where to go to look for clues. Yu stare in to the sky seeing that Summer is going to arrive soon, which will prompt them to break into their summer uniform at a later date. Nevertheless, they were still planning their investigation after classes are done for today.

* * *

6/08 **Beacon Academy** Afterschool

Once their classes were done, the Investigation Team immediate returned to their rooms to prep the investigation as they dressed into their winter outfits, with the exception of Teddie in his costume.

"... Y'know this nostalgic, after all this time." Kanji pondered with sentimental.

"No kidding, we're investigating this case just like last year..." Yosuke agreed.

They awaited for the girls as they entered their room with their winter outfits. "So I have to believe that we know what areas to cover, correct?" Naoto wondered.

Teddie jumped vigorously. "Yep! I will do my job real hard and-"

"Teddie, we get it, your sounding to weird." Chie interrupted. "We have everything, so we're good to go."

"Okay. Commencing investiga-" Just as Yu opened their room door, it hit Ruby. "!? Ruby-chan?"

"Ow..." Ruby groaned as she held her nose as she wore different outfit.

"That why I told not to rush out like that." Weiss sighed

"Weiss-san?" Yu turned to Weiss as she also wore a different outfit. Then came the rest of Team RWBY, in different attire, followed by Sun and Neptune.

"How's it going, Yu?" Sun greeted as the Investigation Team exited their room.

"Oh, Team RWBY and you guys. Um... What's going on?" Rise asked.

An awkward silent atmosphere spread among the people in the hallway. as they brought up small talk. "Um... Nice weather we're having?" Ruby said.

"Y-Yeah, clear skies and small clouds I hear. It's a great day to enjoy the air..." Yu replied with stuttered. As eveyone else sweat-dropped.

"Uh... girls, we should probably tell them..." Sun suggested.

Although they were all reluctant to tell each other of their plans, Junpei entered the area followed by his friends, Minato and Yukari."'Sup everyone! Are all ready to look into this case...?" He asked as he then read the atmosphere. "Did... I seriously came at a bad time again?"

"J-Junpei, how did you... know?" Weiss questioned with surprise.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you..." Chie stuttered. Mixed conversation broke out in the hallway as they wondered what's going on.

"Hold on, hold on! Look, let's re-discuss what is going on, please!" Naoto asked as they agreed.

* * *

Back in Yu's room, they shared each other's case. Apparently, Team RWBY had the same idea of an investigation. "So you guys had the same idea...?" Blake assumed.

"If that's the case, perhaps a joint investigation is necessary? Seeing how both teams have their cases intertwining with each other?" Minato suggested.

"Yeah... Okay then it's settled." Yu agreed as Ruby agreed as well. They all swiftly revise their duty within a few minutes. "Okay then, so do you guys know your roles?" He asked.

"Me and Weiss are gonna head to the CCT and check her parent's records of Dust Robberies and... other stuff..." Ruby told them.

"Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss mentioned.

"Me and Teddie have to go to work soon, maybe we'll hear the latest gossip." Yosuke told them.

"Me and Kanji-kun will hang around town. You better not pick a fight that will get you into trouble, leader." Rise told him.

"The hell, I don't have a say in this!?" Kanji questioned.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If we can get in, we might be able to find out what they're planning." Blake stated as she continued.

"Once we got what we need, can place a beacon of sorts for the Black Fang to drop in. That way, we might be able to disrupt the meeting afterwards." Naoto followed up.

"I hear the Black Fang sends spies into the White Fang. We could probably ask them for help.

"I don't know, if that's coming from Junpei, he'll probably end up getting his head on their pikes..." Yukari sighed in disbelief.

"Have you no faith in me!?" Junpei questioned.

"Well, if Junpei believes that this could work, he better returns alive." Minato assured with Junpei's surprise by his leaders words. "Me and Yukari will ask are other friends and maybe they'll help out, other than that, we'll look around if we can find anything.

"Have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out him shouldn't be be too hard." Yang continued.

"Okay, me and Yukiko will also look in the area, that shouldn't be a problem for the three of us, right?" Chie mentioned as Yang and Yukiko agreed.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight at Junes to go over what we've found." Yu stated as he then recalls Sun and Neptune. "What about you guys?"

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna go with Blake, Naoto, and Junpei. They could probably use all the help they need." Said Sun.

"I was told to go with Yang, if anyone asks." Neptune replied.

"Then it's settled, we have our investigation! Let's go team!" Ruby declared as they all nodded.

"Hang on a sec." Minato asked as they turned to him. "What about Yu? We forgot what he's gonna do."

"Oh he's going to have a family dinner to go to." Yosuke explained.

"What? Yu, don't tell me you attend, people's live are on the line!" Blake exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, this is my parent' we're talking about, If I don't go, they likely get on my case. I rather not have them getting involve with our investigation." Yu pleaded. "Besides, I trust my friends since they know what to do. Once I'm done with dinner, I'll return to help you guys." He assured.

"Okay then..." Blake sighed.

"Right, let's go and do this!" Kanji boasted as his blood pump to get this investigation under way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there! I'm gonna stop here for now, but their joint investigation is now going under way. Apparently Yu's out of the case for the time being.**

 **There's some things to cover that I'd like to share. Mitsuru's dad. Well... regarding Gekkoukan High, I sorta put it down there. I placed him as a Headmaster/Principle of that school as he's also an CEO of the Kirijo Group, that rivals the Schnee Dust Co.**

 **The part where I typed"The White Fang entered an Independent Kingdom and recruit Faunus convicts" part was one thing to bring Adachi to Vale, I'll have to bring up that part sometime at a later date.**

 **Yu's parents will have their roles here for some unknown reason that I will have to make up. I hope I made Seta's design as good as I typed in and Souji... I won't have him make an appearance until a later Vol., but I was hoping to have him look similar to... Well... similar to Monty Oum and his black outfits. I said similar, not actually like him. but that**

 **There is also parts where I don't type in Team RWBY and others characters in because we see them in the show. Right now, I'm only typing in the Persona characters into the story, so you'll read that certain areas that the RWBY characters will be overlapped with the Persona characters during the same time.**

 **An example is when Blake was arguing about the White Fang that night with the other members of Team RWBY and that they were planning the investigation. The Investigation Team at the same time we're talking about Adachi and his involvement in Vale.**

 **I hope this is okay with u guys.**

 **Reminder; this is fanfictional, characters will retain their characteristics but not canon to their own plot.**

 **Anyway, R &R!**

* * *

 ***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**

 ***Speculation - Shoji Meguro**


	3. Investigation Commenced

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Investigation Commenced**

No Date **Velvet Room** Evening

The Velvet Room... is empty. It seems Igor and the Velvet Room attendants are out, thought the guests as they looked around. What Ruby noticed was a paper slip on the coffee table as she came to read it.

 ***Aria of the Soul -Music Box-**

 _"Sea Foam"_

 _Listen...  
To my voice..._

 _Here I am  
Pouring my blood into my words  
Yelling at the very edge of the world.  
_

 _I am the little mermaid..._

 _Unable to return, the little mermaid..._

 _Fated to foam, the little mermaid_

The guests finished reading the poem. "This poem, does it belong to Marie?" Yu wondered.

"Really? Her sense of poetry looks difficult to comment on..." Minato sighed.

"Waaaaaaah!" Marie rushed from the entrance and booted the guys simultaneously to the floor and snatched the paper out of Ruby's hand. "D-Did you read it? You read it, didn't you!? N-No, it's not like that! It's uh... It's not a poem! Yeah!" She stuttered as she buries the paper in her bag.

"Um... it clearly looks like a poem-" Ruby tries to explained as the guys manages to get back up.

"I'm yelling at the edge of the world that this is not a poem! I-I don't know what I'm saying... Words are just coming out... I... Agh! StupidlittletwerpIcan'tbelievethatyouwoulddothisIhateyou!" Marie exclaimed as the guests sweat-dropped.

"Looks like Marie's the author of the poem we just read." Minato assumed.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/08 **Vale** Afternoon

The burly streets afternoon were busy as usual as Yu and Marie walk through. Marie seems to be still mad at Yu for some reason. "You better owe me a meal." She told Yu as he smiled hardly.

Once they reached a location to where they were supposed to meet his family for dinner. They soon reached a diner with Dojima, Nanako, and his mother as she waved back at the pair. "Huh... she seems very friendly." Marie commented on his mom.

"Yu-kun~" Seta came forth as she staggered when she immediately notice Marie standing besides him. "... Yu-kun, who is this?" She asked.

"Um... this is Marie, a friend of mine." Yu replied despite his mother's darkly expression.

"Oh, um... hello?" Nanako greeted as she came up to Marie.

"Hi..." Marie replied as she sighed.

"So... you're going to invite her for dinner? She's welcomed to join." Dojima assure as Seta glared at him. "Seta please, she's Yu's friend."

"... Okay!" Seta's darkly temper suddenly changed to coy. "My name is Seta Narukami, it's a pleasure!" She greeted in a sarcastic manner.

"Same here..." Marie greeted back as they shook hands. Almost immediately, Seta felt an unusual presence.

"So... is this the place?" Yu asked as he looked up to the restaurant's logo; Simple Wok's Noodle House.

* * *

Elsewhere at the same time, Teddie was sweeping around and Yosuke's manning a food stall at Junes as he performed their duties. "Hmm... if only I didn't had to worked today, I would totally help any fair lady with their case!" Teddie muttered as he brushed the floor. While he continued swinging the broom, he notice Penny walking elsewhere. "Penny-chan?" He wondered as she went around the block. He wanted to say hi to her since she disappeared last month. As he recalled, he and his friends hasn't seen her since and were worried for her. Teddie looked back at Yosuke who was minding his business as he was talking to his dad on his cell scroll, granting Teddie a momentum. "I'll be right back...!" Teddie muttered as he slipped out of the area in search for Penny.

"Alright. See you around dad." He finished as he hung up his cell scroll. _"Listen in on peculiar gossips..."_ Yosuke thought as he sighed heavily. "Some task, nothing's going on..." He sighed as he looked around at the customers, Humans and Faunus alike.

"Yosuke?" Weiss said as she approached the counter.

"Hey, Weissy-chan... wait, Weissy-chan!? You're here...!" Yosuke stuttered to see her. "Then you got..."

"I already have what I can share. Apparently the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss explained.

"... I guess you didn't ask your old man?" Yosuke guessed smugly.

"Don't be a pest. I rather not bring this up with him, please?" Weiss scoffed. "What about you? Did you get anything?"

"Uh... Nothing yet. Being in a stall, I can't exactly hear anything near the tables, and they're on the other side of this walkway." Yosuke pointed out. "Plus, I can't just walk up a stand next to the customers, they'll find it rude."

"So you can't even eavesdrop on them from this far? Looks like you've had you headphones on long enough to render you deaf." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever. It's not like you have anything to cure your boredom." Yosuke retorted with a scoff but then pondered off a bit. "So... How's Winter-san now days...?"

"She still serving the military. A receptionist of our company mentioned that she was around... But we're in middle of something, so I... didn't said hi." Weiss sighed as she looked bothered.

Yosuke ponder about that expression on Weiss. "Wanna drink? On me." Yosuke suggested. "We're supposed to meet here but they're still out investigating. If we're gonna wait, might as well do something to occupy yourself."

"I suppose..." Weiss agreed as she looked around, noticing something missing. "Hey, isn't that Teddie supposed to be working today?" She asked.

"Yeah, he should be..." Yosuke looked around and took a peek over his stall to scan for Teddie. "Is he sweeping somewhere else, could of sworn he was stationed somewhere nearby..."

* * *

As Teddie left the Junes District with tagging his broom with a note "Be right back." He went to search for Penny. _"Hmm... now where could she be...?"_ Teddie wondered as he sniffed around. Soon enough, He finally manages to spot Penny standing near a coffee shop as she pondered with concern. "Ah, Penny-chan!" He exclaimed with glee as he pounced for a hug, but Penny stepped aside, evading the toon-ish ursa as he crashed into a trash can.

"Oh... are you okay?" Penny asked, as she recognizes Teddie. "Huh? Oh, you're..."

"Penny! You're okay!" Teddie exclaimed with a smile as he get's back up. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He cried with actual tears.

"I'm... sorry, I don't think we've met...*hic*" Penny stuttered followed by a hiccup.

"... What?" Teddie stuttered in shock. "How is that even possible!? How can you not remember such a elegant man like mwah?" He questioned as he stripped out of his costume.

"Uh..." Penny stuttered as Ruby came up to her as well.

"Teddie, what'cha doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby-chan! I was wondering where Penny-chan went! We didn't see you when we left the docks! I was beary worried!" Teddie told them.

"I was actually about to ask the same thing." Ruby mentioned. "Penny, we were really worried."

"Umm... shall we walk?" Penny suggested as she looked concerned. Ruby and Teddie agreed and shared and traded information as they go. "I wish I could help you, my I don't know anything about those men."

"Well, what happened to you last night? We were all together and then you just disappeared." Ruby wondered.

"Were you kidnapped by those White Fang meanies?" Teddie followed with a question.

"Kidnapped? N-No! No, nothing like that." Penney assured as she continued to explain. "I mean I never been to another Kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... Oh, you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know that feeling." Ruby agrees. "But still, why not let us know that you were okay?"

"Is your daddy very strict in a way?" Teddie assumed.

"Yes unfortunately. I was asked not to talk to you guys; Weiss, Blake, Yang, Narukami, anybody really." Penny replied.

"Ooh... was he that upset?" Teddie asked in a pained expression.

"No, it wasn't my father..." Penny denied in a solemn expression until they hear a loudspeaker at a town square around the corner.

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree?" General Ironwood asked on the visual hologram in front of a few robots behind him as they bowed. "But the Kingdom of Atlas is a Kingdom of innovation. And 'fine'? Well, that's just not good enough, is it?" He reveals newer modeled androids that shown upon the storage unit behind the older models. "Presenting, the Atlesian Knight." The General introduced as the next gen. models punted the old models down as all the onlookers clap their hands. "They are smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." General told as the Knights posed themselves differently. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch. As the General continued Penny starting to look concerned. "... So, our Kingdom's greratest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" He explained a his projection swapped with a visual of giant mechanical walker as the crowd clapped their hands. Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the boarders of our kingdoms within the year!

"Woah..." Ruby muttered as she gazed upon the mechanical beast.

"Um... Ruby, Teddie... Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Penny suggested as she then spots a pair of soldier noticing her back.

"Penny-chan? P-Penny-chan?!" Teddie stuttered as she said nothing and sprinted away.

"Wait, Penny! Where are you going!?" Ruby asked as she and Teddie looked back at the soldiers who began to pursue her. Realizing that they were after Penny, she immediately follows her in her escape, leaving Teddie, who thought the same idea, to seek help from his friends somewhere in town.

* * *

At the same time, Yu and his family, along with Marie, took a stroll in town as they left the restaurant. "Ara... I never thought the restaurant still had that exquisite dish..." Seta commented.

"You weren't kidding I never thought they still had the old menu. That noodle house was a great choice." Dojima agreed as they watched Yu and Marie with Nanako holding hands in between the two, making Seta's Aura darken, as her brother had concerns. "Seta, calm down, you're not any younger, so can you act your age?" He calmly suggested.

Seta clicked her tongue and looked away as they entered the area where General Ironwood was speaking on a visual hologram about the new models of Atlesian Knights. "I see Jimmy-kun like to show-off his toys." Seta sighed in disappointment.

"Jimmy-kun...? You know the General" Yu wondered as Nanako looked astonished by the mechanical units being displayed.

"Ah yes, dear. Me and my team had a... complex relationship with his little friends. We did helped each other despite our time of strife." Seta answered

"Um... did you guys get along?" Nanako asked.

"Um... Yes." Seta answered. "No matter how much bad blood my friends had we've manage t see through the hardships together, even though we had our disagreements." She told her.

"That's interesting, you were able to become buddies with someone that famous?" Marie wondered.

"Oh, not exactly, Souji-kun was the one who felt a strong rivalry against each other. It's because of him that we became friends of sorts." Seta corrected.

"... Otou-san? How did he met the General anyways? You make it sound like he's well known, when it comes to that." Yu wondered as he asked about his father.

"Ohh... well..." Seta stuttered as she tries to make up something.

But then again, Teddie enters their presence as he rushes towards Yu. "SENSEI!" Teddie exclaim, rushing towards Yu.

"Teddie? What's going on? Wait, aren't you supposed to be working at Junes?" Yu asked.

"Uhh... I think... I... I..." Teddie stuttered as he tries to explain, but then Yu immediately hushes him.

"... Actually, I think I got the idea." Yu stated as he winked and turned to Marie and his family. "Sorry, but Yosuke asked me to help him after dinner, I... have to go." He explained.

"What...?" Seta whined as she held back by Dojima.

"Alright then. We're going to be around for a little longer, so we'll see you around. And good luck out there." Dojima said a he and Nanako walked away while pulling Seta by the back of her collar.

"But... But I wanna hang with my Yu-kuuuuuuuun!" Seta cried while dragged away with tears.

Yu and Teddie wave back as they left inside a crowd and then turn to each other. "So, I something wrong Teddie?" Yu asked.

"I-It's Penny-chan! Some soldiers spotted her and chased her!" Teddie exclaimed.

"What? Penny-chan?! I was wondering where she went..." Yu thought out loud. "Any idea where she went?"

"Ruby-chan followed her into an alley, we have to hurry!" Teddie exclaimed. Yu nodded and followed Teddie through an alley as they heard a loud crash.

Worrying for their friend's safety, they rush out the alley to see an accident occurred before they showed up. Surprised to what their eyes witness, a truck with a pair of what looks like, hands that are punctured in the radiator up in its front, with damaged pavement before the vehicle.

"What... happened...?" Yu stuttered as they gathered next to the crowd.

They heard that some girl stopped the truck with her bare hands and if they should call the police. The crowd gossip continues.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby stated as they heard from the other side of the street.

"There's Ruby-chan!" Teddie exclaimed, as he and Yu turned to the said soldiers who were chasing her. They both discreetly walked into the crowd and out into the alleyway where Ruby went.

The panicked Penny ran as fast into a deep part of the alley as Ruby soon caught up along with Yu and Teddie.

"Penny-chan!" Teddie called out as she turned to them.

"Are you okay, Penny-chan!?" Yu asked.

"Penny, wait! Please! What is going on!?" Ruby questioned. "Why are you running? How did you do that!?"

"I-I can't! E-Everythings fine! *hic*" Penny stuttered as she followed with a hiccup. "I-I don't want to talk about it!*hic*" She exclaimed as she covered her hands deeply and looked away, dejectedly.

"Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong we can help you!" Ruby assured.

"No, no, no! You wouldn't understand!" Penny retorted as she continues to panic.

"The let us try, Penny-chan. Can you please trust us?" Yu begged.

"... You're my friends, right? You all promise you're all my friends, right?" Penny asked back with an agonized expression.

"We promise." Ruby assure as the guys nodded.

Penny took a deep breath as she tell the the truth. "Ruby... Teddie, Yu... I'm not a real girl." She told them as she reveals her metal prosthetic in her ripped skin.

"Oh..." Ruby stuttered as she look surprised at her hands. Even Yu and Teddie's expressions were dour and conflicted. "Penny, I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm one of the world's first synthetic persona capable of generating an aura." Penny explained. "... I'm not real." She told them looking sad.

Ruby and Teddie came up to her to check her hands but smile casually. "Hmm... you seem real to me." Teddie stated.

"Of course she is." Rub agrees as she curled Penny's hands back. "Penny, you think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts make you any less real than us?" She asked.

"I don't... Um... You guys are taking this extraordinary well..." Penny mentioned with skepticism.

"Not to worry, I'm not exactly human either." Teddie assured much the girls with question marks on their heads, except for Yu with a shocked expression.

"Uh, um... at any case, you're not like those other robot we saw back there, that's for sure. I mean, you have a heart and a soul, nonetheless." Yu stated.

"I can feel it too, you're still a person to us, that's for sure." Ruby agrees as Penny began to hugged her and Teddie.

"Oh... you guys...! You're all the best friends anyone could have!" Penny exclaimed as she hugged the both tightly.

"Ack! Too tight, Penny-chan. I... can't... breathe...! Uncle! Uncle!" Teddie exclaimed as he felt like he was choking.

"I-I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower..." Ruby said with her mouth muffled.

"Oh! Yes he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would just love him!" Penny told them as she release them from the hold as Teddie gasped for air.

"Huh, that's cool! Did he built you all by himself?" Yu wondered.

"Well... almost, he did had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny corrected, leaving the others with a question mark?

"Mr... Ironwood?" Yu realized.

"The General?" Ruby followed up as soon recalls the soldiers. "Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too." Penny replied, giving the hunters a sweat-drop.

"Why is that? Don't they think that you can protect yourself?" Yu chuckled.

"Well... They're not sure if I'm ready yet..." Penny sighed. "One day, it'll be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot to learn." She mentioned. "That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

Teddie gave her compliments, but Yu and Ruby looked concern because what she mentioned.

"Penny, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked. "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Penny replied.

While the girls were in a middle of their conversation, Yu pondered about what she said. _"Save the world? If she's talking about something relating to the White Fang, then..."_ Yu thought, but then they were interrupted by the pair of soldier's voice echoing in the alley, they're closing in on them.

"Check down there!" Said a soldiers' voice nearby.

"Y-You guys have to hide!" Penny exclaimed as she picked up Yu and Ruby, carrying them on both her shoulders.

"What the... P-Penny-chan, hey!" Yu stuttered as he struggles.

"Gah, Penny! What are you doing!? You don't have to go with them, we can help you!" Ruby told her, but then she tossed them both into a dumpster.

"It's okay, you guys, they're not bad people." Penny assured as she open the lid to explain. "I just don't want you guys to get in trouble. Just promise me that you guys won't tell anyone about my secret."

"Penny-chan... You can count on us!" Teddie assure as Ruby nodded as Yu gave a thumbs up due to his head and upper body was planted in deep inside the trash.

Just as Penny finishes the conversation and Teddie stood in place behind the dumpster, Penny soon walks away from it as the soldiers catches up with her. "Salutations officers!" She greeted them.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?" One of the soldiers ask as Ruby peeked out as Teddie peeked behind the dumpster.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day. *hic*" Penny told them with a hiccup.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Said one of the soldiers in a concerning tone.

"Are you okay?" Another soldier asked.

"Oh, just a scratch." Penny assured as she show her hands as the soldier sweat-dropped.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please, just come with us." The soldier requested.

"Yes sir!" Penny saluted as she followed the soldiers away.

Soon as the coast way clear, Teddie came out of hiding. "That was beary close, don't you think Young Sensei?"

"I guess Penny's in good hands." Ruby agreed.

"That's nice and all, but, think you could get off my butt?" Yu requested as he struggles to free himself.

"What? But I'm not on your... uhh..." Ruby replied as he sentence trail off due to what she see on Yu.

"If your not on my butt, then..." Yu muttered and then realized what IS on him, a rat squeaking in the garbage.

Yu and Ruby panicked and scream as the lid closed upon Ruby. "AGH, NO! Get it away from me!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Aaaah! Hey wh-why are hitting me!?" Yu also yelped as he struggle to even move.

Teddie stood there as Yu and Ruby ruffles inside the dumpster. "The Senseis' are so lucky..." He muttered with a depressed expression.

* * *

6/07 **Vale** Evening

The Sun has set a evening struck as Chie and Yukiko arrives at a certain location. "So... that's the place right?" Chie wondered as she and Yukiko as they see a pair of suited thugs hanging in front of an entrance of a unnamed club around the corner

"It seems Yang-kun has friends in odd places." Yukiko agrees as she look around the shady area of Vale.

Soon enough, Yang came around as the pair of girls notice her riding her motorcycle, much to their surprise. "Hey guys, you're here too?" Yang said as she took her helmet.

"Yeah, but... Yang-chan... Where on Remnant did you get a bike like that!?" Chie questioned.

"My Bumblebee? Yeah, I manage to save up my Lien from fighting Grimm several months ago. There's a story behind that, but we can talk later." Yang told them as she hopped off as they see Neptune with his goggles disposition on his head. "C'mon, my friend's right in there." She told them as Chie and Yukiko followed.

"Cool..." Neptune muttered but then shook off his dazed and followed the girls after. "And, where exactly is there?" He wondered.

They followed Yang up to the enterance as Yang openly greeted the pair of thugs in front of the door. "Hiya! How's it going?" She waved at them as they responded back with a intense flinch upon the sight of Yang.

"Oh crap! It's Yang! Run!" One of the thugs exclaimed in fear and they both rushed in, making Yang's group have question marks on their heads.

"Uh... Yang-chan, what was that?" Chie questioned in shock.

"Yeah, about that... I sorta came here some time ago..." Yang sighed. "But anyways let's go." She told them as she proceed to forcibly open the door, causing her friends to wonder what has happened before.

* * *

The Bar inside was bright and flashy, yet there was little to no customers at the moment. "So... I think that should cover all the broken glass... She really did so much damage, sir." A suited thug reported.

"Right... looks like we can open tomorrow night." Said the supposed boss, manning the bar as he checked his tie.

Everything was going well until the pair rushed in. "Hurry, close the door, she's coming!" One the panicked thugs exclaimed as he and his partner began to close the door behind them and holding it down.

"What the hell..." The Boss muttered in annoyance. "What are you two idiots doing!?" He questioned.

But while they were trying to explain as they talked over each other, the door exploded open, followed by Yang, coming out of the fading dust, followed by Chie and Yukiko at her sides. "Guess who's back!" Yang stated excitingly as the other two look astonished by the interior.

However, their sightseeing was cut short as a huge group of thugs pointed their guns at them as a scratched record starts to repeat. "AAAGHHHH! Wh-whoa, whoa! What the... What the hell's going on!?" Chie exclaimed in surprised shock as she staggered from the guns pointed at them.

"Oh my..." Yukiko calmly muttered as she reads the situation.

The atmosphere was absolutely grim as Yang swapped her smile to a glare as the DJ manages to take the needle off of a scratched record as the room went silent.

"Yeah... so could you define friend for us?" Neptune poked behind the girls as the thugs inched their guns at them.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!" The boss ordered as he nudged through the crowd of his men. "Er... Blondie! You're here... Why?" He stuttered with surprise as he checked his tie.

"You still owe me a drink, Junior." Yang stated as she approached and pull the Boss away as his thugs backed away from her.

Yang's group were left in awe and confusion as they watch Yang doing her thing. "Whoa... what a woman." Neptune commented, amazed by how dominant she could be. He then turned to another pair of girls besides them. "Sup?"

"Hmph. Whatever." They both scoffed as they walked away.

"... Okay, I have no idea what's going on here..." Chie stated as she groaned.

"Well then, shall we start asking questions? Yang-kun, says he knows everything." Yukiko stated.

* * *

At the same time elsewhere, Blake, Sun, Naoto, and Junpei were hanging around a street for some reason. "Junpei, WHY are we standing here!?" Blake questioned.

"Just wait a sec..." Junpei assure as he replaced his "S.E.E.S armband with a pure black armband in its place.

"That's a Black Fang armband! You're a member of the guild?" Naoto asked.

"Not exactly, apparently my Senpai has numerous connection to the guild and all." Junpei corrected as he looked around his surroundings. "I was told that there's a meeting place where a small group of them were to meet somewhere around here... Oh, there they are!" He said as he pointed to another group in an alley that wore the same black armband and had their hoods up. "Yo! How's it going guys-"

The Black Fang group jumped from Junpei's unnecessary loud hello and immediately grabbed him, to his friends surprise.

"You..." The member who grabbed him scanned for the Black Fang armband and confirmed, yet he wasn't please to see him. "Are you an idiot, you damn rookie!?" He silently exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sun exclaimed, as Blake and Naoto had their weapons ready, from the hostilities.

The group took a step back as they didn't want to start a fight, but Junpei attempted to calm things down. ["Hey, hey! Relax, they're my friends! They wanna help!"] Junpei assured as the member released him from the hold.

"First off, I don't know who or what you and you're friends are, but you might've almost blew our presence here. Don't do that!" The member scolded. "So what do you guys want? Seeing how you're friends are not in our guild, were you gonna say that they're new recruits or something?" He wondered.

"Not exactly, I'm afraid." Naoto interjected as she came into the conversation. "My friends and I are hoping to listen in on the White Fang's meeting. We were hoping that you can help us?" She asked.

"Now why do you guys want our help to get inside? Unless, you're trying to join them? You know we can't have that." The member stated as the rest of the group gave them glares.

"N-No! No, we're actually here for a personal investigation." Junpei stuttered. "We're all huntsmen and huntresses of Beacon Academy and we would like to know what's going down. We're telling the truth, I swear!" He explained.

"Right, you say that and you'll have you're 'friends' to ambush us. How do you know you guys aren't lying?" He questioned.

As the Black Fang member was giving the a hard time a familiar friends came around. "That dork's not lying, that's for sure." Shinjiro assured as the member back down. "Hmm... we're about ready to infiltrate their meeting everyone." He told his group as they readied themselves with their gear. "And I would like to hear what you guys are even doing." He turned to the Hunters.

* * *

Naoto, Blake, Sun, and Junpei told them about their investigation as the member drove a van to their destination. "Geez, you guys are literally playing around a hornet's nest. You guys are gonna be okay?" He asks.

"I know my way around the White Fang, they'll hand out the masks." Blake explained. "Going in with the masks on already, they'll find it suspicious."

"Aww man... I thought that'll work..." Junpei sighed.

"So they'll just give'em out? That sounds easy." Sun muttered.

Just then, a member notified the group that they're here and the Faunus members followed Blake in. She finds claw markings nearby. "This is it." Blake stated as everyone nods.

"You sure?" Sun asked as Blake gave a glare at him. "Y'know what, I'm just gonna take you word for it." He said, retracting his word.

Blake took her bow off and Naoto and Junpei took their caps off, along with the Black Fangs taking their armbands off and dropping their hoods, revealing their Faunus traits.

They all continued down the hall way until they see a soldier directing the new recruits, as they proceed, Sun looked puzzeled. "I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" He asked as the hunters stop as the disguised members continues down the hall.

"The masks are a symbol." Blake answered. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Yeah, but Grimm masks? Kinda dark, if you asked us." Junpei followed as Sun agreed with a nod.

"So was the person who started this." Naoto sighed as she and Blake equipped the masks on and proceeded to the meeting area, leaving the pair of Huntsmen conflicted.

"Always sunshine and rainbows to you guys, huh?" Shinjiro commented as the other two chuckled, proceeding as well, equipping the mask as they entered the meeting. the whole room was full of White Fang Soldiers along with the new recruits to the side. Hunters and Black Fang spies manages to blend in at that meeting has begun.

Thank you all for coming." Said the brawny member, greeting the crowd on stage. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce you all our very special comrades. I can assure you, they're the keys to obtaining what we have fought for so long." He told, introducing the pair appearing on stage, revealing the familiar faces of Torchwick and Adachi following up.

"Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Torchwick wave to the crowd, but the crowd responded with jeers, boos, and ridicule.

"! Damn, I knew it...!" Naoto grunted as she fixated her sight on the ex-cop.

"Naoto, you know who that other person is?" Blake whispered as Torchwick proceed's with his speech

"Yes, I'm afriad, it's Tohru Adachi. He's the one who almost destroyed our home town, in our Kingdom..." Naoto whispered back.

"Then he's a wanted convict? To think he'd go so far to aid foreign terrorists..." Shinjiro muttered.

"... I would also like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our Kingdoms, Government, Military, even the Schools, they're all responsible for your lot in life and they're all pests that need to be dealt with." Torchwick stated as the cheering started to raise its volume slowly. "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." He mentioned as he snaps his fingers as the curtain falls behind them to reveal several Atlesian Paladins, counted five, with White Fang symbols on them with the members cheering.

"... That's a big robot..." Sun commented.

"That's... Those are Atleasian Paladins! Where on Remnant did they get them!?" Questioned one of the Black Fang spy.

"Better question is, how did they get that many?'" Shinjiro corrected.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here, is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few much before they hit the shelves." Torchwick continued. "Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast, if you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, THIS is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He asked, yet they room filled the crowd with cheer instead.

"This kind of information is very... interesting." A spy muttered to his member's ear.

"Yeah, let's blow this joint before they know..." Another spy agreed as their Hunter allies heard their suggestions

"... I think we should leave..." Junpei suggested as they began to disappear into the crowd stepping forward, for their White Fang uniform.

But as everything began to move in motion, Adachi stepped forward to speak. "Hello? Hello, I would like to say something to take note." Adachi stated as everyone in the room turned to attention, even Naoto and her allies. "Yeah, Hi everyone, I'm known as Adachi." He greeted as the crowd remianed silent as they gave their glares at him. "Now as some may know, not every single Faunus outside the White Fang doesn't approve of our... well, your beliefs, your mission and all and that they don't want anything to do with you lot, in retrospect. But to make this more harder for you guys, There are Faunus who doesn't want you guys to do this at all." He stated as the crowd gave and awkward silent with murmurs within the crowd. "Tell me, have any one of you ever heard of the 'Black Fang'?" He asked as the crowd's murmur began to grow slightly louder. "Yeah, one that they don't approve of you guys acting like animals, they're a group that doesn't even approve of your guy's vengeance, in retrospect." He told the crowd.

"The hell do you mean, human!?" One of the recruits questioned in disbelief.

"Hey, what are you doing riling up the animals for?" Torchwick questioned.

"I'm saying that there's a spy, here among the crowd!" Adachi exclaimed, leaving the crowd surprised and suspicious of each other. "And I think I know who..." He mentioned as he turned to the recruits.

"!? Have we've been compromised!?" Shinjiro grunted.

* * *

Back the bar, Yang continued with her questions with Junior, as her friends took a seat and having a drink of water. It felt like an interrogation to the manager, Junior. "... I said I don't know!" He exclaimed with a sigh.

"What!? How can you not know?" Yang questioned.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even see him since the night you first came here." He replied annoyingly. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."

"I lent your guys to some criminal, just for some pocket lien? Have you no shame!?" Chie questioned.

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked as he came up to the counter, looking cool, despite Junior and Chie sweat-dropping along with Yukiko trying to control her laughter.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They 'never' came back!" Junior repeated. "Who are these guys?"

"Don't worry about them, worry about me if I don't find what I want!" Yang exclaimed, threatening Junior as she pushes Neptune back.

"Junior-san, do you really not know anything that is going on? Not even anything about the White Fang?" Yukiko mentioned.

Junior looked at Yukiko, but witness an unusual benevolent aura from her, but shrugged it off. "Look, no, I got nothing on them. Besides, I've already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them... Which is something I can RELATE to!" He exclaimed as his statement echoed across the dance floor, with reaching the suited thug's ears.

Yang sighed and decided to head out "... C'mon guys." She told them as the girls followed.

"Thanks for the drink." Chie and Yukiko bowed as they went to catch up with Yang. Junior was intrigue to see someone bow to him from serving his customers, but he was then left with a pair of glares from his certain subordinates

"It seems we weren't as resourceful on our end." Yukiko sighed.

"I'm glad that you didn't got drunk from the atmosphere." Chie agreed as Yukiko wondered what she meant.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of our friends are having better luck." Yang replied as they exited to bar.

* * *

While the recruitment is under way in the White Fang meeting. The suspicion was still on the rise as the members were silently staring at the recruits. "Crap... the guys are on to us...!" Junpei muttered quietly.

"Not to mentioned they have the exit locked down. We're trapped..." Shinjiro added as they notice a pair of members guarding the exit.

"What're we gonna do...?" Sun whispered.

"I'm thinking..." Blake replied as the group searches for an opening.

"I see you!" Adachi stated sarcastically as he hold out his hand to reveal a tarot card of what looks like a Jester, crushing the card as his Persona, Magatsu-Izanagi appeared before him. All the member were caught off surprise as the Persona lunges into the crowd of new recruits.

"Back up!" "Move!" Shinjiro and Sun stated as the Persona dives into the crowd, catching Naoto and lifting her up into the air.

"Dammit! Nao-" Blake stuttered as Shinjiro covers her mouth and Sun's shushing them as they watched Magatsu-Izanagi lift Naoto in the air by her leg.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naoto-kun!" Said Adachi as he came down towards her as Naoto's White Fang mask fell off. "If you're gonna call yourself an intellectual, you'll have to surprise me more."

"Tch, Adachi!" Naoto grunted.

"Adachi, you know that rodent?" Torchwick asked.

"Ah, right, let me introduce to all an acquaintance from the police force from my Kingdom. Ladies and Gentlemen, Detective Naoto Shirogane." Adachi greeted as the member scoffed with disbelief.

"A detective? Pfft...! Now that's rich! Since when did a animal like her become a cop?" Torchwick laughed.

"Hey, don't be so retarded." Adachi replied as he notice her ID dropped, which gave him and idea. "You don't believe me, why don't you check that badge of hers?" He suggested.

One of the Black Fang spy prompt play along and check her ID which also came with a badge. "What the... Hey, hey this brat IS a cop!" The disguised spy exclaimed.

The members and recruits were all baffled on what they all heard, "A Faunus making it into the Police Force?" They all questioned. "... You can't be serious...?" Torchwick stuttered as he tilt his cigar down.

"You guys are surprised? The Faunus in my Kingdom helps the Law Enforcement because of their Faunus heritage, their animal instincts work wonders in their job." Adachi explained as he snicker.

While the White Fang were all focused on Naoto, Sun then notices Torchwick scanning for their friends as he soon spots them. "Uhh, guys...? I think he sees us..." He muttered to his friends as Torchwick flicks his cigar away while Sun waves back at him.

While everything was in motion, Blake calmly looks for an opportunity and discovers a fuse box nearby. "Those two can't see in the dark." She mentions as she pulled out Gambol Shroud. _"Time to make this count...!"_ She thought in an instance. Blake shot the fuse box, darkening the room black as she then points her weapon at a Tarot Card of the Hermit Arcana. "Cait Sith!" She called out as a blue flash appeared along with a shadowy figure hacked Magatsu-Izanagi's arm, releasing Naoto from its grip as Shinjiro caught her.

Shinjiro and Junpei ran towards the exit with the entrance guards barred their path. "Hey! Don't let them get away! Urgh!" A White Fang soldier declared, followed by a pair Black Fang spies neutralizing the entrance guards as they made their escape.

"Stop them!" Torchwick ordered. As the group made their escape, so did Blake and Sun breaking through a window, causing huge panic among the people in the room. Torchwick growled and proceeded to rev-up a Paladin.

While the Black Fang spies and students manages to exit the building, Sun and Blake breaks through the window and ran elsewhere. "What? Blake-chan, Sun where are you guys-" Junpei called out.

Then Shinjiro grabbed him and forced him into cover as a Atleasian Paladin broke through the wall of the building, followed by a few more paladins in pursuit of Blake and Sun. "All five Paladins!? Bastards are insane!" Shinjiro grunted. "Let's go, regroup to the evac." He ordered as they escaped the area in the van.

While in the van as she watches the Paladins pursue Blake and Sun, Naoto pulled out her cell scroll to address her friends. "Senpai! We have an emergency!" She exclaimed.

* * *

At Junes, Weiss and Yosuke were at the entrance as Yosuke manages to finish his hour, they were about to head out until he heard his cell scroll with Naoto explaining. _"The White Fang has Paladins, they acquire Atleasian Paladins and they're chasing Blake-san and Sun-kun!"_ She explained.

"Seriously!?" Yosuke exclaimed as Weiss sighed as she was hearing Blake and Sun on her scroll. Yosuke converts Takaheya Susano-O into Hover board form and offered Weiss a hand. "Come on, let's go!" He stated.

* * *

With Yu, Ruby, and Teddie, wiping off the trash on them, the also heard their friends distress call. _"We really made a big scene!"_ Junpei replied. _"We're high tailing it out of here!"_

"You getting this, Ruby-chan?" Yu asked as he held his cell scroll on speaker. So did Ruby with her scroll.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby stated excitingly as she ran out of the alley.

"Teddie, return to your team, we're gonna need all the help you guys can give." Yu ordered.

"Aye aye, Sensei!" Teddie replied with a salute as they split with Yu following Ruby.

* * *

 _"The Torchwich guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him-!"_ Sun stated upon Yang's scroll. _"He's like... controlling it or something!"_

"Oh... then they must be mechanized battle suit! Like in those anime!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked. But then, they felt the ground shake with constant stomping as they see Sun and Blake down the street.

"HUUUUUUURRRRRRRYYYYYY!" Sun exclaimed from afar much to the group's surprise by them being close by.

"I... think that was them..." Neptune mentioned.

"Yeah, we know!" Chie immediately replied. "Yang-chan, go! We'll figure something out from here."

"Right!" Yang nodded and rode with Neptune, giving chase to Torchwick and his Paladin-wielding members.

Uh... Um... what should we do...!?" Yukiko asked in panic.

Chie looked around to see what they can use, but then they notice a pair of motorcycles nearby, one red one and another white. "... I'm sure hope no one minds..." Chie muttered as she caught an idea, with noticing a key in a ignition on the white motorcycle.

* * *

As they all reached evac point, where Minato, Yukari, Kanji, Rise and Teddie awaited them. "Kanji-kun, everyone! It's worst than I imagined!" Naoto stated. She and Junpei and Shinjiro shared what they've discovered with their friends.

"No way...! Adachi really is here..." Rise stuttered in concerns.

"But what about Blakey-chan! We need to rescue her!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Yes, but we don't have any means of transportation." Naoto mentioned.

"What do you mean? What about that van?" Minato pointed out as they all turn to the vehicle behind Naoto and Junpei

"Yeah, but we don't have a license to drive!" Yukari recalled.

"And we're pressed for time." Minato calmly exclaimed. "I'll drive."

"... What?" Junpei muttered.

Immediately, members of Team MAYJ and Team KRST commandeered the Black Fang's van, right under there nose. "Sorry, Senpai! Tell Mitsuru that we'll be right back!" Minato told his Faunus senior as he drove off.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shinjiro exclaimed as he watched them drive away, followed by a facepalm.

"... I guess it's fine, that van doesn't belong to anybody so it shouldn't pick up the authorities... with those Paladins on the loose..." Said a Black Fang member.

* * *

Blake and Sun continued to escape their pursuers as Torchwick and the White Fang Paladins continue to chase them down, even on a highway bridge as Blake and Sun jumps onto moving vehicles as the Paladins behind them, forcing and shoving vehicles away.

While the Paladins focused their attention on those two, Yang and Neptune came from behind, and soon after Chie and Yukiko, with there glasses equipped, on a white-colored motorcycle. "We have to slow it down!" Yang suggested.

"On it!" Neptune replied as he and Yukiko were about draw their weapons.

Yet, Torchwick notices the Huntsmen, and Huntresses coming up from the rear. "We got some pests from behind, make a mess, you lot!" He ordered.

As they were told, the rest of White Fang Paladins, thrashed nearby vehicles in order to block off the rear assaults as the motorcyclists realization. "Ohmygod! Yukiko, hang on tight!" Chie exclaimed, as Yukiko retracted her fan. Chie and Yang maneuvered passed flying vehicles, left and right, even vaulting over with available and possible ramps from the vehicles in their way. "Damn, those guys nuts!" Chie exclaimed. Nonetheless, Yukiko and Neptune drew their weapons once more as Yukiko fired **Agi** 's and Neptune blasting the Paladins with energy shots. All there attacks connected, but the Paladins still continued their chase. Neptune then change his rifle into a Halberd with a laser-like blade and dived into Torchwick's Paladin pinned himself onto it.

Suddenly, two of the Paladins turned around and targeted the motorcyclists as they began ran towards them. Yang and Chie were nearly off-guard until Take-Mikazuchi rammed its fist at one as an unfamiliar Persona, Hermes, punted the other so hard it left a huge dent in the front and blasting its engines from moving anymore. As Yang and Chie drove pass the damaged Paladins, a van came passed as the driver swiped his blade slicing the Paladin's leg, destroying its limb, making it immobile. The van caught up with Yang and Chie to reveal that Team KRST and the members of Team MAYJ in the vehicle. "Is that you guys? Where'd you guys get the Van?" Chie questioned.

"We borrowed it!" Teddie replied. "But wow, where did you get that cool motorcycle?"

"Uhh... We borrowed it... but more importantly we got to help Blake-chan and Sun-kun!" Chie answered back as they resumed their pursuit.

"Tch... never let those freaks to pilot these babies..." Torchwick grunted as he looked back at the two downed Paladins. He then returned focus on Neptune, trying to shake him off.

"Neptune, Hang on!" Sun shouted out as Torchwick continues to shake him off, as Neptune began to flail with his footing everywhere. Sun unleashes his Semblance as he produce light projections of himself as the projections rushes towards Torchwick's Paladin and exploded on contact, with little effect.

Yet Sun himself went to strike the Paladin but Torchwick manages to fling Neptune off right into each other as they both fell off the bridge. "No, Neptuna!" Teddie exclaimed.

"It's Neptuuuuuuuune!" Neptune retorted in response as he fell off the bridge.

Believing that they're gonna be okay they still had their attention on the paladins, especially when a little back up arrived. _"Blake, I'm in position!"_ Weiss stated from their scroll.

Weiss jumped off of Takaheya Susano-O and landed upon the middle of the upcoming vehicles on the highway bridge readying herself with Myrtenaster at hand as she summoned Shiva and used her Semblance, as they created and icy floor before the incoming Paladin. Torchwick manages to pull the breaks on the mech, but the other Pair of Paladins were not lucky enough as they both slipped and fell of the bridge. Just after Torchwick sighed with relief a blast of Fire, Wind, and Ice pushed Torchwick and the Paladin onto the iced floor. As he turned around, he saw Chie and Yukiko with their weapons out and then notice Yukari, on top of the van, shooting an arrow with aura channeled within. She releases the arrow as it manages to knock the Paladin off the bridge with Torchwick inside.

"Alright, it was a hit!" Junpei cheered.

"Not yet. With that kind of armor, that those pilots might of survive." Minato reminded.

 _"My team and Team RWBY will deal with this now."_ Yu stated, over Kanji's cell scroll. _"Kanji, can you and your Team help the people up there?"_

"Got it!" Kanji responded as he hanged up. While the Investigation Team and Team RWBY went their way, they left the members of Team MAYJ with nothing to do.

"Well... Seeing how those guys have everything under control... I'm sure they're fine." Minato assumed.

"Assuming those three Paladins down there would get the better of them." Yukari recalls.

"Dude, are you sure? I mean, this could get out of hand if they go alone..." Junpei agrees.

"It's fine, they're a bunch of Persona Users and they have a pair of Wild Card users to back each other up." Minato assured as he then turned to the Van. "Plus we have to check on those dudes." He mentioned as they returned to the van.

"I still wonder how you were able to drive so easily..." Yukari wondered in disbelief.

* * *

At the same time, down below, Torchwick in the Paladin, fell, crashing in front of Ruby and Yu. While the giant mech bares its footing, the rest of their respective teammates regrouped as they prepared for battle. But then they suddenly heard stomping and turned behind them to see the two Paladins that fell earlier before Torchwick's. "Should we split up?" Yosuke suggested.

Yu nodded and turn to Ruby and her team. "Happy hunting, guys." Yu stated with a thumbs up as Team RWBY nodded back as they stood their ground against Torchwick's Paladin. Team NYCA readied their weapons as they engaged against the pair of Paladins elsewhere.

As Team NYCA engaged the Paladins, they retaliated by launching cluster missiles at them. Yosuke and Chie summoned their Personas as Jiraya tossed its shurikens and Tomoe sliced the oncoming missiles, followed by Izanagi dashing forward and jamming it blade into the mech and brought down lighting, shocking the pilot unconscious and shutting down the Paladin.

"Tch...! Just what the hell are you guys!" Yelled the other White Fang pilot as Yukiko shot an **Agidyne** , a ball of fire blasted the Paladin down with its arm breaking off and leg with a **Maragidyne** , fire pillar blasting it off as it melted the limb off.

"Well... that went relevantly easy..." Chie commented.

"Yeah, at any case, let's head back to the others I bet Team RWBY will need help-" Yu said as he turns to his friends, but was interruped some someone calling.

 _"Wait, Senpai! I'm detecting Shadows near your present!"_ Rise alerted them.

"What!?" Yosuke stuttered as they looked around. Then they heard a Paladin trying to get back up with some black liquid dropping out.

 _ **"Damn... Humans... I'll slaughter you to the last!"**_ **"You will all pay for your crimes against us!"** The White Fang members declared as the mechanical suit along with other Paladin were consume into a black orb.

"Oh Crap... Yeah, this is getting ridiculous!" Yosuke stuttered as Yu and his team readied for the next phase.

 ***Laser Beam**

The Black Orb shrinks as it reveals the Shadow's form; a mechanized juggernaut with black limbs connecting the pieces together with the combined utility of both Paladins with a Shadow Mask of the Justice as its face.

"What the hell!?" Chie stuttered with shock.

"It's never this easy with the shadows, isn't it." Yukiko sighed.

"Yeah, we can still pull through. Rise can you monitor the shadow?" Yu asked as he readied Raijin.

 _"This Shadow's strong than the rest, be careful!"_ Rise responded as she then sense the Shadow charging up its weapons. _"It's gonna attack get ready!"_

Upon alert, the Shadow Paladin launched a rain of missiles, so many that their Personas couldn't handle as some of them went around to the users. Team NYCA spread apart as the missiles land and exploded behind their path. _"Another volley!"_ Rise alerted as they see it loading up up another set.

"Well shit, we can't keep this up if we can get closer. We need to improvise somehow!" Yosuke stated as he dodged and slashed some missiles that targeted him.

"... It can't lock on to what it can't see." Yu stated as he got an idea. "Chie, Yukiko, **FlameIce Flare**!" With that, the girls both nodded and began to summon their Personas. As Konohan-Sakuya tossed a number of Agi's, so did Tomoe with Bufu's. Both elements counteract and form into a steamy fog as the sight from the Shadow Paladin became harder to pinpoint, making it unable to lock-on. Nonetheless, the Shadow clicked on its laser pointers as it walk slowly as it scanned its surroundings, searching for its foes as the Persona Users maneuvered through the fog.

A rock hit the Shadow Paladin to the side as it spots and fire its weapons at Yu. The Leader caught its attention and backs away into the fog and the Persona, Tomoe dive from above and slashed the shadow on the head. Its roared as it immediately shot its rockets onto Tomoe, dissipating from the constant damage received upon contact.

"Gah...! that hurt like hell...!" Chie stuttered in pain, clenching her chest as Yukiko came to her aid.

Yu looked at Chie and back to the Paladin as he and Yosuke readied for a move. "Yosuke, **Sonic Boom**!" He exclaimed.

Yosuke flies around the mechanized Shadow as it tries to shoot him down, without any successful hits. Yosuke then draws a pair of kunais as he slashed at the Shadow's openings, round and round as the fog was picked up from Yosuke making it into a tornado. With the assistance of his Persona he was able to stagger the Shadow from holding its ground as it was lifted by Jiraya's **Magarudyne**. Izanagi appeared from the top of the Shadow and dives downward as the Persona presses down the mechanized Shadow, clearing away the fog they've made on impact.

The Shadow Paladin was in staggered stated as the team were about to finish it off. "Yukiko, **Searing Bolt**!" He commanded as Yukiko nodded. She summoned her Persona and followed through with Izanagi's **Ziodyne** with **Maragi** circling the beam and into the downed Shadow.

The beam blasted the Shadow Paladin back into a support pillar as the mechanical parts of the shadow began to fail. No matter how much the Shadow tries to move its body completely shuts down as the shadow begins to dissipates.

"I... think we did it..." Yosuke assumed. But then suddenly the head detatch itself from the dissipating body from what the Team sees a diminutive, winged Shadow armed with a rifle. "Okay... maybe not..."

 _"I thought as much. No wonder this Shadow's strong, it's two shadows combined!"_ Rise exclaimed.

The Shadow began to soar around them while shooting at them with the weapon off of the Paladins, raining bullets as they kept moving. "Ah hell, if we can't get it from the ground..." Yosuke grunted as he configured Takaheya Susano-O back into its hover board mode.

Yu figured about the idea Yosuke had in mind. "Hold fire, get into position and strike on my mark!" Yu commanded.

"Uh, what?" Chie wondered.

Yosuke perused the Shadow as it shoots back at him while he dodges its attacks, between the support pillars in the area as the Persona User tosses his kunais.

Once Yosuke was able to get its attention, the aggravated Shadow prompt to chase him, shooting Mazio as he maneuvers between the pillars. Once Yosuke was granted the momentum, he uses **Tentarafoo** leaving a yellow cloud behind as the Shadow pursued him through but disappeared from the Shadow's sight once it passed through. "I never thought that trick would work again!" Yosuke chuckled as the Shadow scans its surroundings.

As the Shadow suddenly look upward, the Personas Jiraya and Tomoe dived down they both Axe-kicked the Shadow, slamming it to the ground.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Chie stated.

"Right, everyone, **Spiral Cannnon**!" Yu commanded and Chie, Yukiko, and then Yosuke flew into position. Chie and Yukiko's Persona pointed their weapons down to one spot and Jiraya appeared in the center with adding wind element as the three concentrated their elements into sphere. While they were charging up their attack, Yukiko notices the Shadow moving "! Yu-kun, the shadow-!" She exclaimed as the the targeted Shadow was trying to fly back up in the air.

"Izanagi!" Yu called forth as his Persona caught the Shadow from retaliating and threw it up in the air. "Pull!"

"Ready? Firing!" Yosuke exclaimed as Tomoe reeled up for a kick, with Yosuke in the way... "Uh... hey, wait a minute!" He shouted as he was then struck by the Persona's kick as Yosuke was sandwhiched into the sphere as it shot like a fast ball with Yosuke in toll. "WHAT THE HHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!" He shouted as he was sent flying with the sphere into the Shadow as it exploded upon impact. Within the expanded sphere, the Shadow was painfully shredded all around with sharp whips of gust, slices and punctured from shards of ice, and high degrees of burn all around. The Shadow roared in pain as is dissipated, ending the battle.

* * *

"... May Yosuke rest in peace." Yukiko honored her comrade.

"Yeah, let's get back to Ruby-chan's team, I bet they took care of Torchwick." Chie agree as the girls went regroup.

Yu sweat-dropped as he looked back. From what he recalls, he was able to notice Yosuke being blasted sky-high, through the opening gaps of the highway bridges above them. He sighed and hoped that he'll be fine, even when he comes down falling.

Back with Team RWBY, they've managed to deliberately the Paladin with Torchwick coming out of the wreckage. "Ugh, just got this cleaned...!" Torchwick grumbled dusting off dirt while the Teams closed in on him.

Yang with glowing hair and red eye, launched as fire bolt as a newcomer stepped in and covered the con-man, blocking the bolt with her umbrella, a short young girl with a stylish outfit of Pink, White, and Brown that matches her hair.

"Not so fast!" Chie declared as Tomoe lunges towards the pair but was ultimately stopped by Magatsu-Izanagi, stomping its foot on the Persona and pinning Tomoe down. "Ow...!" Chie yelped as Yu and Yukiko arrived to see the Persona once more.

"That Persona!" Yu stuttered upon the sight of his Persona's counterpart.

"Ladies, Grey-head, Ice Cream." Torchwick addressed. "Always a pleasure."

"What?" "Hey!" Yu turned to Torchwich as Weiss exclaimed.

"Neo, if you would." Torchwick requested as the girl, Neo bowed.

While Team NYCA and Team RWBY stood there, Magatsu-Izanagi went to puncture Tomoe's head which simultaneously dematerialized the Persona and inflicted a jolt of pain to Chie as she yelped and pressed her head in pain.

Yang retaliated in response as she charged forth against them, but as she lobbed her fist at Neo, Yosuke fell right into her fist, into his gut and also glass shattering with the pair of villains disappeared in place. "What the- Yosuke!?" Yang stuttered as she then looks around for those two. Only then they notice an airship above them, taking off with Torchwick and Neo aboard along with Adachi which the Persona Users notice as well. "So I guess he got some new henchmen." Yang commented.

"Adachi-san... so he really is here." Yu said in disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess they really made our plans... fall apart?" Weiss cracked a joke which everyone remained silent with only Yukiko laughing so hard.

"Weiss-chan, just... no." Chie replied in a stern expression.

"What? Yang does it all the time, even Yukiko laughs." Weiss retorted as she points out the facts.

"No. Just... no. There's a time and place for jokes." Yang sighed along showing a serious expression as she and Blake walked away.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Snrk...! That... was an awful joke... there... ahahahahahaha...!" Yukiko explained as she continues to laugh as she follows suit.

"Well, at least I'm trying." Weiss retorted as she sighed, walking away as well.

Yu, Chie, and Ruby walked up to the downed Yosuke who was groaning in pain. "Why..." He asked as he was in pain to speak as much as he couldn't move. Yu turned to Chie in disappointment as she looked guilty from what she think sh might did.

"Okay, Okay, I'll help him up..." Chie sighed as she and Yu got him on his shoulders.

"... Oh wait a second, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby wondered.

Yu stood there for a second and wondered the same thing. "... I think they're okay. I sure the others are tending to them." Yu believed as he continued.

They all were able to quell threat that may have soon become a alarming hostile, yet as much as they learned, more questions are in need to answered. For now, they have achieved what they need to know at the moment as they returned to Beacon.

* * *

At Simple Wok, Team KRST, members of Team MAYJ, and Sun and Neptune were dining on the Noodles from the restaurant. Teddie, out of his costume, was washing dishes because he left without telling his boss.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune wondered.

"Probably." Sun assumed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're okay." Minato assured.

"Reassuring, but this still doesn't seem right..." Yukari disagrees as she, Naoto, and Rise ate their dinner.

"Man, this stuff is good..." Junpei replied as he and Kanji were eating the noodles like pigs.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done, and pardon my absences, for I was busy IRL.**

 **There are some stuff I might have put in and left out, so I hope that wouldn't be a problem.**

 **There are some detail I may have to input in order for the RWBY character's Persona acquisition to make sense, which I'm sure you guys could think of some.**

 **There's also another note... I might returned to another project that I had left Hiatus and I've gotten so far, I'd hope to continue it too, I hope you veiwers wouldn't mind.**

 **Read and Review, please! ;3**

 **And here's an... OMAKE SKIT!**

* * *

I Owe You

Back outside the bar, an assessoried young women wearing a white, strapless dress, looks deadpan to her Motorcycle as it looked busted as some part began to come off as she was shocked with her mouth open.

"Melanie..." Said her Twin in red along with a similar style of designed outfit. She handed a note that was on her bike as "I.O.U. - Chie Satonaka" was written upon it.

Melanie crumpled the slip of paper and grit her teeth in anger. "Damn you... CHIE SATONAKAAAA!" She yelled in anger.

* * *

 ***Aria of the Soul -Music Box- - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**

 ***Laser Beam - Shoji Meguro**


	4. Extracurricular Debt

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Extracurricular Debt**

No Date **Velvet Room** Evening

The Velvet Room... is empty again. With Igor and the Velvet Room attendants are out, thought the guests as they looked around. What Ruby noticed was a paper slip on the coffee table as she came to read it.

 ***Aria of the Soul -Music Box-**

 _Where am I going, you ask? Don't ask stupid questions._

 _I don't need a map._

 _I throw away my compass. My heart will show me the way._

 _I walk by myself._

 _Am I not lonely, you ask? Yeah, right?_

 _I scorn the company of my own shadow._

 _Why don't you try and hold me down?_

 _I will die magnificently in front of you._

 _No one can break my wings._

 _I don't need anything._

 _I just walk by myself._

This is Marie's Poem that was lying around the floor, until she herself rushed in and punted the guys again, snatching away her poem back from Ruby once more. "You...! You... What the hell are you doing!? What were you thinking, reading my Pathos!?" Marie questioned.

"Pa... Pathos...?" Ruby wondered. With that, Marie continues to rant about her Poem and talking rudely as usual.

"Right... Marie's poem..." Yu sighed as he chuckled.

"I just hope this isn't some gag routine..." Minato groaned as he rubbed his back from the kick.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

5/29 **Vale** Evening

As the Shadow with multiple loomed over the Black Fang soldiers backing away as a pair of students appeared. "That Shadow...? I never thought I'd see one out side Tartarus." Minato pondered out loud.

"Holy Crap! What the hell's a Shadow doing out here? It's not even after midnight!" Junpei questioned as his eyes widen upon sight.

"I've just said that." Minato reminded.

"Junpei-kun? Where were you?" Chie questioned as she turned to them.

"Oh hey! You girls are okay!" Junpei said with relief. "Yeah, looks like we were right about the raid, so I asked for back-up." He told.

"Never mind the meet-and-greet, we'll have to handle this shadow before it deals any casualties." Minato reminded once more, as they notice the Black Fang fighting back in an attempt to bring the Shadow down. It even press down all its blades onto Alvin as he blocks them all with his longsword and counters back, shooting his gun in another hand.

"Wait, these shadows look dangerous, we have to-" Teddie tried to suggest something but Minato interjects.

"We got this." Minato reassured as he pulled out a gun and point it to his head, despite the other shocking surprise.

"What!? Hey! What are you-"

"Orpheus!" Minato shouted as he pulled the trigger, followed by a glass-shattering sound with a giant figure appearing behind him. It was to the force of power that disbursed the surrounding fog only to clear the center of it with the Shadow within. The Persona, Orpheus flicked its arm forward as an explosion staggered the Shadow back followed by bashing it head on with the force of its giant harp.

"A Persona?! ... By shooting himself...?" Chie stuttered.

"Don't worry, guys, leave this to us!" Junpei stepped forth and use the same gun-like tool to summon his Persona. "Let's go Hermes!" He shouted as he summoned his Persona. Junpei immediately commanded Hermes to charged towards the shadow, clipping some arms off by flying through with its wings.

"You guys... are Persona Users?" Ruby stuttered as she and everyone else were surprised.

Minato turned to Ruby with a question mark above him "Hmm? You know what we are?" He replied.

But suddenly, Junpei was sent flying into a garbage pile nearby, front first with his lower part out of the pile. "Are you serious!?" He groaned as his Longsword dropped nearby with his Persona sliding back from the target Shadow.

"*Sigh* Never mind. We specialize in slaying Shadows, so don't worry about this." Minato sighed as he turned his attention back to the Shadow. "Besides, Junpei said something about this 'Blake' person, you know her?" He mentioned as he returned to battle.

"Blake-san?" Yu muttered and then they all remembered.

"Oh my God, Blake, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Uh, Yeah! Back to Beacon!" Yang agreed, and so they left the Giant Shadow to the Black Fang and the Gekkoukan Students.

 ***Master of Shadows**

As they left, Minato returned to face the shadow in front of him. "Well then... Jack Frost!" He summoned another Persona as he then rained **Mabufu** on the Shadow, pinning its limbs from moving. "Junpei, come on! Are you just gonna stay like that?" He questioned Junpei as he struggles free from the garbage.

"Agh, dammit, this is gonna smell..." Junpei groaned as he summoned Hermes again. The Persona rush in a slamming the Shadow and blasting and **Agidyne** at it and then sliced some arms off as it roared.

The shadow glares at Minato and dives in as Junpei intervines, using Vorpal Blade, spinning his

"As much as you guys can work your magic, but you have to let us have some fun!" Alvin exclaimed as he charges at the Shadow while shooting. The Shadow attempt to strike with a strong sweep, but Alvin vaulted over the swing and slammed his sword on an arm and another arm upon landing. "Everyone, spread out and surround. "Check your fire!" Alvin commanded.

"Sir!" The Black Fang obeyed and surrounded the Shadow in order to distract its focus.

"We can do this, break it down!" Alvin stated as he and the Gekkoukan students were dwindling its aggression until it was left with no more arms to attack. "Anytime, you two!" He signaled as he peeked elsewhere as the pair nodded as they summoned their Persona.

"Alright! Time to finish it!" Junpei agreed as he and Minato blasted the Shadow with **Maragidyne** on to the Shadow with multiple explosions erupting, dissipating the Shadow from existence, which left a huge scorch mark on the ground, if not with all the huge cuts and damages left everywhere within the vicinity. "Ha Ha! Score one for the guys!" He rooted afterwards.

"As much as you guys can cheer all you want, those things are something you'll have to talk about to the authorities." Alvin mentioned as the pair staggered. "Relax, We'll take care of things here, you should probably report this to your... boss?" He suggested.

The Persona Users agreed with Alvin as they help patching the damages. Soon enough as they left, the Police arrived to take in the remaining White Fang members into custody and question the Black Fang.

* * *

5/29 **Beacon Academy** Evening

Later that night. Minato and Junpei arrived at the dorm rooms with the rest of their teammates along with Team MASK to report their actions that night. "So Shadows are now appearing outside the Dark Hour? That doesn't make any sense...!" Akihiko stated.

However, we can still use our Personas outside the Dark Hour as well. This phenomenon isn't natural." Mitsuru mentioned.

"So what now? If the Shadows are appearing outside, then wouldn't that mean we failed?" Yukari wondered.

"... I'm uncertain at this point. We never had to encounter Shadows like this..." Mitsuru.

"Well, that's a bummer. The White Fang, the Grimm, now Shadows." Shinjiro sighed.

Silence filled the room until Minato recalls something. "Actually, I think I remembered another group that might know about the Shadow appearing. They were the ones who encountered the giant Shadow before we arrived."

"Do you think these guys know what is going on?" Asked a teal-blue hair-girl. She has the same Gekkoukan uniform just like the rest of the team, but with a teal green turtleneck underneath.

"Probably. It's just a feeling, so I was hoping to make sure if I'm right." Minato suggested.

* * *

6/10 **Beacon Academy** Morning

The Huntsman and Huntresses' daily lives continued as the days rolled by. Right now a demonstration is being held within the Amphitheater. "Pyrrha-kun, to your left!" Rise alerted with her Persona-visor up. Pyrrha understood as she parried Cardin's explosive mace and flipped away from the explosion.

 ***Light the Fire Up in the Night - P4**

It was Pyrrha and Rise against the entire team of Team CRDL for whatever reason. All of their friends on the bleachers were rooting and cheering for them, some of them literally.

"Go, Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Come Pyrrha! Crush them like pancakes!" Nora exclaimed.

"Knock'em dead, Rise!" Kanji shouted.

"You can do it, Risette!" Junpei rooted.

Back with the pairs, it seems that the pair are doing quite well despite the odds against them with the team of four ruthless Huntsmen.

Rise faced Sky with his halberd, striking, blocking, and parrying with long-poles. She was able to notice Dove running towards her from behind and the combat idol caught the momentum by immediately planting Kouzeon on the floor and swing herself around like a pole-dancer, staggering Sky as he tripped and tumble and then swung herself upward as Dove attempt to strike a low swing but was crushed when Rise got above him and stomped him to the floor as Rise flipped back with a pose, with her fans cheering.

As Pyrrha pushes Cardin back, Russel came in charging towards her as he deflect all her shots fire from Pyrrha. He then spun forward as he spin-dashed towards Pyrrha, with her Akoúo̱ up. However, he was then deflected away and eventually rammed into Sky, knocking him down for the count. "Huh... there goes on down..." Rise stated as she turns to Dove. He growled in frustration as he charges towards Rise, as she too, retaliated.

"You know, for the longest time... I've never seen Rise-chan fight this well." Chie stated while the pair fought against Team CRDL.

"Yes, well... we weren't spending our time reading and goofing off. Rise-san said that she want's to be as tough as us in the front instead of being in the sidelines." Naoto told them.

"If that's her motivation, then it's a great start." Yu agreed.

"I'm actually amazed how Rise-chan that good! She can literally hold her own." Yosuke added as he cheered on.

Just then as Rise went into a deadlock with Dove, she spots Cardin sneaking up on Pyrrha behind. "Pyrrha-kun!" Rise alerted as she summoned a music note, popping on Dove's face as he staggered, and then immediately used **Tetrakarn** on Pyrrha, placing reflective barrier above her as Cardin slams his Mace onto the barrier, reflecting the force of might back at him and sending him back, bring him into a downed state. "*Whew*... to think you guys are having trouble scoring a girlfriend." Rise giggled as she returned Dove as he regained focus.

Sky and Russel got back up as they see Cardin and Dove clashing separately against Pyrrha and Rise and split off to assist.

Pyrrha parried Cardin's mace, but the recoil pushed her back as she notices sky readying his weapon and Pyrrha dodges his sweep and sees Cardin rushing in and uses Cardin's attack to spin mid-air and then spun on the ground to counter her attackers, Sky tripping from her leg-sweep and Cardin lost his balance.

At the same time, Rise was taking her time as she quickly changed her tactics. Dove and Russel were on her with there so-called teamwork. You guys aren't... letting up...! How rough!" Rise staggered as she blocks their strikes and swings of their blades but when she yelled, she used **Tetrakarn** again as a attack from Dove's sword connected with Rise, countering a blast to the face as he fell backwards. Just after Rise use **Tetrakarn** once more, Russel immediately stopped his attack, otherwise the skill may come in effect. However, this didn't leave Rise without a chance to counter. "Ugh, you guys are So Rude!" She shouted as she began to **Hysterical Slap** on Russel, constantly slapping him in the face. Once Rise stop slapping Russel, who was in a dazed, he saw Rise raising her Mic and slammed it on him, hammering him with a loud *Clang*, ultimately rendering him unconscious. "That was close!" She sighed with relief.

Pyrrha did just as good using her semblance into deflecting her opponent's swinging weapons, fending off both Cardin and Sky at the same time. Cardin ready his swing as Pyrrha tucked and rolled to his back and retaliated, with Miló, in rifle form, shooting him back but Cardin deflected all the bullets and moved in for the counter strike.

But when Pyrrha moved away from the strike Rise came in sliding through the line of fire. "'scuse me!" Rise said quickly as she went through as Dove pursued her. The next thing happen is that Cardin friendly-fire on his teammate by accident, slamming his mace onto Dove.

As Cardin raise his mace back, he and Sky regrouped as they see Dove and Russel, struggling the stand back up. "I think we're pressed for time, Pyrrha-kun. May I?" Rise suggested as she place her microphone stand in position as the remaining members Team CRDL turned to the pair. Pyrrha nodded and backed away with her ears muffled. Even all Rise's friends soon covered their ears as Rise took a deep breath as they all knew what will happen.

Rise: "Good..."

* * *

Outside the Amphitheater was filled with silence if not without nearby birds chirping... until Rise's scream blared out with the glass shattering. "... BYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rise shouted.

* * *

Back inside, Rise's voice echoed as the opposing team were planted into the wall. Eventually they all started to peel off it. "And that's the match." Seta stated, concluding the sparring session as their peers cheered. She sighed as she looked around at the broken windows and gave Glynda a call. Afterwards she returned to her task at hand.

"*Groan* ... Lucky... shot..." Cardin stuttered as he passed out.

"... Whoa, did I went overboard?" Rise wondered.

"That was perfect. I can see why your an idol." Pyrrha commented.

"Thanks, you can thank Nora for that... uh... rigorous... training... And you and your performance weren't as bad as well." Rise replied happily as she then wave to her audience.

"Well done, Nikos-san and Kujikawa-chan. You and your teams should have no problems qualifying for the tournament." Seta reassured.

"Thank you, Professor." Pyrrha replied.

"That's great, Seta-sensei!" Rise included.

"Alright." Seta nodded as she looked over her list. "... Now I know that's a long session to follow, but we should have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" She asked as she looked up to the students on the bleachers with no response. But as some students were about to go, she notices Blake who looked like she was in a trance. "Belladonna-kun? You've been rather docile for the last few classes." She mentioned catching her attention. "Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." A hand was raise by Mercury.

"Mercury-chan, is it?" Seta tilted her head. "Very well, let's find your opponent." She said as she skimmed her list.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury interrupted and pointed at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha-kun?" Rise wondered as she looked to her who was also surprised.

"I'm afraid Nikos-san has just finished a match, I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda suggested.

"No, it's fine." Pyrrha reassured. "I'd be happy to oblige."

"Hold on a minute! I didn't get a turn yet!" Chie yelled within the crowd. "I'll be your opponent!" She declared, pointing at Mercury who had an exclamation mark on him, as did the rest of the crowd as well.

"Satanoka-san? Very well then, please proceed to the area of combat." Seta directed.

Chie jumped down to the arena as she walked towards the center. "Yeah, sorry about that, Pyrrha-chan. We all need our rest for even one clash."

"No, not at all. Good luck." Pyrrha replied as she and Rise passed her as they left towards the bleachers.

Moments soon, Mercury enters the area as Chie waits, stretching her legs. "Yeah, sorry about taking your opponent, Mercury-kun. I needed to stretch my legs. I haven't been in a fight for a while now." She reassured as she continues stretching followed by configuring Haraedo-no-Okami.

"So I see. *sigh* I guess when you think about it, fighting a renowned fighter? We're obviously leagues apart." Mercury assumed as Pyrrha herself heard.

"Well, if he puts it that way, he may have a point." Yosuke nodded as Yu agrees.

"'Renowned fighter' my ass, doesn't that thing called 'anythin' can change' have any meaning?" Kanji questioned.

"It's a true logic, even for a veteran Huntsman and Huntress." Naoto agrees.

"Go, Chie-chan!" Teddie cheered on.

* * *

 ***Light the Fire Up in the Night - P3**

Chie bowed and then readied herself. Mercury stood there a smirked as he readied himself as well. After a moment of silence, Mercury sprints forward as Chie did the same as they both did a Round-house at each other as their front legs slammed into a deadlock like how swords clashing together.

"*Whistle* Nice...!" Yosuke chuckled as there friends rooted.

In the deadlock, Chie then felt a shocking pain on her leg as she and Mercury backed away. Chie hopped on one leg as she pressed the pain on her shin that she used. "Holy crap! Ow, ow, ow, oww...!" She staggered. "Geez, you have metal shin-guards inside your pants!?" She guessed out loud.

Mercury's attacking leg was just effected as well as he check it. _"Huh, I actually felt that..."_ He thought as he turned to his opponent. "That was quite a strong kick." He complimented.

"That's thanks to my Kung Fu movies I watched and imitated. They're quite handy too." Chie mentioned as the walked around slowly. "Brought some movies from home to watch, if you're... interested!" She continued as she dashed towards Mercury with a spin in the air and a strong axe-kick as Mercury, pivots away, paving a hole in the ground.

"That's nice, but I rather just stick to my usual routine!" Mercury counters with a strong side-kick as Chie blocks it but was pushed back with after a loud "bang". After Chie skidded from the blow, she notices what Mercury had on him, a large pair of boots with a firing mechanism built into them.

"So that's your weapon...!" Chie muttered with surprise as she changed her expression to a daring one. She resumes the battle with a flurry of kicks while Mercury blocks it all, but what surprised him was a quick jab from Chie into his face, bruising his cheek.

"Ow...! Son of a..." Mercury staggered as he presses the pain on his cheek.

"You're friend's not bad." Emerald commented. "I never thought anyone could actually rival Merc."

"Hey, you okay? Still wanna continue?" Chie asked as she readied herself.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Mercury retorted as he wiped off some blood from his mouth, spitting the rest away as he charges forth. He went for a swipe below as Chie jumped upwards and shot **Mabufu** from above as Mercury dodges away and returned fire, shooting bullet-like blasts, Chie however retaliated, using **Mabufu** against Mercury's shots. All of their bullets connected with each other preventing any damage given to each other.

"Mercury-san's not bad himself, either." Yosuke included amusingly as he turned to Emerald who gave a smile. When he turned away, Emerald felt disgusted.

Chie and Mercury continued their engagement with numerous kicks at each other, yet Chie was able to gain the momentum by punching him at certain timings. "You know...! You ought...! To learn how to punch...! Someone...!" Chie exclaimed as she spoke while fighting. Using her martial arts move Chie then pushes Mercury back as he slid away.

"And hit a cute and meaty girl? I don't know..." Mercury replied as he breathed heavily.

"Meaty!?" Chie exclaimed as she grits her teeth, assuming that he was insulting her, calling her fat. "Oh no, you didn't!"

The tension grew on her as Mercury stood observant. Soon enough, Chie stampedes at Mercury as he turned away. "Ah, forget it I forf-" Mercury's line of speech was interrupted as Chie **Galactic Punt** 'ed him from his back of his spine, resulting him yelling while being propelled into the room's wall. *Crash*

* * *

The audience had painful expressions all over their faces as the dust cloud disperses, revealing Mercury paved into the wall. "W-Wait as sec... Did he say he was forfeiting!?" Chie questioned as she realized.

"I... believe so..." Seta agreed as they all watch Mercury fell out while groaning.

"Mercury!" Emerald exclaimed as she rushed down to aid him.

"So it seems Chie Satanoka is the victor of the match." Seta declared to the students as Chie went to check on him.

"H-Hey... Mercury-kun... are you okay...?" Chie asked as she helps him up.

"Ugh... my back...!" Mercury stuttered as he press the pain on his back. "You know... I'm gonna get you back for this one of these days, right?" He glared back at Chie.

"Ha... hahahahaha... Yeah, I'm so sorry, I almost did hear you that time, I swear!" Chie reassured as Emerald helped him up. "I'll make it up to you one of these days, I promise!"

As they walked away, Seta continued he announcements as the bell rang. "That will be all for today. And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all will have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses!" She cheerfully stated with a bright smile.

"Hmmm... the way she smiles like that. I get the beary feeling that there's more to it..." Teddie ponders.

"I was wondering how Mercury sounds awfully similar to Yosuke." Weiss said otherwise as they stood up and left.

While everyone leaves the Amphitheater, Emerald had Mercury sat down on a bench as his back was sore. "If it's hurting that much, it's best you add some ice on it." Yosuke suggested as he left with his friends.

Mercury groaned as rolled his eyes away. "Learning is so much fun!" Emerald mocked with sarcasm as Mercury gave her a peeved expression back.

* * *

6/10 **Beacon Academy** Lunchtime

At the Cafeteria, everyone were dining on their lunch for the day and enjoyed their conversation."Ah ha! So did my training regiment actually payed off! So you guys wanna do again this afternoon?" Nora asked.

Everyone staggered from the idea and decline gently as they try to bring up something else. "Um... Oh! Is... Blake-san still at the library? I haven't seen her around lately..." Yu asked.

"Yeah, she's been still looking for any leads that has anything to do with that case." Ruby replied.

"If only she can use that time for studying." Weiss sighed. "I mean, her grades are suffering, honestly, not to mention that she hasn't eaten or sleep."

 ***Speculation**

"I'd fear that this investigation would go to her head." Naoto agrees as they turned to her. "We don't have any leads to go on to where their other bases of operations are, and not forget that we aren't allowed to have any access to the Black Fang's network, seeing how we're not even members."

"You think we can ask Junpei-kun? Although, I heard from Yukari-san that he's been scolded severely from his higher-up for involving others." Yukiko mentioned.

"Well, one thing's for certain, we're still figuring out what Torchwick is up to. And thanks to the Black Fang's help, we now know they're operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale." Yang added.

"And the Schnee Company records singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss pointed out.

"Not to mention the stolen military tech and dust." Naoto included. "With a dangerous combination, this could lead to a disastrous mess."

"But we still have questions to ask, yeah? What the hell is goin' on? And why the hell is that Adachi bastard with'em?" Kanji added.

The Investigation Team went silent as the members of Team RWBY and JNPR wondering about it. "A-Anyways, we'll get that chance when it's open. Alright, everyone?" Yu assured as he then addressed another topic. "Anyways, I'm looking forward to the Dance. Your Team's planning it too, right?" He mentioned to Team RWBY

"Yeah! Team CFVY's gonna be on a mission, which is... gonna be a long one. So... we volunteered!" Ruby stated.

"We also heard Team MAYJ and Team MASK are going out on their missions as well..." Naoto included. "Perhaps we can help you set up decorating?"

"That's beary great!" Teddie suggested. "If we worked together we can probably finish early and then, we can practice dancing! I never been to a prom before." He mentioned as the Investigation Team all had sweat-drops on them.

"Hold on... you all havenever been to a Prom before?" Pyrrha asked. "And what about dancing?"

"We never had this prom thing in our kingdom before, and Dancin'... ain't exactly our thing..." Kanji mentioned.

"So far if I can tell, only Rise-chan can, but..." Chie sighed as they turned to Rise.

"I know ballroom dancing, but that's all I know..." Naoto mentioned.

"Oh! Not to worry, I can call over my manager to send a dance instructor to help out." Rise reassured as they took this by surprise.

"That's... great...! heheh heh heh..." Neptune stuttered as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, Neptune can't dance." Sun mentioned as his friends spat out his drink followed by coughing.

"D-Dude! Not cool!" Staggered as he went to grapple Sun as they both wrestled.

"Well, with that out of the way, I guess it's just smooth sailing through the summer then? I think we're suppose to change into our summer uniforms in a few days." Yosuke told his friends as they nodded.

But just a little after they went to eating, a girl a white accessorized outfit walked into the cafeteria and approached the group in a fast-paced manner and stood before Chie. "Hmm?"

"Hey there, do you need something?" Yosuke asked as they turned to the girl. Yang for, some reason, took it with surprise and had a hard time swallowing her meal.

"Is the girl; Chie Satanoka, around? There's something I need to discuss with her." The girl in white asked.

"Oh yeah, that's me!" Chie introduced after she ate a big slice of meat. "Did you need something?" She asked. But the response was the girl's high-heel with... blades were about to come down on her and Chie immediately moved out of her seat, bumping Kanji further from their sides.

"Wh-Whoa! Senpai!?" Kanji stuttered as everyone nearby went shocked as the girl in white, struck again, with a side kick to Chie's face, but Chie quickly grabbed her heel and moved out of her seat as the other students nearby got out of there's and back away from a fight unfolding.

"What the heck!? H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Chie questioned as she grabbed a food-tray and used it to shield herself from the girl in white's kicks.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" The girl in white exclaimed as she barraged Chie with combos of kicks, as the huntress continued to blocked her attacks.

"What's going on!?" Yu exclaimed as the other witness a fight unfolding.

"Dammit, it's Melanie!" Yang exclaimed. "What do you think you doing!?" She yelled as a red claw appeared in front of her and the others with a girl in a red accessorized outfit appeared before them. "Wha- Miltia!?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Xiao Long, so butt out, you hot-head." Militia stated coldly.

While it aggravated Yang, Yukiko intervened as she calms her down. "Why must they fight? If there's a reason that you're both doing this them-"

"We don't need to explained ourselves to you, Faunus." Militia interrupted as she points her claw at her.

"Excuse me. Who do you think you are!?" Weiss interjects. "Your sister, or whatever, indiscriminately started attack our friend, and you say you're not telling us why!?"

"Everyone...!" Yukiko exclaimed as they turned to her. "It's okay. Can please tell a teacher for us?" Everyone looked to each other and nodded while Team JNPR dismissed themselves while the other teams backed away while Yukiko face Militia. "I don't know why you wouldn't give us an explanation, but I can't allow you to hurt Chie." She declared as she draws Sumeo-Okami.

"Yukiko-san, you're fighting too!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Ooh... This must be what I call... a cat fight?" Teddie stated as the group remained silent.

"Wow, a cat fight!" Neptune realized.

"... Was I suppose to laugh?" Yukiko asked when she turned to him, but then quickly responded to Militia's assault. Chie and Yukiko versus the Malachite Sisters.

* * *

 ***Melee Dance**

In a lane of tables, Chie and Melanie clashed at each other, flurry of kicks and combos. "Ugh, I already sparred with someone, but this girl's gonna hurt some if I don't do something!" She muttered as she then jabbed a fist at her, which she then tilt her head to a side and wind-up a reversed round-house kick with her bladed heel aimed at Chie's head.

Luckily, Chie deflected the attack as she used her **Counter** , triple kick her into the air and back as she slid back. "Tch, lucky shot, you bitch!" Melanie spat as she continued.

On another lane of tables Yukiko and Militia. engaged each other, baring fan and claws at one another. "Well that's interesting." Militia commented. "I never thought an animal can fight like you." She commented with mockery as she was then blasted by an **Agi**.

"Oh, thank you." Yukiko bowed. "It's actually similar to our kingdom's traditional fan dance. It actually has a long history from centuries ago-" Yet her explanation was cut down by Militia.

"I was insulting you!" Militia retorted as she reached a deadlock with Yukiko.

"O-Oh, I... apologized!" Yukiko replied as she backed out of the deadlock and elegantly danced into form, with the crowd of students in the background cheered.

"... Seriously?" Militia sighed as she witness the crowd cheering Yukiko's combat style. Nonetheless, she continued her assault.

Chie and Melanie were at their constant focus as they trade kicks at each other, with a number of fake-outs, martial art moves, and skills that pars them as they fight on. Yukiko and Militia clashed at each other with claws and fans, sort of like they were dancing against each other than fighting in general, which Militia wasn't very rational being against a faunus. Both Huntress and the Malachite twins continued their clashes as they fend against each other. Apparently, Chie and Yukiko were actually gaining the upper hand. "I-I can't believe it. How the hell are they this good...!?" Melanie questioned as she breathed heavily.

"Because I don't pick fights out of no reason!" Chie answered.

"Can we ask that you guys top this a talk this over tea?" Yukiko asked.

"Like hell! I'll be damned if I lose to a freak!" Militia angrily as Yukiko sighed.

"Huh, looks like your patience was giving you the advantage, Yukiko." Chie chuckled.

"N-Not at all...! I was just worried for you and all." Yukiko denied as her partner smile.

Chie then turned to the twins as they stood back up. "Listen, you girls were the ones picking a fight with us; with me! So, for goodness sake, WHY are you attacking us!?" She demanded the question

The Malachite twins grits their teeth, whereas Melanie grits her teeth harder. "You... It was obvious...!" She stuttered as she then pointed out. "You trashed my bike, you bitch!" Melaine stated.

The cafeteria went silent when she accused Chie. "Uhh... Chie, when she meant her bike... Did you..." Yu assumed.

"What... bike?" Chie wondered as it pissed them off.

"Grr... My White Motorcycle!" Melanie retorted. "You left my Motorcycle in tatters and even left a damn I.O.U.!" She yelled, fuming with anger.

"White Motorcycle?" Chie pondered and it clicked. "Oh... that..." She recalls the events that transpired.

* * *

6/07 **Vale** Evening

Recalling the events of a few nights ago, Chie apparently abused the motorcycle as she jumped off the highway bridge with it, landing onto the ground where it softens Hers and Yukiko's landing, not to mentioned not flipping the stand down as it fell to its side.

After the fight with the mechs afterwards, she's been trying to start the motorcycle up, hitting it all over. Even using her Persona to slam it to work. Soon afterwards, she manages to bring it back to where she found the Motorcycle despite it stuttering all the way back. She left and I.O.U. as she soon left afterwards before anyone showed up.

* * *

6/10 **Beacon Academy** Lunchtime

"Chie... You did WHAT!?" Yosuke shouted in shock as everyone else did the same.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Chie recalls as they all turned to her. "At least I put gas in it, I even used my own Lien."

"Dammit Chie, that's not even the point here!" Yosuke exclaimed. "You destroy someone else's property! You realize you have to pay for the repairs, you know?"

"W-What!? How the hell was I suppose to know? We were in a middle of something at that time!" Chie retorted.

While Chie, Yosuke, and Melanie continued to argued, Glynda stepped into the cafeteria. "That's enough!" She declared as she caught everyone's attention following by her repairing the damages done by them. She looked at the twins and turned to Yu. "Team NYCA, the headmaster is requesting your presence at his office. And you two as well." She pointed to the Malecite twins as she leaves.

Melanie glared at her as she and Militia left first. "I bet that this is about her motorcycle, I'm sure of it." Yosuke guessed as Chie sweat-dropped.

* * *

Later on, the arrived at the Headmaster's office as Ozpin, Glynda, and their guests awaited. "Ah, hello Junior-san." Yukiko greeted as Junior nodded while the twins held animosity.

"Is something the matter, Ozpin-sensei?" Yu asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid. Apparently this gentleman here has report a claim from your teammate, Ms. Satanoka." Ozpin stated, in all seriousness.

"I knew it..." Yosuke face-palmed as he sighed as Junior stepped forward.

"I heard that you stole one of my subordinate's bikes and trashed it. I was hoping to collect the payment that's due." Junior stated.

Chie cringed as she whimpered. "With all said and done, we still have to see the bill. Do you have it?" Yosuke asked as Junior handed over a receipt for the cost of repairs.

The rest of the team also took a peek and saw all that zeros. "H-Ho-Holy crap. That's so many zeros!" Chie stuttered while panicked. "Y-Yosuke, can't you do something!?" She turned to him.

"W-What, Me!? Chie, it was your fault that you damaged her bike. You're the one who has to pay up!" Yosuke declared.

"B-But I don't have that kind of money!" Chie cried.

"So you don't have the Lien?" Junior guessed as his expression went stern. "Then how are you gonna pay back the damage you've caused!?" He exclaimed while Chie staggered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Maybe there's an actual solution. Hear me out!" Yosuke requested as the tension dropped slowly.

"Of course, what did you had in mind?" Ozpin asked.

"Well... simply hire her. In order to earn the money she owes, you could work her off." Yosuke suggested.

"So you're suggesting that I hire a disposable hostess, is that what you're saying?" Junior assumed.

"WHAT!?" Chie exclaimed.

"What? N-No! No, I'm suggesting to hire to serve your customers. Like... I dunno, some bar maid or a maid in general? Probably some chore girl?"

"Hmph..." Junior pondered about it as the twins seemed reluctant.

"You can't be serious, boss!" Melanie exclaimed.

"She might be the end of our business! We don't another 'blondie'!" Militia agreed.

"And you girls wanted her to make it up to you, right?" Junior heavily sighed as he turned to Chie. "I can likely set you up to work for me, so how can you do to provide your service at my club?" He questioned.

"Huh!? Um... I like Kung-fu." Chie stuttered, which confused the guest, and giving Yu and Yosuke sweat-drops.

"Chie, he's asking about you're personal work ethics. Meaning how can you contribute your service and all that." Yosuke reminded.

"Uh... I-I wasn't done!" Chie retorted. "If there's a guy causing any problems, I can beat the crap out of him and... uh..."

"... You never worked in a job before, didn't you?" Junior guessed disappointingly.

"No! ... That's not true... I helped out at a superstore, right Yosuke?" Chie denied as she turned to Yosuke.

"I guess you did... You only 'helped out' that time for one whole week." Yosuke agreed but frown. "But that's just it. I would've known if you had one."

Chie started to express an ill expression. "No... don't tell me that I have live like a disposable hostess...!" She cried as she quivered.

Junior sigh despite of this while the twins found it amusing. Even everyone else were silent about this situation until Yukiko spoke out. "Then why not I work with Chie. I have work experience." She answered.

They all turned to the Faunus with surprise and yet the twins weren't pleased to confirm. "Are you serious? We can't have an animal in our club!" Militia exclaimed as the other student gave a peeved stare back.

"Oh, I assure you, I know how to provide for my customers. My family runs a hot springs inn back in my home Kingdom." Yukiko reassured. "If Chie is the person you need to work for you, I can help you in service and teach Chie at the same time. Will that be alright?" She suggested.

"Yukiko..." Chie whimpered.

Junior sigh and took a moment of thought until he came to a conclusion. "Alright. You both will have come to my club starting tomorrow afternoon. And not to mentioned that we're tight with the money , so you both will be payed with minimum wage. Will that be any problems?" He questioned.

"Wha-... A-Already!?" Chie stuttered.

"Very well, there aren't any classes in the afternoon so I should be able to work around each other's schedule." Ozpin agreed as Glynda browsed her scroll.

"Alright. Glad to here it." Junior agreed as he began to talked it over with the Headmaster.

"Awesome. You got first job, Chie!" Yosuke chuckled with a sign of snickering.

"Good for you, two." Yu agreed.

All Chie could express was only her distraught and despair while Yukiko kept her smile up high.

* * *

6/10 **Beacon Academy** Evening

Back at their dorm room, some members of Team RWBY were trying to comfort the sulking Chie. "Well... that's rough." Yang sighed. "And at Junior's club..."

"But they didn't had much of a choice. We were kinda in a position where Torchwick was right in front of us." Ruby said.

"But it's a price to pay in order to pursue of enemies." Yosuke disagrees. "But as long as your job isn't that extreme, it's safe to say that this could be a good work reference."

"Come to think of it, Chie-senpai never had a job back at Inaba right?" Rise mentioned as Chie nodded correctly.

"What did you mean? You all had a career? At your age?" Weiss asked.

"Well yeah, I'm a teen idol." Rise answered.

"My family runs a Inn. Did I mentioned that already?" Yukiko recalls.

"Me and Teddie are part-timers at Junes back home, even here with the same occupations here." Yosuke included.

"My Family runs a textile shop. 'Course I'd have a talent in sewing... j-just don't tell anyone else... got it!?" Kanji stuttered as the RWBY members confirmed it.

"My family has been working with police force for generations, myself included." Naoto added. "So it goes without saying that Chie-senpai is without a job occupation."

"I was only in Inaba for one year, and I took multiple part-time jobs myself." Yu included.

"... I'd have to wonder why you're all even trying to become Huntsmen and Huntresses in the first place." Weiss sighed with astonishment.

"So I guess Chie and Yukiko can't help us with the decorations, right?" Ruby guessed disappointingly.

"I'm afraid our entire team is out, unfortunately." Yu mentioned as they all turned to him with question marks above them.

"Huh? What do you mean, Sensei?" Teddie asked.

"Other than Chie's... debt... We've been asked to go on a mission already." Yosuke continued.

"Already!? Damn Senpai, that's great! You get to go on your first mission!" Kanji congratulated.

"I see..." Naoto sighed. "But Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai have to work at the club. Wouldn't that leave you and Yu-senpai to be short handed?"

"It's not anything serious, we're just helping another group investigating some ruins." Yu explained. "We're to be joining Team CFVY when we head out tomorrow, too."

"Right away...!?" Weiss stuttered. "But it's already been a semester and you guys are going right now?" She exclaimed as notices a pair of bags ready on the side.

"I know, we're just as baffled as everyone else. But in case if you guys forgotten, we're second years." Yosuke reminded. "Not to mentioned that we had our share of trouble, so I have to believe that we'd be fine.

"'You have to believe'?" Weiss repeated and sighed heavily. "Never mind. I need to prepare my lists of decorations." She turned away.

"Well, best of luck out their, Team NYCA!" Ruby rooted for them as she and Yang followed suit.

Yet just as Weiss opened the door, Jaune came forth with playing a a guitar in his hands, as the other behind Weiss took a peek.

"Weeeeiiisssss...!~" Jaune winked as he posed, as Weiss closed the door in front of them. "Oh, come on... open the door... I promise not to sing." He whined as he knocked on the door.

Everyone sweat-dropped as Chie recognizes something. "Hey, isn't that your guitar, Yosuke?" She wondered.

"Meh, He asked nicely. I wasn't aware he'd do this." Yosuke replied.

Weiss opened the door again as Jaune resumed playing. "I liiiieeeed~!" He sung as he continued. "Weiss Schnee~ Will you accompany me~ to the dance on... Sunday?~" He requested as Teddie clapped his hands while everyone else in the room sweat-dropped.

"... Are you done?" Weiss asked coldly.

Jaune: "Um... Yes?"

"No." Weiss decline as she and her Team left the room, as Jaune groan.

"... And that's why they call her the ice queen." Yosuke sighed amusingly.

"Oh please, boy's only care about the perks of her last name." Rise scoffed as the rest of the girls were heading back to their room.

"Huh, I bet she already had someone in mind..." Yosuke guessed.

But then as they open the door again, now Junpei was playing the guitar. "Yyyukikooooo~"

"No." Yukiko instantly responded as she entered her dorm room.

"H-Huh, What? Wait, I didn't even get to say anything!" Junpei stuttered.

"Sorry Junpei-san, but were not exactly interested right now." Naoto agrees as she closes the door behind them.

The guys of their room sighed as they watch Junpei cry. "Well... That's something." Yu said with a confused look.

"Hence the name; Princess Snow Black." Yosuke sighed.

* * *

At another dorm room, some a group composed of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, who was resting on the ground with an isbag on his back, and even Adachi who was going down a list. "First off, there's Pyrrha Nikos." Adachi stated.

"Ahh, the invincible girl." Cinder said with astonishment.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't think she's invincible." Adachi digress. "If what the kids saw in her demonstration, her semblance is polarity."

"That's the thing. You'd never know it just by watching." Emerald mentioned. She was able to deflect her opponent's swinging weapons. But she only made slight adjustments, just enough to make it look like she's untouchable." She included.

"If I had to guess, she probably doesn't broadcast her powers so it put her opponents at a disadvantage..." Mercury deduced as he groaned. "Ngh... If only that Satanoka girl didn't intervened, I would've taken her on..."

"Hmm... people assume she's fated for victory when she's really taken fate into her own hands." Cinder summarized as she smirked. "Interesting... Add her to the list." She instructed as Adachi did as he was told.

"You should be able to take her no problem." Mercury asssured.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy, it's about taking away what power they have." Cinder stated. "And we will in time."

"Ugh... waiting... I hate... waiting..." Mercury groaned as he planted his face on the floor.

"Don't worry Mercury, we'll have a fun week ahead of us." Cinder reassures as she turns to the Ex-cop, looking on the list.

Adachi notice a few people that he's familiar with. "Huh, well... I didn't know you added my personal favorites." He commented on the students list down.

As Cinder and the other two turned to Adachi as he mentioned the names on the scroll. "So, are you familiar with those individuals?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah, it's those brats who thwarted my game last year." Adachi told them. "So they're attending Beacon as exchange students, huh? Youthful brats..." He sighed.

"Oh...?" Cinder nodded. "And you think that they'll get in our way?"

"Oh, definitely. You can imagine how my little secret was uncovered. These nuisance were the ones who saved their town before I covered it in fog." Adachi scoffed as he reminisce. "Unless you have an idea to remove them, I rather not involve myself with them. They're a persistent bunch if they figure you guys out." He mentioned.

"Then we don't talk to them." Mercury suggested.

"You can do that." Adachi agrees. "But be careful, they act so friendly that they can infect us with their stupidity, which could lead you to slipping up on your little façade." He warned as he tossed the scroll towards Cinder and disappeared from sight.

Cinder took a look at the scroll with Yu and his friends listed which she especially stared towards Yu's picture. _"This child... could he be..."_ She pondered as she looked out of the window a see Pyrrha training Jaune as she show a sinister smile. "We'll be the judge of that." She declared as she turned the scroll off.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... I'll drop this off here. So it seems like Chie has her first job while Yukiko joins her. And with Yu and Yosuke being absent... there's a story i'd like to put in but it'll be in there in a later date, but for now, it's all about what going on in Vale. So the date is place a week before the Prom, which allows them to somethings before the dance.**

 **I assure you that I'll bring Team NYCA back to attend the dance.  
**

 **About Junior and his club... He just doesn't seem to be those antagonist that I can't really hate. I mean, they only made a couple appearance in the Yellow trailer and an episode in Vol. 2.**

 **And now for a special... OMAKE... event. Not a skit, and event.**

* * *

Nora's Rigorous Training... Emphasis on Rigorous.

After the sparring session was concluded today, Rise looked surprised "... Whoa, did I went overboard?" Rise wondered.

"That was perfect. I can see why your an idol." Pyrrha commented.

"Thanks, you can thank Nora for that... uh..." Rise stuttered as she recalled the nightmare she went through...

* * *

Several days ago, Team NYCA, Team KRST, and some of Team RWBY were called out for a special training regiment being hosted by Nora as they all were waiting around the open school yard, the Yasogami students even wore lighter clothing, excluding Teddie in his costume. "So... is this where the place for the workout thingy?" Ruby asked as Yu shrugged, not being sure.

"You bet your love handles it is!" Nora answered toughly as she flipped into view.

"L-Love handles...?" Kanji stuttered.

Chie: "Wait, I don't have-"

"Listen up, ladies! We need to get your acts together." Nora declared as she continued. "No more video games," She confiscated some of their gaming devices. "No more reading," She confiscate their, Novels, Manga, and any other reading materials. "And no more snacks!" She finally confiscated their snacks, followed by stripping Teddie out of his bear costume and tossing them aside as they groaned and whined. "Now, we gotta toughen you all up! You think you're gonna go out there and save the world without thunder thighs?!" She questioned loudly.

"Wait, isn't 'thunder thighs' a derogatory term?" Naoto wondered.

"'Thunder thighs... it must taste good..." Chie pondered.

As the rest of the students were pondering about it, Nora sumo-slammed the ground, causing it to shake, startling the Teams by surprise and getting their attention. "YOU TELL ME!" Nora stated loudly with a daring expression, leaving the rest of them terrified.

Ruby: "Uh..."

Kanji: "... Dammit..."

* * *

First off, Push-ups.

"365, 366, 367, 368..." Nora roared as she did her push-ups constantly while her friends were having a hard time.

"Holy... shit...!" Kanji stuttered as he did his as he was surprised how many Nora did in a quick session. "Over... 300!?" He stuttered.

"M-My arms!" Blake groaned as she went limp.

* * *

Next, Sit-ups.

"Goodbye jelly-belly, hello six-pack!" Nora exclaimed as she felt the burn from the number of sit-ups she did as everyone else still had a hard time.

"Agh! My jelly-belly!" Teddie staggered in pain.

"Oh my god, Teddie!" Chie exclaimed as she watches him holding his stomach in pain.

* * *

Then, Jumping Jacks

Everyone did their jumping jacks in a line as they all eventually sweating storms. "Keep up, creampuffs!" Nora shouted as she was jumping-jacks across the line of students.

Rise was actually crying from this torture (No Crocodile tears included).

* * *

And then, punching... with 10lb weights on their arms.

"Come on! My grandma punches harder than all of you combined!" Nora yelled as she did 100lb weights on herself, but actually made her point. "Seriously, she's scary strong." She stated.

"... When she meant scary strong... Did Nora-chan... mean that...!?" Yukiko stuttered.

"I'd hate... to see her... relatives." Naoto stuttered as they continued.

* * *

The Teams were all out of breath as some of them felt like they're gonna collapse anytime. "Aaaaaaand... we're done..." Nora stated in a mediation position as the students gave a strong sigh of relief, but then Nora hopped back back, catching them off-guard. "... with the warm up. now let's start the REAL workout!" She stated as all their faces went blue with exclamation marks popped above their heads.

Yu: "Wh-wha..."

Nora took out Magnhild into its hammer form. "Bench this, 765 reps!" She commanded as she tossed Magnhild towards them, simultaneously knocking the guys down, knocking out Teddie in the face with the bluntness of the hammer, then Yosuke, Yu, and then Kanji with the handle of the hammer.

"Guh... the weight!" Yu stuttered as he tries to pull Magnhild off.

"Shit! This thing's... frick'n heavy!" Kanji grunted.

I... can't... breathe...!" Yosuke staggered as he's nearly choking.

The girls we as shock and awe on how Nora is in well condition, from the extreme warm-up they all went through.

"Holy crap, it's like Nora's not even human..." Chie muttered with a pained expression.

"You're telling me." Jaune replied as the girls turned to see the rest of Team JNPR. Just so happens that they undergo Nora's training, too, revealing casts all over. One of Pyrrha's arm, Ren's too, including a neck holder, and Jaune with an entire full body cast from the feet to the neck up. "Try living with her..." He uttered with an annoyed tone.

"Did I say you can stop!" Nora questioned as they all turned to Nora with terrified expressions on their face.

* * *

"... Rigorous... training... And you and your performance weren't as bad as well." Rise replied happily as she then wave to her audience. _"Like I'd ever do that again..."_ Rise thought painfully as she smiled and waved.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys like this? Derived from the RWBY Chibi shows. I might start doing this...**

* * *

 ***Aria of the Soul -Music Box- - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Time To Say Goodbye -** **Jeff Williams**

 ***Master of Shadows -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Light the Fire Up in the Night - P4 -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Light the Fire Up in the Night - P3 -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Speculation -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Melee Dance - Motoi Sakuraba**


	5. Igniting the Candle

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Igniting the Candle**

No Date **Velvet Room** Evening

 ***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor addressed to his guests. The Velvet Room once more... but this time Margaret and Yu were absent.

Ruby looked to her sides only to see Minato present on the same bench as her. "Is Yu out right now?" She asked.

"I'm afraid my sister and her guest are attending to a matter of their own and will not be present at the time being." Theo addressed. "I have to believe that they're on a 'mission' in any other means?" He assumes.

"Assuming they're going out of the Kingdom, I wouldn't know since they didn't disclosed anything with us." Minato agrees.

"What ever path we take, it will diverge, so would any other path we all will take. But even paths that separates us all, may even return to the paths we take together." Igor stated.

Marie sitting at the bar as she fiddles with her pencil as she ponders what to write next. Then she turned to see Ruby sigh as the Poet came to an idea.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/10 **Beacon Academy** Evening

In the evening Academy's lit rooms of the Library, Naoto was skimming through several bookshelves as she then noticed Blake on the computer... which was in sleep mode. "Blake-san? Blake-san, what are you doing?" She asked, waking her up.

"Ngh, h-huh!?" Blake's eyes snapped open as the computer screen opened up, revealing the local news and other materials that referred towards the White Fang. "Naoto? What is it?" She asked as she began to stumble.

"... Nothing really, I noticed that you were half-asleep on the computer." Naoto muttered as she looked on the screen. "Have you been at this case for a while now? Is this why you were so docile?"

"This case won't solve it self, seeing that those White Fang already cleared out the warehouse. We need to know where they're now at." Blake stated as she point the mouse towards random areas on the screen.

Naoto was skeptical, see how Blake condition was below average. "Blake-san, we don't have the necessary clues to continue. You need to slow down." She suggested.

"Tch, you aren't the first person to say that." Blake recalled. "My team would just waste time as lives are on the line. They don't know the White Fang like I do and they would just-"

"That is precisely why you have to stop this nonsense." Naoto demanded. "If you refuse to listen and calm down for a day, you won't be able to act properly when the possible chance comes!"

"And when will that damn 'chance' appear!?" Blake questioned loudly in the empty library as she stood up before the Faunus Detective. "None of you understands the White Fang like I do! They're willing to take lives no matter who they're dealing with and all you guys would do is just-"

Naoto slammed her books onto the floor and held her ground. "Understand what!?You are not a Detective, you have no right to say any of that!" She declared as Blake staggered with surprise. "Seeing you like this is no different then what I was like when I had a case of my own. I was so obsessive of it, I almost died!" She stated. "If you continue like this, you will not get anywhere but end up getting killed in the process. You can't do this alone... WE can't do this by ourselves. Are you sure you still want to do this?" Naoto asked as she calmed herself, confronting Blake.

The Faunus with the bow scoffed as she returned to the computer. "Just... leave me alone..." She asked as Naoto sighed and did just that.

"For a bunch of imbeciles, our friends can be trusted." Naoto noted to Blake, hoping she heard her as she picked up her books and left.

* * *

6/11 **Vale** Daytime

As the airship arrived into town, Chie and Yukiko stepped off as they turned to see their male teammates off. "We'll try to make sure we're back for the dance!" Yosuke assured as the Airship took off.

As they saw them off, Chie gave a big sigh for what she and Yukiko has to do for today. "Don't worry, Chie. I'll be there if you need anything." Yukiko reassured.

"I just hope those twins don't give us a hard time..." Chie muttered as she imagined them taking advantage of them. Nonetheless, they continued to proceed to the address where they were supposed to work.

As they arrived at the address, the Malachite twins awaited their arrival. "Well, well... I see you're taking you pet for a walk now?" Melanie taunted as some of the thugs remained silent.

Chie scoffed as the insult didn't fazed Yukiko. "I see that you're all heart, Melanie." Chie retorted. "So what now, you're not gonna let us in? Your boss is expecting us." She confronted as she stepped forward. They both glared at each other as Yukiko smiled while Militia shared her sister's ire.

"Uh... Miss, the boss really is-"

"I know that!" Melanie shouted back at the thug as he flinched back. The twin eventually walked inside while the huntresses followed, not before Yukiko bowed to the thug who reminded the twins.

* * *

"You girls came." Junior said as the huntresses, sat in the chairs in his offices.

"Ugh... tell me about it. So let me get this straight, we're work for you and this club until our debt is done, no... intense service-stuff?" Chie reminded.

"Obviously. As much as I can't stand the fact that you owe my subordinates, I have a professional reputation to uphold." Junior reassured as he read up their applications. "Ms. Amagi, I read that your family runs an Inn, right?"

"Yes, a Hot Springs Inn." Yukiko answered.

"And... *sigh* the feedback from your guests about your..." Junior continued as he stumbles as he looks at Yukiko and her Faunus traits.

"Oh, very pleasant." Yukiko answered. "My Inn values our services to our guests and we provide them proper lodging for our business guests."

"I meant to say about your Faunus traits." Junior mentioned as the huntresses narrow down their sight at the boss. "We all know for a fact that Faunus aren't well treated well and we can't exactly cover you as much as we can. You know that?" He mentioned sternly.

"Oh that..." Yukiko muttered as she got the idea. "Well, as long as I can provide for our customers, I won't mind."

"Hmm... very well." Junior responded as he tossed a pair of parcel towards Chie and Yukiko. "These will be your uniforms for now, we open late in the afternoon so I need you to familiarize the club as well as your stations." He informed as the girls looked to their said uniforms.

They looked to their uniforms and to realize, they're very similar to the outfits the suited thugs wore. "I'm guessing that you don't have a lot of female workers, don't you?" Chie guessed.

"You girls are the first, besides Militia and Melanie. I hope that's not a problem." Junior reminded sternly.

"Uh... No sir!" Chie and Yukiko confirmed.

"Alright, now move out." He commanded as they obeyed.

* * *

6/11 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

In the Cafeteria, some of Team RWBY and Team KRST were planning out the decorations for the upcoming dance. As Teddie was absent for work reasons, Ruby was concern for Blake who was absent. "So Ruby, what kind of table cloth should we use?" Weiss asked as she pulled out to cloths that... looks the same.

"... Aren't they both the same...?" Ruby mentioned as she scanned them both.

"... I... I don't even know why I asked." Weiss stuttered with a complex expression.

"Losing your touch, Weissy-chan?" Rise mocked as she smirked.

"Oh quiet, you!" Weiss stuttered. "The tablecloths are an essential to the dance this weekend, and..." She looked more closely to the cloths. "Okay, they're both the same..."

"You definitely look like you're losing your touch. With Yosuke-senpai away, you started to tumble from a lot of things, even those scores you've lost in class-"

"Rise! I get it!" Weiss exclaimed as she fumed in frustration and soon calmed herself down. "Besides, I can get my grades back up without that dork showing off! So what about you? Are you certain that your 'Dance instructor will be here soon?"

"Of course. He said that he'll be on his way to this school on in about a couple days. You definitely won't miss him." Rise reassured.

"That being said, we'll now need to get our dress and suits for the occasion." Naoto included as she looks over her cell scroll. "I... have a dress, but Kanji-kun needs a suit somehow.

"A suit, huh..." Kanji sighed in disgust. "Damn thing's suffocatin' and itchy."

"But it's necessary for the dress code. I know that we've never been to a prom before, but you'll have to man up and be a gentleman." Rise reminded. "Who knows, you might actually score some hot stud." She smirked.

"Scoring... a hot stud...?" Kanji stuttered as he thought about it.

"So what about you Ruby, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked.

"What's the point?" Said Ruby with a depressed expression. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

They turned to Ruby as they were worried about her and Blake.

"Oh, don't worry, she's going." Yang reassured as she sees Weiss scrolling on her scroll that showed some sort of ornamental mats. "Ugh, Weiss, I thought we'd agreed! No doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss countered.

Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune repeated as the group they noticed him, Minato, Junpei, and Sun coming around.

"Apparently that's pretty much entirely up to debate." Rise sighed as Weiss and Yang were glaring at each other.

"I see you guys are planning the dance?" Junpei weakly smiled.

"All this planning is giving me a grizzly headache..." Teddie groaned. "Had I knew that planning for a dance was beary difficult, I would've passed this to Yosuke!"

"Yeah, to frickin' bad he ain't here." Kanji exclaimed in irritation.

"We have everything we need, now we need to pass this to the Headmaster." Naoto explained. "The next thing is to receive the equipment on the list and moving them into the ballroom. After that, it's all moving equipment into place." She told them all as Kanji and Teddie groaned.

"And after that we have my dance instructor coming in a few days..." Rise sighed as the rest sweat-dropped.

"Wow, planning, heavy-lifting, and lessons...? Sounds like you guys have it rough." Junpei chuckled.

"... That's right, you guys are going on a mission soon?" Naoto recalled.

"Apparently. Some reconnaissance in some ruins soon... somewhere near Mountain Glenn..." Minato told them

Mountain Glenn brought up question marks onto dense individuals as the locals knows about it. "Mountain Glenn was supposed to be some expansion of Vale in the southeast. But it is was destroyed by the creatures of Grimm." Yang told them. "Wait, you guys are going there?"

"Yeah, My team and Team MASK." Minato answered but then looked around and whispered to them. "The Black Fang were considering to start up some temporary HQ down there. I heard it makes a good hideout to some... individuals."

"I see." Weiss confirmed as the others nodded.

"Sorry that we can't join the dance. Think you guys can take some pictures?" Minato asked.

"We can try and good luck with your mission." Rise said as they see Yukari at the distance waving to them as Minato and Junpei left.

"So, you girls exited to dress up?" Sun asked, as he started up the topic.

"Pfft, yeah right." Ruby scoffed.

"Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads that night." Yang replied.

"And what have you guys decide to were?" Weiss asked the others.

"I managed to acquire suggestions for our Team." Naoto stated as she finished her search on her cell scroll. They turned to Sun and Neptune about it.

"Uh... this?" Sun mentioned his current wear as the sweat-dropped.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Neptune neptuned before them.

"Hey! I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo." Sun stated. "It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie place.

"Vacuo's in a desert area, isn't it? So that's why..." Rise sighed.

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang agreed as the girls gave dour expressions.

"So, uh..." Sun muttered as he looked around if Blake was here. "What does Blake think of all of this? She still being all, ya know... Blake-y?" He wondered with concern.

The Members of Team RWBY turned to each other as the recalled last night's conversation.

* * *

6/10 **Beacon Academy** Evening

"You what!?" Blake exclaimed. Back in their dorm room, the Team were discussing their plans for the prom, which Blake was not even interested.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby requested.

"That's ridiculous!" Blake retorted. Seen closely, her eyes have bags under them.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang told her.

"You haven't been sleeping properly, you hardly eat, and you grades have been suffering." Weiss included.

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!" Blake exclaimed, irrationally.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang reassure.

"Thanks you and the others, we know that they're operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale." Ruby recalled.

"And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for the dust robberies over the last few months" Weiss followed up.

"And don't forget about their missing military tech, too, and that Adachi guy that Yu and the others are familiar with." Yang included.

"But there's still unanswered questions." Blake reminded them. "Not to mention if that Adachi guy, that Yu mentioned, is running around, there's no telling what they'll do!"

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open. Even Naoto knows when to put this whole thing on hold." Ruby told her faunus friend.

"We're all asking is that you taking it easy for one day." Yang suggested.

"It'll be fun, We and Team KRST will make sure of it." Weiss agreed.

"... Excuse me?" Blake wondered.

Team CFVY's is going on a mission that's gonna be longer than expect. Even Team NYCA were supposed to join them, but Chie and Yukiko apparently had a debt to pay." Weiss mentioned. "So Yu and Yosuke are gonna be out to of town as well."

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off and Team KRST volunteered to help out." Yang continued. "We should be able to make sure you have a perfect night."

"And once it's all over, we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss concluded.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked as Blake's sour expression still held out.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake declare as she left for the door. "I'll be in the library." She said as she left.

"... Great..." Yang sighed.

"She can't keep going like this." Weiss sighed as well.

* * *

6/11 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

"Obviously." Weiss answered as she scoffed.

"I can't think of a way to change her mind." Told Ruby.

"Regardless, we have our schedule to uphold. Once we have the availability, we'll then have to convince her somehow." Naoto explained.

"You guys worry about setting up for the Dance. I think I know a how to get Blake to the Dance." Yang assured as she left.

"Well then, now that we got that out of the way... Sun-kun, Neptune-san, think you can help us with bringing in the equipment?" Rise smiled as the guys groaned. "Oh man up, all of you!" She complained.

* * *

6/11 **Vale** Afternoon

At the club, Chie and Yukiko, in uniforms, were pressing their hours as they labor the Malachite twins gave them. "Unbelievable, they're definitely giving us a hard time... On purpose!" Chie grumbled as she tossed a bag of garbage in a dumpster.

"It's not really that bad. Taking out the trash is the most common task to every job. Not to mention doing dishes, cleaning tables, washing the blinds, serving customers. This job is definitely similar to my service to my family's Inn." Yukiko referred. "Speaking of which, do I look like something called a 'Badass'?" She asked, posing in her work uniform

"I think 'badass' isn't something you'd ever say." Chie replied with a weak laugh.

"Hey! You girls are not done! Get back in here!" Melanie shouted.

"Alright! Alright! We're coming!" Chie exclaimed as she sighed. "Round two... I guess...?" She sighed as Yukiko giggled.

While they continued inside, a group caught sight of Yukiko entering. "Check that out." One of the muttered.

"What the hell's a Faunus doing inside that club?" Another questioned with scorn.

* * *

Inside the club, Chie was now tasked to work in the bar. "Uh... you want me to make a... cocktail...? I'm not sure what that is..."

"It's a generic alcoholic mixed drink. You don't even know what a cocktail is? Have you been living under a rock or something?" Melanie laughed coldy.

"Okay, first off, I never had or tried any alcohol before! Not to mention, we're underage! Don't tell me you two actually drink that stuff?" Chie questioned pointing at the Malachite twins.

Militia scoffed as Melanie replied. "Uh... Yeah. We drink that stuff because we're adults. Like a teenagers like you and-"

"Melanie, we're all clearly the same age. Junior told us not to drink either." Militia mentioned.

"Uh, What!? Sh-Shut it!" Melanie stuttered as she lost her composure. "We're suppose to better than them, we're supposed to be professionals!" She whispered to her sister.

"Didn't you want that Chie girl to pay you back for the damages? We have to let her do her job. Even her pet knows what's she doing." Militia mentioned as they turned to Yukiko who was helping the suited thugs with wiping the tables and windows. "Okay... she really does know what to do..." She muttered with bewilderment.

"Is everything going okay?" Junior asked as he approached the bar.

"Melaine-kun is teaching Chie how to mix drinks." Yukiko pointed out.

"Hmm..." Junior sighed as he turned to Chie. "So do you know how this works?" He asks.

"Um... kinda... we're just mixing liquids and stuff?" Chie guessed.

"Okay, first off, take a good look at the recipe and look up the alcohol on the shelf, they have those names of their brand." Junior explained as he gave her the list of alcohol to use for a cocktail.

Chie did as she was instructed by her boss and skimmed between the recipe and the alcohol on the shelf, eventually started the process of mixing the beverages.

"Surprise to see a new girl working with alcohol." Militia scoffed as she watches Chie work.

While Chie was still working on the drink, Junior turned away to answer some calls and Chie started to get curious. "Hmm... Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this." She said as she finished the cocktail and then had a curious look. "Let's see if I can spruce this up further..." Chie muttered as she resumed with various bottles concocting a new drink, much to the Malachite Twins surprise.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Melanie questioned as the girls watched Chie scuffled left to right within the bar, grabbing random bottles of alcohol as she experimented on the cocktail. "Hey! Don't just use random alcohol on some damn hunch!" She exclaimed.

The Malachite Twins began to pester Chie, Junior hung up and spotted the cocktail Chie brew up. "So you finished it?" He asked as he picked up the clear-brown colored drink as the Twins realized in surprise.

"B-Boss! Wait!" The twins stuttered as he took a sip, much to the twin's shock.

But once Junior touch the liquid in his mouth, his mind was blown from a instant shock as he then vision a breezy and grassy plain from his mind as the alcoholic drink took effect. Moments soon, Junior pressed his focus as he returned to reality. "Guh, Whoa! Damn! That was potent...!" He stuttered as he regained focus.

The girls were surprise that he hasn't blown a fuse towards Chie an Yukiko as he drank the Cocktail. "So... how was the drink?"

"This is pretty good!" Junior complimented much to the twin's continuous surprises with exclamation and question marks above them. "What did you use?"

"Uh..." Chie wanted to state what she used, but they looked to all the bottles of Alcohol on the table. "I didn't exactly recall the order, but I thought I spruce up the drink." She explained.

"S-Spruce!? You clearly experimented on the cocktail! You might've spiked the drink with something unsanitary!" Melanie exclaimed in an irritant expression.

"Well, Excuse Me! It's not my fault that I never had a alcoholic drink before!" Chie retorted, trading glares at each other.

"Enough!" Junior shouted, interrupting the girls argument. "Just make sure you follow the recipe, understood?" He told them as he left.

Chie nodded and looked over the other recipes of the drinks. The Malachite twins scoff as they look over to the other side of the club to see Yukiko wiping down tables so quickly and helping the other suit thugs in prepping the club, much to the Twin's surprise. "She wasn't lying when her family runs an Inn." Chie mentioned as they scowled.

* * *

6/11 **Beacon Academy** Afternoon

That time of day Ruby was walking down the school's hallway depressingly as she had Blake on her mind. "Hey, Little Red." Marie beckoned Ruby as she approaches the Young Huntress.

"Hi Marie." Ruby greeted back, but then notices her name. "Wait, little red?" She recalls.

"You're younger than me and you're wearing red, duh." Marie pointed out.

"Oh... right..." Ruby sighed as she went back to her depressed state.

"I'm guessing you're worried about your friend? Blake is it?" Marie guessed.

"She so wrapped into a case. I don't know what to do if she's like this." Ruby told with concerned frown.

"Hmm..." Marie pondered as she looked to Ruby. "You a marble statue..."

"H-Huh?" Ruby wondered confusingly as she listen.

You a marble statue...

A sculpture that was molded from stone...

Chipped pieces and hardened flakes...

Whether brokered down and shattered, or perfected like a solid bone.

Continue to chip it down and glue it's toll,

Only then the severed bond becomes a whole.

Marie finished her poem as she then takes out her notepad and writes it down. "Uh... Um... I mean to say it as... uh... I certain the kitty will pull through, I mean, you and your friends are doing their best to convince her otherwise right?" She reassured.

I... think so..." Ruby nodded. As they continue walking down the hall, they notice Yang and Blake going into a class room... and so they peeked through the door and sneaked into the classroom, peeking out of the corner of the desk to see Blake and Yang having a heart to heart talk.

"Yang, if you're gonna tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake stated as she pace left and right.

"I don't you to stop. I want you to slow down." Yang requested.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake retorted as she scoffed.

"It's not a luxury. It's a necessity." Yang assured, but Blake still didn't budge.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick." Blake stated

"And we're all going to. But first, you need to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang pointed as they sat on the table, despite Blake's reluctance, Yang continued to her story.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Hunters. Our dad taught at Signal and our mom would take on missions. Our mom's name was Summer Rose and she was like... a super-mom." Yang chuckled with a wry. "Baker of cookies and slayers of giant monsters. And then one day, she left for a mission and never came back..." She told Blake.

Ruby and Marie over heard their conversation and Marie looked to Ruby as she showed a weak smile as she looked down. Marie pat her head while they continued.

"It was tough. Ruby was torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, ya know?" Yang laughed weakly. "And my dad just kinda... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost, she was the second." She mentioned which even Ruby's expression lit up with curiosity as she gently poked out out the cover. "The first was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything. But I learned that two of them had been on a team with Summer and Qrow and that she'd left me with just after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked as Ruby wondered the same thing.

"That's the question I wanted to ask, too. Why?" Yang sighed as she stood off the table. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out... It was all I thought about. I could asked anybody I could what they knew about her, my uncles, their friends... And then one day I found something, a clue, I thought would lead me to some answers, maybe even to my mother..."

* * *

Date Uncertain **Patch** Evening

Years back, the younger Yang, bruised and tired as she carried Young Ruby in a wagon through a secluded and gray forest as the sky was cloudy gray. Yang was breathing heavily as she looks on a small slip of paper with a map to a certain location. Despite being all the way out, far from town, she presses forward in order to seek her answers.

Soon enough, she arrived at a run-down house in a middle of nowhere, deep in the grey forest as she struggles to pull the wagon, barely standing as she stood before the entrance. _"Is... this it...?"_ She wondered as she left the wagon and crept near the open entrance, only to be surprised to see the red glowing eye of Beowolves. Yang's body tensed up and tripped backwards as she ran back to Ruby, but not without the creatures of Grimm chasing down the young girl as she went to cover the young toddler. All the Yang could do was face her attackers with her demise upfront, until...

"Hey!" "Over here!" A pair of deep voices shout as the attacking Grimm faced they turn to the direction where the voices came from, only to be sliced into pieces. What Yang just witnessed was her Uncles saving them as more Beowolves spawning from inside the house, even through windows and other cracks and holes from it.

The Huntsmen on the other hand, smirked and engaged them. One with graying black, spiky hair, a tattered cloak and a dress shirt and black pants, wielding a scythe and the other with short bowl-shaped black hair with, a black blazer with straps tied near its elbow with black jeans, wielding a sheath and a long Chokutō Katana in each hands. The scythe-wielder went in and cleaved the front in an arc, clearing the Grimm attacking and then the Katana-wielder sheathed his weapon as a huge number of Beowolves went to pounce on him until he drew his weapon, instantly slashing the numerous Beowolves into bits and pieces.

As all the pieces of the Grimm dissipated, the Katana-wielder glared at the remaining Beowolves as they growled at the Huntsman until they flinched to see him glaring back with those silver eyes. Upon seeing those eyes, the remaining Beowolves staggered and retreated, not even hiding into the broken house, but scattering elsewhere into the forest.

As the Grimm were no more, little Yang looked bewildered upon the pair of huntsmen that came to her and Ruby's defense, in awe of the deed done before her.

* * *

6/11 **Beacon Academy** Afternoon

"My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang finished.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you... and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different!" Blake declared. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers, I can't just-!"

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop, I haven't. To this day, I still wanted to know what happen to my mother, and why she left me." Yang reminded Blake as she gripped the hands hard. "But will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, then what good are we?"

Blake gritted her teeth, hearing enough. "You don't understand! I'm the only who can do this!" She reminded.

"No, YOU don't understand!" Yang exclaimed as she turned around, revealing her red eyes in anger. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?!" She pointed out with the questioned.

"I'd fight him!" Blake answered.

"You'd lose!" Yang retorted as she pushed her back.

"I can stop him!" Blake continued.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang countered back. The tension rise between them and just when Ruby was about to stop the fight between them, Marie held onto the young huntress, guessing what comes next. Yang, instead of making an example, gave Blake a hug, much to Ruby's bewilderment. "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please... get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." She asked quietly and then away. "And If you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." She winked, leaving the classroom.

Blake remained speechless Yang left the classroom. "Am I really, that tired... I can't believe I didn't noticed..." Blake thought as she sighed. Soon afterwards, she leaves the room as well.

After Blake left the room, Ruby pops out of the cover as Marie comes out of it. "Wow, Blake was that determined? And Yang would speak otherwise." Marie summarized.

This new found bond between friends made Ruby to consider their feeling unto the matter, making her understand them more, especially Blake.

Just then, her sight grew dim with glass shattering at the same time, revealing the Tarot card of the Hermit.

 **Thou art I... And I am thou...**  
 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating**  
 **Personas of the Hermit Arcana**

Ruby's vision returned as she blinked back to reality. She then looked to her hand as she wondered if she can understand Blake a little more.

"Looks like they made up. I wonder if the kitten will show up?" Marie wondered.

"I hope so..." Ruby sighed as she remembers what she was actually gonna do. "Oh right! Everyone else was going into town, tonight. Wanna come?"

"Oh... okay, sure." Marie nodded as they left the classroom.

* * *

6/11 **Vale** Evening

That night in Vale, Team KRST along with Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Marie, Sun, Neptune, and Team JNPR were walking down to a club that Chie and Yukiko reserved. "I can't believe they're inviting us to dinner... I mean, out all the places..." Yang mentioned with surprise.

"I'm actually surprise they're inviting us, especially with the debt that Satanoka has." Weiss included.

"I think we should probably support her, somehow, being in a debt, in general, must be stressful." Ren suggested.

"Yeah, I can imagine what they're doing right now..." Jaune stuttered as he pictured the worst.

"Let's not take that into consideration, at least we should pay off our own meals. Naoto considered.

They all arrived at the club where Chie and Yukiko were working at and Yang and Neptune were obviously familiar about it. The main thing to notice is the line in front upon entering. "What a long line! You'd think it'll be midnight once we get inside." Teddie commented.

"Didn't you say that Chie reserved a spot for us?" Pyrrha mentioned.

They nodded and Kanji apporached the Bouncer at the front door. "You're gonna have ta get in line with an ID, kid." The Bouncer stopped Kanji in his place.

"Yeah, I know that." Kanji stated boldly, as he reached for his wallet. "Me and my friends have a reservation from Chie Satanoka, my Senpai."

"Sen...pai...?" The Bouncer stuttered as he then recalls the reservation. "Oh, you guys are the group, that Satanoka mentioned?"

"Yep, that's us! Do you need our ID's?" Rise answered.

"Uhh... no..." The Bouncer replied as he spot Yang with Neptune aside her, waving. "R-Right... come on in.." He said as he opened the door for them.

As the entire group enter the club, the rest of the customers in-line were complaining, especially the ones noticing, Naoto and Sun. "What the... More freaks!?" one of the customers complained.

Inside the club, the floor was streaming with guests dancing and enjoying their time. "Wow, so this is what their Club is like!?" Teddie exclaimed with astonishment.

"Yeah, this club beats Club Escapade in comparison." Rise mentioned.

"Ah, it's you guys!" Yukiko greeted as she approached with her drinks on her tray. The guys in the group ogled at her in her uniform. "Welcome to Junior's Club... which I forgot about asking for the club's name..." She sweat-dropped.

"Yuki-chan! I'm beary glad that you're alright!" Teddie addressed cheerfully. as he jumped to hug her, Yukiko side-stepped elegantly to the side, with Teddie fell as he missed.

"Thanks for inviting us, Senpai. I trust that you had no problems with anyone?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, no problems at all!" Yukiko replied as they all heard other customers roaring nearby.

"What the hell are you doing cat! Where's my drink!?"

"Hey! Get a move on, you freak!"

"Don't just stand their! Get my beer, you pest!"

Everyone else were all stupefied from all the mockery towards Yukiko, and her response was... "Don't worry, I'll be right with you!" Yukiko replied calmly as she turned to her friends.

"What the hell was that about?!" Kanji questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing. Our customers are quite antsy as of late." Yukiko answered.

"Antsy...? They were clearly throwing taunts at you." Pyrrha mentioned. "Are you going to be okay?"

"It's fine. I don't exactly understand most of what their saying every time, I only learn what was needed for foreign endeavors." Yukiko mentioned.

Her friends before her sweat dropped as Marie and Team KRST figured what she meant. "We only learned the language necessary to interact with the outside world, there was nothing to note on profane language." Naoto told them.

"Uh... hey are you sure you're gonna be alright, Yukiko?" Jaune asked as they grew concerned.

"Not to worry, stuff like this happens every now and then, even back home, too." Yukiko assured as the other customers grew relentless. "Anyway, the reserved seats are over there, Chie's at the bar, if you're loss." She pointed out as she returned to tend the rude customers.

"Sheesh, I can't believe she's taking those insults like that." Sun stated with a painful expression.

"Yukiko has a strong sense of patience. She has my utmost respect." Said Ren as he bowed to Yukiko's willpower.

"Anyways, To Our Seats!" Nora declared as she marched vigorously.

They eventually made their way to the Club's bar as they see Chie rushing left to right as she works her magic. "Hey! Hey! Hold you're horses, Geez!" Chie stuttered as she mix and serve drink to the customers, wanting more. "Oh my god, how much more do you guys even want? You're killing me!" She complained while continuing her service as she then notice her friends watching her. "Oh, hey guys!" Chie greeted. "You're seat are right over here, make yourselves comfortable while I get your menus." She said to them.

"Chie-senpai, you're... the barmaid!?" Naoto stuttered.

"Yeah, and the worst part is, the customers keep coming for who's knows the reason. It's getting ridiculous!" Chie complained, serving a drink.

"What's more frickin' ridiculous is that you of all our friends is actually serving alcohol. How the hell did that happen!?" Kanji questioned.

"Not sure, really. I just follow the recipe and occasionally spruce the drink with other... liquids up here." Chie replied, pointing at the alcohol up on the cupboard... rendering Kanji and Teddie mute upon the fact that this is Chie they were talking about.

"Wow! Chie-chan can't cook, but a really great barmaid? Ohh, I'd love for you to serve me a drink anytime!" Teddie suggested in a rebound expression.

"Yeah, no. Pretty sure we can't drink yet, 'cause we're underage and all." Chie reminded.

"Yet, you're serving them alcohol? This should be illegal..." Naoto sighed.

But continuing to their seats, they ate their dinner, they payed up at they finished eating afterwards. They too enjoy the loud music as they watched the people on the dance floor, which brought up the dance this weekend. They managed to bring the equipment to the ballroom and now they have to set the place up before the prom.

Eventually Marie was in on this too. "I guess I can use the prom to get out of the stuffy bar." She stated to Ruby.

"I can't imagine having to stay inside that place. I mean, being confined like being sort of house-arrested or something like that?" Ruby guessed as they laugh.

After the laugh, Marie looks towards the others as they enjoyed their time. "Y'know, this feeling, it feels... nostalgic... this whole group, enjoying their time of their life..." She muttered.

"Nostalgic?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, nostalgic. That's what I said. It just... feels that way." Marie answered as they watch the others. There's a lot of stuff that I think I never noticed before..."

The words Marie said reminded Ruby about what the Velvet Room attendants mentioned. _"Her understanding of the world in which you live is incomplete. Therefore, I ask of you to please take her outside this room, if you would."_ Margaret requested back then.

 _"I wonder what she meant by incomplete...?"_ Ruby wondered as she looked at Marie. "So... you have any ideas of what our lives are like?" Ruby questioned by random.

"Huh? Well... you guys are all just bickering and talking non-stop, if that's what you're talking about." Marie guessed. "What about you? You seem to egg the Ice queen, it seems like to goad her, given those chances.

"Wh-What? No! I'm trying to warm up to her! As my BFF, it's my duty to be a great friend other than a great leader!" Ruby declared.

"I have to wonder if your leadership will live up to my expectations. Your childish behavior is a real problem." Weiss goaded.

"What!?" Ruby whined.

They all enjoyed their time as they heard a glass shattering coming from another table. As they turned their heads to the sound, they see Yukiko on the ground, drenched in alcohol drink with red liquid dripping from her head. "What hell were you doing handling my drink like that you pussycat?" The customer at the table questioned.

"Oh, excuse me..." Yukiko replied as she then began to pick up the broken glass.

Her friend's were only watching her picking up glass shards as they looked with disdain. "What the hell...?" Kanji muttered as they continued to watch. Just as she picked up the pieces, the customers punted her back down as the shards fell off, sneering and laughing all the while.

"Yukiko!" Chie exclaimed. Yukiko's friends were shock to witness the act and went to aid her, even Chie, jumping out of the bar. "Are you okay?" She ask as helped up Yukiko, and then glared at the customers. "Hey! What's your problem? Why would you do that!?" Chie questioned them.

"Oh Boo hoo, cry me a river. Who care's if the owner's catmaid's pushed around?" Said one of the customers.

"We would you piece of shit!" Kanji exclaimed. "You got somethin' to say to my senpai, you gonna have to deal with me, you piss-monkey!" He roared.

"Piss... monkey...?" Sun muttered with a dour expression.

"At least he's not referring to you, I hope..." Neptune chuckled.

The reaction from those customers stirred their impulse. "... What did you say? You calling me an animal, you brat!?" A customer questioned as he approached Kanji as he stood his ground.

"You guys ARE animals!" Chie agreed. "What scum in the right mind would do any of this to her!?" She glared at them as did the rest of the friends in the group.

The customers heavily gritted their teeth and became aggravated upon hearing the insults they didn't want to hear. "So you all calling us animals, huh!?" A customer repeated as he broke a glass bottle and using it as a weapon. "How 'bout I show you brats your place!" He threatened, until several suited thugs brought out their guns upon the customers and and Kanji.

"! The hell!?" Kanji stuttered as he place his hands high, with some guns on him.

The music for the whole club went to a complete halt as onlookers stared and watched the scene folding. "Hey, hey! What's going on now!?" Junior questioned as he arrived.

"Junior-san! Those guys started it!" Chie pointed out. "They threw the drink I made at her and openly harassed her!"

"That bitch is retarded!" The Customer retorted in disdain. "What's wrong with showing those freaks in their place? Isn't that why this club hired these animals in the first place?" He pointed out.

"Ugh! How dare you!" Chie exclaimed as Junior blocked her off.

"So, out of curiosity, it's safe to say you're responsible for wounding my employees, is that correct?" The owner asked with his chin up high.

"Yeah, what about it?" The rude customer responded as he spat.

"Grr... Junior-san, you can't be serious about letting these guys get away with this!" Chie replied with a meaningful eyes looking back at him.

Junior sighed as he pondered about the situation. "You attacked one of my associates, which I can't tolerated. I need you guys to leave." He demanded.

"Wh-what!?" the rude customers responded in shock, with catching the hunters by surprise. "You gonna take that freak's side!? What are you a damn freak lover- !?" Suddenly the rest guns pointed at Kanji trailed to the rude customer's head.

"Hey, I don't give a damn if she is a Faunus! You're the ones who started this mess!" Junior stated as he turned to his henchmen. "You lot, escort these punks out of here. And see to that they're 'taken' care of." He commanded with a flick of his fingers.

The suited thugs obediently did as they're told and scuffled the rude customers out... to the back. "Wh-What!? All this just because I pushed over a damn cat!? You'll regret this!" One of the rude customers declared as they entered the back door.

"Wait, weren't they gonna bring them out to front?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah... let's not sweat the details..." Yang reassured as they turned to Yukiko. Chie handed a napkin to wipe away the red liquid, relief to say, it was the drink that was the color, not her blood.

Junior sighed heavily as he signal everyone else to resume the club's music, followed by the customers on the dance floor to resume dancing. "There's a First-Aid kit in the back, and I expect the rest of you to behave?" He asked as turned to the Hunters.

"Of course. And thank you for covering for our friend." Naoto bowed.

"And I thought you're all evil." Yang chuckled with a smile while Junior stuttered from her appearance and walked away.

"Well, you're not bleeding, and those small bruises..." Chie mentioned as she looks at Yukiko as she wiped the dust off.

"Don't worry, tending to customers like them is natural back home." Yukiko reassured.

"I'll see to it that she get through tonight, I'll see you guys around then?" Chie asked to her friends as they nodded.

"Alright. Thanks for dinner." Ruby said to Chie and Yukiko as they left to tend the Faunus's wounds.

"To think people outside our Kingdom are evil, I can't even imagine what everyone are like those creeps!" Rise stated as everyone nodded.

"I think that would be enough action for us tonight, won't it?" Pyrrha mentioned.

As soon as they all left the club, Naoto gave Sun a slip of paper of a list needed for the Prom set-up. "This is the rest of the materials that we'll need, is it safe to say that you can do this." She asked.

"Hmm... I think we can get these." Sun agree.

"If we go now, I bet they're still open." Neptune assumed as they both ran elegantly elsewhere.

"Wow, I can only imagine what me and Sensei would do that!" Teddie exclaimed while smiling.

"Dude, that would be a nightmare." Kanji replied in disgust as they walked elsewhere.

They were heading back to the Academy so they had to take a route that was quicker to the airships. Although, they were supposed to be heading to the airport when the hit a dead end in a thick of fog coming in.

"Uh... Yang, you sure this is the same way we been through?" Ruby asked.

Yang looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "That's odd... I was pretty sure we came through this way."

"Are you serious? I thought you two lived in Vale. How can you know know your way around?" Weiss questioned.

"Excuse me? You wouldn't know either, you've been shelter for you entire life, if I can guess!" Yang retorted.

As they both began to argue while Ruby and Rise tried to calm them down, Team JNPR looked around and notice something. "Huh... it's so foggy! I can hardly see the sky!" Nora stated.

"Did the news say anything about the forecast... I haven't see fog this dense since..." Soon as Ren noticed it, everyone else caught on to something.

Those who had their glasses with them, equipped their lens to realize the fog was unnatural. "Um... guys, the fog!" Jaune stuttered.

"Dammit, we know!" Kanji grunted as he sees Teddie walking with his costume on, coming from behind the dumpster.

"Rise-san, think you can sense what's going on?" Naoto requested as she nodded.

"One moment please. Himiko!" Rise summoned her Persona as she began her scan.

Much to those without the glasses they wondered what is going on. "Whoa, guys what's going on?" Yang asked.

"It's this unnatural fog. What ever is happening is sure enough that something relates to our Personas and shadows." Naoto explained.

"I got something but..." Rise declare as she continued to read something unusual.

"Did you pick up something, Rise?" Jaune asked.

"There's a strong and powerful presence nearby and yet... it feels familiar..." Rise deduced as they suddenly heard a voice.

"Wow, great deduction, and to think, you're not even a detective." Said the familiar voice applaud as the sound clapping hands rung the air.

"That voice...!" Teddie noticed as he then snuffed a familiar scent. "That stench! I know that from that guy...!" He declared.

Team KRST readied themselves followed by Team JNPR, along with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang with their weapons ready.

"Who's there? Enough hiding already, coward!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oooohh... so scary." The familiar voice, chuckled sarcastically followed by footsteps walking towards the group. "And to think Torchy-kun addresses her as the Ice Queen..." The voice laugh.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance.

As the person approaches them within the alley lights brightening the fog, the footsteps grew louder, too. A man approaches and appears before them as Team KRST knows who that person is. "Hey, guys, long time no see." He greeted them with a strong hint of sarcasm.

"N-No way..." Rise stuttered.

"Y...You gotta be shittin' me!" Kanji grunted with shock. "Is that who I think it is...?"

"So it's true..." Naoto gritted her teeth. "You really are here... Adachi-san...!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm gonna stop here for now. And with that, Adachi has officially made his appearance to the underclassmen, which will result to Adachi asking the question "where is Yu-kun". What ever Yu and Yosuke are doing with Team CFVY, I already have a plot in mind.**

 **With Vol. 4 coming next month, I'm a little strained, with another project to deal with and the cannoned storyline, I'm so gonna have a lot on my plate, especially work IRL. I won't be able to get back to this for a while, too.**

 **I also hear that we haven't seen a new Persona User yet, So I'm was wondering... What Pyrrha's shadow looks like... What would you viewers think about it? Some idea would be nice...**

 **That being said, I assure u, I'm not abandoning this, just so u know. So... see u all around and R &R!**

 **Ooh, Oooh...! I also have... A Couple of Omake skits!**

* * *

The Fool's Cookie Baking

At the Teacher's lounge, Yu, Ruby, and Nanako were prepping to make cookies. "Alright! Ready to make some cookies?" Yu asked as they girls were excited.

First they start of by cracking the egg with Ruby doing the honors, however the egg apparently was hard to crack open and threw Ruby into a fit as she then throws it into the bowl, a the supposed egg ricochet and hit Ruby in the forehead, giving the young huntress a jolt of pain as she staggered around.

Nanako then took a closer look at the supposed egg, only to realize... "Wow, this rock looks like an egg...!" She exclaimed much the hers and Yu's surprise with Ruby grumbling.

* * *

Next, Ruby was about to pour the flour into the bowl while Nanako watched... Although she didn't expect the flour to seem hardened, so Ruby attempted to dunk the whole thing. One shake and the whole flour flushed out much to the girls surprise as the powder clouded the whole room. As the dust died down, Ruby and Nanako were coughing out the dust as Yu was bewildered of the mess made as he entered the room with more groceries.

* * *

While they waited for Yu to comeback with the rest of groceries, Ruby stealthily snatched the bag of Chocolate Chips as she and Nanako took a piece. It was delicious as Ruby dug in some more. Sitting on a chair, on the table, overhead, and even outside, the Huntress couldn't resist the chocolate chips.

* * *

The next step was to mix the cookie dough with Ruby at the helm again. Although the batter was so hard, Ruby couldn't budge the mixing spatula. "Uh... Ruby-chan..."

"I got it!" Ruby assured Yu as she tried to pull out the spatula. She went up and attempted to yank it out as Ruby slipped and launched herself away.

"Are you sure...?" Yu asked again.

"No... problem!" Ruby replied as she then tried to push the spatula out of the dough, but then her hand slipped off and sent crashing elsewhere. Yu and Nanako were amazed by her persistence even when she jumped right onto the spatula and with little effect did it move.

Yu notice something off of the dough as he then turned to the flour, realizing that they were using... concrete mix.

Ruby rose up to the counter looking grimace.

* * *

So eventually Yu remade the cookie dough with real flour and began mixing, while Ruby and Nanako waited and ate the remaining chocolate ships... and they both ate a whole cup of it behind Yu's back.

* * *

"Alright! It's done!" Yu said as he brought out the milk. Ruby and Nanako both rose up below the counter as they eye'd their cup of milk. Ruby readied her cookie and made a dunk... without realizing the fact that the cookie was bigger than the cup size. Yu and Nanako smile that they're eating the cookies and drinking their milk separately. "Aww...!" Ruby whine as she fell back as did her cup milk fell after, splattering her on the ground, much to Yu and Nanako's surprise and laughter.

* * *

So much for "Hidden" Evil plans...

While in a dorm room, Adachi was slumped, sitting at a desk in a corner, minding his own business as his employer, Cinder Fall, was going over their evil plans.

"Hmhmhmhm... All of my plans are coming together." Cinder chuckled evilly. "Now we just have to make sure no one discovers who we really are."

"Then was there a reason to have the plan out in the open like that? Pretty sure someone's gonna find out." Adachi mentioned.

"I think it's fine, for now." Emerald reassured. "I mean it's not like anyone's gonna barge in our room anytime soon-"

Just then the door immediately open as Ruby, Nora, and Teddie made their appearance. "Hello, new friends!" Ruby cheered in an instant while jumping into the room, with catching Cinder, Adachi, and Emerald by surprise.

"N-NOT EVIL!" Cinder stuttered as she and Emerald immediately attempted to cover their plans written on the mobile board.

Ruby: "Uh... what?"

"N-Nothing! What do you want?" Cinder shook her head and asked her question.

Adachi staggered and hid behind the desk in the corner. _"What the hell just happened!?"_ He exclaimed in his thought.

"Hmmhmm...! We came to invite you all to our Beary Friendly Friends party! Also known as BFF party!" Teddie exclaimed excitingly.

"... In which we invite new people we barely know to become our BFFs!" Ruby continued as Teddie and Nora shook hands.

The idea made the three villains sick to their stomach. "Of course you do..." Emerald groaned.

"Hey, what's that?" Nora asked as she pointed out at the board behind the ladies, with exclamation marks appearing.

"Get away from there!" Cinder exclaimed as she quickly flipped the board over, not without hitting Emerald on the head from all the spinning. "It's... nothing!" She persisted as the board now showed its blank side.

"Really? 'Cause it kind of looks like some some sort of elaborate scheme..." Nora mentioned.

"It... actually has the smell of... suspicion...!" Teddie agrees gallantly.

 _"Oh boy..."_ Adachi stuttered in his mind as he and Cinder and Emerald began to sweat bullets.

"Well... it's not evil... if that's what you're thinking..." Cinder assumed.

"Then, uh... What is it?" Ruby asked.

Cinder and Emerald began to panic while sweating bullets, and Adachi took out his scroll to think of something... which he then showed a picture, peeking out from his hiding corner and giving Cinder something to go on. "It's a... recipe! For a cake! For charity! For uh..."

 _"... Charity? Where did that came from...?"_ Adachi thought as he tries to keep his laughter to a minimum.

Trying to bring up something, Emerald took a shot in the dark. "Kittens and... Teddy Ursai...?" She followed up with Cinder and Adachi stared at her with disappointment.

"That... sounds... Bear-mazing!" Teddie exclaimed with joy as he jumped with joy.

"Charity for Cute Animals!" Nora agrees and high-five Ruby.

"I knew you guys were BFF material!" Ruby said. "You guys are so nice!"

"And TOTALLY not evil!" Nora agrees.

"A Bear-tastic celebration to be sure!" Teddie included.

"... Typical for kids like them..." Adachi frowned with a sigh of relief until Mercury came in with a weapon on his shoulder.

"What up, evil dudes? Got the Kitten Killer 9000' up and ready to-..." Mercury came into the room and noticed their guests present before him. The other villians were shock by his terrible timing as he then crept out. "Okay..." He stuttered as he soon walked out of sight.

"Anyways... see you later, besties!" Ruby stated as she, Nora and Teddie skipped and hopped away, leaving the room.

A sigh of relief that they hid their whole operation... very well, at least. "They're... messing with us, right...?" Emerald asked.

"Pretty sure they're that dense..." Adachi assured and the started to laugh out loud. "Seriously though, 'Cute Animal Charity...!? Hhahahahahahaha! Oh, I am so gonna enjoy this company." He assured as he continued laughing as Cinder and Emerald groaned.

* * *

 ***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**


	6. Misplaced Fame Part 1

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Misplaced Fame Part I**

6/10 **Beacon Academy** Evening

On the dormitory rooftop Jaune and Pyrrha were in the middle of training, practicing their swordsmanship as Pyrrha spars with Jaune. As the blond leader brims with confidence, Pyrrha rebuttals with an opening in Jaunes stance, sweeping his feet as he falls over. "Well done." Pyrrha congratulated as she giggles, helping Jaune up. "Your sword play's improved immensely."

"Yeah, couldn't have done it without ya." Jaune replied as he wiped off dust.

"So, are you ready to move on to aura?" Pyrrha asks as Jaune said otherwise.

"I'm actually thinking of maybe we just skip aura tonight..." Jaune sighed as he rubbed his neck. "Might go on a job or something."

"Come on, I know you get frustrated but you must keep trying. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now." Pyrrha assured.

"That's... not it. It's just... it's dumb..." Jaune shook his his and sighed.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked. "Jaune, you know you can tell me." She reassured him.

"... It's Weiss..." Jaune stuttered, much to Pyrrha's confliction.

"Oh... What about her?" Pyrrha dared to asked.

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. Big surprise, right?" Told Jaune as he chuckles weakly.

"Well... I believe the saying goes, 'There's plenty of fish in the sea.'" Pyrrha quoted.

"That's easy for you to say, you've probably got guys clamoring each other just to ask you out." Jaune assumed.

"You'd be surprised." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress." Jaune scoffed as he headed in for tonight.

Pyrrha sighed to Jaune's honestly, but couldn't help but feel dejected.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/11 **Vale** Evening

Within a dark and foggy alley, Adachi stands before Team KRST and the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Team KRST looked shocked as if they were caught on a hidden-camera show, all teeth-gritting and wide-open mouths while the others were confused.

"Uh... who is he...?" Ruby asked them.

"Tohru Adachi, ex-cop and a suspect of a case last year." Naoto explained. The members of the Investigation Team can hardly forget his face.

"Huh...? Yu-kun's not here with you?" Adachi wondered and sighed. "And here I thought I can mess around your leader, even his wannabe sidekick..."

As he starts to scratch his head, Naoto pulls out her gun. "I'm not going to mince words with someone like you, why are you here?" She questioned with stern mood, while her team's arms themselves.

"Whoa, hey... isn't that a little dangerous?" Adachi assumed.

"Quit screwin' around, you bastard! Now tell us why you're here!" Kanji exclaimed with extreme hostility.

"Tch... typical delinquents always trying to rush things... doesn't even know what's been going on..." Adachi sighed.

"The hell is that supposed to mean, huh!?" Kanji roared as he went to summon his Persona.

"Kanji-kun wait!" Naoto told her leader, with Kanji gritting his teeth hard, retracting his Tarot Card. "Will you not answer our question? Otherwise we will have to take you in." She stated. "We thought you were going to behave after our last incident, but we saw you aid Torchwick and the White Fang. What's the meaning of this?"

"*Sigh* you guys are real party-killers, you know?" Adachi sighed as he stared into the sky. "I did had intended on staying well-behave... But someone begged me to help out, and you know I'm not the kind of guy to say no to that." He answered.

While Team KRST was grabbing answers out of the missing convict of theirs, Ruby signaled to her friends and team members to get ready.

"Help out? So you are working with Torchwick and the White Fang!" Rise stated.

"Uhh... well, what do you think?" Adachi asked.

"Grr... you can't fool us! If we don't like you answer, we will bear-liberately maul you!" Teddie declared.

"Ah, who cares about that? I'm sure the Black Fang guys will deal with them, what do they have with you kids anyways?" Adachi wonders.

"That voice..." Jaune muttered as he realized. "No way... you!"

"Hmm...? Oh hey, blond hair, wimpy personality... You're that kid that I threw in...!" Adachi exclaimed sarcastically. "Neat, you survived." He mentioned, nonchalantly.

"It... It was you!" Jaune stated. "I almost died in there, because of you!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Well, true, those guys did wanted me to show them a demonstration. So far, it's starting become quite obsolete..." Adachi shrugged.

"So you haven't thrown anyone in recently...?" Naoto wondered but focus on the matter at hand. "Regardless, I recalled that you are still a convict and now supposed to be serving time."

"And what does that mean? Gonna try and take me into custody?" Adachi sighed. "My clients won't be as happy with me disappearing on them, you know?"

While in the conversation, Team JNPR and members of Team RWBY stepped forward to Team KRST's side. "You were the one who threw Weiss and Blake into the TV world, too, weren't you?" Ruby asked as well, with their weapons at the ready.

Yet Adachi sighs and scratches his hair again. "... So those two are your supposed friends? I was wondering why a twerp like you have friends like that bitch and whore around." He taunted.

Weiss and Yang had their jaw open of Adachi's language. "Wh-What did you just say!?" Weiss questioned with an anger symbol popping up.

"Wait, what?" Ruby wondered what he meant.

"Oh, that is it!" Yang shouted as she rushed him.

Adachi smirks as Yang's fist supposedly connected to his face, but went through, with Yang hitting the ground tumbling afterwards. "Honestly did you really think I stand in the open just to get hit like that? How stupid!" Adachi laughed as a strong force slammed into Yang, hurling her and bouncing off of Jaune.

"Yang!"Ruby shouted as they turned from Yang to the attacker, they saw Magatsu-Izanagi slamming its foot down.

 ***Fool or Clown?**

"Now then, let's see if you brats are even close to my level." Adachi stated as he appeared on the rooftop, looking down on the students in the alley. Magatsu-Izanagi then charged them as Kanji summons Take-Mikazuchi, leading them to a stalemate.

"Sukuna-Hikona!" Naoto summoned her Persona as it attempted to intercept Magatsu-Izanagi's flank but was caught by the Rogue Persona's other hand. "What!?"

"Are you guys kidding around, I thought you four can do better!" Adachi laughed as he pounded Sukuna-Hikona into Take-Mikazuchi and then blasting them both away, shattering them both away, while inflicting damage to their respective Persona User's Aura.

"Ack! Nao-chan! Kanji!" Teddie stuttered as he immediately withdrew his Persona and rush to Naoto's aid.

"Guh, shit...! What the hell was that!?" Kanji grunted.

"His power...! Be careful guys, he isn't like he was back home!" Rise stated as she scanned him.

"Ah ha, so you've noticed?" Adachi mentioned as they looked up at him on the rooftop. "You can imagine the enmity that fills this town. Especially the discrimination, what the White Fang are doing?" Adachi as then Odin appeared before him, ready to strike Adachi, but Magatsu-Izanagi counters back striking back with a slash and rams Odin back down with Heat Riser, causing the ground to quake with Jaune jerked to his knee.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she raise Miló in its rifle form and pointed at the Rogue Persona. However, when the Persona stared back at Pyrrha, its eyes flashed and frozen Pyrrha. "W-What is this...!?" She grunted in paralysis. Magatsu-Izanagi eventually picked her up and readied a portal before her friends.

"...! Pyrrha! Jaune grunted loud as he struggled to get back up.

"Too bad for you, little miss perfect." Adachi mentioned as he sent Pyrrha into the black pit as everyone watch.

"Pyrrha! Nooooo!" Jaune yelled as he grunts while using his own will power to get back up. "We gotta take him out!" He stuttered as he gets back up. "Ren, Nora, flank it!" He commanded as he summoned Odin once more.

Ren and Nora flanked left and right of Magatsu-Izanagi, Ren pressed his assault with shooting the Persona, distracting it while Nora came up from behind and slamming Magnhild on its shoulder.

"Meddling brats!" Adachi scoffed as he use **Magarudyne** to blow them both into a wall. "Come on, that's it? I'm not even trying." He asked as Magatsu-Izanagi blocks Odin's strike without look at the oncoming attack.

But then Soma appeared above them and attempted to swipe a hit but Adachi's Persona immediately brushed off Odin and Shot a Ziodyne at Soma, with a lightning beam shaded of blood red, zapping Soma away while damaging Ruby in the process. However, Ruby didn't falter and stood back up and swapped her Persona to Titania in order to recover her Aura levels. "Huh... seriously? You have the same power as Yu-kun...!" Adachi comments with surprised sarcasm. "Still..." Yet his Persona used **Atom Smasher** , striking the human-sized Persona as Ruby then withdraws it before the attack connects, smashing the blade into the pavement. Which then break off the rubble and blast debris towards the young huntress, yet Weiss's Persona use **Bufula** to create an ice pillar to block the debris projectiles. "You brats gotta do better than that." He mocked as Magatsu-Izanagi cleaved the ice pillar in half and then threw its weapon, like a spear, as it impaled Shiva and inflicting a jolt of pain in Weiss's chest.

Ruby however charge with Crescent Rose volleying herself up onto the roof as she attempted to strike Adachi, before he could do more damage than he has done, but when she made a swing at him with her weapon, it went through the ex-cop like she was hitting air. "W-What?!"

"HA! You honestly think I'd even show up here? You guys are wasting time." Adachi taunted as Ruby was unsuspectingly knocked down by his Persona that appeared out of nowhere. She was knocked off the roof as Kanji and Teddie managed to catch her, no without a hint of comedy with Teddie jumping on Kanji while they both cushioned Ruby's fall as the guys felt the pain. "Man... you brats are so lame! I can't believe the fate of our world rest with all of you!" He taunted as he laughed out loud.

"Stop... screwin' with us!" Kanji roared as he gets back up.

"Whelp, it's a shame to see you guys go, you were a thorn to my side, but is were you dreams fall." Adachi declare as Magatsu-Izanagi **Mind Charge** 's for a next attack. "Goodbye!"

As he was about to summon his Persona, another shout out rang within the alley. " **Makarakarn**!" A familiar voice shouted. A reflective barrier covered Kanji as the blast bounced back with Magatsu-Izanagi barely dodging it. Suddenly a figure appeared and revealed to be Minato. "Okay, what's going on!?" He questioned

"Minato? You're here!" Ruby looked back as to her and the others surprise.

"Geez, one after another, they're sprouting like weeds...!" Adachi groaned as his Persona charged towards Minato.

 ***Mass Destruction**

"So that's how you want to play?" Minato scoffed as he pulled a gun to his head. "Come forth, Thanatos!" He called forth as he pulls the trigger. Instead of blasting a bullet into his temple, a glass-shattering noise rang, instead, followed by a deity behind him, a grim warrior surrounded by a mantle of metal coffins, as it charges into Magatsu-Izanagi into a deadlock.

Huh... well, this is new. Another Persona User." Adachi muttered _"Even he has that ability to change different Personas..."_ Magatsu-Izanagi and Thanatos as they brutally clash at each other. One can't even describe the fight the Huntsmen is witnessing. With Magatsu-Izanagi's **Atom Smasher** and Thanatos's **Tempest Slash** , the noise of ringing steel echoed. "Persistent brat!" Adachi scoffed as Magatsu-Izanagi parried its opponent's attack and managed to grip its enemy by the throat, but not before another object flew in and dive onto the Persona. "Guh... seriously...?!" He groaned.

"Hey, we made it!" Junpei stated with confidence. It reveals that Hermes appeared as Junpei and Yukari appeared along with a blond-haired young lady with a Gekkoukan Uniform. "What's up? Team MAYJ to the rescue!"

"Suppressing fire!" The Blond-haired girl monotonously stated as she sprayed bullets from her fingertips.

While the Rogue Persona was distracted from the shooting, Thanatos managed to break free and lobbed a punch into the face. Junpei and his Persona followed up with Hermes ramming into Magatsu-Izanagi down while Junpei runs in and attempts to strike it, jumping into the air and slamming his Longsword on the Persona, but was swatted away by its free hand and shattering Hermes from sight, with Junpei thrown back towards Jaune hitting him down again. "W-Why...?" Jaune stuttered as he winced in pain.

"Are you serious...? Let me tend to those damage." Yukari scoffed as she drew her gun and shot her forehead, in the similar manner, as she summoned her Persona as well. A shackled maiden on a bull-like figure. " **Mediarama**!" A faint light flashed as it lit up on every person in the area, recovering their aura moderately.

"We appreciate your assistance." Naoto thanked.

"Yeah, that bastard going down. Round Two!" Kanji declared as everyone's moral has bolstered.

However, all Adachi could do was sigh heavily. "Really...? I thought you guys could even read the big picture of the situation, but what exactly are you guys doing?" He question sarcastically.

"What do you mean!?" Ruby retorted as she and Kanji were about ready to retaliate, but Naoto intervened.

"Wait, Ruby-chan, Kanji-kun! Everyone, stop!" Naoto told him and the others looked to her as she addresses the Ex-cop. "You're not really here, are you? What is this about Adachi-san?! Are you trying to finish us off or you just gauging us?" She asked.

 _*BGM ends_

* * *

 _"Gauging?"_ Everyone wondered and then Adachi wondered. Rise scanned Adachi thoroughly and came to the conclusion. "Naoto-kun's right! That's just an illusion!" She exclaimed much the Huntsmen's surprise.

"Bravo, detective, bravo!" Adachi laughed as he clapped. "You guys figured me out, right on the spot!"

"This is not a laughing matter!" Naoto countered. "People's lives are at stake and you have a part in it!

"'People's lives are at stack', huh?" Adachi sighed as he changed his frown. "I'm surprised you guys aren't even worried about your celebrity friend."

They all realized that they recall Pyrrha being thrown into the black pit just now. "What did you do to Pyrrha!?" Jaune questioned, pointing his sword at the Ex-cop.

"Nothing really, all I did was throwing that attention whore and all that's it." Adachi told them mockingly.

"What did you say!?" Jaune questioned in a riled tone.

"Hey, come on now? Aren't you brats gonna rescue her, just like they rescue you?" The Ex-cop pointed out.

The realization brought them to an impasse, until Ruby sheathed Crescent Rose. "We don't have time to deal with the like of him. Pyrrha's in trouble." She said to everyone.

The revelation donned to them as Adachi laughed maliciously. "It you that long for you kids to realize that. Yu-kun would of noticed that more easily."

"So... you were gauging us..." Weiss muttered.

"But with that being said. I think I have to call it quits for tonight. That pretty girl's dead body might be hanging on a telephone pole." Adachi mentioned as he turn and started walking away.

"Grr... Come back here and face us!" Teddie demand. We're bearly done with you!" He shouted as he disappeared within the fog.

"His presence... disappeared. And so is the fog." Rise stated as the fog lifted. The hostile threat vanished as everyone regroups and recovered.

* * *

"Are you guys alright? That dispute kinda looked serious." Minato asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." Ruby replied. She looked around for Pyrrha, only to assume that Adachi guy was wrong, yet Pyrrha was no longer in the area, recalling that Adachi threw her into the black pit. "That's right! Rise! Teddie! Do you think you know where Pyrrha went?"

"Huh? Um... yeah, the black pit he summoned was connected to the TV world, then when we should be able to rescue her from entering from the same place.

"Then let's go, to the TV world!" Jaune declared as clever and serious upon statement.

"Wait, what about Chie and Yukiko? They're still back at that club." Weiss mentioned. The Persona Users looked to each other briefly.

"Nah, they're a little busy. They have a real job after all." Ruby disagree. "Besides, their boss seems a little... strict..."

"Hey, I thinkin' we'd be fine." Kanji agrees, despite Weiss's reluctance.

While they hold their conversation, they didn't forget about Team MAYJ on the side. "I'm not sure what's going on. If you guys have and idea to rescue Nikos-san, then we can help." Minato assured.

"You want to help us?" Ruby repeated.

"Are you sure we have time? Mitsuru-senpai is expecting us soon." Yukari recalls.

"We are in a joint-mission with Team MASK at Mountain Glenn," The Blond-haired Girl reminded. "How shall we proceed?"

"Hm..." Minato thought about and then pulled his cell scroll up and contacted a friend. "Mitsuru-senpai, there's been a change of plans... a friend's in danger... from Beacon, it's not Junpei this time." He continued as Junpei frowned. "Then you guys are gonna be fine? ... Yes... okay, we'll see you soon." He finished as he hung up

"I guess we are helping them out?" Junpei assumed.

"Yep. We're with you guys." Minato stated and wanted to mention his friends. "Also, this is our other teammate, Aigis." He introduced.

"I am Aigis. It is nice to meet you all." Aigis introduced herself to the group, monotonously.

"Um... It's nice to meet you, too." Ruby greeted. "Anyways, let's go, we know a way to enter that place." She said as the group rushed off.

"Where exactly?" Junpei asked.

* * *

6/11 B **eacon Academy** Evening

Elsewhere, Adachi was walking around the Academy rooftop as he watched the students he encountered running into the Academy. "I was wondering where you were." Cinder stated as Adachi turned around to see her along with Mercury and Emerald behind her. "Why haven't you set out with Torchwick towards Mountain Glenn?" Cinder questioned.

"Well, with our little bonding thing, you really think I'd stick around with Torchy-kun more than one minute? We hate each other really badly." Adachi answered.

"That is is no excuse. You will cooperate with us otherwise you will end up just like you were before the White Fang pillaged you from your kingdom, nothing but a prisoner." Cinder warned as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Surely someone like you would want to get back at those who wronged you, don't you?"

"I was perfectly fine in a cell, fyi." Adachi scoffed as he removed her hand from him. "Besides, I was only giving giving those brats a hard time before I head out. That should be able to keep them occupied while you do whatever you're doing." He mentioned as he walked towards the edge of the roof. "At any case, I'm already there with the White Fang guys." He mentioned as he vanished in front of them.

"I was gonna mentioned that the White Fang members confirmed that those two are there, right now." Mercury mentioned with a text on his scroll.

"I see." Cinder noted as she stares below to see the said students entered a building.

* * *

The current Teams in the group, Team KRST, Team MAYJ, and some of Team RWBY and Team JNPR all gathered in the teacher's lounge as the began to discuss their plans. "So is anyone gonna explain... why are we in the Teacher's lounge?" Junpei begged the question.

"This seems weird enough." Minato agrees.

"Yeah... you guys never heard of the TV world, right?" Ruby recalled, as Team KRST explains.

"W-Wait a minute are you telling us that world is filled with shadows?" Yukari mentioned with surprise.

"And you guys enter that world through a TV?" Junpei added as he chuckled. "Come on, that can't be real, that has to be some joke." He laughed.

"Hey, it ain't a damn joke!" Kanji retorted. "We'll show you!"

"We can't simply rush into the TV world, Kanji-kun." Naoto scolded and then turning to Team RWBY. "How is Blake-kun doing, is she available?" She asked.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were unsure as Weiss was prompt to mention. "You might not believe this, but she's..."

* * *

Moments ago, the members of Team RWBY were going to fetch Blake, but when they found her in their room, she was completely fast asleep. They tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge.

"All that research must of knocked her out..." Yang guessed.

* * *

"I suppose that makes sense... plus it's already near curfew..." Rise sighed.

"Alright, no time I think or hesitation, let's save Pyrrha!" Ruby declared.

"Okay, let's do this!" Yang included as the other members of Team RWBY looked to her with concern. "Hey, you're not leaving me out this time, I'm coming, too! I'll be fine."

The others looked to each other as they nodded. "Um... okay? Let's go!" Ruby now declared as she then hopped into the TV.

"Holy crap, you can actually jump into a TV!?" Junpei stated with surprise and skock

"Nnnngh... I'll have make glasses on the spot, what a bear headache..." Teddie groan as he jumped in as well.

"Ren, Nora, can you guys stay back and set a stretcher ready?" Jaune commanded.

"Of course." Ren confirmed.

"Nurse Nora at ready!" Nora replied cheerfully as Jaune nodded back and followed the other into the TV.

Minato stepped forward towards the TV and poked his hand into the TV's screen. "So we can go into the screen..." He thought out loud and turned to his team. "Ready?"

"Like we don't have much of a choice..." Yukari sighed.

"I will follow you where ever you go." Aigis acknowledged.

"If it's to save Niko-chan, then I'm gamed." Junpei agreed, psyching himself up.

And the following afterwards were Weiss holding the screen open for Yang as she hopped into the screen after her, entering the TV world.

Nora: "Right! Time for Nurse Nora to-"

Ren: "Nora, NO! None of that! Please!"

* * *

6/11 **Unknown Location** No time of day

In a foggy area, Pyrrha awoke from a blackout she received upon entering this unknown world. "What... happened...?" She asked herself as she then felt a chilling presence all round her as she gained her posture. She readied Miló and Akoúo̱, but then notice that her Semblance wasn't working. _"Could this fog be responsible? Where is this place, anyways?"_ She wonder as she began to search for her way out.

* * *

 ***Backside of the TV**

With the newly formed Investigation Team (Confirmation Pending), those new to entering this world, were awestruck with the new discovery. "Wow... I never seen this place before... This place is neat!" Junpei remarked.

"Is this where TV shows are being broadcast?" Aigis wondered, tilting her head.

"There should be more people around if there were..." Yukari replied.

Team MAYJ returned to the group as Rise summoned her Persona. "Huh... So you use your persona to scan this place?" Minato asked.

Rise nodded. "Yep. I should be able to pick up any shadow activities. Although..." She trailed off.

Minato: "Although...?"

"Hmm... I still need a little more clues about her so I can find Pyrrha-chan... I can't seem to get a clear point on her location... weird... I should've been able to locate her easily..." Rise mentioned.

While the new members were wondering too, the veterans explained to them the key features to her abilities. "...Hence, I'd say we pile our view about Pyrrha-san." Naoto finished.

"Okay... So what do we know about Pyrrha" Jaune asked.

"What? Dude, she's on your team! You askin' that question?" Kanji questioned as the others turned to him with questionable looks.

"Huh!? I... uh... wasn't she mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes once?" Jaune stuttered to make some points. "She's always supportive of my choices... and she's is... a great fighter. She is teaching me how to fight... I think that's about it..." He stated.

"You seriously don't anything about Pyrrha?" Weiss questioned. "She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum Academy before moving to Vale, not to mention winning the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row." She pointed out. "I did mentioned this before, didn't I?"

"So then, she's like some Honor student and an Ace fighter? It's like a goddess of war or something?" Junpei guess.

"Indeed a goddess with graceful fiery hair that blazes through the battlefield!" Teddie stated, imagining it in his head.

"Well... we should know the rest of what Pyrrha's like by now... Think you got what you need?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... let me see..." Rise stated as she begins her scan. Moments soon, her expression turns to a concern look. "I sense her presences... over here... huh...? Now this is strange..."

"Did ya found her?" Asked Yang.

Rise tilt her head, pondering. "Yeah... but this presence is unusual... Normally shadows are all... you know, evil-like but this one seems..."

"Benevolent? Is that the word?" Naoto guessed.

"Yeah... this is something I've never traced before." Rise nodded as she withdrew Himiko. "Alright, followed me, it's should be this way." She said as she proceeded to guide them.

* * *

Pyrrha proceeded cautiously through the halls of the ruin temple. Broken interior through out the spacious halls she saw as she finally reached the foyer. _"I this the way out?"_ She wondered as she approached the door. She sheathed her weapons a tries to push the door open, revealing the outside that the sky was still awfully foggy. She looked around in front of the courtyard entrance and proceeded with caution. _"I wonder if Jaune and the others are doing okay... That man, Adachi..."_ She pondered as she proceeds through the courtyard, making her way to the exit.

Suddenly, Shadows appeared between her and the exit. **"My Goddess, you should not leave this place!"** A voice from the shadow stated as it lunges towards Pyrrha. Yet, the Huntress quickly dodges all their attacks and readied Miló and Akoúo̱.

"Goddess...? What?" Pyrrha stammered as she parried the attacks and backed away. With multiple shadowy hands trying to strike her, it was becoming more difficult due to her inability to use her Semblance. Moments soon, the Shadows ripped away Pyrrha's weapon and eventually grabbed her. while the Shadow limbs turned into a cage with legs.

 **"Our Goddess should not be mingling with the rabble, we shall deal with them momentarily!"** The Shadows declared as they marched Pyrrha back into the palace.

"No... No!" Pyrrha staggered as she was whisked away, leaving Miló and Akoúo̱ in front of the exit. _"Jaune...!"_ Pyrrha thought as the door closed. As the area grew silent once more another shadowy figure appear before Pyrrha's weapons.

* * *

As the Investigation Team came to an entrance of some ruined city-looking area, much to the view of those wearing the glasses.

"Wow, so this is where Pyrrha's located?" Jaune asked. "This area looks like some city."

"Seriously? I'm not seeing anything." Junpei complained as the rest of Team MAYJ and Yang were still seemed disoriented.

"Yeah with with all this fog, I'm surprise you guys can see around you." Yang agreed.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't have the glasses." Ruby noted as they turned to Teddie who appeared from behind.

"I can't bear-lieve you guys left me behind!" Teddie complained in a worn-out tone.

"Did you managed to make them their glasses, Teddie?" Naoto asked.

"That's what you're worried about? How Beary cruel! I've worked tirelessly to make all these glasses and that's the only thing you ask!?" Teddie complained.

"Yeah, we know. We'll sure to treat ya to some topsicles, later." Kanji declared as Teddie's eyes glittered.

"Oh goodie!" Teddie cheered as he turned to Team MAYJ and Yang with glasses in hand. "Anyways, wear these."

"Glasses? What for?" Junpei asked as he and his Team took their pair.

"Teddie made these glasses so we can see through the fog, it really works." Jaune approved.

As the newcomers wore their set of glasses, they were all surprised to see the difference in the fog. "Huh... well that's new." Minato commented as he wore a plain blue pair of glasses.

"Holy crap, it's like magic!" Junpei stuttered as he wore wrap-around shades.

"Whoa, is this what you guys were seeing!? This is awesome!" Yang agreed as she also wore bright-yellow shades.

"I never thought these glasses would work but this is... remarkable..." Yukari said as she gazes her surrounding. She wore a pair of glasses that are square, red, and thin.

"I can finally see where we're going now..." Weiss agreed as she wore pure-white, half-rimmed glasses, implying her "elegance".

"This is... unusual...

"Okay, so we all have our glasses and ready to look for Pyrrha?" Ruby asked the Investigation Team as they all nodded in response. "Alright. Let's do this!" She declared as she and the Team then proceeded into the Ruins of Mythics.

* * *

Just as they entered the ruined city, Rise's was scanning the area as it her scans were proving slightly difficult. "Hmm... Now this is weird..." Rise muttered.

"What's the matter? Did you find something?" Ruby asked as they all turned to Rise.

"This place is Teaming with a lot of Shadows, but I sense one that's moving around a lot more..."

"What about that 'certain' Shadow? Isn't it like the rest but stronger?" Minato asked.

"It's not as simple as you think. In this world, the Victim's Shadow appears and makes and attempt to kill him off, or 'Her' in Pyrrha's case." Naoto states.

"So we finish off Pyrrha's Shadow before it happens, right?" Yang guessed.

"Absolutely not!" Teddie retorted as they all turned to him. "Shadows are originally born from humans, after all. I mean... what if we finished Pyrrha-chan's shadow off, what would happen to the real Pyrrha-chan?"

"Shadows born from ourselves...? You mean to say they're one and the same with our Personas?" Minato wondered.

"Well, yeah. We had to face our own shadows in order to get our Personas." Weiss continued. "Didn't you guys get your Persona like how we did?"

"Uh..." Junpei stuttered as the others of Team MAYJ looked to each other. Yang was as confused. "Not exactly what you had in mind..." He replied.

Then a bustling chant of voices rung out, much to the Investigation Team's surprise.

 **"Praise the Goddess of victory!"**

 **"Death to those who prevent her glory!"**

 **"Praise the Goddess of victory!"**

And the chant goes on...

"The hell...? Dammit, Is this what people are thinkin' about her?" Kanji grunted.

"What the people are thinking? What are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"This IS the TV world, sometimes voices like this tends to echo a lot. Supposedly the people who're viewing this on their screens perhaps." Naoto pointed out.

"In other words... people's view of her is revealed here..." Teddie concluded followed by a smirk. "You guys though they were some sort of aliens from outer space, didn't you?" He said sarcastically.

"Don't look at us like that, Junpei probably thought that." Yukari pointed out.

Wh-What?! No...! I thought they were another form of Grimm!" Junpei retorted.

"Okay, while we're still chatting around, we got some shadows coming this way..." Rise reminded them as they realized that there were shadows converging from from down the road. Although... there was a person that is being chase from the pursuing Shadows.

"Wait a minute... Is that... Pyrrha!?" Jaune exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm gonna end this here. I can clearly tell you guys are waiting on these new chapters, but I have a job and other IRL stuff. I won't be able to get to this, I hope you understand.**

 **So we're on to Pyrrha's Shadow, thanks to Adachi's intervention and the group has some of the P3 cast for assistance in place of Team NYCA for now. Then again, this Shadow won't be like the rest of them, whereas the originals has to face themselves, but a different method that happens in another game of its series.**

 **I am considering of making a side story for Yu's mission, but when should I make it? Perhaps a later date...**

 **At least for now, Happy New Years.**

 **Btw... I have to wonder how the characters of the Persona Series would look like in their chibi form... either way...**

* * *

Magician's Faults

Yosuke was walking through the Campus courtyard, listening to his mp3, until he notice a scroll vibrating on a nearby bench. He took a closer look and realize that it belong to Weiss. _"Did she forgot it?"_ He wondered as he... opened up the scroll. The scroll showed a few missed calls from Jaune as Yosuke gave off a deadpan expression. "I gave him Weissy-chan's number, but not for this... Geez..." He sighed as he began to peek in her voicemails...

 _"Heeey! Uh... Weiss Schnee... this is Jaune... Arc! Of the Arc... family. L-last name is Arc."_ Jaune introduced himself with stutters in his sentences as he continued.

"Wow... he's definitely an amateur at this..." Yosuke stuttered as he listen to the whole mail. _"I should probably erase these before it gives Weissy-chan a bad impression towards him..."_ He suggested to himself as he deleted the message, followed by listening to another message.

 _"Hey Weiss umm... I'm guessing you didn't get my call earlier. Maybe the tower's messing up or something... I mean, there's no way you would get my message and and not call me back! Right? I mean that's... that would be rude... That's ridiculous."_ Jaune stated in concern. _"You're definitely not... you know, playing those messages for the rest of Team RWBY and laughing... *chuckle* laughing it's, it's not you. You wouldn't do that, you wouldn't... do that... right? That's crazy..."_ Jaune stuttered in a delirious tone.

Yosuke eventually deleted that message. _"You will thank me for this, dude..."_ He grits his teeth in response of that message. "I should probably find him, let alone, Weissy-chan..." He suggested as he proceeded further into the Main Avenue, until suddenly Weiss's scroll started to ring. Not knowing what to do, he simply picked up followed by Jaune yelling from both nearby and by the receiving scroll. "Oh crap...!" Yosuke grunted.

"Alright, Ice Queen! I've had it up to here!" Jaune declare with showing gestures. "It's one thing to deny a guy, but it is another thing to ignore him entirely!" He continue as Yosuke saw Weiss approaching as he kept his distance for the right time. "If you were here right now, I would give you a piece of my-" And before he could finish, Weiss appeared.

"Hi Jaune!" Weiss said as Jaune froze now knowing the person he's been trying to contact is right behind him.

"Hey! Weiss! What's uhh... what's going on?" Jaune asked as he stuttered, sweating bullets at the same time while hold his own scroll back.

"Nothing much. I'm looking for my scroll... I can't remember where I put it." told Weiss as she surveys her surrounding.

"Oh..." Jaune stuttered, realizing that he made a grave mistake by sending those messages.

 _"Lucky for him I deleted it all..."_ Yosuke sighed as he made his approach. "Hey, Weissy-chan, I think I found you're scroll-"

Jaune staggered as he spots Weiss's scroll, fearing that she'll read those messages, he dives in before Yosuke a slaps the scroll out of his hands followed by rapidly stomping on her scroll.

"What the- Dude! Jaune! What Are You Doing!? Jaune!?" Yosuke yelled as Jaune destroys the scroll and kicking it away, leaving Weiss and Yosuke baffled. "I just..." Yosuke stuttered. The deletion of those messages... in vain...

After Jaune caught his breath, he immediately began to skid away. "Right, I will see you later...! Jaune state as he bolted away.

Sweat-drops and open mouths from Weiss and Yosuke were left as they look to each other. "Thinking you need to get a new scroll?" Yosuke asked as he shrugs as Weiss sighs heavily.

* * *

Goddammit, Ted!

"Sensei! Sensei! Look!" Teddie hollered to Yu along with his Team and Team KRST. "I've managed to mark our room with our names! No need to thank me!" He boasted. The doors of their rooms were marked with cuts labeled with their names engraved on it, thanks to Teddie's claws

Unfortunately the Investigation Team were not pleased. "Oh, goddammit, Ted!" Yosuke shouted.

* * *

In the Academy's Kitchen, Team KRST were asked to make pancakes but the sap was missing. Assuming where the sap went, they turned to Teddie who was making slurping sounds with his back turned as he turns around revealing a sappy mess on his ursa face. Teddie has devoured the Forever Fall sap.

"Goddammit Ted!" Kanji roared as Teddie filched.

* * *

Jaune and Kanji even Junpei were waiting on a person who was in the restroom. "Dammit, how much longer do ya hafta take!? Kanji questioned.

Yosuke came around and was shock by the line there. "You guys too!? Damn and it's the only place nearby...!" Yosuke stuttered as he hold his in.

A soon as they here the click on the restroom door, the rushed it as Ozpin came out with the students backing away. "Students." Said Ozpin.

Oh, uh... Ozpin-sensei...!" Junpei stuttered as the headmaster walked away.

Yet Teddie slipped in from a corner. "Thanks for holding the door, you guys!" He thanked as he locked the door with the guys staggered with their mouths wide open yelling in pain.

Jaune/Junpei: "Nooooooooooooooo!"

Yosuke/Kanji: "GODDAMMIT, TED!

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**

 ***Fool or Clown? - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Mass Destruction -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Backside of the TV -** **Shoji Meguro**


	7. Misplaced Fame Part 2

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Misplaced Fame Part II**

6/11 **Beacon Academy** Afternoon

In Team JNPR's dorm room, Jaune wanted to have a talk with Ren who was still in his towel. He only gotten out of the showers a minute when Jaune immediately brought him back to their room. "Ren... I'm just gonna come out and say it. You are one of my best friends" Jaune stated sternly. "These pass few months, I feel like we've really bonded. Even though you don't say much... I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you personally, But dammit; I consider you to be the brother I never had!" He told him.

"And I you." Ren replied.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls..." Jaune continued.

"Girls?" Ren asked as he attempts to reach for his clothes hanging on their closet door.

"I just... don't know... how to... Um... I guess what I'm ask is... Well... how did you and Nora... do it?" He asked as Ren withdraws and turns back to Jaune.

"Ahem..." Nora beckoned to them as she took her headphones off with an embarrassed laughter. "We're not actually together, together..."

"Nora, I said headphones on!" Jaune ordered as she immediately placed them back on her ears.

"Jaune... what's this about?" Ren asked.

Jaune sighed heavily in response. "It's Weiss. I'm completely head over heels for her, and she won't give me a chance. She's cold, but she's... also incredible." He complimented as he continued. She's smart, and graceful, and talented, I mean, have you ever heard her sing?!" He asked with admiration. "I wish she'd take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel... Without messing up." He sighed.

A moment's pause until Pyrrha gave him and answer. "Then do it." Pyrrha suggested as she entered the room, as the members of Team JNPR turn to her. "Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines, just... be honest."

Jaune: "But what if-"

"Jaune." Pyrrha continued. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." She told him with a smile.

The hint of confidence and understanding increased withing the teammates as they looked each other in the eye. "You're right. Thanks, Pyrrha." Jaune agrees as he stands up and heads out. "Good talk, Ren. He mentioned as heads out. But then pops his head back in the room. "Oh, right. Gotta bring this back to Yosuke." He grabs the borrowed guitar as he heads out again.

At the same time, Pyrrha gave a depressing sigh as she went to her desk. "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora suggested.

"At any rate, we were invite for dinner in town." Ren recalls. "We better prepare for it."

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/11 **TV World** Evening

The Investigation Team witness Pyrrha being chase by shadows as they managed to catch her by the arms. "No! Noooo!" Pyrrha cried as the Shadows wrapped her in some shadowfied cage.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shout as he looked to Ruby as the the field leader nodded back.

"Let's go, guys! To the rescue!" Ruby commanded followed by her friends rallying in response as they engaged the appearing shadows.

* * *

 ***Time to Make History**

As the Investigation Group ready themselves, Rise began to detect more Shadows approaching. "Huh!? Everyone, I'm sensing more Shadows coming our way!" Rise stated.

Flux of Shadows started to appear on both flanks of the group as the Teams turn to their separate groups. "Looks like we'll have to split up on these." Minato suggested.

"Okay...!" Ruby agreed as she looked all over. "Minato, your team take left, Kanji, to the right." Ruby commanded as they followed. "And we're gonna save Pyrrha." She said to her Teammates and Jaune.

A Champion Knight stood before them followed by a pair of Adamant Beetles.

"Piece of cake!" Yang exclaimed as she charges forward and attempted to strick a Shadow Beetle.

"Yang-chan! Wait!" Rise alerted, but soon Yang felt a strong impact that pushed her back. Her cheek felt a huge shocking pain in response. "Those Shadows can repel physical attacks!"

"Then what about the horse one?!" Yang questions as she loads Ember Celica.

"It strong to physical attacks. We'll have to blow it down!" Rise suggested.

"Gotcha covered!" Ruby followed as she summoned Soma as she cast **Garula** , a green razor disc-like energy strikes the Champion Knight shadow staggering it.

Weiss readied her weapon and tried to use her semblance but nothing. "So we really can't use our semblance here..." Weiss clicked her tongue.

But then both Adamant Beetle shadow charged at them with Kill Rush. Jaune came to their defense as he blocked one of the shadow's attack while Yang countered with her assault. A few shots from her weapon and a strong punch against the Shadows attack, pushing the Adamant Beetle shadow back.

With Jaune, he steps back a few time from the attackers' strike and summoned Odin as the Persona dropping its sword on the Shadow, inflicting and cleaving a good amount of damage, followed by a **Zionga** on the shadow along with a electric-conducted sword, slashing the other into a staggered state. "It... It worked!?" He said with surprise as he looked at sword charge with electricity.

"The enemy is down! Is this our chance?" Ruby assumed.

"Yeah! Let's take them down!" Yang replied as they charged in on the Shadows as a comical smoke appeared, defeating them in an instant.

* * *

After the battle ended, the other Teams regrouped as they rescued Pyrrha... although they realize something off about as she. "Jaune! MY heroooo!" Pyrrha cried as she embraces Jaune as he blushed.

Um... so... mission accomplished?" Ruby suggested.

"I guess so..." Weiss nodded skeptically. "We rescued Pyrrha, so let's...

"N-No wait a sec!" Pyrrha stated as she turned to everyone. With a good look at Pyrrha, she wan't in her combat outfit, she still had her circlet head piece, but it looks like she's wearing what Jaune's wearing. "There something else here we need to take care of!"

"What do you mean...?" Jaune asked as he notice her outfit she wore. "And... why are you wearing... that hoodie...?"

"Well... because I find it cute what you're wearing after all. And you're so confident about wearing it, that's what I like about you." Pyrrha commented, followed by Jaune's face red.

The Investigation Group all look at the hoodie she was wearing, which had a bunny rabbit on it. And then they slowly turn their head on Jaune, they gave a dour expression on him, assuming he's wearing the same hoodie. "So why? What's this about something we need to take care of?" Jaune asked

"Well, saving the real me of course!" Pyrrha stated boldly.

"The 'real' Pyrrha...?" Rise asked until she realized in a split second. "Wait, then that would make you-"

"That's right," She chuckled as her eyes turned golden with a hint of dark aura around her. **"I am her shadow after all!"** Shadow Pyrrha stated much to their surprised shock, especially to Jaune as she still has him in her arms.

"Whoa! Her Shadow!?" Some the members exclaimed.

"Aimed and Locked-on." Aigis stated as she and Yukari pointed their weapons at Shadow Pyrrha.

 **"Ah! N-No wait! I'm not here to attack you guys, I'm trying to help you!"** Shadow Pyrrha reassured as she hid behind Jaune.

Despite the pair ignorance, Minato told them to stand down, despite their protests. "Trying to help us? What do you mean?" He ask.

 **"Um... well, the real 'Pyrrha' is still here but she's trapped!** " Shadow Pyrrha explained. **"I've been trying to do something, but the mass of shadows are swarming the Temple."** She mentioned.

"A... Palace?" Kanji wondered as Shadow Pyrrha pointed a the said temple in the far distance in a clear plain view, above the rest of the structure surrounding. "Oh..."

 **"Yeah, tell me about. I was chased all over and without rest..."** Shadow Pyrrha sighed as she held on to Jaune's arm. **"But at least my dear leader is here to save her."** She said as Jaune felt conflicted on what he should do.

"That comin' from Pyrrha-san and her shadow's... lovey-dovey shit... I really think she's in ta him..." Kanji muttered.

"Still, we have our lead." Rise said, returning to topic. "There's a huge fluctuation in that area. We'll have to very careful if we go."

"Remain vigilant. I think that's what our Professor said." Ruby corrected. They all nodded and proceeded towards the temple-like structure.

* * *

Skit Topic: The Hoodie

While the Investigation Team were on their way to their destination, Ruby couldn't help but snicker at Jaune. "What is it?" Jaune asked

"hehehe... Is your hoodie actually what Shadow Pyrrha's wearing...?" Ruby asked while snickering. "Seriously, what is THAT!?" Ruby pointed at the Hoodie he's wearing under his armor.

"What, my hoodie? I've always had this." Jaune answered but then followed by the other snickering and laughing.

"It's... gotta frickin' cute bunnie rabbit!" Kanji stated, followed by laughter all around.

"Oh come on, guys, it's Pumpkin Pete! Y'know, from the cereal?" Jaune added but more laughter occurred.

"Hahahahahaha, what did you do, send in a box-top for a prize?" Ruby guessed as she held her funny bone.

"Yeah, fifty of them!" By Jaune's response, everyone burst into a huge laughing with Jaune gave a moping expression.

"Hmmm... I only had 30, and I only got spoon! If only they didn't recall the cereal..." Teddie groaned, while Team MAYJ and his own Team were giving off a pained expression in response.

"I guess not everyone can outgrow many of their childish things..." Weiss chuckle, although felt Shadow Pyrrha hostile glare.

* * *

As they continue their way towards the palace while fighting shadows, Yang was starting to look exhausted. "Yang, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... It's just... I haven't felt this tired all of a sudden..." Yang stuttered.

"It's no surprise here." Naoto agreed. "This fog here is causing fatigue especially to normal people, even to Huntsmen, too.

"Its purpose to blind people from the truth in order to allow them to live in blissful ignorance. I can't accept that to happen!" Teddie followed.

"That sounds serious... I think...?" Yukari replied with uncertainty.

"Huh... but it's only affecting Yang-chan. Is this because we have our Personas?" Junpei wondered.

"Persona abilities grants the users gain increased physical and mental abilities." Aigis theorized. "Hence, it must be this immunity from this substance known as the 'Fog'".

Along the way, most of the group's eyes were on Jaune and Shadow Pyrrha as the Shadow still held onto his arm with a blissful expression. "You know, it's kinda hard to see Pyrrha like this. She would never be so clingy..." Weiss commented as Shadow Pyrrha glared back at her.

 **"What do you know, Ice Queen? Someone so cold couldn't understand a thing."** Shadow Pyrrha pouted with an insult, much to everyone's surprise especially to Weiss.

"Um... Well I can't exactly fight properly if you keep holding onto my arm..." Jaune told Shadow Pyrrha despite her protest.

"Hmm..." Naoto pondered something about Shadow Pyrrha. "So... Shadow Pyrrha... can you tell us the situation about your real self?"

 **"Well... If I never had these feelings I wouldn't be here. But then again, the other shadows are being a nuisance."** Shadow Pyrrha stated in a normal tone. **"Entering an unknown territory, one would eventually slip."**

"I see..." Naoto deduced. "By the way... I see you have your weapons with you. Think you can help us fight?"

They notice Miló and Akoúo̱ on Shadow Pyrrha. **"Oh these? Not exactly, I'm not as skilled as my original self. I only grabbed them and ran as those cursed Shadow pursued me"** Shadow Pyrrha pointed out with a tired tone, at the group's deadpan expression. **Still, if you're wondering about her condition, it wouldn't be long until her mind breaks from the Shadow's influence."** Shadow Pyrrha mentioned, raising the group's concerns

"What did you mean? Are you saying that the Shadows are influencing her, somehow?" Ruby asked.

 **"Yep, the shadows here proclaimed her as some 'Goddess of Victory', but that's clearly a random farce. You guys clearly know her more than most of the mass, not by some of her accomplishments she received."** Shadow Pyrrha mentioned.

Weiss smirked with pride in response. "Honestly, I've always thought she would make better leader, even-."

 **"Bunch of nonsense!"** Shadow Pyrrha snapped with much to the group's surprise. **"The only reason she got so far was by a mere gut feeling, a form of purpose for her own life but that's just it, no social standards!"** Shadow Pyrrha stated in a fit as she then calmed her self down. **"Has she ever mentioned that?"**

"N-No... she hasn't." Jaune stuttered in response. "Are you saying that she did have a social life...?"

 **"Nope... She never had the chance to open up to anyone."** Shadow Pyrrha sighed as she stepped away, looking up in the red and black rippling sky. **"Until she met you."** She turn to Jaune.

Just as Jaune was about to say his piece Rise alerted an shadow attack. "Save the chit-chat for later, we got more shadows coming!" She declared as the ground started to shake. "Okay... this is huge..."

"Huge?" Everyone asked as a nearby building exploded as an influx of Shadows appeared as they jumped off the flying debris.

 **"AHH! Save me!"** Shadow Pyrrha screamed with fear.

"Geez! They're coming at us like swarms!" Junpei staggered.

"Ugh... at the rate we won't be able to reach the real Pyrrha without these Shadows harassing us!" Weiss stated, readying Myrtenaster.

"We have to try!" Ruby replied, as she and the rest readied their weapons as well.

The mass of Shadows pounce from above as everyone jumped out of the way, followed by more debris falling, leaving the group separated. "Guys!?" Ruby called out. This time, only Yang, Jaune, Junpei, and Minato trapped with her. "Is everyone okay?!"

"Yeah, I can tell everyone's accounted for, but we're all cut off!" Rise responded.

Ruby looked around to see that most of her friends are on the other side of the surrounding rubble. "Ugh... again...?" Junpei stuttered.

"Well, no sense in worrying the details," Minato sighed as he drew his sword out of his Harp-like shield. "Let's deal with these first!" He pointed out at the incoming beast shadows as they engaged each other.

* * *

 ***Master of Tartarus**

3 Beast Shadows all pounced on Yang, Junpei, and Jaune. Yang rushed under and lobbed an upper-cut as the other two went into a deadlock. Minato and Yang flanked the Beast Shadows, relieving the force on Junpei and Jaune.

Jaune resumes with a Counter attack, summoning Odin, slamming its blade downward with a **Cleave** as the Shadow barely dodges the strike but failed to notice Jaune himself with Crocea Mors, stabbing the Shadow. However, the Shadow still had it's energy and struggled to shake Jaune off.

At the same time, Junpei used his Evoker to summon Hermes, using **Kill Rush** , zipping towards its target. But then Jaune was eventually shaken off and was flung into Junpei, as his Evoker fell out of his hands and landing right next to Yang as she notices the gun-shaped tool. "Ow... again...? Why..." Jaune groaned as he struggles to get back up. worst to come as the pair of Beast Shadows set their sights on the downed fighters and sprinted for the kill.

While Jaune and Junpei struggled to stand back up, Yang picks up Junpei's evoker, and recalls how they use the tool. "I hope this works..." Yang muttered hesitantly as she place the evoker at her head.

"Yang!? What are you doing!?" Ruby questioned with horror.

 _"Wait... is she doing what I think she's doing?"_ Minato thought as he had Thanatos stabbed a Beast Shadow without looking away as it dispersed.

"Here goes nothing!" Yang shouted as she pulled the trigger as suddenly a sound of glass shattering rang followed by right hook from a giant burning fist, blasting the pouncing Beast Shadows back in a staggered state.

Wondering where that giant fist came from, they look towards the being who was taller than the Huntsmen. Behind Yang, was her Persona, a female faunus with beast-aspects, dark-skin with red long blazing hair, the Persona has it's fiery claws for its gauntlets and wore a black garments and tights.

Awe struck by the new Persona, especially by how Yang summoned it. "Y-Yang...?"

"Ugh... wow...! Head rush..." Yang stuttered as one of the Beast Shadows retaliated, only to be punched back as the Persona tossed as huge ball that exploded, staggering one of the shadows and slaying the other one leaving one shadow left.

"The enemy's down! Let's take the chance!" Minato signaled as Jaune and Junpei stood back up, followed by Yang nodding as well.

"Let's go!" Ruby commanded as she and her group pulled an all-out attack, eventually defeating the last shadow.

"Simple and clean." Minato commented as he sheathed his weapon and turned to his friends who all looked exhausted.

"Easy for you to say..." Junpei groaned.

* * *

Afterwards, a way through opened up with the debris falling after the skirmish. "Oh cool, a way through!" Junpei notices.

While a way is clear, they check on Shadow Pyrrha continued to dote on Jaune and then to Yang. "Sis, are you okay? What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... I-I don't know..." Yang wondered. "I just thought I could summoned a Persona like them and... huh..." She stuttered, despite her younger sister's disbelief.

"Hey, Ruby-chan! Are you guys okay?" Teddie shouted from one side of the debris.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're cut off from each other!" Ruby replied.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't the only one." Yukari agreed on another side of the debris. It seems the Investigation Team were split into three groups.

"It looks like everyone's alright. but we can't seem to regroup." Rise stated, checking with her Persona. "It's seems our best bet is to continue down the opened path ahead of us and meet up at the palace." Rise suggested as she looks to her Team.

"So it seems..." Weiss replied while she turns to Yukari and Aigis.

Okay... we should have a clear sight towards our destination. I'll monitor you guys along the way." Rise assured.

"Alright. Let's go, team!" Ruby stated, as the three team made their way towards the palace, through different paths.

* * *

The small group composing of Weiss, Yukari, and Aigis, they traversed their path, they haven't encounter too much resistance as they walked through the ruined town. "I never thought this is what Pyrrha was deep down. I've always thought she was a modeled student." Weiss muttered.

"Are you sure that was really her? It's probably just another Shadow... deceiving you!" Yukari replied with shooting an arrow at an ambushing shadow, preventing the surprise attack.

"Our primary objective is to eliminate Shadows, regardless." Aigis replied.

Weiss's reaction to their statement took her by surprise. "Is... Is that what you think about them?" She questioned.

"Well, yeah. Aren't they just like any other Grimm?" Yukari assumed.

"Not exactly. You'd be surprise how we acquire our own Personas." Weiss denies, as flicks Myrtenaster and pierces her Tarot card in front of her, with Shiva dropping its Giant Sword upon a Shadow. _"I'm more surprised on how her Shadow is a lot more aggressive towards me."_ She ponders.

* * *

In another route, Team KRST has been dealing with more Shadows that seemed like an unending flood. "Dammit ta hell, this is frickin' ridiculous!" Kanji roared as he swings his weapon down on a Shadow.

"How is this even possible!? I don't think we've hit a bear's den have we?" Teddie assumes.

"You mean hitting a hornet's nest." Naoto corrected, shooting her tarot card, with Sukuna-Hikona zipping everywhere, slashing shadows around her. At the same time, she noticed something that she saw just before they were separated. "You saw that flash back, correct, Rise-san? Was that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, for some reason, Yang-san actually awoken to her Persona." Rise mentioned, much to there surprise.

"The hell, she summoned her Persona without facing- shit!" Kanji was interrupted mid-sentence while the enemy shadows continued to retaliate. Kanji summoned Take-Mikazuchi to send them flying, grappling them into a bundle and tossed them away. "Seriously though, does that mean she already faced her own Shadow?" He wondered.

"I don't think so, I would've sense her Shadow nearby..." Rise assumed as she picked up a incoming attack. "Teddie to your left!" Teddie turned to his left to see the attack and ducked as the attack went over him. Teddie countered with throwing a bomb that blasted the Shadow into smithereens.

"Hmm..." Naoto was lost in thought as to how Yang was able to summon her Persona right away. Then she recalls how some of the members of Team MAYJ are able to summon there's with that gun-like tool they use. "For now, let us at least focus on surviving and regrouping with the others." Naoto suggested with the other nodding and resuming their assault against the Shadows.

"Still, where the hell are these Shadows headin' anway?" Kanji wondered.

* * *

With Ruby, Jaune, Minato, Junpei, and Yang, the proceeded through the road with Shadow Pyrrha from the rear. Tearing through the oncoming Shadows that barred their path. Surprisingly, Yang was gunblazing through the enemy shadows, much to their surprise even with how she's utilizing her Persona abilities every time she uses Junpei's Evoker.

"Um... Yang, are you sure you should be shooting yourself in the head like that? It's kinda misleading..." Ruby wondered with concern.

"I'm... fine...!" Yang stuttered as she began to stumble. "Whoa... it feels like my head's gonna exploded..." She stuttered.

 _"It's no surprise there, you've summoned you're own Persona just now."_ Rise mentioned from afar.

"Huh...? Is that?" Yang wondered where Rise's voice was coming from.

 _"Oh Sweet! You can hear me too! That Persona communication can works wonders."_ Rise giggled. Eventually, Rise briefly explained the important details about being a Persona User and how they operate. Even the part where the constant use will make her fatigue.

"Oh? Now you tell me...!" Yang groaned.

 _"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you summon a persona anytime soon. Still, you're probably gonna have to take it easy. Took us several days of rest for us to get use to these new abilities."_ Rise noted.

"I'll... keep that in mind..." Yang agreed as she shook off her fatigue.

"We'll make sure to keep an I on her. Also Yang-san, it's better to give Junpei's evoker back," Minato suggested and then turned to Junpei. "... and our Senpais' wouldn't want to see you keep dropping your evoker like that."

"Yeah... Okay..." Junpei sighed as Yang returned his evoker.

* * *

Eventually, Ruby's group reached and open center of the ruined town with several rundown televisions piled in a tower in front of the temple's courtyard. "Is this the place?" Jaune asked.

 **"Yes. This is where they're keeping my real self."** Shadow Pyrrha answered.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out as she and Yukari and Aigis regrouped with the others.

"Weiss! You're okay!" Ruby cheered with joy.

"Looks like Team KRST is still clearing their side, Minato mentioned as they wondered where they were.

 _"Yeah, we're kinda having a damn blast here."_ Kanji stated with sound of his grunts of attacks.

 _"I think we're gonna take longer than we thought."_ Rise stated. _"Are you guys at the palace, by any chance?"_

"We're at the entrance. Are you guys doing okay?" Ruby asked.

 _"We're fine. It's just, for some reason, the shadows weren't attacking us, but they were heading in your way."_ Rise stated.

"O-our way...?" Jaune stuttered. "Then we hafta' pick up the pace!" He suggested.

 _"We'll hold these Shadows back, you guys have to rescue Pyrrha."_ Naoto pointed out.

 _"Save Pyrrha-chan!"_ Teddie pleaded.

Minato surveyed the area, think that an ambush is a likability against them. "Yeah, let's get going. We can meet up with Team KRST after we rescue Pyrrha." He suggested as they continue.

Although, just as they were about to enter, Aigis noticed several rundown TVs started to flicker and turn on. "Something is happening." She alerted as they all turn their backs to see more TVs to flicker on.

"Hey, that's..." Ruby stuttered as the screen began to visualize different images, with some similarities of a younger Pyrrha fighting.

 **"Oh... those me when I was younger! I just realize I've gotten a lot of medals on my 4rd Regional Tournament, that time."** Shadow Pyrrha explained as she told what they're were watching.

"Are these... Pyrrha's memories? I think something like this happened to me and Weiss..." Jaune mentioned.

"This is you're 4rd time you entered and won? Color me impressed-" Weiss commented until Shadow Pyrrha rudely interrupted and continued.

 **"That's when I realized... they just kept their distance from me, all because I won my forth tournament, all 'great jobs' and 'you're my idol' stuff. Even with all the stuffed, it's so suffocating. I mean, being blessed with talent and opportunity, and adorned with love and praise is good, but being placed on such a pedestal for so long separated me from the people who put her there. As a result, people believed I was too good for them! It's frustrating!"** Shadow Pyrrha fussed while stomping her feet down in a childish manner.

"Pyrrha... is that what she was feeling...?" Jaune muttered as he thought about it.

 **"Mhm. When you about how to ask Ice Queen to the dance, she was clearly upset."** Shadow Pyrrha added as she pointed to a TV screen that displayed a conversation earlier that day and the part where she and Jaune sparred.

Baffled by what they watch most of them slowly turned to Jaune with disappointment. "Dude, what the hell!? You actually had a girl ask trying to ask you to that dance!" Junpei exclaimed.

"If only he saw what was right in front of him..." Minato sighed.

Hearing that from them, Jaune felt annoyed and guilty at the same time. He has to settle this with Pyrrha. "Let's just save her and get out of here..." He suggested with a pained expression.

* * *

When they entered a huge foyer, of the temple and were greet with a shadowy figure before them. **"So our interceptors failed to eliminate you all."** It said. Shadow Pyrrha staggered and hid behind a nearby pillar.

"You seemed to know about us, but who are you?" Minato asked.

Just then, the Shadowy figure erupt in black flame to reveal a masked man robed in all white. **"My name is of no concerns, I am but a preacher of our goddess."** The said Preacher stated as he then looks down upon Jaune. **"And our goddess does not belong to the likes of that insufferable fool like you!"** He pointed at him with a great sum of hostilities.

"Wha-What do you mean by that? Pyrrha is her own person just like all of us, she isn't some trophy or some holy figure and stuff!" Jaune retorted.

 **"Hmph! You are nothing more than a farmer, unfit to fight by our goddesses side. And the part where you're her leader! You have no right!"** The preacher declared.

"Wha... Now you're not making any sense! She... may be a perfect role model, but she's been teaching me how to fight." Jaune responded and glared back. "Besides, how do YOU even know her? You're not even on her Team!"

 **"I don't need to listen to a lowly grunt."** The Preacher scoffed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly another mass of Shadows appeared through open doors and window, even forcing closed ones to break down openings.

"H-Hey!" Jaune shouted but the incoming Shadows walled him and the others off from the hall leading further in.

"Let's deal with these Shadows before the overwhelm us." Weiss suggested, with everyone readying for another skirmish.

"Right, Spread out!" Ruby commanded as everyone followed.

* * *

 ***Light the Fire up in the Night - P3**

A huge number of Shadows appeared before them, with Team MAYJ covering members of Team RWBY and Jaune from another point of the foyer. A relic Shadow dropped before them with a smal quake as it paved into the ground, followed by a pair of Idol Shadows floating downward to the Relic Shadow's sides.

 _"Are you guys okay? I'm sensing a ton of Shadow near your position!"_ Rise wondered with alertness.

"Yeah, we're taking the fight to these freaks!" Yang stated as she launched herself at a Relic Shadow, somehow the Shadow repeled the Huntress's fist. For once it actually hurt.

 _"Uh... Yang-chan, that shadow can repel physical attacks."_ Rise reminded.

"Ugh... now you tell me..." Yang stuttered as she shakes off the pain from her hand.

"That shadow can repel Physical and Wind but weak to Fire. You got something to burn it?" Rise suggested.

"Easier said than-" Yang was interrupted when an Idol Shadow showered **Mabufu** on the group, causing Yang to staggered in a downed state, followed by casting a **Marakunda** on them as they feel weaken.

 _"Oh no, your defenses are down!"_ Rise gasped.

"Ruby...!" Jaune turned to his leading member as she nodded in return.

"Rise can you get the weakpoint on those floating Shadows?" Ruby asked as she summoned a different Persona "Hua Po!" The fire fairy she summoned landed on Crescent Rose and the weapon gave off a fiery glow. " **Agilao!** " Ruby shot a quick fireball and the burning blast shot the Relic Shadow down.

Soon as she reloads, Rise gives a holler. _"Those Idol Shadows, they're strong against a lot of elements, but Darkness should work!"_ Rise stated.

"We're still experimenting on our Personas, do we even have any Dark skills?" Weiss asked as she summoned Shiva. The Persona the slammed its sword into the ground, using **Media** , recovering a portion of their stamina.

Ruby pondered hardly as she looked into the depth of her head... and recalled her own new Persona in mind. **"Maeiha!"** Ruby exclaimed as she aimed Crescent Rose downward towards both Idol Shadows with Soma raising her hand at a glyph as black and red energy sprayed before the Idol Shadows and downed them both, followed by a dark surfacing on the ground. The same Persona charged forward and slice the pair of Shadows in half as the instantly dissipated, leaving the downed relic shadow.

Ruby and her Team, along with Jaune were all baffled by the move, just by how scary the move was. _"Darkness skills such as Mudo is quite often fatal, less you manage to hit your target."_ Naoto mentioned.

While they regained their momentum, the Relic Shadow began its counter attack with **Garudyne** , blasting Jaune as he tries to defend himself, but was still blown back. Ruby retaliated using **Garula** , only to prove that it wasn't very effective.

The Relic Shadow was about to retaliate, but Yang countered the strike with a **Agi** , shooting a fire bolt at the Shadow before it hits Ruby. Staggering the Shadow back down. "It's down! Ready to finish it off?" Yang strongly suggested as they followed through with an All-out Attack, defeating the Shadow in the usual burst of comical dust.

* * *

Once the last Shadow dissipates, Ruby's group turns to see Team MAYJ already finishing up their end, too. "I see you guys managed to take care of your share of Shadows." Minato commented but then notice the group's exhaustion. "Are you guys feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... my team's best... ugh, it's just that... I'm a little tired..." Ruby tried to boast but began to show her fatigue along with the others.

"The abnormality of your condition must be coming from the density this fog emanating from this area." Aigis theorized as she scans the area.

"Density? You mean this fog?" Ruby mentioned as she recalled what the original Investigation Team said. "Now that I think about it, was the fog always this dense...?" She wonder as they all realized how thicker the fog is inside.

While they wondered about it, Rise hailed soon after. _"Hey, is everyone okay? I'm sensing a lot of Shadows gathering at your location!"_ She mentioned.

"Rise? We're doing fine, just a little rest and all..." Ruby replied.

"But what's this about the Shadows gathering?" Weiss questioned. "Are you saying more Shadows are coming to our position?"

* * *

"Yeah, it looks like a huge number of Shadows are converging to the palace." Rise answered as she watches the horde of Shadows ignoring her team fighting against the sheer flow of shadows simply passing through them, even with their Personas out assisting their attacks.

"Dammit, every time we rip them ta shreds, they just keep comin'. They ain't even pickin' a fight with us!" Kanji roared as he bases consecutively through several oncoming shadows.

"Eeeek! If they're ignoring us, then their target must be where they don't want us!" Teddie panicked.

 _"Where they don't want us... Wait, so they are headed our way!"_ Jaune stuttered in a surprised tone.

"We can try to reduce the numbers here, but we won't be able to stop them all." Naoto stated as she blasts away Shadows left to right.

* * *

 _"At any rate, you guys need to rescue Pyrrha soon, there's no telling what will happen... Gotta say, though, her shadow self really was right on the mark."_ Rise commented.

"Yeah... about that... I don't think she's with us..." Ruby groaned as she notice someone not present.

"Huh? Pyrrha? Shadow Pyrrha!?" Jaune staggered as he twist his his head and body around. "Did... did she...?"

 _"I have to assume she'll be fine, you'll see her soon enough. It's the real Pyrrha we're concerned about."_ Naoto stated.

"Alright, keep us in touch. We're going in." Minato stated, not mincing words. "We're entering the deeper depths of the temple, everyone." He stated as everyone nodded back in response as they proceeded into the hallways.

However Shadow Pyrrha peaked out of the corner of a pillar as she watches the Investigation Group as the delved into the temple, especially eyeing her sights on Jaune. **"If only he noticed me sooner... the real me at least..."** She sighed a heavy one as she change her air-headed demeanor to a stern one. **"Still... it's probably for the best that I help somehow..."** She assumed as she tiptoe into a shortcut.

* * *

The Investigation Group blasted their way through shadows before them, whether they did nothing or made an attempt to attack the group. Nevertheless, they charged forward.

At the end of the hallway, lies a big door before them. "Rise, is Pyrrha though hear?" Jaune asked.

 _"I can't say, but I do sense a powerful presence through there. It's safe to say that she has to be inside. Also, her aura levels seems weak, so you guys better handle with care."_ Rise informed. The Investigation Group heard roaring from behind. _"Also, more shadows are coming your way. Please hurry!"_

"Well then, shall we wing it?" Junpei suggested.

"Yeah, it's now or never." Jaune agreed as they both open the big door.

Following the opening, the rest of the group stormed the entrance armed and ready to take on anything. Although, what they see from their surroundings are all decorated with designs that supposed to look like a prom that's been ruined. The guys barricade the door afterwards in order to hold the Shadows at bay.

"This place... isn't this place supposed to look like the ballroom back at Beacon?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we set the place up ourselves. Looks like she really looked forward for the prom." Yang assured as she looks around, noticing some familiar cloths. "Ugh, those doilies clearly makes this whole ballroom completely eerie."

"That's because they're all torn up! Clearly!" Weiss argued back. "And this cursed fog from those fog machines aren't helping either!" She included.

"Doilies and fog machines? Sounds like a combination for some idol performance." Yukari sighed with a skeptical expression.

 **"Grr... useless devoutees.."** The Preacher growled as the group spots him at the other side of the room, looking up at weird tall pedestal. **"No matter... luckily they would gladly give their lives for our goddess..."** He continued to grumble.

"There you are!" Jaune exclaimed as the Preacher turns around as the Investigation Group readied themselves. "Where's Pyrrha? What did you do to her?" He questioned.

 **"Who are to ask for our goddess!?"** The Preacher questioned back. **"A knave like you doesn't even deserve to utter her righteous name! Even taking her other self away from us!"**

"Other self?" The person in question must of been Shadow Pyrrha. Did that Preacher guy knew about that and hasn't capture her yet? That's probably why Shadow Pyrrha disappeared on us, seeing that she not by the Preacher's side.

"Pyrrha's our friend and Jaune's teammate! Why are making her a big deal out of no reason?!" Ruby asked.

 **"Tch, a brat like you knows nothing...! We've saw her grow since her tournaments and she a accomplished four year streak victory over all who opposed her!"** The Preacher continued to berate. **"She has been a star to us all and she deserves recognition for her achievements. And what we've saw was that damn cripple being the leader over her!? She should've been the leader, that damn headmaster made a grave mistake!"**

The group gave an ire expression as Weiss laughed it off. "... I said the same thing once." Weiss responded as they looked to her.

 **"... What?"**

"I said that I said the same thing once, but it proved me wrong otherwise." Weiss repeated with showing a confident smile. "If you say that the headmaster made a mistake, then you're the one who doesn't no any better. You're just self-absorbed in your own interest with nothing to back your claims up!"

 **"Shut up! You wretched curs will pay for your ignorance!"** The Preacher exclaimed as he grits his teeth very hard and soon calmed himself down and then turned around to face the pedestal once more. **"O, Goddess of Victory, grant me the strength to end their lives!"**

 ***Blooming Villain**

Just then, the pedestal responded to the preacher as a red-colored energy started to flow into him. "Is that Pedestal... giving him energy?" Jaune wondered.

 _"Correction, object of interest is emanating from an object 'on' the pedestal"_ Rise pointed out as they looked up towards the top. What they saw above the tall pedestal was a caged Pyrrha, in pain as she could barely move on her own.

"! Pyrrha!" Jaune gasped as he and the rest of the group, were all shocked on how her condition looked. "H-Hey, what's going on!?" He questioned.

 _"I'm not certain, but somehow... I think he's using her Aura for his own. He's stealing her powers!"_ Rise stated as she scanned the unnamed preacher.

 **"Thou hath been blessed..."** The Preacher muttered as a red glow cloaked his body. He then glares at the group with his golden eyes. **"Now to erased the condemned!"** He shouted as both sides engaged.

* * *

As the group charges towards the preacher at the end of the hall, the Preacher flicks his fingers as shadows immediately appeared before them, with Ruby, Minato, Jaune and Yang getting through the mass of debris falling along with the Shadows, managing to isolate the four away from the rest of their group. "We're cut off!?" Ruby panicked.

"Ruby, we'll be fine!" Weiss shouted from the other side of the horde of shadows, summoning her Persona at the same time. "Just focus on rescuing Pyrrha!"

Ruby looked back as she narrows her sight at the preacher, taking him out, they should be able to stop him from draining Pyrrha of her Aura.

 **"You lot are not worthy of her presence...! Die in the name of our Goddess!"** He declared as he readied himself.

"You go on and on about Pyrrha being some holy figure, but she's a person like everyone else!" Jaune retorted. "Why would you think that she's some God or something!?"

 **"Silence, you'll be my first to kill!"** The Preacher shouted back as he focused his concentration.

"We'll see about that!" Ruby countered with a quick snipe, with the Preacher instantly dodging the bullet, while giving Jaune and Minato a quick opening to strike down upon the enemy but then the Preacher evaded the sword strike as the blades fell on each other with a loud clang. Minato and Jaune looked back up as the Preacher flipped back and retaliated with a side kick with Jaune raising his shield before the kick struck. While Minato couldn't raise his sword, due to Jaune's weapon on his, he uses his evoker and summon his Persona; Orpheus as it raises its harp in an attempt to bash the Preacher, but he still evades in that attack.

 **"My Goddess has blessed me with enormous powers that you cannot understand."** The Preacher stated as he continues to absorb more of Pyrrha's Aura. **"You will be smitten down like a rat you are!"**

"Not if I can help it!" Yang stated as she came with a jab to face, connecting her fist with the Preacher's face, causing him to stagger. Yang went in for another hook, but the preacher lifts his hand and caught the fist. For some reason, the Preacher's grip were much stronger than the attacking Huntress. "W-What!?" Yang stuttered as the Preacher lifted her mid-air, and then pushed Yang violently and sent her flying back.

"Yang!" Ruby turned back to the Preacher and begun her assault herself. The Preacher gave a grin and fought back with equal speed. Counters and parries barred her from landing a hit on her enemy. Although she used her Persona abilities several points in combat. **"Sukukaja!"** Ruby shout as she sped up her attacks.

"Pale Rider!" Minato shouted as he summoned a scythe-wielding cloaked skeleton on a grey horse. "You forgot me! **Hientou**!" He stated as his sword's blade consumed in flame. He swung at the enemy and it connected from his flank.

The Preacher yelp as he started to stagger once more. **"Grr... don't think you think you'll get away with this!"** He growled as he went into a prayer stance as he drains Pyrrha's aura once more as he recovers his stamina.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, trying to reach a response from her, she was still passed out.

As the remaining members of the group finishes off the last of the Shadows, they all saw the Preacher gaining his second wind.

 _"This is not good, she might die if he continues to drain Pyrrha's aura!"_ Rise stated as she continues to scan.

"We gotta get her out of that cage!" Minato suggested as he turned back to his friends on the other side of the debris. "Is there any you guys can break her out of that cage?"

"If this area is somewhere near the same ballroom, then we can get to the second floor." Weiss suggested, as she and the rest looks up in the room to find that she's right when there are pairs of balconies in the room on separate sides. They also spot a pair of black chains attached to the walls and the cage.

"Hey, I see some string up there! Think we can cut them down?" Junpei suggested.

"Yeah, go for it! We'll keep stalling this guy." Minato agree as he summons a Persona and use **Samarecarm** on Yang.

"Guh! Ugh...!" Yang flipped back up and return to fight irritated. "Who nthe hell do you think you are!" Yang shouted as she charges towards the preacher.

"Ack! Yang!" Ruby stuttered as Yang's fist was caught by the Preacher. Predicting the next moves to be fatal, Ruby quickly swaps her Persona to another of the Magician Arcana. "Hua Po! **Rakukaja**!" She shouted as the glow on Yang harden her Aura as she was blown back with a powerful left hook to the stomach and then the Preacher caught her by the face and was sent back to the group as Jaune caught her from being sent to the debris.

"Damn... how the heck did he get stronger..." Yang wondered.

 _"No... it isn't that he's getting stronger, he's using Pyrrha's Aura to recover enough he lost. Don't worry, keep the pressure on him while the others find a way to to get Pyrrha-kun out of that cage."_ Rise instructed.

"I certainly hope they don't take their time..." Minato shrugged as he readied his evoker once more.

* * *

At the same time, the remaining members started to climb towards a nearby balcony that has a thread keeping the cage up. "Hey, if we can cut the thread up there, we could probably tilt the pedestal, right?" Junpei suggested.

"That's the idea. It took you that long enough." Yukari stated as she shot a Shadow in front of them.

"What!? I was just wondering!" Junpei whined as he slashed away at a Shadow and then changed his weapon from a club into a blade and hacked away at another Shadow.

"To think we would have it as difficult trying to get to the cage from up here...!" Weiss grunted as Shiva cast a **Bufula** block and shot it at a incoming Shadow. She then looks down a the battle against the Preacher, Due to the Aura being drained from Pyrrha, the Preacher gained his second wind and her four friends facing him are struggling.

"Shadows eliminated, approaching towards our designated position." Aigis stated as they closed in near the cage pedestal.

As they approached the cage, the find the imprisoned Pyrrha limp inside. "Pyrrha!" Weiss exclaimed as she caught the prisoner's attention.

"Ngh... Is that... Weiss...?" Pyrrha wondered in a staggering daze.

"Pyrrha, hold on to something! We're getting you down from there!" Weiss instructed as the other three readied to cut the chains. Pyrrha is still confused, but still gripped her hand on a bar of the cage.

"Firing!" Aigis stated as she sprayed he bullets on the chains, breaking them apart. Yukari summoned her Persona and utilized her focus wit her Persona's skills and shot the other chain with a fast arrow, with a strong bolt puncturing the wall behind it.

"Hermes, let's tilt the tower!" Junpei commanded as his persona rammed into the pedestal and broke off the pillar with cage falling down.

* * *

Ruby, Minato, Jaune and Yang saw the pedestal breaking down as the debris fell before the Preacher. "No! Nononono...! NNNOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as it all fell into broken pieces, even the fell before the four and shattered the cage and freeing Pyrrha all together.

Jaune ran to her to see if she's okay. "Pyrrha? Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed as he dropped his weapons and then picked her up. "Pyrrha, are you alright!?" Jaune questioned with worry.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha slowly began to recognize her team leader, as her eyes widen when she realize her position. She then immediately sat back up to see Ruby and Yang, even see another person behind them, Minato showing a thumbs up. "It seem I've gotten a little careless back there..." she chuckled.

"Yeah, we were kinda in a rush when you were thrown in." Ruby agreed, scratching her head.

"Well, the debris managed to cut a path out, shall we get going?" Minato suggested as the others nodded.

"Can you stand, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he offers his hand up to her.

"Thank you. I think I can." Pyrrha replied warmly as she took his hand.

Just they were about head out, Team KRST arrived abruptly from the entrance, with Kanji and Teddie barring the door again. "What the...? Team KRST, what's going on!?" Junpei questioned as he jumped back from surprise.

"Guys that Preacher guy is still there! The Shadows are-" Rise stated but was then interrupted as a sound of explosion rung from behind the Investigation Group.

What's worst was that more shadows were now breaking into the ruined ballroom as they circled around the supposed Preacher as he glared back with animosity towards them. **"HOW DARE YOU!?"** He shout while glaring at them with revealed golden eyes. **"You will pay for desecrating my sacred Goddess!"** He roared with rage as the shadows circling him merged with him.

"'Your' Goddess? Now you're just being selfish!" Minato scoffed as he readied himself.

As the circle of shadows grew shorter a moment of silence and a immediate shockwave exploded sending a majority of the group flying to the wall. While the still dropped from the wall, the only people who hasn't sustained serious injuries were Ruby, Minato, and Jaune who covered for Pyrrha.

"Be careful, the enemy has gotten stronger..." Rise stated as they all look towards the Preacher, or what was the Preacher.

What appeared before them was a gargoyle flapping his wings with golden eyes and horns to boot. "What is... don't tells me that's the same preacher!" Ruby stuttered.

"It's huge...!" Jaune replied.

 **"You have defiled my Goddess! I'll kill you and purify her myself!"** the Former Preacher declared as he begins to cast a spell.

"Dammit, we gotta move!" Minato state, figuring out what spell was activated. He couldn't make it out in time, but Aigis pushed him out before the spell hit.

Jaune carrying Pyrrha and Ruby managed to get out on their own methods, everyone else but Rise was caught in it, being trapped in a black glyph and seals raising up. "Oh no... it's **Mamudoon**!" Rise alerted.

"What...? What is this-" Weiss staggered but when the seals were sliced in half, everyone in the trap all fell to the floor.

"Weiss!?" Ruby exclaimed as she turns to the Gargoyle Preacher.

"Dammit! Of all the times we could easily...!" Minato grunted and shrugged off and then placed his Evoker at his temple. "Thanatos!" He summoned another Persona as it engaged

"Rrrragh! Odin!" Jaune followed up as he, too, sent his Persona at the enemy.

While they engage the enemy, Pyrrha looks back to her downed friends, knocked out and unable to stand on their own. _"Is this... because of me...?"_ Pyrrha wondered with a sadden tone and expression. _"They did all this for me...?"_

 **"You ARE their friends of course."** Shadow Pyrrha included. As the real Pyrrha turned to the voice of her Shadow Self in a playful pose, the background immediately faded dimly dark.

"You... you're..." Pyrrha stuttered when she notices the hoodie her shadow wore. "How did..."

 **"I'm you, of course, you desire, and... and... uh... let's just say I'm you, but more passionate!"** Shadow Pyrrha stated in a confused matter.

"You're an interesting one." Pyrrha giggled back. But then realized that Jaune and her friends are still fighting that Shadow that held her against her will.

 **"They might die unless you do something. Otherwise, how can you asking him out to the dance?"** Shadow Pyrrha asked as the real Pyrrha's eyes widen in terror.

"You don't have to tell me that... twice..." Pyrrha agreed as she struggle to stand back up. "Tell me... is there anything that I can do?" She asked as her shadow self held out her weapons, Miló and Akoúo̱, before her.

 **"It's simple really, take up your arms and fight by his side. Only then you can be able to say your feeling to you-know-who."** Shadow Pyrrha stated. **"I love him... and I want him to be with me..."** She stated, surprising the real Pyrrha with embarrassment. **"That's a strong feeling we both know and share and want to keep. You better do something before that nobody takes it away."**

Much to her surprise, she only smiled back. "You really are me, just as I am you." She replied as her Shadow started to fade into particles followed by transforming into a red mechanical knight who holds a large double-ended scythe on its shoulder with red hair flowing down from the masked face. It eventually faded into a tarot card of the Lovers Arcana as it floated into her and flash a dim blue and gentle glow.

The strength of heart to require to face oneself has manifested...

Pyrrha has Faced her other self... She has obtained the façade to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Brynhildr.

After accepting her Persona, Pyrrha inhaled a deep breath and brimmed with confidence as she pick her weapons back and summon her Persona to her side.

* * *

The Gargoyle Preacher cast **Magarula** as it made Jaune lose his balance while Ruby and Minato held strong against his wind attack. The Preacher took the opportunity and charge towards Jaune as the remaining two stagger, noticing its target was... "Jaune!"

While struggled to raise his shield back up in defense, a sudden loud metal clang loudly as the realized something, another Persona came to Jaune's aid. "A Persona?" Ruby wondered out loud with surprise.

 ***Will Power**

"Looks like Pyrrha-kun managed to summon her own Persona. She must have faced her own Shadow somehow." Rise assumed.

"You've all saved my life, at least let me return the favor." Pyrrha requested as she held her hand out to Jaune.

Jaune nodded as he took her hand up, with Minato summoning a Persona with Salvation to recover their lost stamina. "Right, lets finish this once and for all!" Minato declared as the four engaged the enemy one last time.

* * *

The Gargoyle Preacher confuse in a deranged manner as Pyrrha took up her weapons along with her friends. **"I... I don't understand... why have you forsaking me? Why point your blade at... at me!?"** the Gargoyle Preacher questioned in a terrified tone.

"You harmed my friends! You even used my Aura for your own gain. I cannot let you get away with that!" Pyrrha retorted,taking her fighting stance.

 **"You... You would take those damn knaves over a dedicated loyalist!?"** The grotesque Preacher exclaimed. "Dammit! This... this is all wrong!" He staggered as he then glares at Jaune and the others... and gave a smirk and a insane laughter. **"No... I can still set things right! I'll kill them all and cleanse the goddess's mind from being corrupted!"** He uttered with a psychotic laughter as the gargoyle started to become enveloped by a black aura, followed by multiple fireball appeared around the Shadow.

"This is going to be a close one. But will make sure to get out of this!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Allow me!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she stepped forward, with Brynhildr spun its weapon and aiming it the enemy, blasting a **Maragi** barrage at the incoming fireballs as the Shadow lunge forth.

Jaune summoned Odin in defense as the Persona blocked the **Assault Dive** from the enemy and parried him back while Brynhilder leaped up and aimed a **Agilao** over Odin's shoulder as blasted, strong enough, managed to stagger him down.

"Ironic how he plays with fire, it's also his weakness." Rise commented as Minato agreed.

"It's time push him back!" Ruby declared as she signaled an All-Out Attack. They charge in and pummel the downed Gargoyle Preacher. Although they dealt an enormous amount of damage, the Shadow still resisted despite the Huntsmen's assault.

 **"I refuse to go down... Not like this!"** The twisted shadow roared as he used his claws to swiped the four back. Jaune and Pyrrha managed to block the attack, Minato parried the blow away with his sword, and Ruby dodges it.

"We gotta end this fast. Pyrrha, the guys has our attention, get ready deliver a final strike." Minato stated as he summoned Orpheus and another Persona Apsaras. "Cadenza!" Minato shouted as both Personas flashed out of sight along with healing the Four while they notice that they're feeling lighter.

The Shadow Preacher began to Dive onto them, mainly Jaune as he stood his ground as immediately use **Rakukaja** immediately before the enemy's strong pound made him pressed his feet into the floor, even with holding his shield up. While Jaune has the Shadow in check, Pyrrha readied a **Mind Charge** as she concentrated for a powerful blow, along with Ruby and Minato supported her with Ruby summoned Valkyrie and used **Rakunda** behind the enemy's back and Minato cast **Tarukaja** on Pyrrha to strengthen her for a final strike.

As the Shadow Preacher started to continuously pound at Jaune, He summon Odin, followed by parrying one of his fist to the side as Odin lunge in with its Shield Bashing him back followed by a **Zantetsuken** attack, damaging the Shadow and rendering him vulnerable from a critical attack, dropping him in a weaken state. **"I... don't understand... After everything I-I've done for you...! You would side with these trash and filth instead of living a life of glorious fame...!?"** The Shadow Preacher questioned.

"It's because they acknowledge me and my circumstances that I've decided to stay by their side. You have to understand." Pyrrha stated as Brynhildr pointed it weapon at the Shadow Preacher, point-blank. "Farewell." A loud bang rung loudly as the fiery bullet blast the Shadow in the face as the monstrous Shadow started to dissipate from the head up.

* * *

After the four defeated the Shadow Preacher, they regroup with the rest of their friends and brought them back, receiving the word that they managed to beat against the Shadow. "How shameful... if I hadn't fell for such a beary obvious trap...! I've could've have protected Pyrrha-chan and Young Sensei!" Teddie cried.

"Quit complanin' Ted. Shit... I never felt this bad when..." Kanji grumbled as he rub his head.

"That was a close one, too..." Naoto agreed. "Still I'm glad that you've manage on your own, Ruby-chan. You made been a great Leader and Huntress." She complimented.

"Great Job, Sis!" Yang also complimented with placing her arm on Ruby.

"It's still hard to believe that you held out..." Weiss mentioned with a confident smile.

"Yang-kun and Pyrrha-kun managed to Summon their Personas here, that's a great bonus we've got here." Rise exclaimed.

"So... what now?" Jaune wondered as he notice Pyrrha looking towards the center of the ballroom with the suppose Preacher was lying on the ground. "! He still there!?" Jaune jumped.

Much to their surprise, he laid there, doing nothing. Pyrrha then thought about it and went to approach the shadow, kneeing down before him. "I'm not sure who you are, but you must already knew that I decided to stay with a leader to support, didn't you?" She guessed.

 **"I am a fan of yours truly, winning those tournaments. You are my idol, you always stand out on top. I never thought you'd played second fiddle... to the wimpy-looking loser."** The Preacher mentioned as he pointed at Jaune. **"It seems... I was wrong entirely... did... does he have something I don't have?"** He asked with a weak laughter.

Jaune wondered about the comparison between himself and the Shadow. All Pyrrha did was smile. "It's because of him that he treats me just like anyone else. To just see me for me."

The revelation to what he was hearing from Pyrrha made him realize the truth. **"I see..."** The Preacher as he silently stared straight up. **"My... apologies for putting you all into trouble..."**

"It's fine." Ruby replied as the Preacher began to fade out into white particles and disappeared.

As everyone wondered if this was a ruse, Rise stepped forward. "His Shadow disappeared... I don't think a Shadow like him won't bother us soon. Heck, even the the Shadow's presence is starting to dwindle."

"Primary objective, complete. Return to home base?" Aigis suggested.

"Yeah, I'm feeling more exhausted than I can even tell..." Yukari mentioned with a sigh.

As they unanimously agree, Pyrrha stood back all woozy and Jaune decided to carry her on his back, making them both blush. Not with the others staring at them both with smirks and giggles. "Well... uhh... let's head back! I know the Ren and Nora's probably worried." Jaune suggested.

"Of course." Pyrrha laughed as the proceeded back out of the area.

* * *

6/11 **Beacon Academy** Evening

Back at the lounge everyone were all groaning from fatigue as they returned from the TV world. "I never realized how tired I can be when we get back..." Jaune groaned.

"Dude, you were carrying someone after all that, of course you'd feel that tired." Kanji replied.

"Are you saying that Pyrrha's heavy? Now that's just rude!" Weiss response in a tired tone as Kanji scoffed and turned away.

"Hey guys!" Nora shout with glee as she and Ren entered the room, although it took them a moment to notice them exhausted. "Oh my god, did we missed something!?" She questioned with surprise.

"N-Not at all! The rescue mission was a success!" Yang replied despite the exhaustion in her tone.

While they were at it, Ren and Nora darted their sights at Jaune especially to Pyrrha and Nora just jumped upon to her while Ren walked to his Team. "Pyrrha! You're okay!" Nora exclaimed cheerfully while gripping them both and pushing her friends down.

"Gauh!" Jaune staggered in pain. "Guh! Nora...! Hey! Ow...!"

"Hahahaha... It's good to see you too." Pyrrha gave a laugh in the hold.

The others watched them baffled as they a laughed a bit as it died down, Minato stepped forward. "Anyways, now that we've save a friend, we're gonna head out already." He stated as he and his Team proceed to leaving the lounge.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for helping us. I guess we'll see you guys around?" Ruby wondered.

"Of course. Although... I think we all should try to meet up together at some point, everyone, Persona-related." Minato mentioned with a stern expression. "That Adachi guy said he was related to you guys and this whole TV world-business seems important, too. At least when given an opportunity." He included also giving a handshake with Ruby.

"Yeah. We'll make to tell the others. Our Senpais elsewhere are on their own... missions." Naoto agreed as Ruby shook Minato's hand.

"Okay, let's head out... oh, I'm sooooo pooped..." Ruby sighed as she and her friends went the other direction than Team MAYJ.

 ***Beauty of Destiny**

Minato notices something pulsed when he shook hands with Ruby. "I understand she's a Wild Card user... but what was that...?" Minato wondered as he and his Team returned to their dorm room.

* * *

That aside, the group failed to noticed that Cinder's group were watching them. "So that's how they saved them." She said as they watched them exit the lounge.

"Think we can bust that TV? That should be able to keep them out when we get Adachi to push the victims." Mercury suggested.

However, Emerald declines the idea. "I doubt that'll work. If we did break it, the chance that it'll lead the blame on us. It's in the Teacher's lounge after-"

"Enough." Cinder declared. "It's Adachi said, throwing people into the TV world is starting to become obsolete..." She mentioned, as she then thought of the next segment of their plans. "Regardless, this isn't something we'll need to be concerned of, how is the infiltration of the CCT tower?" She asked them both.

"Obviously the whole place is tight in security. Especially in the evenings, nowadays." Mercury sighed.

"Our best opportunity is during the Dance. If we could blend into the party we can slip away without getting capture." Emerald pointed out.

Cinder grinned as she and her company left for the night. "Very good." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, very sorry for the wait, but like I said, IRL. I may have hit those "Writer's Block" But that doesn't mean I'm out of the game.**

 **Although I am a bit skeptical on how I managed to input Pyrrha's Shadow and I got a pretty good reason why Yang got her Persona early at the same time but that part will be in the future. looking up the recent deities of Final Fantasy, her initial Persona will somewhat take for of Ifreeta from the World of Final Fantasy. With that game coming out, it gave me more ideas for other RWBY characters**

 **Back to Pyrrha's Shadow... well I tried to input some methods from Persona 5 (Which came out) But I assumed it went out of hand and ended up as something different... but all's well that ends well... I hope.**

 **Now the Good news and Bad News. Goodness is, I intent on bringing some Persona 5 characters into this story, if not on this volume maybe at a later volume.**

 **The bad news is... I not gonna do the Vol 3 just yet.  
I assure you I will get to that Volume, it's just I intent on inputting a "filler" volume... that will include Persona 5 stuff.**

 **Anyways R &R!**

 **And here's some Omake skits!**

* * *

Jaune Experiments

"Time for practice!" Nora declared as Team JNPR ready their weapons, except for Jaune with Crocea Mors still sheathe.

As they passed through Teams NYCA and KRST's room, Jaune notices something, catching his eye. "Uh, you guys go on ahead. Imma' grab something from the room." He told his Team as they went on without him. He then proceeded into the Yasogami Student's rooms as he down at his weapon of choice and to Team NYCA's weapons laying around in their room, Yu's Raijin, Yosuke's Takehaya Susano-O, Chie's Haraedo-no-Okami, and Yukiko's Sumeo-Okami. Jaune stared in awe to see the unique weapons before him and dropped Crocea Mors. He looked back out from the hallway and prompt himself to try their weapons. _"I mean... It's not like they're using them, right now..."_ He thought as he began to play around.

Later, Team NYCA were about to return to their rooms, Yosuke was rubbing his head after a block of ice fell on him. "I told you you that was going far, and you and Ruby-chan had to pay the price." Chie scoffed.

"Alright already! Geez..." Yosuke muttered while rubbing his head from pain. Soon enough, the Team saw Jaune playing around with their weapons.

"Hiya Ha-cha!" Jaune grunted while swinging away with Raijin, imitating sword swings. "Crotching Tiger, Hidden Jaune!" He exclaimed as he spun Raijin in the air and caught it on the handle. "Huh, now THIS is a Katana!" He said as he tossed Raijin into the wall. "Ah..." He then proceeded to try out Takaheya Susano-O.

Although he was wielding the weapon, he couldn't seem to work its mechanics. Eventually he dismantles the weapon into twinblades and then stared to play around, one can only imagine the foolery being conducted. As he reattached the weapon it instantly transformed into its hoverboard mode. "Wow, this is coool... Aaaack!" He commented only to be sent flying around the room as the weapon began to fly off around the room, until he crashed himself later.

"Um... hey should we stop him?" Chie asked.

"It's fine, I think it's best to let his imagination run wild now days." Yu assured

Next weapon of his chosing, was Haraedo-no-Okami. Jaune shouted out grunts and imitated jabs and punches. "Left hook, jan, upper cuuuut!" He continue, oblivious to the Team watching him. Oh, what's that, huh? You want some o' that too!? Hi-YaaaAAAaaa!" As Jaune wind up a punch, one of the anklet activated and sent him flying again. Team NYCA sweat-dropped as Yukiko tries to hold her laughter.

Last weapon Jaune wields was Sumeo-Okami was, instead, dancing around and humming to himself, amusing Team NYCA. It was then he turned his head to the door to notice Team NYCA watching him behind his back. "I certainly hope you put our weapons back where they were." Told Chie in an annoyed tone.

"Don't be jealous." Jaune replied in a prideful tone followed by Yukikio finally bursting out from laughter.

* * *

Prank Wars

As Weiss entered through the door a pale of water dump over her head. "Got her!" Yang exclaimed as their friends Ruby, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Blake laughed out loud.

"Nice, Ruby-chan!" Yosuke said while laughing.

"Ice water for Ice Queen!" Ruby jeered in laughter as Weiss growled.

The next day, Weiss readied a pale of water, but this time, she activated her Semblance to freeze up the water into solid ice. Soon enough, the prank was in motion when her friends were about to enter through the door.

Weiss assumed Ruby came in first but... "So I said, 'Now that's a kata-'"

*Clang* "Gack!" Yosuke entered first with his head facing back when the frozen slammed him on the head, rendering him unconscious as he went limped.

"What the- Yosuke!?" Chie exclaimed.

"Ha, now that's Iced Water!" Weiss corrected in a prideful tone.

"Weiss, I think he's concussed." Yang mentioned.

"I think he's pranked is what she is." Weiss replied pridefully.

Despite the immediate group all sweat-dropped, Yukiko laughed out loud none the less, which made the others sweat-drop again. "And... that's the last time I prank Weiss..." Ruby muttered with Yang and Blake agreeing."

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**

 ***Time to Make History -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Master of Tartarus -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Light the Fire up in the Night - P3**

 ***Blooming Villain -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Will Power -** **Shoji Meguro**

 ***Beauty of Destiny -** **Shoji Meguro**


	8. Dance Dance Infiltration

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Dance Dance Infiltration**

No Date **Velvet Room** Evening

 ***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Theodore greeted his guest along with Elizabeth. "I assume that you are becoming accustomed to the power of the Wild Card, correct?" He asked as Ruby nodded. "Very good."

"Hmm..?" Elizabeth noticed a slip of paper on a coffee table and Minato picks it up. "Oh, I assume that belongs to one of our attendant friend?" She wonders.

"That must belong to Marie." Theo mentioned as Ruby leans in to read her poem.

 ***Aria of the Soul -Music Box**

Hey, you!  
How long are you going to wear that ugly mask?  
You know you ain't got the guts for this task.

Cover yourself with paint  
You're actin' like you aint'  
Afraid of whatcha got in store for your fate

You think you got me? Well, that's too bad!  
'Cuz I ain't stupid enough to get had!

So drop the pathetic act  
I wanna dance and that's a fact  
Now quit your gawkin' and start to react!

YEAH-YEAH! Now DANCE!  
While I put you in a trance!

...aaaaaaaAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Marie flew in as he kicked Minato and simultaneously Theodore into their sides followed by rushing towards Ruby as she snatched one of her poems back once more. "Wh-Wh-Why was this on the table again!?" Marie questioned with a flustered face. "Anyways, don't read it! Don't sneak up on m-me, Crescent Rose!" She demand.

"But... I already did-" Ruby mentioned in hope to point the situation out, but Marie continued to throw random words at her.

"I hate you... dummy... sigh... petals!" Marie grumbled. "Don't read this without my permission!"

"Then why do you always leave them around? Does you bag have a hole or something?" Minato sighed in pain as he and Theo stood back up.

"Now why must you always make a fuss out of your poems, Marie?" Margaret asked with a sigh. Marie didn't reply back and went to sit a the bar. "I beg you pardon for her eccentrics."

"Miss... Margaret?" Ruby mentioned.

"If you're going to ask, yes, he is coming back soon." Margaret assured. "Continue to work on your bonds and nurture you're abilities." She suggested as Ruby nodded back as she looks towards the annoyed Marie as their sights fade to black.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/15 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

After Pyrrha's rescue operation, she slept for several days later, entirely through the days as the transition rolled by. Tomorrow, however, was the Prom that they were planning to set up. Blake was informed and was glad to see that her Team were okay, despite disappointed to know they excluded her from the rescue mission. Despite the exhaustion they still had, Weiss was determine to completely decorate the whole ballroom for the Dance with the help of her Team and Team KRST, along with Sun and Neptune. "Alright, keep moving those huge speakers to the back! ... All the way to the back!" She commanded.

"Easy for you to say, dammit!" Kanji exclaimed as he and Sun were struggling with carrying a giant speaker.

"Jeez, why couldn't we just use some, pallet jack... or something?" Sun questioned as he Kanji notice Yang single-handedly.

"Do we even have a pallet jack in school? Otherwise, I think we're fine as is." Yang reassured.

"Yeah, right. Just... how can you even lift something like that yourself!?" Sun questioned.

"Dammit, where the hell is Teddie, anyways?" Kanji grumbled. "That little stuff prick better not of bailed on us."

"I'm back!" Teddie exclaimed as he entered the ballroom.

"Teddie! Where the hell you've been!?" Kanji questioned irritatingly.

"Oh... well, I've just asked for a stud to bring to the dance, of course." Teddie explained, while gaining the ire of every male in the room.

"If you had the time to do that, you should'a been helpin' out you little punk... wait, did you actually got someone to go with ya?" Kanji wondered.

"Hmhmhmhm... Don't underestimate my Ursa Charms, I will steal the heart of the dance before you'd know-" Teddie boasted until he was interrupted by Blake handing him several boxes on to him.

"Less talking, more helping." Blake said as she stretched her arms as she proceeded onto her other tasks.

Rise sighed heavily as she stressed out on her list of tasks herself. "Our dance instructor only gave us three days to to teach us how to dance properly and it was just before yesterday that we had to rescue Pyrrha..." She sighed.

"Not to top it off, but our Senpais are returning from their mission today, so I'm confident that they might join us." Naoto mentioned as she writes invitations.

"Oh! Yu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai are returning soon? That's great!" Rise jumped with excitement. "Of course, I also heard Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai are going to have a weekend off, this'll be a great opportunity for us all to enjoy this event."

Hours after, the ballroom is set for the prom, and the Teams were all basking in their success. "It's finished!" Weiss declared, as everyone cheered.

"Now all that's left is to grab our suits and dresses and we'll be ready for tomorrow." Weiss mentioned and then darts her sights on Ruby as she tried to sneak away. "You will get into a dress, Ruby, I haven't forgotten that!" She reminded which made Ruby tensed up.

Despite all of her complaining, she eventually agreed reluctantly as the doors swinged open. "Guess who's back?!" Yosuke declared as everyone turns to the door with Team NYCA appearing.

"Sensei! You're back! Teddie rushed towards them as he then leaped into the air as he prompted to land on the team leader, but Yu swiftly dodges away.

"Teddie! It's good to see you guys too." Yu replied as he smiled as his friends gathered before him and his team.

"Yu-senpai! You're okay! So the mission was a success?" Everyone questioned as Yu and Yosuke were pressed without delay.

"Geez, hey! Calm down! Look, it's kinda persona, we can't really tell you the whole story!" Yosuke explained.

That lowered their spirits as Yu responded. "We can only tell you guys some of the specifics of our mission, we can't exactly go into details."

"Ooh, goody!" Ruby stated as she then took a seat nearby... along with everyone taking a seat at the same table, making Yu and Yosuke sigh as they began their story...

* * *

"Several days ago, we've received a request from some individual to investigate some artist that was manipulating his own pupil in plagiarism." Yu explained. "Surprisingly, it was in our Kingdom that someone called for us to investigate'em.

"Our Kingdom? Oh, Japan? Wait, what?" Rise exclaimed. "I'm... surprise you've been called overseas for that.

"But about investigating this artist. Did something happened." Weiss asked.

"Turns out, that artist is an actual con-artist, using his own pupils for is own gain." Yosuke stated with an irritated tone.

"He believes his advanced age and skill as a tutor gives him the right to treat his students as unpaid labor and their artwork is his own to keep his fame and income." Yu mentioned with a sad expression.

"That's horrible...! I mean stealing art that someone placed their own feelings into their artworks they make is wrong." Blake agreed.

"Still, investigation an artist? Wouldn't the detectives in that Kingdom uncover the case without the help of Huntsmen?" Weiss wondered.

"Yeah, if he was like that, why did you guys needed to search that guy in the first place?"

Yu and Yosuke looked at each other with sweat-drops. "It wasn't that simple... that old man came off as polite, humble, and soft-spoken with a passion for the arts and pride in his impressive collection of art over the years. No one couldn't get a move on him, no matter how corrupted that bastard was."

"We were also notified that one of his disciple committed suicide in response to that bastard's plagiarism." Yosuke mentioned, which exclamation marks popped above everyone's head. "And that's when we actually devoted our efforts into the case."

"Wow..." Yang stuttered. "So... I take it that you already brought him to justice?" She assumed. "I mean, how did you guys managed to catch him red-handed?"

"Yep. Actually... I manage to grab a photo of that guy!" Yosuke stated as he pulled out his cell scroll as he view a photo.

It view an old man on screen with microphones before him and flashes from cameras off-screen. Some of the Japanese natives recognizes him. "Hey, isn't the culprit you guys were pursuing Ichiryusai Madarame?" Weiss asked.

Blake nodded also. "He's supposed to be a famous artist that caught foreign attention. Are you saying he didn't made those artwork?"

"No surprise there, his 'artwork' actually came from his pupils. Worst enough, he claims that he's the one who made them." Yosuke answered.

"So then... he really is a con-artist..." Blake sigh. "So then... how did you guys uncover the plagiarism?"

"... The thing is... we weren't the only ones pursuing the truth behind it. Another group had their sights on them and they call themselves the 'Phantom Thieves'". Yu mentioned as Yosuke swiped the photos to another with a red background and a showed a top-hat with a mask with a flame underneath.

Some of the people in the room murmured. "The 'Phantom Thieves'? Did they take something from that old guy?" Teddie wondered.

"Well... not exactly, they actually targeted him because of his crimes, I mean check out this calling card of theirs. Heck, they placed a lot of'em everywhere in a city we went to." Yosuke mentioned as he swiped his scroll to show what was written on the calling card.

* * *

Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Theives.

* * *

The calling card was all pasted with random fonts on the letter, obviously in order to keep the authority from finding the thieves by their handwriting. "'... Confess all his crimes with his own mouth'? It sounds like some form of blackmail." Weiss replied in a dour mood.

"Yeah, anyways we've managed to exposed him and brought him to justice. I mean he literally confessed his crimes on a apology conference... To think those Phantoms Thieves managed to pull something like that off..." Yu chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not really in ta art and all, but at least that bastard's locked up." Kanji reassured with a puzzled expression.

"At any rate, We're glad you're back safely, Yu-senpai, and right before the prom too!" Rise cheered.

"Indeed, we'll need to help you guys in a fitting for your suits and dresses." Naoto agreed.

"Prom...? Oh crap, it's tomorrow!" Yosuke staggered. "That's the dance where we have to find a dance partner... right?"

"Wait, you can dance, Yosuke? I mean, you?" Chie pointed out.

"What are you assuming? I mean, there's gonna be a ballroom dancing in this prom right. We're going to need a dance partner." Yosuke stated.

"Not to worry, I'm already covered." Yu assured, surprising his friends.

"Already covered... for that!?" Yosuke staggered.

"You have a dance partner already!?" Rise exclaimed.

"Sensei, I too, have a dance partner as well!" Teddie declared.

"What? Since when!?" Yosuke staggered.

"If you need a partner, you could always ask Weiss." Ruby propose with Weiss protesting in response

"Pfft, Why would I wanna do that, she's already taken." Yosuke dismissed, which Weiss used her semblance on him in response, blasting ice all over him, placing him in a frozen icicle statue. "Oh, come on! It's true, isn't it!?" He stuttered.

"Uh... Glad to hear that too." Chie sighed as Yukiko giggled then to a burst of laughter from the amusement in front of her.

They all were enjoying their conversation until Yang notices something off about the Investigation Team. "Now that I noticed, you guys aren't wearing your usual school uniform. A change of wardrobe?" She wondered, everyone else noticed too. The Yasogami students wore lighter clothing with white collared and short-sleeve shirts.

"Hmm? Yeah, it's our summer uniforms, we had to change into them a couple days ago. Our schools back home allows us to wear lighter clothing because of the summer heat." Yosuke explained as the other were understanding the fact. "I mean, isn't hot over here? Surely you guys are feeling it too."

"You think we should wear light clothes?" Neptune asks.

* * *

6/16 **Beacon Academy** Evening

The following day led to the evening as the Academy's ballroom filled with its guests. Yang and Teddie are in charge of welcoming guests at the entrance as their friends soon arrived in pack. Welcome to the Prom, Sensei!" Teddie greeted as Yu and the rest entered the Ballroom. It was as pack as it should be. "And Ruby-chan! You bear-utiful, too!" He included.

Everyone we're in their suits and dresses and likely Teddie, with his costume on.

"How come Teddie can wear his costume while I can't wear my hood!?" Ruby complained.

"And that's you're first question?" Chie asked as she continues to struggle with her rental heels. "I mean... How can Weiss-chan even fight in these?" She questioned as she and Ruby staggers around with their friends laugh in honesty.

"I still can't get use to this neck trap..." Sun stated as he continued to check his neck tie. He, Neptune, and Blake followed in.

"I still think you look good with a tie." Blake smiled.

"Blake/Blakey-chan! You showed up!" Ruby and Teddie cheered... although Teddie notice some those to holding hands as they walked in. "Don't tell me... are you both together!?" Teddie exclaimed as Blake and Sun laughed weakly.

"Technically, although... my first dance is already spoken for." Blake nodded towards Yang.

"Alright! Now that all of us are here, are we gonna enjoy ourselves for tonight?" Yosuke suggested.

"Me and Kanji-kun are going to use this opportunity to dance." Said Naoto as Kanji blushed as he looked away.

"Y-Yeah, I'm goin' all out on this!" Kanji declared loudly.

"No, were doing this professionally. Remember, slow and steady." Naoto lectured as they went down to the dance floor.

"Oh Yu-senpai, how about you and me join them in this dance?" Rise suggested.

"I'm afraid Marie already call first dibs on the first dance." Yu replied as Rise's jaw dropped even more so when she turned to the entrance as she sees Marie in a white and black dress that's even more fashionable.

"So this is a prom?" Marie wondered. "Seems fitting for a princess's ball..."

"Duuuuude... You managed to ask her out?" Yosuke chuckle with surprised. "So, like the dress I've suggested? It was a steal!"

"Yeah, she looks beautifully great!" Yu replied as Marie blushed.

"I-I only came just because you asked. Stopstaringyoubigperv...!" Marie stuttered.

"[Big Bro!]" Nanako called out as she arrived running towards the group as Dojima followed. Nanako was wearing a white beautiful dress for her size. ["Um... what do you think...?"] She asked.

Yu's mind was blown... just by how cute she looked. "You look fantastic!" Yu stated in response. "So you ready for a dance?" Nanako nodded in response as they went to the dance floor.

"We're about to head home tomorrow. This is a great opportunity for Nanako." Dojima sighed with smile.

"Such a memorable sight..." Seta stated sneaking from behind, surprising everyone as she held a camera out.

"Seta..." Dojima sighed from embarrassment.

The group laughed as they saw Penny arriving as well... "Penny-chan- Ack!" suddenly a pair of Atlas Soldiers, one with red markings and the other blue, came in front of Teddie.

The pair of soldiers looked down upon Teddie as Penny mediated in between them. "Teddie! Oh, don't worry, he is going to be my dance partner for tonight." Penny assured as the soldiers looked at each other in confusion.

"Not to worry! Ta dah!" Teddie agrees as he swiftly takes his Ursa costume off, revealing himself with his suit on. "Allow me to offer you my hand!" Teddie somewhat elegantly escorted her into the middle of the dance floor. The soldiers still followed.

The following process made some of his friends baffled. "Okay, how the hell did he managed to ask a girl out!?" Yosuke questioned.

"Well, at least Blake-san managed to come." Weiss sighed with relief as Yang passed her off to Sun as they continued to dance along with Kanji struggling with Naoto followed by Teddie and Penny, even Yu and Marie went as well.

So... what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Just have fun!" Yang openly suggest as she walked off. So did Weiss, Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke as well.

"Uh... Does that mean I can change out of these stupid this and into my hood now?" Ruby exclaimed, yet no one heard her. "I guess it's just you and me, Rise?" She sighed.

"Not really... I'm still waiting on my turn with Yu-senpai!" Rise replied annoyingly as she watches Yu and Marie dance about.

Ruby sighed as she grumbles about the lady stilts she wore. Eventually, Ozpin approaches her. "Not enjoying yourself?" He asked as walked besides her.

"Oh! No, not at all. Everything's fine." Ruby reassured. "I'm just not much of a dansey, pansey... dancey girl."

"Well, you can't just spend your entire life on the battlefield. Even if you may want to." Ozpin told Ruby.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby mentioned.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked." Ozpin stated as they observe the students dancing, chuckling. "Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby muttered, looking elsewhere.

"It's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever." Ozpin continued, as Ruby sees her friends enjoying their time.

Yu switching dancing partners, as Marie watched beside Ruby and the Headmaster as they watched Yu and Rise at it, Weiss enjoying her conversation with another students, Chie and Yukiko sitting nearby as they enjoyed watching the Dance floor, Teddie and Penny were the... Robot.

"It's nights like these are the ones we'll never forget." Ozpin assured.

* * *

While mostly everyone were enjoying their time, Yosuke was walking around the ballroom. He's been asked to do do something later tonight. Then he notice Weiss sitting nearby and was wondering why. "Weissy-chan? You not dancing with your partner?" He asked as he looked around.

"Why do you ask? Are you implying that you want to dance with me?" Weiss chuckled back with a smirk.

"No way." Yosuke bluntly stated. "I mean, didn't you have someone else in mind, or did chase him off?" He asked sarcastically.

"*Scoff* I didn't nothing of that sort, you idiot!" Weiss retorted as she blushed. "What about you? I take it that you haven't asked anyone out yet?" Weiss countered back.

"Uhh... haha... I wish..." Yosuke stuttered and then sighed. "I'm actually supposed to do something later and help as the MC for the dance." He said as he watches the Dancers with Weiss.

Weiss sighed in the pause until she spoke. "Neptune declined my offer to the dance..." Weiss mentioned with weak smile.

"What? Wait, THAT Neptune?" Yosuke questioned in a baffled surprise. "Isn't he suppose to be cool?"

"Now why are you surprised? You didn't even ask anyone here to dance with you!" Weiss retort.

"Well-that's because...!" Yosuke stuttered but bit his lip, that was something he couldn't deny.

"... Honestly, you really do seem like the kind of guys who goes around trying to flirt around with girls." Weiss goaded him.

"Please, I'm not the one asking you out, am I?" Yosuke pointed back. "Heh, even after our time skip you're still the same stubborn smart-ass."

"And you're a carefree dunce." Weiss replied as they both laughed as Yosuke was about to head elsewhere.

"Besides, that Neptune guy probably has something on his mind." Yosuke guessed as Weiss wondered about it as Yosuke walked off.

Elsewhere, Ruby stood by watching as well. She even saw the General offer Professor Goodwitch a hand in the dance and Mrs. Narukami taking pictures of Yu with a doting habit. Apparently she and Jaune were at the punch bowel, with cup in hand. "I see you're hiding at the Punch bowl too." Jaune guessed.

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

"... To the socially awkward." Jaune stated after a short pause as Ruby chuckled, toasting with their drinks

"Sorry things didn't worked out with Weiss." Ruby apologized.

"Meh, it's fine; Neptune's pretty cool." Jaune shrugged. "I get why she went with him."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked with a confused look.

"Well, I mean, come on. Not many people can pull off the blue hair." Jaune sighed.

"What? I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." Ruby mentioned.

Jaune staggered in response by surprise, coughing out his drink. "*Cough* *cough* Uh, what!?" He questioned.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much focus on worry about boys." Ruby pointed out as they spot Weiss at a chair nearby. They then turned to Neptune mingling around with his friends, Sun, Blake, Chie, and Yukiko, as well as many others of their group.

 _"... What the heck... He declined Weiss's feelings!?"_ Jaune thought as he glared at him. He then lend Ruby his cup of punch. "Hold my punch." Jaune stated as he proceeded to approach Neptune... With Ruby unknowingly taking a sip from his cup.

However, as he made his way through the crowd, he noticed Pyrrha walking elsewhere, catching his attention instead.

* * *

Pyrrha in her red dress was walking along the balcony as she watches the dance above the dance floor, she then proceeds outside to gaze up at the sky.

Jaune eventually follows her and prompt him to start a conversation. "Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune said as she turns around to greet him back.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha replied back as they both pause to think of what to say.

"Um... You okay? I haven't seen you that much tonight." Jaune asked with concern.

"I arrived late, I'm afriad..." Pyrrha answered.

"Well, you do look nice, by the way." Jaune complimented.

Pyrrha: "Thank you."

"So your, uh... date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune wondered.

"I think you're safe for tonight." Pyrrha chuckled weakly.

"Okay... So... where is the guy?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune... There is no guy." Pyrrha answered. "No one asked me to dance with them."

"W-What? But that-!" Jaune stuttered with a confused matter. "... You're Pyrrha Nikos! How could nobody ask you?"

Pyrrha smiled weakly as to Jaune's confusion. "Jaune, I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities... My shadow... she said the same thing, haven't she?" Pyrrha mentioned as they recalled Shadow Pyrrha's words. "... That I'm on a different level they simply can't attain? It became impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people." She explained as she then gave a warm smile. "That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even knew my name, you treated me just like anyone else and thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a life time." She told Jaune as she turned to head back to the dance. "I guess that... you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with, someone who saw me for me." She stated as she walks off.

 _"It really is me that's she..."_ Jaune pondered to himself. "Uh, Pyrrha, wait-!" As Jaune turns around, Neptune came to greet him as Pyrrha left his sight.

"Hey, uh... Jaune, right?" Neptune asked.

"... Yeah..." Jaune sighed as turned away.

Silence remained but Neptune continued. "This party's prettylame, huh? I mean ballroom dancing." He scoff at the thought.

"Yeah..." Jaune agreed with another sigh.

"Cute girls though, huh?" Neptune commented, which made Jaune annoyed as he faced back at him.

"Is that all you think about!?" Jaune questioned with a grunt, baffling Neptune. "D-do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?"

Whoa, where's that coming from!?" Neptune replied in a confused manner.

"How could you turn her down like that?!" Jaune demanded the question.

Neptune: "Wait, who?"

"Weiss!" Jaune exclaimed as Neptune stuttered. "Weiss Schnee asked you out to the dance! You think you're too cool? To many options? What in the world could possibly keep you from going-"

"-can't dance..." Neptune muttered.

"... Beg your pardon?" Jaune asked back.

"I can't dance, man!" Neptune exclaimed as he turned away with squinting with a pained expression.

The revelation surprised Jaune, even speechless. "But... you're... so... cool..."

"Thank you. I try really, really hard." Neptune replied with appreciation.

"So... you would rather break a girl's heart, and go to a dance alone, than... just admit to everyone that you can't move in in rhythm to the music?" Jaune pointed out.

"... That about sums it up, yeah." Neptune admit.

"Well... I certainly feel a lot better about myself." Jaune sighed with disappointment, turning away.

"Please don't tell anybody." Neptune implored and brought up a suggestion. "Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours; I won't get in your way."

At Jaune's astonishment, he sighed as he gave a thought before giving his response. "Do you like her?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know her too well yet, but... she seems pretty cool." Neptune answered.

"Then just go talk to her." Jaune suggested. "No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go."

Neptune sweat-dropped from the idea. "Yeah, but that isn't-"

"Hey, you don't have to look cool all the time." Jaune interjected. "In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it. Just... Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night." He suggested in a meaningful.

"Yeah. Okay, thanks." Neptune agree as he went to bump fists with Jaune. "You're a really cool guy, Jaune."

"Alright, don't lie to my face." Jaune chuckled in confidence as Neptune returned to the ballroom.

* * *

While Ruby continued to watch the ball dancing until she heard a glass shattering as her sight fade out

 **Thou art I... And I am thou...**  
 **Thou hast establish a new bond...**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth...**

 **Thou art be blessed when crafting**  
 **Personas of the Moon Arcana...**

The words disappeared once more as her vision returns. "Well, that seems annoying..." Ruby groaned.

* * *

Having the courage to let go of someone he's been pursuing has open new possibilities. Although he does recall a deal he struck. "Alright... only one thing to do." He stated as he made a call. "Kanji, it's me. I need a favor."

* * *

Back at the ballroom, everyone were enjoying their time as Ruby walked up to the balcony to see Yang overseeing the dance. "Y'know? I think we needed this." Yang state as they watch their friends on the floor. Ren and Nora, Sun and Blake, Yu and Rise, these are pairs seen on the floor, even Teddie and Penny doing the robot. Yukiko, Chie, and Marie were conversing at table nearby.

"And you did a great job planning it, too." Ruby replied.

"Aww thanks!" Yang replied a she grabbed Ruby with a hug as she nearly choked her. "It wasn't all me though, Weiss did a lot too, and Team KRST and Team NYCA." She pointed out as they see Weiss as Neptune approached her and invite him to have a seat with her. Even to Yosuke working at the DJ.

"Tomorrow's back to work, right?" Yu appeared at Ruby's side. "Although, I'm confident we can handle anything that comes at us." He stated as they heard laughter.

"Except for that?" Ruby pointed as they were disgustedly surprise by what they saw.

Jaune was walking through the crowd of laughing dancers pointed at him as he made his way to Pyrrha who looked back at Jaune who was wearing a dress. "Jaune...?" Pyrrha gasped with a wry smile.

"... Eh, a promise is a promise." Jaune stated followed by Pyrrha bursting into laughter.

"J-Jaune, you didn't have to." Pyrrha stuttered from all her laughter.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. You can thank Kanji for the help." Jaune waved at Kanji in a distance who... also wore a dress.

"We gonna do this yeah!?" Kanji exclaimed with confidence as the crowd laughed out loud again.

"The hell, Kanji you too!?" Yosuke questioned in disgust.

"Um... can we just get this going already... this is getting to embarrassing." Naoto requested wearing a suit.

"Not bad dude..." Yosuke muttered as he began to play a new song.

 ***Shine**

After a few laughs, Jaune turned back to Pyrrha. "Now then, do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?" He ask as offered his hand to Pyrrha.

"I... would love to dance." Pyrrha accepted as she was pulled into Jaune's arms.

The crowd was impressed even the lot of friends were impressed. "Wow, Jauney! Talk about brass balls! He must have been beary brave to wear a dress!" Teddie commented.

"Is... he a girl!?" Penny gasped.

As the beat of the music started to gain more tempo in its song, Team JNPR and Team KRST heard the song that que'd their time to do something. "Yo, Ted, it's time!" Kanji signaled as Teddie, Naoto and Rise along with Ren and Nora joining the dance. Remarkably they were all in synced.

"I had no idea you a dancer!" Pyrrha complimented.

"Yeah, well... these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune mentioned.

"Oooh... Think you could hit me up with your sisters?" Teddie as they all in the middle of dancing.

"Of course not!" Jaune retorted as the continued dancing.

The whole ballroom was now livelier with a new beat of the music as they all enjoyed even more. Although a pair of sets of eyes looked down below as Emerald and Mercury observed the dance. "It seems it appears that everyone has their dance partners." Emerald informed to Cinder on her scroll.

 _"How long do I have?"_ Cinder asked.

"We should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury answered.

* * *

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." Cinder responded. as she donned a black mask along with a black stealth outfit as she then snuck on top of the rooftop.

* * *

At the same time, Yu just finished his dance with Nanako, Marie, and Rise and stretched his arms within a breather. He then notice Ruby nearby walking around. "Still having a problem with a dance partner?" Yu asked as he approached her outside.

"You don't seem to have a problem finding one..." Ruby retorted looking away.

"It's not bad to ask friends to dance with them. I mean... Ruby-chan?" Yu asked as Ruby hasn't looked back at him. He then look to where Ruby was facing and noticed some silhouette running across the rooftop as it then disappeared behind the building. They found it odd that someone's running around at this hour and Ruby decided to investigated with Yu following.

* * *

At the CCT, the Tower filled Atlas Soldiers patrolling the interior as Cinder casually walked in. Some soldiers notice her coming their way. "Excuse me. No one's allowed in this area at this- Hey stop!" He ordered as he reached for his weapon but Cinder ignored him as began her assault.

* * *

Yu and Ruby managed to tail the silhouette near the CCT and noticed a unconscious guard in the Bushes. Realizing there's someone dangerous, they called for their weapon locker as it landed nearby.

As their lockers popped open, Yu's Katana blasted out of his locker as he caught Raijin instantly. "What the... how did your locker...?" Ruby tried to questioned in a confuse matter.

"I asked Yosuke to tweak our lockers. You might not be able to reach your lockers if there's obstacles in between." Yu explained as he check his weapon. "Wanna be my partner for this?" He ask the young huntress as she nodded in response.

* * *

"That's handy." Cinder commented as she exited an elevator that has a pair of downed soldiers. She then proceeded to a console where she then hacked a computer and upload something. While the upload is still in process, a call came over on her communicator. _"A party guess is leaving."_ Emerald notified.

"Which one?" Cinder sighed.

* * *

"Ironwood." Emerald responded as she dances with Mercury.

"I guess the General's had enough fun for one night." Mercury guessed. "Should we intervene?"

 _"No, there is no need."_ Cinder answered.

As Emerald and Mercury were pretending to dance they also heard a chatter to note. "So have you guys seen Yu? I assumed he'd be nearby with you guys." Yosuke asked his friends.

"I saw him checking on Ruby." Marie replied.

"And Ruby-chan's not here either. Did she feel sick and Sensei went to escort her?" Teddie assumed.

"... Narukami and the red girl's not here? Is that a problem?" Mercury wondered.

"I doubt those two can possibly interfere." Emerald sighed.

* * *

The upload finally completed it's loading sequence as an image of a chess piece appeared on screen, followed by more of the chess pieces on multiple screens as well. "We're done here." Cinder stated as she began to exfiltrate the area. However, the elevator humming grew louder as it was arriving, prompting Cinder to hide.

* * *

Yu and Ruby arrived into the room with their weapons at the ready as they stepped slowly as they scanned the area before them.

"Hello?" Ruby called out as she then stumbled on her heels. "Ugh... heels." She sweat-dropped.

"Is anyone here?" Yu questioned as he gripped his sheathed weapon.

Just then A Masked woman rose up behind a table and appeared and stood out of her cover before them. Ruby wondered who she is. "Excuse me, you know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-"

"Head's up!" Yu alerted as the masked women brought out a dust capsule and formed sharped icy needles before herself and shot them at the huntsmen as Yu and Ruby managed to defend themselves the incoming projectiles with Yu slashing his Katana and Ruby spinning her Scythe.

Ruby retaliated buy shooting back, but the Masked woman blocked off all her shots and Yu leaped in with a strong swing from the air and the Masked woman dodge the attack and backed away as she summoned her weapon of choice, a pair of short, single-edged, glass blades as she fought back against Yu with parries between each other.

Ruby immediately moved in by launching herself at the Masked woman as Yu back out as Ruby slammed Crescent Rose down. Unfortunately, the Masked woman also avoided her strike as she then changed her weapon into a bow as she shot several exploding arrows as the Huntsmen jumped away.

"Who are you?" Yu questioned as he readied his Tarot Card floating on his hand.

But just as they were about to break the standstill Ironwood showed up in a question mark on his head. "What's going on here?!" He questioned.

As Yu and Ruby looked back and back to the Masked woman, it appeared that she disappeared from their sight. "... She got away..." Yu groaned.

* * *

Back at the party everyone went about their dance as Cinder approached Mercury and Emerald in their dance. "May I cut in?" She asked. Emerald nodded and stepped off the dance floor and Cinder began to dance with Mercury.

"And how's your night been?" Mercury asked.

Cinder thought about it with a grin. "Hmm... a little more exciting than expected."

"Should we be worried?" Mercury asked.

"Hardly. They'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came here for." Cinder replied.

"So then, what now?" Mercury begged the question.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all... it is a party." Cinder answered as they continued to dance.

And so everyone were doing just that, dancing, mingling with friends, while others were still looking for the supposed infiltrator. Yu and Ruby were explaining what has transpired to the General, unbeknownst about a Chess piece on the computer screen...

* * *

 **A/N: And... I'll leave it here. I can tell you guys were expecting much out of there dance, but does seem complicated onto how to "explain" their dancing. I'll leave it to you guys to imagine the rest, and forgive me if you were expecting more out of that little fight. trying to keep up with the story.**

 **Speaking of which, while I did mentioned that I may include Persona 5 characters in the next volume, I think I forgot to mention that maybe I'll make as Faunus. This IS still Remnant after all. Yusuke as a Fox Faunus, Ann and Futaba as Cat Faunus... Morgana... hmm...  
Oh, I can't forget their own Semblance. I think I mentioned this before too... Awakening to their Persona might unlock their Semblance in reality... I probably have never mentioned that, huh?**

 **And the opening... so stylish...**

 **Btw... Omake skits!**

* * *

 _(As you readers are already aware, some of these skits may and may not be a part of the story, but hey, here's some good laughs)_

Director Ozpin

"There you go again! Why the hell did you go and wreck our logo!?" Yosuke questioned as he pointed to the said log; "Persona RWBY Chibi" as Yu and Yukiko watched nearby.

"Hey, it's not my fault this time! You probably couldn't hold it down with your weight!" Chie retorted.

"What does my weight have to do anything with this?" Yosuke questioned back.

"Cut! Cut! Mr. Hanamura, Ms. Satanoka, we have a short comic to make. What is the problem?

"The problem is Chie pushing our logo down. This is like the 6th time we had to get it up." Yosuke complained.

"Give me a break! I thought we had is secured tight!" Chie continued to retort.

"Alright, you two calm down. Accidents happen." Ozpin assured.

"Hmm... But... what if it wasn't an accident? Are we being sabotaged?" Yukiko wondered with concerns.

"Hm... you mean some sort of nefarious plot, being perpetrated by someone within our very own ranks?" Ozpin assumed.

Just then a long-reach microphone swat Yu from the back of his head as they turned to see Mercury holding it. "Sorry about that." He apologizes.

"... Someone who pretends to be a friend, but is actually trying to destroy everything we've worked so hard to build?" Ozpin continued.

But then Yukiko heard a studio ceiling light breaking as it started to break off. "Look out!" Yukiko gasped. Chie stepped back but Yosuke was unfortunate as the falling studio light fell on his foot. Yosuke yelped as he pressed his foot from the pain.

"Oops, it's slipped..." Emerald said as they looked up to her.

"I think that really is the case. All that you just said." Yu said to the Headmaster.

A moment's pause and Ozpin burst into laughter. "Mr. Narukami, I have to be a pretty incompetent leader if I didn't notice something like that happening right under my nose, don't you think?"

Yu: "Uh..."

"Now run along, all of you. Why don't you play in a forest full of deadly Grimm?" He suggested otherwise.

Team NYCA looked to each other reluctantly shrugged it off and took up the suggestion and left.

"Hm... such honest young men and women, but so naive..." Ozpin chuckle as he walked off. But then another part of the logo fell on top of Ozpin revealing Cinder and Adachi were the cause. "H-Hello? Could I get some assistance?" He requested in a muffled voice. "This giant debris seem to have fallen on me, completely by accident."

"Honestly? Sometimes I think it's too easy." Cinder commented.

"You think?" Adachi chuckled.

* * *

Lover of Books

Naoto was enjoying her books in her room until Chie came up to her. "Oh Naoto-kun! Think you could lend me some of your books?" She requested.

"Chie-senpai? You're interested in my books?" Naoto asked with wonder.

"All lot of them if you're able to let me use." Chie replied which made Naoto's eyes sparkled.

Next to see is Naoto collecting her books around their room. "This is may favorite detective novels and these are my textbooks from back home. You'll love this classic and this one is a-must life-changer." Naoto continue as she continues to stack Chie's hands with stack of books all together.

"Neat, I can use all these!" Che replied openly.

"I'm honestly proud to see that you're appreciating literature. It's also a good thing to with a these tests going around." Naoto complimented.

"Yeah... literature..." Chie muttered.

* * *

Piles of books were all stacked in order to build a fort. "Yang! Chie! UNLEASH OUR FURY UPON OUR ENEMIES!"

Yang and Chie followed up as they began to launch their artillery... books...

Yang: "Fire in the hole!

Chie: "Hiya!"

As they threw their books at another fort of books, a part of the fort fell apart revealing their enemy. "Sir, we've been breached!" Ren alerted.

"Prepare for hand-to-hand combat!" Jaune declared as Teddie roared out loud.

"Take no prisoners!" Ruby responded as Yang and Chie loaded up with another book in hand.

"I never knew books could be so much fun!" Yang stated.

"I know, right?" Chie agreed.

* * *

 ***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Aria of the Soul -Music Box - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**

 ***Shine - Jeff Williams**


	9. Search and Rescue

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Search and Rescue**

No Date **Velvet Room** Evening

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Theodore greeted his guests as Ruby then notices another slip of paper on the chair nearby.

"Oh! Another poem." Ruby said as the guests started to read again.

 ***Aria of the Soul -Music Box-**

"Fly!"

Where am I going you ask?  
Don't ask stupid questions.

I don't need a map.  
I throw away my compass  
My heart will show me the way.

I walk by myself.  
Am I lonely, you ask? Yeah, right!  
I scorn the company of my own shadow.

Freedom! That's the rule!  
Why don't you try and hold me down?  
I will die magnificently in front of you.

No one can break my wings!

A moment after they finished reading they hear Marie rushing in. The guests predicted this coming and duct from the incoming kick... which also struck Theodore once more as Marie rush towards Ruby and snatched her poem back. "Did you read that!? You did it again!? WHY Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" Marie exclaimed as she stuttered. "I told you guys not to read that stuff! That's my rule! I live here!My home, my rules!" She stuttered followed by a blush.

"Wh-Why...?" Theo groaned from Marie's kick on his back.

"It does has a great personality to it." Yu commented as Minato and Ruby nodded in agreement.

Ah... er... Ihateyoustupidrulebreakingjerks! I can't believe this..." Marie wept as she stuffs her poem into her bag once more.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/16 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

Within Ozpin's office, the Headmasters were all arguing about the recent events occurred last night. "They were here... Ozpin, they were here." Ironwood stated as he slammed his hand on Ozpin's table. Ozpin felt stressed just as Kirijo sighed in a similar manner.

"We are very well aware of that. Thank you, James." Glynda responded in an irritant tone.

"Fantastic, you're all aware." Ironwood retorted sarcastically. "Now are we going to do something about it, or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?" He pointed out his question.

"You're being absurd James-san." Kirijo groaned. "You intend to search the school while attracting the Grimm at the same time? You know you can scare the innocent students" He reminded.

Ironwood is trying to hold back his urge to act, but then a door slammed opened as Seta manually open it herself. "Jimmy-kun!" Seta exclaimed as it staggered the General in a fearful shock. He turned around to see her entering the room along with Yu and Ruby.

"You're all here." Ozpin stated as he stood up. "And not a second later."

"Yes... well." Seta said as she twists her head at the General as he heard the sound of cracking from Seta turning her head. "Question my Yu-kun like that is a big no-no, you know." She stated with a grim smile as the General tries to calm his nerves.

"I-I will apologized as many times you ask. But right now, this is a serious problem, Mrs. Narukami." The General reassured as Seta turns away with a scoff, giving himself a sigh of relief.

 _"Sure enough, the rumor of Seta-san scaring the General is actually true..."_ Kirijo thought with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby told them as they stared back at her. "It wasn't me." She replied as she and Yu glanced at Seta as she smiled back.

"Thank you for coming, Yu and Ruby, how are you two feeling?" Ozpin greeted as they both approached the circle of conversation.

"I'm feeling fine." Yu responded.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." Ruby chuckled as she realize her jokes weren't effective, even Yu sweat-dropped. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got..." She sighed meakly.

"Ruby, Yu, I feel it's appropriate to nlet you know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being Huntsmen is all about." Ironwood praised. "You both recognized a threat, took action, and you did the best you could."

"Thanks, Ironwood-san." Yu replied simply while seeing his mother showing her ire behind the General's back as Ozpin, Glynda, and Kirijo weren't obviously fazed about it.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night. But now that you both have rested, we were wondering if you two had anything to add." Ozpin stated.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda continued with the questions.

Yu and Ruby gave it a thought but they couldn't recognize who that infiltrator was. "I... I don't know." Ruby sighed. "She was wearing a mask... and she didn't say anything to us."

"When we fought her she wielded weapons that looked like they were made from glass... I don't think that was her semblance, I think..." Yu explained.

"Yeah, her clothes lit up whenever she attacked. Ruby added.

"... Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Yu and Ruby." Glynda summarized.

"And embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Kirijo added.

"Wait, you think this woman is connected to the White Fang? Maybe Torchwick?" Yu asked.

"It's possible." Ozpin noted. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

But as the silence raised a wall in their theory, Ruby mentioned some sort of clue. "Actually I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something..." Ruby mentioned which surprised Yu as he turned to her. "... In the Southeast... just outside the Kingdom."

"... Interesting." Ozpin muttered, even Kirijo narrowed his sight on Ruby's insights.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda mentioned, but the Headmaster interjected.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Yu, Ruby. Why don't you two spend some time with your friends?" Ozpin suggested. "You all have a big day ahead of you."

"Alright" Yu nodded.

"Anytime." Ruby followed as they both proceeded to leave the office.

And Miss Rose, please try and be discreet about this matter." Ozpin requested as the adults looked back.

"Yes sir..." Ruby assured as Yu bowed. as they headed out as the adults remained in their thoughts.

* * *

In Team RWBY's room, the members of the said team and members of team NYCA were waiting for their return. "So this is your guy's bunkbeds?" Chie asked as she pointed towards their bunkbeds.

"We needed the space." Blake stated.

"Yeah, but doesn't it looked dangerous with all those ropes and books...?" Yosuke asked.

"It only looks unstable." Weiss denied.

Just then the door open as Ruby entered followed by Yu. "Yu-kun!" Yukiko exclaimed but Ruby's Teammates zipped towards her surprising Team NYCA.

"So, what happened?!" Yang asked instantly.

Yu had a surprise expression while Ruby gave a weak laugh as they told their Teammates the scope of what's happening.

* * *

"Well there you have it. We send as many troops we can to the Southeast." Ironwood declared as it peeved some of others. "Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

"Why must you answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado?" Glynda argued.

"Treating every situation like a contest?"Seta followed in agreement. "I thought you be better than-"

"Ladies!" Ozpin stopped them from arguing more.

"... It's true though." Seta scoffed as Glynda fold her arms in.

"They're right, James. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon." Ozpin explained as Ironwood clenched his fist on the glass. And if this is truly is a part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"Probably a trap to slaughter your men?" Kirijo guessed as Ironwood brushed his comment as glared at the Headmaster. Kirijo then noticed his scroll ringing and move to a distance.

"I have served you faithfully for years." Ironwood pointed out with a grim expression. "But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defense and wait-"

"It is not!" Ozpin retorted as he stood up again. "You're a general, James. Tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send first? The flag bearer or the scouts?"

"My scouts have covered the southeast already." Kirijo returned to their conversation as the others dart their sights on him. "That area is where... Mountain Glenn is, right?"

"You to say you found our enemies!? You have to tell us!" Ironwood exclaimed as he rushed towards him.

"I've only gotten the message just now, that they're returning for their report, nothing concrete yet." Kirijo corrected as he continued to read his message.

"Is there anything about the White Fang? What about the infiltrator from last night?" Ironwood.

As Kirijo skimmed through his message as his expression turned for the worst. "If only I could." He groaned as the others wondered what happened. "Apparently there's been some complications on the way back..." He told them.

* * *

"That was a risky move." Weiss stated after Yu and Ruby's explanation was heard.

"No, I think you guys handled it well." Blake reassured.

"Given the circumstances, the infiltrator knew who Yu-kun and Ruby-chan back when we arrive to Beacon Academy." Yukiko summarized.

"Man, if you guys called us, we would've helped." Yosuke sighed.

"At least you guys are still okay, we can still catch that mask person next time!" Chie assure as she punched her palm with a confident look.

"I hope so." Ruby sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Yang reassured and recalls something else. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up!" She mentions as she walk towards her desk as Ruby wondered. "Dad sent us something. I thought we could open it together?"

"Ooh, something from home!" Ruby squealed with delight as she zipped around in a childish manner as Yang shook it, causing something to drop out the packaging tube.

As the object hit the floor, it started to move itself as it popped into form. The Teams took a closer look and it reveals to be... a Dog? "What the...? Yosuke muttered.

The Dog barked a few times as the Huntsmen jumped from surprise as Ruby and Yang jumped with a smile. "ZWEI!" Ruby cheered with a happy piano tune.

"He sent a dog!?" Blake questioned in a disgusted expression.

"In the Mail!?" Weiss questioned in surprised tone.

"In a very small packaging tube!?" Chie questioned with a baffled look.

"How the hell is that even possible!?" Yosuke question in a pained expression.

Ruby played around with the Corgi named Zwei with licks and giggles all around. "Oh, he does this all the time." Yang reassured as Ruby continued to play with her dog.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked as Yosuke spotted her on Ruby's bunk, for obvious reasons.

"Oh he is so cute!" Chie exclaimed as she and Yukiko went to pet him.

"Are you telling me that this mangy..." Although Weiss was trying to ask, she couldn't help but stare at Zwei's cute little face. "... drooling... mutt... is going to stay with us forevah? Oh yes her is, yes he is!" She said as she changed her expressions to a gleeful as she pet Zwei with delight.

"Isn't he adorable?" Yukiko exclaimed .

"Yukiko? How are you not scared of dogs?" Blake asked.

"Why, I've always want a dog, but my family couldn't keep him around our inn, unfortunately." Yukiko told her.

"And that's why our dog, Muku, is staying at my house back home... Huh, now I feel a little homesick..." Chie sighed.

"Uh... just please keep it away from from my belongings." Blake requested as she tucked herself into the corner of Ruby's bunk.

Just then, the PA announcer rung out loud and Team NYCA's scrolls rung too. _"Will all First-year Students please report to the amphitheater."_ The Announcer stated.

"Well, we can't leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss mentioned.

"Oh yeah, your guy's missions are today." Yosuke recalls. "But we're still included, too." He mentions a Zwei scuttles towards Blake's location as Zwei barks at her as she acted like and actual cat.

Yang then took a closer look at the packaging tube and notice a piece of paper. "Looks, there's a letter." She said a she took it out to read it. "'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.'" She finished reading and dumped the numerous cans of dog food as Zwei sniffed around.

"You can't expect him open those can food himself-" Yosuke said, but then a can opener fell out afterwards. "... never mind."

"Well, that settles it. Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang tossed the Packaging tube a note aside a lead the way out.

"Oh I'll miss you so much, we're goning to best friends, I can't wait to see you again!" Weiss doted as she left. Even Chie and Yukiko petted him following Weiss.

And Blake hop off the bed and skipped off their desk like a cat with Yu and Yosuke sweat-dropping. Ruby, Yu, and Yosuke turned to Zwei with a questionable look. "You can't exactly keep him around without any supervision, can you?" Yosuke mentioned.

With a pause of thought, Ruby managed to come to an idea, although the guys assume what the idea came to her, is.

* * *

Yu and his teammates and friends gathered into the amphitheater along with other students that were sorted and separated into there respective schools. Yu and Yosuke still gave Ruby a sweat-drop when she brought a backpack with her.

"Quiet, quiet, please." Glynda motioned as the chatter died down. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." She addressed the students as she gave the microphone to Ozpin. He then begun to address the students.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistrel, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, and even our colleges from Japan. Our proud kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself." The Headmaster addressed. "We fought for countless reasons, one which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. As you all are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after some of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come, and it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expression, and unity. Through diversity." He address the students as he checked his glasses. "As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it.

"As first-year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional, Huntsman or Huntress, on a mission." He continues, several holographic panels appeared across the amphitheater. "Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." The headmaster concluded followed by applause from the students.

"This is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by the day and give them them the slip at night." Yang agreed vigorously.

As Team RWBY and the other teams went to select their missions, Ozpin hollered Team NYCA nearby. "Ozpin-sensei?" Yu asked as they approached their Headmaster.

"I have been informed by another Team that you guys should know. They have a request that you woould want to hear." The Headmaster told them as he beckoned the members of Team MAYJ over.

"Minato?" Yu said with surprise.

"Hey." Minato replied back. Ozpin nodded and walked away towards Team RWBY as they were looking up missions.

"So, everyone's okay?" Chie asked but notice Junpei not around. "Where's Junpei-kun? Is he sick or something?" She wondered.

"I wish. Apparently he's been accused for murder." Yukari whispered as to Team NYCA's exclamatory shock.

"What!? What happened!?" Yosuke questioned.

"Junpei-san's arrest was all so sudden, we could not assess the situation due to the local authority's interference." Aigis explained. "Junpei-san is to be tried for the murder."

"Then... are you asking us to help you get Junpei out?" Yu guessed.

"No. We're actually asking you guys to do something else." Minato corrected to Yu and his friends' wonder.

"We are personally requesting you're assistance for a 'Search and Rescue' mission." Aigis stated.

"'Search and Rescue'? We're not gonna help Junpei?" Yosuke recalled.

"We've already written a request down and someone should get it eventually, we got that covered. I'm actually talking about another friends of ours, from Team MASK." Minato explained as he took out his Cell scroll with a portrait of a boy with styled short brown hair and eyes. "Ken Amada. Our Team and there's were on a reconnaissance mission until we found some intel. Now he's gone missing over there and hopefully not in enemy captivity." He said with concern in his voice.

"We've already have to deal with a trial here. So... are you willing to help him?" Yukari asked with the same concerns.

"Of course. A friend of yours is a friend of ours." Yu agreed as his teammates agreed as well.

Minato gave a smile. "Thanks. You'll have another Teammate to help you out." He said as Yu and Minato shook hands.

"And good luck with getting Junpei out." Yu replied as the members of Team MAYJ walked away.

"So, what's the plan? Prep for the mission?" Yosuke suggested as they agreed.

* * *

As Team NYCA arrived at the Airship platform to see a familiar face. "Ah! Aragaki-san!?" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Huh? It's you guys!" Shinjiro exclaimed back.

"So then... you're the Huntsman, they mentioned about." Yosuke recalls

"Team MAYJ sent you guys?" Shinjiro said and muttered. "Then again, you guys are definitely good at snooping around."

"We've been asked to help look for a friend, Ken Amada, was it?" Chie asked.

"Pretty much." Shinjiro nodded. "Come on were sharing an aircraft with another Team Heading to Mountain Glenn." He mentioned as they followed him as they overheard Professor Oobleck lecturing Team RWBY nearby.

"-And, it's 'Doctor' Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun, thank you very much." "Doctor" Oobleck stated as he notices Shinjiro and Team NYCA. "Ah, Mr. Aragaki! We're 3 minutes behind schedule!" He stated as he zipped across the walkway towards their shuttle as Shinjiro shrug and proceeded as well.

"Yu?" Ruby notice as the Team look to each other.

"Looks like we're going to the same place, I seems?" Yu assumed.

"What are the odds?" Yang guessed humorously.

"When you think about it, this would be a better chance to cover the area." Blake theorized.

"That's awesome. Looks like we're going to save the world with... Dr. Oo-bleck, okay, yeah, when you say it out loud, it sounds worse..." Ruby boasted but then, retracted her confidence when she thought about it. Even the rest of the group sweat-dropped.

"Save the world!?" Nora exclaimed as Team RWBY and Team NYCA shifted their sights behind them to see Team KRST and Team JNPR walking up to them. "You guys are going on world-saving missions without us!?"

"I wanna save the world with sensei, too!" Teddie pouted.

"Stow it Ted, we already got something 'ta deal with, remember?" Kanji scolded, lightly pounding his head Teddie whimpered.

"I'm just as hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not my fault, though, Ren!" Nora spoke rapidly as Ren scoffs and looks away with crossing his arms.

"Sounds exciting, where are you guys going?" Jaune asks.

"Just outside the Kingdom." Ruby replied.

"I think it called Mountain Glenn. Coincidentally, Ruby and my Team's missions are in the same place." Yu included.

"Hey, we're heading out of the city, too!" Nora mentioned.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren followed.

"So we're gonna hold the fort, right?" Said Kanji as they group turns to Team KRST.

"We've been tasked to shadow a Huntress supporting a defense case in a courtroom." Naoto explained. "I believe a certain Huntsman was involved." She looked back at Yu.

From Yu heard, Junpei was caught up in something. It seems Kanji's Team is looking into it.

"Then you guys can party with us tonight!" Neptune reminded as he and Sun came into the conversation. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We even get junior badges." He included with fascinated Jaune as Team KRST weren't exactly amused.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal." Sun stated.

Just before Ruby could reply, Dr. Oobleck shouted from a distance. "Four minutes, students!" He told them as he zipped back inside.

They all smiled at each other and Team NYCA and Team RWBY finally departed for their aircraft. "Well, uh, wish us luck!" Ruby wave back at their friends.

* * *

As their aircraft flew away from Vale. The senior Huntsmen began to give their briefing.

"I assume your team was informed about our situation?" Shinjiro stated.

"Yes, one of you're teammates went missing around Mountain Glenn after an incident with the... 'locals'?" Chie assumed.

"That's right. We've uncovered something that the Headmaster requested and we've... hit a snag." The Wolf faunus. sighed.

"Did something happened?" Yukiko asked.

"Couple days ago, Team MAYJ had to help someone back in town and we were short-handed. Even when they arrived late, we had to withdraw. Our enemy overwhelmed us and it caused us to split Team MASK a part." Shinjiro stated. "Our objectives now is to retrieve our teammate out of this place."

Yu nodded silently along with his teammates.

* * *

6/16 **Mountain Glenn** Daytime

Over a half an hour, their airship descends in the streets of ruined city of Mountain Glenn. Team RWBY and Team NYCA jumps off the airship along with their seniors in their battle stance as it flies away. What they see before them was a barren ruins of a city that was suppose to be.

While Oobleck lectures Team RWBY, Shinjiro gave Team NYCA some new information. "Alright guys, our objective was last seen within these ruins when we split apart last time we came here." Shinjiro stated.

"But nothing concrete yet, right?" Yu guess as the wolf faunus nodded.

"Guess nothing ventured, nothing gained?" Yosuke assumed with following nods with the other teammates.

But then they hear Oobleck scolding Ruby. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school." Dr. Oobleck reminded.

"But, uh... you hadn't told us to listen to you yet... So I didn't." Ruby corrected as she stuttered.

"Hmm... She's not wrong." Dr. Oobleck muttered but said otherwise. "Very well Ruby. Leave your bag here and we can pick it up upon our return." He ordered. Still Ruby continued to say otherwise. "Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it-" Just then, Zwei appeared popping his head out of the bag as the others looked surprised to see him here.

"Oh! Zwei-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Why did you bring him here?" Chie asked with disbelief.

"G-Get back in the bag, Zwei!" Ruby whispered as Zwei barked in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle, teaming with death and hostility, and you brought a dog?" Dr. Oobleck questioned. Ruby stuttered for an excuse but Shinjiro stepped in.

"Why not? A dog's worth more than just being a nuisance." Shinjiro mentioned.

"That... is... genius!" Dr. Oobleck stated as he zipped around and snatching Zwei out of Ruby's backpack, much to the student's confusion. "Canines are historically known for teir perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" He explained rapidly.

"... I'm a genius!" Ruby boasted after a pause as her friends sweat-dropped.

"Anyways," Shinjiro returned to the topic for Team NYCA. "First we'll scout out this city so we can get a good scope of our location. Find anything out of place and report back by any means, your scrolls mainly. Assuming you guys heard, this place has been marked as a hotspot for the Grimm. For now-"

"Grimm." Dr. Oobleck interrupt as they turn to their Professor.

"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." the Doctor pointed out as everyone turn to where said Grimm is.

Much to their surprise a beowolf appeared as is sniffs around. Everyone draws their weapons as the Doctor halts them. "Stop!" He commands as they look back at him. "There are number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill-intent."

"So... what now?" Yukiko asks.

"We wait, we track. If the specimen leads us to its pack, it may subsequently lead us to our prey." The Doctor explained.

"How long do we wait?" Yang wondered.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks... why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from packs for months." Dr. Oobleck explained in a whispered tone.

"And yet there's a whole pack coming from the side." Shinjiro mentioned as they turned to their left.

"H-Huh...!?" Chie stuttered as the Grimm spotted them back.

"And... now they've seen us." The Doctor stated in a dour tone.

"What!?" Weiss and Yosuke exclaimed.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" The Doctor repeated loudly.

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Ruby guessed.

"An accurate assumption, yes." The Doctor answered.

"Tch, no point in a subtle operation. We're going loud." Shinjiro stated.

Yukiko: "Meaning...?"

"What do you think? We're fighting back!" The wolf Faunus, declared as he draw his weapon of choice. "I know you guys didn't enroll in Beacon for nothing."

Yu understood as he nodded, drawing Raijin along with his teammates at the ready. "My team will take this side." He stated as Team NYCA charge towards their enemies.

Team RWBY turned to their Professor as they ready for his orders. "Show me what you're capable of." He declared as the girls readied to engage.

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby stated.

* * *

 ***Light the fire up in the Night - P3**

Yukiko tossed a rain of fireballs on to the incoming Grimm, followed by a **Maragi** that pushed the Grimm back as the rain of fireballs fell upon her enemies, incinerating them into ash.

Chie axe-kicked a Beowolf and spun around, evading an attack from another. In a motion, she dodges numbers of strikes as she counter with heavy strikes back at them. She also used her Persona skills to freeze them in place and had Tomoe toss its weapon as it spun into the group of Grimm, slicing them up in an orderly fashion, as Chie slammed the last Beowolf into the ground. More beowolves and Chie and her Persona continued their relentless assault against the group of Grimm.

Yosuke had his group of Beowolves chase him while on his weapon's Hoverboard mode as another couple Grimm appeared before him. Soon as they try to pounce on him, he curved Takaheya Susano-O pointing upward sent him flying into the air. Yosuke then tossed out shurikens and Kunai at the Grimm, yet showed little effect. However, Yosuke land out of the group of Grimm and began to fly around them. He went a lot faster due to the **Sukukaja** skill as he managed to create a miniature whirlwind with his group of Grimm within. The Beowolves snarled at the Huntsman as they try to locate him outside the whirlwind. And then Yosuke pierced through the whirlwind and sliced a Beowolf's limb as he used the thrown weapons he tossed as he went out of the whirlwind and immediately went in once more to pick another weapon to cut a limb off. He did so multiple times in order to clear his group of Grimm.

Yu charge at the Beowolves as he sliced through the crowd. Despite all the Beowolves pounces, Yu manages to parry all around and even summon Personas to his disposal. he swings his Katana in a rhythmic motion slices his enemies. A beowolf sought an opportunity but Yosuke flew in hacked the poor Grimm in half with Yosuke landing nearby with showing a thumbs up. Despite his inability to use his semblance, Yu's fortunate to overcome the odds with his teammates at his side as he and Yosuke saw flying nevermores coming towards them, but then, a huge gust blew them out of the sky as they staggered to the ground. Just as the swarm of Grimm regain their focus and return to their flight, Ruby drops in and slices up the rest of them as smirked with confidence as they nodded in response as Ruby wandered elsewhere, assuming back to their team Yu and Yosuke thought. No the less, they regroup with their own Team.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Yu asked with his regrouped Team.

"What about Aragaki-san? Wasn't he around-" Yukiko wondered but then a huge side of a building exploded with an Ursa fell out of the debris with a Hammer planted into its skull. Then Shinjiro stepped out of the debris and ripped his weapon out as then rejoin the Team.

"Seems you guys are quick." Shinjiro noted.

"I don't think that would make a good excuse for some boast of confidence, is that right?" Yosuke guessed as the others look behind Shinjiro. He deliberately took on a huge horde of Grimm by himself.

"Hm... Regardless, still no sign of our teammate. Seems will still have to progress a little further in." Shinjiro stated as he looked around. "We'll traverse through their and meet up with Team RWBY at that building over there. My team placed a safehouse inside so we'll stay the night there."

"You guys made a safehouse here? I'm impressed." Yosuke commented.

"Planning to stay in this urban jungle for the night, of course we had to come up with that." Shinjiro stated.

" Alright. Let's go everyone." Yu state as they proceeded. Shinjiro stood back a he watches Team NYCA marching through as they defend themselves from the Grimm. He then recalls his conversation with Dr. Oobleck.

* * *

A brief moment after the students went off the slay the Grimm, Dr. Oobleck beckoned Shinjiro as he approached the wolf faunus. "Ah, Mr. Aragaki!" He called out.

"Oobleck-sensei?" Shinjiro replied back.

"'Doctor'." Dr. Oobleck reminded.

"Whatever. So did you need something?" Shinjiro grunted as he asked.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering you can ask some questions for Team members of Team NYCA for me. I am going to ask the teammates of Team RWBY." Dr. Oobleck requested.

"Asked only his teammates, right?" Shinjiro guessed, assuming he knows what the Doctor was planning.

"Yes, yes! Ask them why did they decide to choose this line of work." Dr. Oobleck suggested. "Then the results will kick in when they begin to question that question." He stated as he bolted away.

* * *

"Hmm..." Shinjiro pondered as he swung his weapon at an incoming Beowolf, cracking its skull from the blunt force of his weapon, killing the Grimm without even looking. He noticed Team NYCA without their leader.

"Aragaki-san?" Yukiko notice the huntsman they're shadowing.

"We're already at this part, might as well ask you guys something." He said vaguely as they wondered what he meant.

Even Yu wondered what happened when he returned to the group.

* * *

6/16 **Mountain Glenn** Afternoon

Team NYCA soon managed to arrive followed by Team RWBY arriving afterwards. "Ah, Mr. Aragaki, you got here before us!" Dr. Oobleck.

"Did as I told." Shinjiro muttered to the Doctor as he nodded in response.

"Alright, so what's next?" Yu asked with eagerness.

"No need, I believe that would be enough for today. It's gonna get dark soon." Dr. Oobleck stated as he tossed his bag at Yosuke by surprise. "You six, head to our safehouse in that building. Oh! And please do make sure that you clear the area of hostile Grimm while you're at it." He mentioned. "Your leaders and I are going secure the perimeter. Come, Yu, Ruby." He beckoned to their wonder.

The leaders followed Dr. Oobleck as they walked around the ruins until they were in view of a forest, with line of supposed elephants walking inline. "Whoa... what is that?" Yu wondered.

"It looks awesome!" Ruby commented.

"My dear students, those are Goliaths. Grimms in other words." Dr. Oobleck explained.

Much to their surprise to their revelation, Ruby draws Crescent Rose. "Let's kill it." Ruby suggest as Yu looked stupefied upon suggestion.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm that size." The Doctor mentioned.

"But what if it attacks us?" Ruby asked as Yu stepped forward to stare at the Goliaths.

"Fret not Ruby, those Goliaths are not concerned with us." Dr. Oobleck reassured as they continue to watch them. "Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is mindless." He explain. "You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans and attack our boarders, they've done one important thing, they've learned. They learned that when they attack our boarder, they are likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And that killing one human will only bring more." He told the leaders as one of the Goliaths stares back at the Huntsmen as it walked away.

"Then... is there a reason they're close to the city?" Yu asked.

"They're waiting." Dr. Oobleck answered as he checked his glasses as he walks back into the city. Yu and Ruby soon follows.

"Dr. Oobleck?" Ruby called out to the Professor. "I was wondering-"

"Wondering why me and Mr. Aragaki have been interrogating your teammates all day?" The Doctor guessed.

"You guys did what?" Yu responded. It seems He didn't noticed them questioning their teams.

"A-actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a huntsman?" Ruby asked.

"Look around and tell me what you two see." The Doctor suggested as they survey the area.

"Lot's of old buildings, uhh... empty streets..." Ruby guessed.

"So many lives lost... this place was a city, right?" Yu assumed.

"That's correct, Yu. I see lives that could've been saved. As a huntsman, it is my job to protect the people and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind." Dr. Oobleck explained as they walk through the ruins. "As a teacher, I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom." He said as he looks out to the city that never stood a chance. "I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity, an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman, Ruby. It's because there is nothing else in this world that I would rather be." Dr. Oobleck declared as they continue their way to the safehouse as the sun began to set.

* * *

The safehouse was something none of them expected. Even when it's several floors up, there was beds, a make-shift kitchen area and a fire spit. "When you say you guys made a safehouse, you guys definitely went all out." Yosuke commented with amazement.

Shinjiro took the time to cook their dinner while the students waited around.

"I can't believe we did find anything." Yang groaned.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake sighed.

"Well, there's always tomorrow. I mean investigations clearly takes longer than days and all." Chie reassured.

"That not what I meant." Weiss muttered as they other students looked to her. "Earlier, about upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." She said, questioning herself.

"Yeah... no, me too." Yang agreed who also doubted herself. "I mean, I don't know."

"I don't know either." Blake agreed as well. "I know what to do, but I'd figure I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well... we know why we all are here for, isn't that right?" Yukiko tried to assure her friends, despite the confliction in there eyes.

"I guess..." Yang sighed.

"Ah, wonderful! A textbook campfire." Dr. Oobleck exclaimed arriving with Yu and Ruby entering the safehouse.

"Fire!" Ruby gasp as she and Zwei closed in on the heat source. "So... warm..."

"Alright dinner's ready." Shinjiro called out as he took his apron off.

"Very good, eat your dinners and hurry to bed." Told Dr. Oobleck. "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for first watch?" He asked.

"Yo." Ruby answered, volunteering first as she went to watch the city from their opened view.

As they began to snack on their dinner, Yang was wondering what Team NYCA had to say. "Hey, did Oobleck or Shinji asked you guys why you wanted to be Huntsmen?" She wondered.

The members of Team NYCA looked to each other as Yu looked at them in questioned as well.

"Hm... Kinda." Yosuke said muttered. "I thought it would be interesting on doing something new. I mean, seeing how I, or we, got this far, I think we could actually open a door for more opportunities. Other than that, I personally think it's because of the freedom to go wherever after graduating." Yosuke thought out loud.

"Freedom, huh..." Weiss scoffed to herself as she lost herself in thought.

"If it was up to me, I was thinking that it would make a great experience, I can even use it to help the police force in my kingdom." Said Chie, sharing her thoughts. "I could use my skills as a Huntress so I can stop the bad guys, maybe even encouraging others or something. Although, I guess that's my reason, just living the moment and all and using those life skills and all..." She giggled weakly.

"A reason...?" Yang sighed.

"I only join to live the experience myself." Yukiko followed, sharing her thoughts. "For all my life I've always lived in my hometown and never had the chance to leave and for my first-time opportunity, this is my best chance to see something new, to experience something new." She told with a calm manner.

"Seriously...?" Blake sighed with disbelief.

"By the way, did they ask you why you wanted to become a huntsman?" Yosuke asked Yu.

"No, they didn't say anything to me." Yu mentioned. Yu noticed Shinjiro placing a pair of bowls for Zwei and another set for some reason. "Is Zwei that hungry?"

"No, this is for someone else." Shinjiro denied. "He should be arriving soon."

As they wondered who he meant, they all heard a bark from somewhere, they glanced at Zewi who was stuffing his face in his bowl, but then they turned to the entrance as another dog appeared. This one is well-equipped with a metallic collar around his neck. He has a red armband on his left arm, a miniature white t-shirt and very small angel-esque wings on his back.

"What the, another dog!" Blake staggered.

"That's... a Shiba Inu! They're a breed of dogs from our kingdom." Yukiko explained.

"Wait, are you saying this dog is..." Chie assumed.

"That's Koromaru, Ken's partner." Shinjiro appeared as the Dog dropped something he dragged in. "Ken's spear? He still around?" He asked as Koromaru whined. "We'll look for him tomorrow, go ahead and eat." He stated as Koromaru barked and soon as he approached his dish, he Zwei growled at each other as they started to player around.

"Not that I want to push pressure, but you think we should worry about your teammate?" Yosuke asked with a worried expression.

"If he's in our enemies grasp, they'll probably use him as a hostage. But then they don't know that we're still here, seeing that we've left this area before hand." Shinjiro explained. "It's a huge gamble, but we're placing huge bet that he's still alive."

"That's definitely a huge gamble." Chie sighed. "Then again, both our teams have the similar destination." She included Team RWBY.

"Anyways, we got another day to look here. I'm sure he's fine." The Wolf faunus stated as he slept on his bed night.

Figuring what they can do for Shinjiro's teammate, they can't really do much at this point. They were to sleep it off for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'll leave this here... Now as I'm almost towards the end of this volume I just realized something about the next volume... If I'm going to introduce Persona 5 characters, everyone else might have to wear Phantom outfits and get their own codenames. I only thought of some of their codenames but level with me please.  
Yu - Raiden - similar design of his Persona  
Yosuke - Kaze - grabbed to look more like a ninja  
Chie - Chan (Well, she is a fan of martial arts so a name as such down that line...) - her outfit though...  
Yukiko - Sakura - Japanese Kimono, light enough to move around of course.  
** **Ruby - Rouge (It's a color) - her hood covering her face even with a mask on, outfit in general...  
** **Weiss - Blanc - dressed in a duelist attire that's purely white.  
** **Blake - Saber - Although she has blades on her arsenal, otherwise outfit of an assassin  
** **Yang - Blaze - My only idea is to give her a hellfire armor of striking from Final Fantasy XIV  
** **Jaune - Rook - A knight of course, so add some more pieces of matching armor.  
Minato - Maestro - assuming due to his initial Persona and all...**

 **Those r my ideas for their Phantom Outfits and I'm still wondering about the others design. what do u guys think?**

 **I also heard a rumor of some fighting game with Yu and Ruby revealed... Now I'm not entirely a fan of fighting games, but I'd still like to see it story-wise**

 **Also, omake skits!**

* * *

Late for Class

As Professor Oobleck was teaching his student, Kanji and Ruby was stealthy tip-toeing across the classroom towards her seats until Kanji stepped on a floorboard that creaked that gave a strong faint sound enough for the Professor to hear. "Ms. Ruby Rose, Mr. Kanji Tatsumi, so glad you guys can join us! Unfortunately class is nearly over." He mentioned.

Kanji looked baffled but couldn't say anything but Ruby tried to bluff her excuse. "Oh, well, you see... a crazy thing happened before we-"

Prof. Oobleck took no chance as he zipped towards them. "DETENTION! One day." He declared with Ruby and Kanji staggered.

The next day, Professor continued his lecture with Ruby absent and, this time, Teddie too.

In the middle of the lecture Ruby entered in now terribly disguised, not enough to fool anyone, even with Teddie's gag glasses. "Hullo! We being exchange student. Also now, We am not being late. This is when we get class in our kingdom!"

"We we!" Teddie, in disguise, agreed.

"Ah, welcome to Beacon!" Prof. Oobleck greeted as he zipped towards them, but then took a closer look at them. "Hold on, you two have something on your lips." He mentions as he attempts to grab their gag glasses.

Teddie: "No wait-"

*Rip* The Professor immediately removes their gag glasses instantly revealing who they really are. "Holy cats, my face!" Ruby exclaimed.

"DETENTION!" Professor Oobleck declared as he stares at Ruby. "That's two days for you, Ms. Rose."

And the next day, the occurring habit happens again. Only this time, Ruby, Teddie, and Kanji were all in on it. "I'll be right back. There is something that requires my attention immediately outside.

As soon as the Teacher stepped out, the three students who became late again, snuck into the classroom as Kanji, followed by Teddie, and Ruby, roped themselves down enough to take their seats before the Professor comes back.

"Ah ha! We made it!" Ruby whispered. "Oobleck is no match my cunning and stealth!" She boasted until the roped she was tied on turned to face the Professor who seemingly went in the same way they did, roping down into the classroom.

"DETENTION!" Prof. Oobleck Declared again. "One! Two! Three days" He said as he spun Ruby around.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Ruby stuttered as rose petals began to fly.

The next day... Ruby decided to make the approach to get to class, especially HOW she's getting in. Apparently she dug herself a hole into the classroom in an desperate shortcut. "Ha! I made it! HA! Nobody can't remove me from this seat! NOBODY!" She declared as she notice something off. "Wait, where is everyone?" She wondered as she looked around.

"Ah, Ruby!" Professor Oobleck hollered as he was reading a magazine. "Just in time for Saturday detention." He said with Ruby looked dumbfounded.

Ruby looked crossed the classroom to see Kanji and Teddie sitting around, too. "'Sup?" Kanji greeted as Teddie felt miserable.

Arriving in time for Detention on Saturday. To think Karma is such a-

* * *

Plan-off

Somewhere nearby the Academy Adachi and Torchwick continue to be at odds."You're complete missing the point Torchy-kun." Adachi groaned in annoyance. "Didn't Cinder-san mentioned divide them and conquer?"

"Will you stop calling Torchy? It's Torchwick!" Torchwick retorted. Neo happened to be in between them, silently watching them argue. "And besides, I have a brilliant plan to destroy my enemies! Unlike some ex-cop.

"Is that so? Is that why we brought our own Geist Grmm?" Adachi pointed at the pair of boxes that were moving around.

"Wanna see who'es plan is better? Why not put it in a competition?" Neo said on her sign panel. Though she can't speak, she's communicating through what she wrote.

"Brilliant Neo! Now let's see who's plan is better!" Torchwick declared.

"Fine, I'll go first. Winner gets bragging rights." Adachi included as he took his own box

At the Academy's Kitchen they see Weiss watching the oven. "Alright oven, don't start any trouble and there won't be any trouble." She stated as she notices button above the oven. "Hmm... I wonder what these buttons do?" She wondered.

While she tinkered with buttons on the oven, Adachi directed the Geist Grimm to make a mess. A few minutes later... Yosuke guided Ruby into the kitchen only to see the drapes on fire and Weiss running in circles. "Run away! Run away from the fire!" Weiss exclaimed in a panic. While Yosuke tried to find something to put out fire, Ruby found a fire extinguisher and doused the flames. Yosuke pressed a pillow cushion to put another flame out.

After the stray flames died out what was left was a half charred drapes and black stains around. "I was only gone for a few minutes, what happened!?" Ruby questioned.

"Since when are drapes flammable?" Weiss asked as Ruby and Yosuke face-palmed.

"Since always! Drapes are always flammable, Weissy-chan!" Yosuke exclaimed.

Ruby then notices the oven with her supposed cake is, the shock made her drop the fire extinguisher as he cake met its demise. "Good bye, my delicious friend. You never had a chance." Ruby wept.

"I warned you, Ruby. This really is your fault if you think about it." Weiss said defiantly, much to Yosuke annoyance.

"At least help me clean up this mess!" Ruby demand.

"What exactly do you mean by 'clean up'?" Weiss asked as Ruby became irritated and use the fire extinguisher on Weiss.

"Ask your cake butler." Ruby suggested as she walked off with Yosuke sighing.

"And that beats the cake. Arsenal, damage control, and actual dividing!" Adachi stated outside the kitchen window.

"Oohhh, just wait until I show you, you'll be begging for mercy!" Torchwick declared as he guided them elsewhere.

At the cafeteria, Ren managed to bring a plate of pancakes. Hey Ren, is that what I think it is?" Yu guessed.

"Indeed, I have performed culinary magic!" Ren stated.

Torchwick's Geist Grimm snuck in and possessed of the plate full of pancakes. "Whoa, you weren't kidding...!" Yu complimented as the Grimm attacks them by tossing pancakes at them.

"I'm good, but not that good!" Ren mentioned. as the pancakes keep hitting them down. "Why do I always make so many pancakes!?" Ren questioned himself.

"How could this be!? I never though I'd end like this! I mean... this never would occur to me!" Yu exclaimed in defeat.

"Mwahahahaha! Victory is mine!" Torchwick boasted. "I bet you coudn't top that off couldn't you?" He egged Adachi.

"I wouldn't count this victory yours yet." Adachi mentioned as he points at Nora coming into view.

"I'm... so... HUNGRY!" Nora exclaimed as she says "Hungry" in an awfully deep tone. She dived into the core of the flying pancakes, eating them one by one as she unknowingly consumed the Geist at the same time, making the villain's jaws drop.

"N-Nora-chan, you saved us from the Grimm!" Yu said with awe.

"What Grimm?" Nora asks as she slurps and smacks on her fingers of the pancake crumbles. "You gonna eat that?" She asked, pointing at the Pancake on Yu's head.

"Well... that could've end worst..." Adachi commented.

* * *

 ***Aria of the Soul -Music Box- - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**

 ***Light the fire up in the Night - P3 - Shoji Meguro**


	10. Wilt and Blush

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

 **A/N: There's a strong hint in the opening I made in the first chapter...**

* * *

 **Wilt and Blush**

No Date **Velvet Room** Evening

All guests were absent in the Velvet Room and the attendants were observing the Tarot cards.

Theodore shuffled a deck of tarot cards and placed it before Margaret. What she drew before her was a tarot card that wasn't expected to be in the deck. "The Hunger Arcana. Symbolizing the danger of losing control, of being consumed by power." Margaret noted. "The card also implies strength, but strength which comes through Dominance. It is not true power, but the pure bliss of abusing power."

"The Hunger Arcana? How could that be...?" Theo questioned in a concerned matter.

"Maybe Theo might of stashed such Arcana in the deck. Shame on you, little brother." Elizabeth giggled.

"I-I did no such thing! Our sister specifically asked me to shuffle the deck for her!" Theo retorted back.

"That Arcana..." Marie pondered when she looks back at the tarot card on the coffee table. "Is something gonna happen?" She asked.

Margaret said nothing, assuming what's going to happen isn't serious.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/16 **Beacon Academy** Evening

On the way to the Academy docks, Kirijo on his way to a avaliable aircraft, courtesy of his connections as he carries his briefcase.

"I suppose that could've ended worse." Seta sighed as she brought more suitcases for Kirijo, putting them in the aircraft.

"Your son seems to have made terrific friends he brought from home. I suppose my daughter could may perhaps follow his example." Kirijo commented.

"That's hardly true... though, I don't think I ever met her..." Seta stuttered in confusion, but then gives the CEO a stern expression. "Still, I have to ask, are you not going to give this to the General instead of Ozzy-sensei?" She pointed to the briefcase.

"Knowing the General, he'll obviously end up botching what Ozpin manage to uphold for the long time. Better to give it to the Headmaster." Kirijo state as he sat in the aircraft. "And now knowing that something is going to happen here, the General might actually need allies in the shadows, and what better way is to fight our enemies without starting a panic." He suggested as his aircraft took off.

"Say Hi to Gaius-kun for me!" Seta waved back.

* * *

6/16 **Mountain Glenn** Evening

A stray Beowolf roamed around sniffing on the debris as Ruby aims her rifle at the grimm as it look back at her and then continued its own business. Ruby sighed as she lets it go, continuing her watch. The rest of the students were sleeping off the night as Yang woke up with uncertainty. "Hey Blake, are you awake?" She asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied while still in her bed.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress?" Yang questioned. "Like... what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was curious." Blake assumed as Yang rolled around. "I'm not sure."

Yang sighed and turned around to ask Weiss. "Weiss? Are you awake-?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking." Weiss groaned. "And I think he... Well... when I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But... it's not what you think. I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company." She stated as she continues. "Ever since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral grey area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake commented.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right!" Weiss retorted as she sat up from her bed. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." She stated as she rest her head back down.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually." Blake mentioned. "He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world, always fighting for good, but I never really thought past that." She said as she ponders. "When we leave the Academy... What will I... How can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yukiko assured as the members of Team RWBY realized Yukiko and Chie up.

"Yeah, you don't seem like the kind of person to back down from a challenge." Chie agrees.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you guys learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran." Blake stated. "When I realized my oldest partner had became a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself, an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

A moment of silence pass as they hear Yu and Yosuke snoring, which prompt Yang to say her piece. "At least you two have something to drive you." She scoffed, rolling to her front. "I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But I sometimes wonder how long I can do that for? I wanna be a Huntress... not really because I wanna be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that." She explained as she glances at Ruby watching outside. "I'm not like Ruby, she always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get to where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss mentioned.

"And she's only two years younger." Blake included.

"We're all still kids in a way." Yukiko agreed.

"Not exactly... I mean, being in a middle of a ruined city filled with deadly Grimm? Even armed to the teeth." Chie summed up.

"It's a life we chose." Blake nodded.

"It's a job. We all have this romanticized visions of being a Huntress in our heads." Weiss corrected. "But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people and whatever we want will have to come second." She stated as they all agreed. Dr. Oobleck overhearing from another side of the safehouse gave a small smile to hear the students' conversation.

While the girls were still holding random conversations, Yosuke started to snore loudly, catching the other's attention. "Holy crap, can Yosuke even snore louder!?" Chie grunted.

"Seems that dork has been working harder than any of us." Weiss sighed. "It's hard to believe his snoring has gotten this bad..."

Several laughs occurred but didn't stop Chie to ask a question. "You know, I've been wondering for a while now. Do you know Yosuke by any chance, Weiss-chan?"

"Considering how you and Yosuke are very defiant to each other, I have to assume you two know each other too well." Yukiko wondered.

"Wh-what are you two talking about? I just happened to know him not to long ago. That's all." Weiss denied.

"Um... Yosuke said the same thing." Chie mentioned as Weiss sweat-dropped.

"Ohh... do you guys have a history together?" Yang asked, getting into the conversation.

"Look, the only thing I'll tell you is that we've only met during our toddler years." Weiss sighed in defeat. "He's such a free-minded idiot that always interferes with my studies!" She ranted as she sighed heavily.

"Wow... oh right! He went to Atlas at one point didn't he? Did he get into any trouble for something?" Chie asked with a snicker.

Weiss wondered about it and recollect a certain memory. "There was a time when he was hurt badly by one of the security guard at one point. He threw a rock at one and that security guard viciously retaliated."

"What!? Why would he do that?" Yang questioned as the rest of the girls eagerly waited for Weiss's response.

"I think it was because of the guard was abusing one of the Faunus workers back then. That's when Yosuke intervened and... well, you can guess what happened." Weiss explained.

The girls were awed by what Weiss told about Yosuke heroism, but... "I hate to be him at that age." Yukiko responded.

"Yeah, I can imagine how badly he was beaten. Especially as a kid." Chie agreed.

"But he did went so far to protect the Faunus. If only there was more people like him." Blake complimented.

"... Whatever. He's just as annoying back then, even now." Weiss scoffed as she rolled back to her bed. The other girls giggled as they laugh from her embarrassment.

* * *

Hours later as the fireplace has dimmed, Yang took Ruby's place. Everyone else were all asleep until Zwei stood up and walk and sniffing around. "Huh...? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Ruby said while half-asleep. Although Zwei then ran off out of the safehouse. "Zwei? Zwei!" Ruby staggered as she picks up Crescent Rose and follows him out.

Koromaru watch them leave and walks towards Yu. He tried nudges and licks to get him up, but with no avail, he then bit on Yu's leg to wake him up and worked. "Gh...!" Yu stuttered as he struggles to open his eyes. When he eventually opens them, he notices Koromaru walking around him. "Koromaru? What is it?" He asks.

Koromaru then walks off towards the safehouse entrance and whines. "You want to go outside?" Yu guess as he whined in response.

As Yu follows Koromaru they both find Ruby watching Zwei marking his territory. "Zwei, this is a wasteland. You literally could've done that anywhere." Ruby sighed.

"Ruby-chan? I'm guessing you're taking you're friend to the restroom?" Yu assumed.

"I guessed." Ruby laughed as Koromaru did his business too.

Just as they were going to head back, they heard other voices nearby. "What was that?" A voice asked, prompting the Huntsmen to take cover.

"What was what?" Another voice asked. The Huntsmen peeked in a corner of the pillar to find out that a pair of White Fang soldiers patrolling around.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or... something." The soldier assumed.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base." The other soldier stated.

"This place gives me the creeps." The soldier mentioned as they proceeded on their way.

Yu and Ruby watched them walk away which wondered if they should follow... which they tailed them anyways.

Ready with their weapons in arms they proceeded to stalk them with their "cunning" stealth. Ruby tiptoe further but Yu notice them facing around and pulled Ruby back behind a wall.

Ruby peeked Zwei out of the corner and Koromaru peek out himself. "Did they go in yet?" Ruby asks. "One bark means 'yes'." Yu sweat-dropped with what Ruby is doing to Zwei, but when Zwei barked once, the coast was cleared. "Oh, this is it! This is it!" Ruby cheered as she opens her scroll up. Unfortunately the signal was low.

Yu tried his cell scroll too, but there was no signal on his. "Looks like we'll have to head back to the safehouse." Yu suggested as Ruby nodded. They began to head back until the ground beneath them started to give away and then collapsed. Zwei almost fell until Ruby tossed away Crescent Rose to catch her Dog. Koromaru managed to run off the collapsing concrete and Yu manage to hold on to a broken rebar with Raijin in the other hand. "Damn, it's not gonna hold!" He grunted as the rebar began to break loose.

Just as after Ruby tossed Zwei out of the hole. "GO! Get the others- AAHHH!" Ruby exclaimed as both Huntsmen fell into the ground below as Zwei and Koromaru rush to look down into the hole. Koromaru whined and he and Zwei immediately returned to the safehouse.

* * *

Yu and Ruby fall wasn't too severe as they now noticed they were on a building. "Ugh... Ruby-chan, you okay...?" He asked as Ruby replied with a thumbs up, as she rubbed her butt. The next thing they noticed was an actual city underground.

However their sightseeing was cut short as a door behind them opened up with a pair of White Fang Soldiers pointing their rifles at them. "Freeze!" A soldier demanded.

"Where did they come from?" The other soldier grunted.

Yu and Ruby took steps back until they were cornered between the ledge of the building and the soldiers.

"You brats are a long way from home, you know?" The soldier threaten as Yu readied his Katana but the other soldier had his rifle on him, he couldn't draw his weapon without the soldier gunning him down before he could try. "You're coming with us!" He exclaimed as he grips Ruby's arm

"! Ruby-chan!" Yu exclaimed but the other soldier reminds him with his rifle pointed at him.

"Hey! Hands off!" Ruby exclaimed, prying the soldier's hand off of her as she defends herself with a jab at the soldier's chest, which proved little effect. Hence the soldier countered with a strong blow to the face, knocking her into a daze.

"Hey!" Yu exclaimed as the White Fang soldier managed to get the upper hand.

"Surrender you weapon or the girl's dead!" The other soldier demands as the soldier points his rifle at the downed Huntress.

Yu clicks his tongue as he complied, tossing Raijin at them. He yields to them but the soldier slammed the butt of his rifle to his head, knocking him out too. "Our bosses are gonna wanna see this." The other soldier commented as their vision went dark.

* * *

Back at the safehouse, Yang was about the bed until she notices something off. "Hey, Chie, it's your... Ruby?" She muttered as she looks around, she also noticed Yu's missing as well. "Hey... Where's Ruby and Yu?" She asked as the girls started to wake up.

"Nnngh... what?" Chie staggered as she and the soon realize them missing as well.

"Yu-kun...? Wait, where did they go...?" Yukiko asked.

"What?" Dr. Oobleck wondered as well until Zwei and Koromaru ran to Yang.

"Zwei...!?" Yang said as she confronts him.

"What's going on?" Blake questioned.

"Grab your weapons everyone." Shinjiro declared. "I think your leaders are in trouble."

* * *

Ruby soon woke up from a daze as she notice Yu with the soldier holding him and his Katana as he walks him as a prisoner cuffed. She also realizes that she's being dragged by another pair of White Fang soldiers.

The Huntsman remained quiet as they look around. So many White Fang soldiers around a subterranean city along with Atlesian paladin assisting with loading metal crates. They even see odd-looking mechanical device being load upon a rail freight as a soldier was grilling another for his slip-up.

"Hey boss! We found something you guys might wanna see!" A White Fang soldier exclaimed, calling his boss out.

"Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day." A voice responded from inside the cargo hold.

The White Fang soldiers look to each other to come up with a reply. "Uh... it's little girl and some guy with grey hair." A soldier mentioned.

"Huh? Yu-kun!?" Another voice exclaimed as the Huntsman turned the other way to spot Adachi walking nearby. "Well, this is awkward..." He sighed.

"Adachi-san!?" Yu exclaimed with surprise.

"Okay... That would be bad." Torchwick pointed out as he poked his head out of the cargo hold.

* * *

Back up at the surface, the remaining memebers of Team RWBY and Team NYCA followed Zwei and Koromaru to where Yu and Ruby fell, finding Crescent Rose lying near a hole where their leaders fell.

"Ruby's scythe!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake: "Oh No!"

"Do you think they fell?" Weiss wondered.

"Ruby'chan's scythe near this hole? Likely." Yosuke yawned as he looks down into the dark hole.

"Fell?!" Oobleck zipped close between Weiss and Yosuke, much to their surprise.

"Down there..." Yosuke guessed.

"Oh my... Of course! Of course, of course, of course!" Dr. Oobleck muttered as he added up multiple theories into one answer.

"What is it, Oobleck-sensei?" Yukiko asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Dr. Oobleck questioned as he continues to berate himself rapidly.

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang tries to question.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people, commuting to the city, the main city." Dr. Oobleck zipped toward the students' faces.

"So what, they got a subway down there?" Shinjiro guessed bluntly as he, too, look down below.

"Indeed! They developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attack increase! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter!" Dr. Oobleck continued also rapidly showing gestures in his explanation, even lecturing the dogs. "City evacuates into metro tunnels and what do they find!? The Southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Um... Oobleck-sensei, what are you saying?" Chie asked.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" Dr. Oobleck declared.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake assumed.

"No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. "Dr. Oobleck continued to explain. "It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense an unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom. Sadly without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival." He told as they all look down below. "They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface."

"An underground city, right?" Shinjiro summed up as he pick up his cell scroll, making a call.

"That is correct, in a manner of speaking. A... a safe haven. Until an explosion opened the mouth another cavern... filled with subterranean Grimm... After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb." Dr. Oobleck stuttered as his explanation grew weaker, reminding him about the lives lost in the attack, followed by a moment of silence as he continued. "If Ruby and Yu are down there, we must find them." He stated as he take his coffee Thermos and configures it into a weapon, a rod-like torch.

"Well, I guess that's they're keeping Ken as well..." Shinjiro mentioned as he place his cell scroll back and took out his hammer.

"Were you calling someone just now?" Yosuke wondered.

"A small favor." Shinjiro replied as he looked to Koromaru who was sniffing the air coming from below, catching a scent of sorts. "Koromaru, you know what to do?" He asked as Koromaru barked in response.

* * *

Torchwick kicked Ruby to the ground as the White Fang soldier laughed aloud. "Wow, you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." He commented, looking down at Ruby.

As Ruby tried to retaliates, Yu, on the other hand, was still held by a White Fang soldier as he watches Torchwick bullies her. "This seems familiar, it's like I'm seeing Déjà vu." Adachi commented as he, too, watches them from the side.

["Adachi-san, why are you even doing- Guh!"] Yu questioned as the another soldier punches him in the stomach.

"Shut the hell up you little punk!" the soldier exclaimed irritably.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! I'm actually speaking with him." Adachi told the soldier. "Why don't you spend some quality time with the other kid in the back. Unless you aren't good with kids." He assumed. The soldier spat on Yu and left to do just that.

 _"A kid... in the back?"_ Yu thought to himself. He recalls that he and his team are sent to rescue someone.

["As for my reason being here?"] Adachi guessed. ["Well, it's plain obvious. They came to me and asked for my help. Come on, I know you have the answer on how you think I got here."] Adachi sighed. ["Although, back then, I was hoping to abide by the rules of our world and all."]

["What are you talking about? "] Yu questioned. ["You nearly plunged Inaba deep into the fog and now you're aiding terrorist in another Kingdom! How can you say that!?"] Yu questioned.

["Huh? You didn't get the letter?"] Adachi wondered.

["What letter?"] Yu questioned.

Just then, they see Ruby making a run for it but Torchwick immediately caught her with his cane's hook. "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve." He commented as he drags the young Huntress back. "Let me make this clear. We're not through here, yet." He declared.

"Oh boy..." Adachi sighed as stepped forth. "Yeah, whatever you're doing, Torchy-kun, you better make it quick." He reminded him.

"And why not? I need a punching bag to ventilate my stress!" Torchwick retorted as he points his can on Ruby's head.

"Seriously? If you think you know these kids enough, you should know for the fact that they aren't alone." Adachi mentioned as a rumbling occurred. They even notice a dust cloud nearby.

"Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Torchwick asked as they obeyed.

"Yeah, forget the punching bag. They really aren't alone!" Adachi warned as the rumbling started to become slightly more stronger.

"Grr... What is going on here?!" Torchwick demanded the question.

Coming out of the dust cloud, several White Fang Soldiers were making a run for it, at Torchwick looks on as he see more Huntsmen following out of the dust cloud, revealing the members of Yu and Ruby's Team. Adachi sighed heavily seeing how his prediction actually came true.

Soon as Torchwick lost his sight on Ruby, she then took the opportunity to escape, pushing his cap down closing off his vision as she makes a break for it.

At the same time, seeing Adachi making his way elsewhere, it granted the opportunity to take down the only soldier holding him and his weapon. Yu forcibly shoved him against the wall, causing him to stagger in a daze, followed by Yu punching in the face, out cold. He quickly took back Raijin and followed Ruby.

"Somebody kill them!" Torchwick ordered as he soon pops his cap back up as he and the rest of the soldiers fire upon the escaping pair.

With luck, they've managed to avoid all of their bullets with Ruby, zipping across everywhere with her semblance and Yu deflecting the bullets with his weapon along with his Personas covering him.

"Grr... !" Torchwick growled. Furious and almost broke his cane, He had no choice but to change up his schedule. "Attach this car and spread the word. We're starting the train." He ordered a nearby soldier.

"But we're not finished-" The soldier mentioned but was cut off as Torchwick pointed his cane at him.

"Do it, or you're finished!" Torchwick exclaimed as he retracts his can and hops onto the train.

Adachi helps the soldier up. "Going ahead of schedule... Lot of people might not like this." He groaned as the soldier heads out to spread the word. _"Especially that Adam guy..."_ he dreaded in thought.

As Yu and Ruby made their way towards their Team, several White Fang soldiers barred their path, pointing their guns at them. They both skidded and braced for the incoming bullets, but fortunately and attack struck the soldiers from behind. It was Yosuke lunged in with a **Garudyne** and blasted the White Fang soldiers flying before they could even fire. The Teams are whole once more. "Yu! You okay!?" Yosuke questioned as he flew down from hovering on his weapon.

"Yosuke! Everyone!" Yu replied with relief.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby jumped in for a hug.

"Are you guys okay?" Yukiko asked.

"Few punches this and there, but nothing serious." Yu assured as Yukiko began to heal him with **Dia**.

"Yeah, we're good, but listen!" Ruby requested as she got out of the hug. "Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down here. Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars." She explained as Blake returned her scythe.

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end." Dr. Oobleck denied.

The students were uncertain until a Torchwick announced the plans to motion over the speakers. "Get to your places, we're leaving now!" He commanded. The trains began to ventilate steam as it starts to move.

"Wait a sec... Doc, didn't you say that these tunnels once lead back to the Kingdom?" Yosuke reminded.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked as Ruby wondered as well.

"Seriously, if Ruby-chan meant the train has enough weapons and stuff, they could probably blast a hole and raid Vale!" Yosuke exclaimed with everyone showing twice the exclamation marks above them.

"That's... that's regrettably ingenious!" Dr. Oobleck stuttered at the thought.

"At any rate, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang mentioned.

"And our scrolls aren't connecting." Shinjiro mentioned.

Ruby tried hers and her connection was very bad. "No good. I can't get through!"

"So... what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"Our objectives still stands, and they're diverging." Shinjiro stated.

"I believe we have our objective." Dr. Oobleck agreed as they looked to their juniors.

Team RWBY mission is pretty much eliminating enemies hostiles that threaten their Kingdom while Team NYCA are here to rescue someone here. The leaders know what to do.

"My team are gonna stop that train." Ruby stated. "Maybe we can do something before it reaches Vale.

"And once we've rescued our friend, we'll head back up and warn about the attack." Yu stated as their teammates all nodded in agreement. "Happy hunting, Team RWBY.

"Likewise, Team NYCA" Ruby replied as Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck rushed towards the train and hopped on for the ride. Team NYCA and Shinjiro continued their own mission to find their missing Huntsman.

 ***Life Will Change (Instrumental)**

"So... you got any ideas where our missing friends is?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, we may be underground, but this place is still huge enough to be a needle in a haystack." Yosuke followed.

Shinjiro said nothing and turned to the team. "Remind me, you guys are Persona Users, right?" Shinjiro mentioned.

"Hmm? Yes, that's right. Why?" Yu asked.

"Right..." The wolf faunus took note and faced his head up. "Yamagishi, can you sense them?"

 _"Yes."_ A voice rang out as Team NYCA looked surprised. _"Um, can you all here me?"_

"Whoa, yeah, we can here you!" Chie responded. "Wait a sec, who're you and... where are you?" She asked.

 _"My name is Fuuka Yamagishi. Third-Year of Gekkoukan High School."_ Fuuka introduced herself telepathically.

"She'll be our navigator, helping us from another safehouse at Mountain Glenn." Shinjiro explained.

"How many safehouses did you guys make anyways?" Yosuke wondered.

 _"If I recall correctly, we should have about-"_ Fuuka tried to answer.

"Not now! Focus! Do you know where we can find Koromaru?" Shinjiro interrupted with his question.

 _"Oh! I'm sorry."_ Fuuka stuttered in response with a pause. _"Koro-chan and Ken-kun are several blocks down from your position. Also, there's multiple negative presence around and they're converging towards their position!"_ She warned.

"Hm... White Fang. The ones left behind are regrouping." Shinjiro assumed.

"Then... unless we dispatch their numbers along the way it'll be difficult battle if we can even get out alive." Yu theorized.

"Dwindling their numbers for a easier extraction? I... suppose we have no choice, don't we?" Yukiko assuming the worst outcome.

"Yeah." Yu nodded back, knowing the same thing. "Alright, we're counting on you Fuuka-san!"

They all nodded and continued on with their mission to rescue their friend.

Eventually, they encountered some White Fang soldier along the way. "! The intruders! They're here!" One of the White Fang soldiers exclaimed as the group readied their arms against them.

"These guys don't anything on us!" Yosuke scoffed with confidence.

"Let's wipe them out. Non-lethal, if you can!" Yu commanded as they engaged the enemy.

* * *

 _"Five soldiers two with ranged weapons and three with swords."_ Fuuka explained in her scans. Shinjiro and Team NYCA took on one on one as Yosuke blasted the enemies apart for a better match. As the White Fang recover they soon found themselves against their own Huntsman and Huntress.

Yu went up against a soldier with a sword. They clashed with multiple swings and parries and the soldier pushed the Huntsman back, but Yu counter back with summoning Setanta, countering back with its own **counterstrike** , also catching the White Fang soldier by surprise by the summoned Persona. "W-Where did that thing came from!?" He exclaimed as the Persona charged up for an attack. The soldier retaliated by throwing a Lightning Dust bomb in an attempt to stun him, but to his surprise, it yielded no effect as Yu cast **Zionga** back at the soldier making pass out from the shock.

Yosuke immediately used **Sukukaja** upon himself as he then dashes towards another bladed White Fang soldier with quick number of swings against the soldier that had no opportunity to land a single hit on Yosuke. The swift Huntsman, finally end with another flurry of swings and had Jiraya sent the soldier flying, into a window of a building, with a punt.

Chie runs around as the ranged soldier hails bullets at her, trying to keep up with her speed as the soldier grunts with all the misses he made. As he reloads, he fails to stop her from a counter attack as she spun in the air and round-house kick the soldier the face, rendering him unconscious... as Chie noticed a tooth laying next to his face on the ground.

Yukiko uses **Maragi** and showers the other ranged soldier with flames all around. "God dammit! Why the hell is a Pure Faunus here!?" the soldier questioned as he peeks out of the cover only to see pillars of flame converging on him. "... Shit." He grunted as the pillar of flames blasted him out cold. Yukiko then elegantly flicks the smoke off here fan afterwards.

* * *

"Alright. Are we all in the clear?" Yu asked after the skirmish went silent. His team nodded in response and now turned to where Shinjiro was at.

They find him... finishing off the soldier with crushing his skull into the ground, to Team NYCA's response of shock and horror. "Whoa, dude! That's going a little overboard!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"We have a job to do and found a serious problem." Shinjiro reminded them. "We can't have any obstacles from interfering.

"But, still...!" Yukiko muttered in a pained expression.

"In case you guys forgotten, they're intent on killing a lot of people. They can't hurt anyone if they're crippled." The wolf faunus mentioned.

"Crippled... you mean he's still breathing?" Chie assumed.

"Trying to stay alive after siding with the White Fang, that's entirely up to him if he survives." Shinjiro scoffed as he walks forward. "Ken's likely not gonna stay for long, let move." He ordered as they followed through the underground ruins.

They continued down the path, thanks to Fuuka's guidance and they managed to endure little resistance along the way.

Just as they continued through an alley, Fuuka signaled a warning. _"Wait, please! I detecting an influx of people heading your way!"_ She exclaimed.

"A large number, huh?" Shinjiro grunted. "We'll have to hide. Don't make a single sound." He commanded as they did as they were told. The Huntsmen were just out of sight from the soldiers rushing pass as they didn't even checked their surrounding. "Honestly, for a bunch of Faunus, they didn't even use their animal traits to find us..."

"That... really is a pity." Yukiko sighed.

"Is it because of us? We did kinda bump their schedule up after all." Yosuke assumed.

"Heads up, we got another company coming!" Shinjiro alerted. The Team hid once more, but this group instead walked through the street instead, patrolling about and gossiping loudly.

"Dammit, what the hell that Human thinking!? We did't even get a chance to get on!" A soldier questioned.

"Well, nothing else we can do now." Another soldier grunted. "Worst enough, Adam's the one who's inventory checking today." He mentioned with Shinjiro showing and exclamation marks above him.

"Ugh... hate to be on his bad side." A soldier grunted. "Come on, we got humans to kill." And so they went on their way.

Once they've got out of hiding, Shinjiro grunted in irritation. "Goddammit, him!?" He exclaimed, much to Team NYCA's concerns.

"Who were they talking about?" Yu asked.

"... Adam Taurus, a high-ranking faunus of the White Fang." Shinjiro explained. "That guy's bad news and definitely not the kind of person we'd want to meet." He told them with his fists gripping hard. "Let's keep moving." And so they did.

Eventually, they found the location to where their objective stand, the Huntsmen hid behind some debris as they see the remaining White Fang Soldiers outside a building on the other side of the street. "Fuuka-san, is our objective in that building?" Yu asked.

 _"Yes. Koro-chan managed to return to his side, but please hurry! There's little time before the White Fang makes their counter-attack!"_ Fuuka explained.

"Call for 'that' reinforcements and we'll make our way out of this." Shinjiro commanded as everyone else prepares for their assault.

"Okay, how heck did we lose the building to a kid and a mutt?!" Adachi questioned dumbfoundedly.

"We're not even sure." One of the White Fang soldier replied. "Some dog just came out of nowhere and summoned a huge dog with three heads and tore it's way through!" He explained.

Just then, a soldier was sent flying out of the building before them, with stab wounds and ripped skin. It's the same person who punched Yu a little while ago.

"... And that definitely didn't worked." Adachi sighed. "So... are we gonna wait until he gets here? We're gonna be stuck between those kids and the Grimm that's gonna flood the area soon." He mentioned as the White Fang soldiers staggered.

Just then explosions surrounded them behind them as they see the Huntsmen approaching. "That's... You guys think we should cut our losses? I mean your guys that went ahead and all..." Adachi reminded. The soldiers that went ahead to hunt down the Huntsmen must of fallen by them and that they're converging towards their location. "... Well... if Taurus-san's here there's no doubt that he'll make quick work with those kids." Adachi muttered as he turns to the group "Right, find Adam and bring him here. I bet he'll just love to deal with so humans." He suggested as the remaining soldiers agreed and left, leaving Adachi isolated by himself. Afterwards, he turns around to see Team NYCA and Shinjiro before him. "Well, well... good to see you guys made it out alive." Adachi greeted sarcastically.

"Adachi-san!" Yu grunted as they confronted Adachi once more.

"I never thought I'd see your face here." Chie stated as she ready her weapon.

"Now, now hold up...! I don't think you guys understand the predicament I'm in!" Adachi denied.

"You not gonna fool us, Adachi! Now tell us why you're here working the White Fang!" Yosuke demanded.

"Yeah... there's been slight calculations in my transfer, you guys heard about my trial and what-not, right?" Adachi sighed as he scratched his head. "I mean, they came all this way to infiltrate Japan just to recruit more people to their cause. I just happened to have the power they might wanted to use."

"Power? You mean your Persona?" Yukiko guessed?

"Well, if you kids figured that assumption, that's a likely possibility." Adachi answered.

"So... are we gonna fight you next, Adachi?" Shinjiro assumed, as he and Team NYCA drew their weapons.

"H-Huh!? Oh, man, don't be rediculous. Why do something that hard?" Adachi denied.

"Hard...? Aren't you supposed to be working with the White Fang?" Chie asked.

"Give me a break." Adachi chuckled. "C'mon, isn't there other people besides me you should be worrying about?" The huntsmen haven't forgotten the Ken's still here.

Just as they wondered who, Fuuka alerted them from their connection. _"Everyone, we got a number of presence converging into your position!"_ Fuuka stated.

"What!?" They all exclaimed as they turn their glares back at Adachi.

"You bastard, you were stalling!" Chie exclaimed.

"Hey it was your fault for having a nice chat with me, I had to take care of something myself." Adachi mentioned as he then walks elsewhere. "Good luck Huntsmen." He waved.

"What, you son-of-a-" Yosuke yelled.

"Yosuke, stop!" Yu tugged on his shoulders. "I know we need to bring him in, but we still have our mission. We will see him again." He assured.

"I know! I know... Goddammit...!" Yosuke grunted.

"The enemies are headed towards our position, we need to leave soon." Yosuke stated.

"I'll grab Ken in the back, you guys watch the front door." Shinjiro commanded as he delved into the building.

"Yeah, make sure you find us a backdoor if possible!" Chie asked.

"Shall we secure the perimeter?" Yukiko suggested. But just then, the Cat Faunus, then the others hear distant explosions echoing throughout the cavern.

"What was that...?" Chie asked.

"It sounded like something like a bomb exploding a hole." Yukiko stated.

"Why do I get the feeling about that not going well..." Yosuke wondered with concern.

"There they are!" A White Fang soldier exclaimed, as a dozen more of them appeared.

But as the Huntsmen readied themselves as the White Fang soldier marched forth, the halted their approach and split apart to reveal their leader. A masked man with red and brown hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. Wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side along with his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. Even has long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand.

"You think he's the leader?" Chie whispered to her teammates.

"Given to the fact that the soldiers opened up for him, yeah, I definitely get that vibe." Yosuke whispered back.

"Are these the kids who gotten in our way?" Their leader questioned his men.

"Y-yes Adam, sir! They're the reason Torchwick bumped the schedule earlier." One of the soldiers explained.

"Hmph..." The leader named Adam scoffed as he then stepped forward. "So you huntsmen interfered with our plans? You will all die just as the people of Vale will, too." He declared.

"But why? Why are you intended to claim the lives of innocents!?" Yukiko questioned.

"That has nothing to do with you pure Faunus, but if you insist on aiding these humans you will die as well." Adam stated.

Yukiko frown but then gave a determined expression back. "... Then that is what I will do." She replied.

 ***Blooming Villain**

Adam clicks his tongue and stepping forward before the others. "Then you will all die by my hands. You will all taste my vengeance you all so greatly deserve!" Adam declared as a force of his aura stunned the huntsmen for a brief moment.

"Holy crap...! What is this!?" Yosuke stuttered.

 _"I'm detecting a mass of force in front of you, who ever it is... is dangerous!"_ Fuuka stated in a worried tone.

"You all are standing upon death's door." Adam stated. "It's time I close that door upon you!" He readied his stance.

"Like hell we end up dying here!" Chie retorted as she charged towards him.

"We'll end your operation here!" Yosuke agreed as he followed Chie from behind.

"Hmph, come and try." Adam muttered as he grips his weapon firmly as he went into a stance that Yu seems familiar with.

"Huh? That... Yosuke, Chie, wait! That's Iaijutsu! Get back!" Yu exclaimed.

"What!?" Yosuke staggered. Although they halted their rush, Adam unleashed a vacuum blast at the the two, pushing them behind Yu and Yukiko and rendering them unable to fight.

"Chie! Yosuke!" Yukiko exclaimed as she rushes back to tend to their aid.

 _"Yosuke and Chie's aura is in a critical state, they won't be able to take anymore damage."_ Fuuka stated.

Yu faced back at Adam with his red-colored Chokutō drawn and pointed at Yu while he readies Raijin. "You're next..." The White Fang leader stated as then he zips towards Yu and crosses blades as Yu struggles to keep up with his swings.

"Ugh! _He's fast...!_ " Yu staggered as he backs away as he summons Cu Chulainn.

"That power..." Adam muttered as he readies his sheath, configuring it into a rifle as blast the Persona down, the Persona deflects Adam's shots, diverting them away from Yu's downed friends. "I guess that's why Adachi gave me the slip that time..." He mentioned as he and the Persona charged at each other. Miraculously the Persona itself managed to give Adam more resistance than Yu himself. But then as it pushes back the White Fang leader, it uses **Deathbound** as a follow up attack, blast may haven't finished Adam, but his men behind him were blasted away by the attack.

"Adachi-san..." Yu muttered as he then swapped his Personas to Izanagi. The Persona User and his Persona clashed blades once more but with the help of Izanagi supporting his attacks. Yu's fighting style and Izanagi's heavy swings and lightning skills allowed them to push back Adam with their relentless assault.

This causes Adam to change his tactics if he wanted to kill him so he, too, mixed up his fighting style with swings, parries, and shooting when given the chance. As Adam continues his counter attack, so did Yu changing his Personas.

As they both were pushed back front clashing at each other, Yu was still breathing heavily as Adam was still breathing calmly. _"I have to end this, fast!"_ Yu thought with a grunt at he summons Izanagi. It uses **Ziodyne** on Adam, but just before the blast of lightning was about to strike him, he resets his Chokutō back into his sheath and drew it halfway, before the lightning bolt struck the metal blade, absorbing the entire lightning blast. "Wh-What!?" Yu stuttered as Adam placed himself into himself began to glow brightly red.

 _"Oh no... That person is charging up for an attack!"_ Fuuka warned.

With the condition Yu was in, he had not choice but to defend himself.

Adam immediately attack with his Iaijutsu, clashing in Raijin with an extreme velocity and force of power into Adam's Chokutō, putting pressure into Yu's Katana. But then Yu noticed Raijin beginning to crack and then Adam's weapon sliced through the blade of Raijin and, ultimately, continues traveling towards Yu himself. The Huntsman couldn't move fast enough as the blade closed in upon him, but then a giant hand pushed him down, with Yu avoiding the fatal attack, he quickly realize that Izanagi appeared as his staggered back with an arm sliced off as it fazes away. Yu's Persona subconsciously appeared to defend its user. Even the building, far behind him, was sliced in two as it began to fall.

Although it gave Yu a sigh of relief, he quickly recalls the enemy before him, while Adam stomps his foot upon the young Huntsman and points his Chokutō at his face. "You may have that power of your, but you've just ran out of luck. Farewell." He stated as he raises his weapon and switching his grip to backhand.

The remaining members look on as they called out for their leader. Yu himself was already exhausted and couldn't raise his, now, broken weapon. All he could do now was await death. "If you're gonna kill me, then please, spare my friends." Yu begged with a determined expression.

Yet Adam pressed his foot down harder on you as he grunted in pain. "As if you're in any position to beg, human-?" The White Fang leader stared upon Yu's stern expression, looking back at him eye to eye. _"It feels like I seen those eyes before... that..."_ He then recall a familiar person who looked just like Yu but with black hair with red hues. Looking back, the Huntsman does seem similar to that man. "What's you name, boy?" He asked as Yu started to grip his leg that was pressing down on him.

"My name is... Yu Narukami..." He grunted in response while struggling to remove Adam's foot off of him.

While Adam did nothing but took a good look at him he quick jumps away in time to dodge an attack coming from Shinjiro. "Seriously, you're the last person I ever want to meet." Shinjiro growled, standing in between the White Fang leader and the downed Huntsman.

"Shinjiro-san!?" Yukiko exclaimed as she finished healing Chie.

Ugh... wait... what about me...?" Yosuke groaned.

"I got him." Another voice came out of the building. It was Ken Amada with his Persona behind him, using **Diarama** on Yosuke. A Black-colored machine with eyes on the chest area, with a blue-outlined sawblade going around its body vertically.

"You... So you're still going to defend those humans?" Adam questioned, looking down on Shinjiro.

"Yeah, they maybe immature, but they aren't as evil as you say." Shinjiro responded.

"Ngh... so... what do we do now...?" Yu whispered to their senior while getting back up. They even see the other soldier getting back up as well.

"No plans of attack." Shinjiro stated as he still glare at Adam. "We got what we came here for and we need to go." The Huntsmen knew that they still had no chance against Adam. So their only option is to make a strategic retreat. "Ken, do it!" He immediately commanded as Ken summoned his Persona once more.

"Nemesis!" Ken called out as his summoned Persona shot a **Zionga** at the ceiling of the cavern. A short pause and the shot cause the rocks and other debris to fall on top of them.

"Wait, how is shooting the ceiling a strategic retreat!? It's gonna fall on us!" Yosuke exclaimed in a panicked tone.

Shinjiro stood there staring at Adam until debirs fell between them, barring each other away. "That's the idea! Koromaru will lead the way, let's get going! Move!" He commanded as the Huntsmen began their retreat.

"Yu Narukami! Adam called out as Yu picked up his broken pieces of his weapon. "The next time we meet, I will claim your life." Adam declared as Yu silently made followed his team.

* * *

After the conflict, the White Fang soldiers regrouped as Adam approached before them. "Shall we pursue them, sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No, they're not our concerns at this moment." Adam replied as he notice Adachi coming into view with a few more soldiers, all battered all over, appearing from a portal, followed by his Persona deliberately dropping some more wound soldiers off.

"Yeah, for a operation starting awfully early, it seems to be working... with 'some' casualties. Anyways, a lot of holes are opening up and the Grimm are gonna infest this place real soon." Adachi mentions as he points back to the wounded soldiers. "Still, this should get your enemies to feel more tense as planned."

Adam looks to them as he then states his "... We're pulling out of this base, head to our main camp." He ordered his men as he turns to Adachi.

"And... I'll look for more survivors..." Adachi suggested as he disappears once more. Adam said nothing and lead his soldiers to their said base.

* * *

Lead by Koromaru, Team NYCA along with Shinjiro and Ken manage to reach the surface unscathed in the morning sun. Even best to their luck, no Grimm were present within the area. "The surface! We're back!" Chie sighed with relief.

"Don't be to careless we're still in a danger zone." Shinjiro stepped in front of them as he scan the area.

The rest of the team did the same and noticed that there really aren't any Grimm present.

"There's no Grimm around. What's up with that...?" Yosuke wondered.

"Um... Fuuka-senpai, what's going on?" Ken asked but there was no response. "Fuuka-senpai?"

They wondered why they haven't heard from Fuuka yet, but then an aircraft appeared before them and to their surprise, they see a teal-blue-hair girl with the same Gekkoukan uniform just like Ken's, but with a teal-green turtleneck underneath. She is the Fuuka Yamagishi that help guided them below. "Are you all alright!?" Fuuka asked.

"You must be, Fuuka-san? Thank you for helping us." Yukiko bowed.

"Yamagishi? I didn't called for the aircraft just yet." Shinjiro mentioned as they all got on. "What happened?"

Fuuka's face turn darker. "The Kingdom's Grimm alert is ringing loudly. The Grimm is attacking Vale!" Fuuka answered, much to their shock.

"Oh no...! Has Team RWBY failed!?" Chie exclaimed in horror, fearing the worst.

"No, I don't think they've fallen, yet. They might be still defending Vale." Yu guessed with confidence. "Yosuke, can you fly ahead? Our friends are gonna need every help they can get."

"Got it!" Yosuke nodded as he changed his weapon into its hoverboard and immediately flew off to the direction of Vale. Even the aircraft took off and followed suit.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! Raijin! Well... I guess I have to get the poor weapon reforged.**

 **For the record, the next chapter is not the end chapter yet. What do you think of Yu vs. Adam, did I properly told the fight good?**

 **Also to add about the next volume. How to start it off, think of... well I'm gonna spoil this now. It will start off with the group of Huntsmen pursuing thieves in a casino for whatever reason that got them to that point.**

 **And a mention about "Pure" Faunus... I'll get to that in next volume, the next chapter is regarding of what Team KRST is doing.**

 **Any case... MORE Omake skits!**

 **Also... I u guys are up to it. Perhaps you guys could suggest a skit and I'll might add it to the the next chapters. BUT only if I'm okay with it. PM description just in case.**

 **That also includes P5 characters when they're mentioned in the next Volume. Meaning that they'll make their appearance in the segments IN the "Next" volume.**

* * *

Super... Besties...?

The Investigation Team walked through the dorm halls as they all see Ruby dragging the deadpanned Weiss out the door, wearing... matching... shirts. "Let's go, Bestie! I have a whole day planned out for us!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully.

"T-That sounds super fun! Even though I'm screaming on the inside!" Weiss stuttered forcibly while being dragged down the hallway, much to the group's shock and awe.

"... Wait... was that Weiss-chan just now?" Chie wondered with a confused look.

"They must be very best friends to wear matching shirts."Yukiko assume.

"That's impressive." Yu commented.

"No way. This is WEISSY-CHAN we're talking about how did Ruby-chan managed to get her into that?" Yosuke questioned in a painful expession.

"That is unusual." Blake agreed as she and Yang peeked out of their dorm room. "Yang, should we be worried about that?" She asked.

"I'm sure it's fine." Yang assure with an unusual smile. But when Ruby came back beckoned her older sister, she twitched for a moment as she went deadpanned herself. "Feel free to use my motorcycle and here's a little spending cash for you!" Yang stuttered robotically as she offered her motorcycle keys and lien, much to the others shocking surprise. As soon as Ruby left the hallway and out of sight, Yang began to shake free from her supposed brainwash. "Ugh... What just happened...?

"I'll tell you what happened, you and Weiss obviously have weak minds and easily manipulated." Blake explained, but as soon as she stepped out of the room, it revealed Blake also wore a matching shirt as well as causing everyone around them to sweat-drop, Yang, too, looked fearful to what she saw. "What?" Blake questioned.

 _"Apparently they doesn't know what transpired... even from last night..."_ Teddie thought to himself, recalling what he saw last night.

Last night, Teddie just getting back from the restroom as he noticed Team RWBY door was opened very slightly. Teddie was about to close it for them, but when he heard some movement shuffling inside, he couldn't help but peak inside. What he saw was very unexpected, even to himself.

Ruby tiptoed up to Weiss's bed who was sound asleep. "Weiss, are you asleep?" Ruby whispered. "Weeiiisss~"

"Nnhhh... I love you most of all, cake butler..." Weiss muttered in her sleep.

"Listen closely..." Ruby continued. "You want to be Ruby's BFF!"

"Oh no... don't want that..." Weiss denied in her sleep.

"But, yes, yes, yes you dooo~!" Ruby whispered. "You want do hang out and do fun activities with Ruby, all day long~!" she allured.

"I... do?" Weiss muttered. "That's terrible...!"

"Noo... It's good." Ruby whispered as she goes and brushes Weiss's hair. Teddie gazed with subsequent chills coming he watches Ruby continues doing her thing. "Also, you're going too tell everyone that Ruby is your super bestie-better-than-the-restie~!" She coaxed Weiss in her mind.

"Ngh... Okay... I guess..." Weiss agree without knowing. Ruby sneered from successfully brainwashing her teammate as Teddie's jaw laid open.

"Perfect! You're also gonna wear... matching outfits..." Ruby added with a sinister smile as a thunderbolt flashed through the window with Ruby looking back at the door. Teddie silently hid behind a corner of the hallway as Ruby closed the door.

Teddie was still terrified from last night. _"Mental note, Must always, ALWAYS, RESPECT Young-sensei."_ Teddie stated to himself.

* * *

Sinister Fails

Somewhere in a warehouse, Adachi opens a door into a room as Torchwick and Neo follows. "Yeah, that Geist Grimm challenge...? I REALLY feel sorry for that Geist... having to die from being a brush... I can't even imagine where it went." He shivered.

"I'll admit, that evil challenge didn't quite work out, but it's okay! I have more schemes." Torchwick assured. "I'm the schemiest. I am heavy with schemes!"

"And light on Adjectives." Neo posted.

While they were at it, Torchwick move to the side as he flipped a switch. "I present to you, the Death Ray!" He stated as he presented the tool of destruction on display. Neo clapped while Adachi was left unamused.

Adachi opened the door to an unnamed warehouse once more as Torchwick and Neo followed, both charred from their latest failed plan. "Okay, that didn't end well." Adachi sighed as he watch Torchwick dragged the Death Ray inside.

"Yeah, so it still has a few bugs to work out..." Torchwick noted.

"Like blowing up?" Neo posted with a disappointed expression.

"I have other evil inventions." Torchwick assured as he flipped another switch as well as taking his cap off. A hole above him opened and a machine landed on his head. "Behold! The Brain Scrambler!" Neo looked interest while Adachi was still unamused.

Once again, Adachi opened the door for Torchwick while he was speaking gibberish and twitching like crazy all around, due to the Brain Scrambler on his head. "Me-me-me-me-mental note, the... Brain Scrambler goes on the victims head, NOT ON MY-MY-MY-" Just then the invention was shaken off Torchwick's head, allowing him to speak more properly. "Wh-What was I saying?" He asked, still in confusion.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Adachi assured with a pained expression. Neo nodded in agreement.

"Ah yes! My greatest invention!" Torchwick exclaimed as he recalls his recent tool of destruction. He took out his new invention with style as it appears to be some kind of metallic glove with a red glass ball in its center. "The Infinite Glove is the ultimate embodiment of evil! And it comes with Wi-Fi! Watch out Red and Grey-head, Torchwick is coming for you both!" He declared with and evil laugh, even Neo was shown to be excited as well.

"Hmm... so, what's the Wi-Fi password?" Adachi sneered as he pulled out his cell scroll.

This time, Torchwick kicked the door down and tossed the Infinite Glove at the pile of failed inventions, with irritation and frustration in his expression. "If Wi-Fi is gonna drain the batteries fast, then what's the point! What's the point!" Torchwick shouted and then started to crack up into tears and wailed.

"Ugh... I think we're too exhausted, maybe we should grab something to eat?" Adachi suggest.

"How about Froyo?" Neo posted her suggestion, which caught Torchwick's attention.

They decided to treat themselves to an Ice Cream shop, Fro'Go Frozen Yogurt. "Oh, so it's ice cream! Cool." Adachi commented as they left the shop.

"Brain food! We'll enjoy a frozen treat. Then enjoy Ruby's defeat!" Torchwick assume with a evil laugh. But just when he went for a lick, the ice cream fell right out of the cone, splattering onto the ground.

Adachi and Neo stared at the fallen ice cream and back to Torchwick who was about to break down. "Oh my god... Uh... Bad Day, Torchy-kun?" Adachi assumed with a straight-face.

"Just once I wish things would go my way..." Torchwick stuttered as he began to wept with Neo walking him off and Adachi following.

At another point, Yu and Ruby decided to grab some Ice Cream, but Ruby slipped on a sticky and melted ice cream below. "Whoa Mama!" Ruby exclaimed with surprise while tripping Yu down face first, out cold, and into the ice cream on the ground. "Ugh... my back! We're completely defeated!" Ruby stuttered as she passed out as well.

Our heroes, defeat by an Evil Ice Cream.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think of these Chibi segments thus far? R &R when u can!**

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**

 ***Life Will Change (Instrumental) - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Blooming Villain - Shoji Meguro**


	11. Breached

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

 **A/N: Okay... I confess... I am very late on this, but I had stuff going on IRL, what's worst is that what I was planning this chapter with Team KRST on a court session, but I didn't know a single thing on what goes on in a courtroom. I even played a certain game, but I can't seem to remember as much. *Sigh* Forget that, I'll move on to the final chapter.**

 **Btw, I finally decided to give Yu his semblance.**

* * *

 **Breached**

6/17 **Beacon Academy** Very Early Morning

"Hmm..." Naoto pondered while everyone were all asleep. She kept looking over the folder of court records, of their case they've won yesterday.

 _"Apparently Team MAYJ and Team MASK were all returning from their excursion from Mountain Glenn with data extracted from the White Fang. However, as they were returning to Vale, Junpei was framed for murder by someone nearby. Junpei-san's friends did the best they could to help their teammate, they couldn't obstruct the authority's duty. The only to save Junpei was through the court system, or to say it simply, take this situation to court."_ Naoto reviewed as she continued. _"Dojima-san were also part of this case, seeing that he was called back before they took their flight back home. The case was really important."_

 _"We were up against a prosecutor from our Kingdom of Japan, Sae Niijima, who was still as stern as they say in our kingdom, and a witness we cannot say out loud... That aside, apparently the case at the time, was due to the frequent murders that was being taken in the area where the team took their detour. Someone killed a faunus sympathizer, it seems a human was taking this so far that he was truly prejudice to the core. He accused Junpei in order to frame him for the murders, labeling him a member of the White Fang, which the gallery agreed, a perfect and easy target for a 'savage, sub-human, murderer.' We've then gotten to a point where Junpei kept his mouth shut, which caused us to lose a lot of ground, our advantage in court, and it was the White Fang intelligence he and his team brought back. Team MAYJ were on their way to their client when the murdering occurred."_

 _"While this gave Junpei an alibi, the witness reminded the court about the murder, while it made the gallery wonder, that made him slip. Why is he so persistent on blaming Junpei. It was clearly because he's a faunus, so I can assume that he had a grudge against the our kind. As the truth comes to light, he truly was prejudiced, he thought he was able to get away with killing the 'traitorous humans' who sympathize with the faunus. He's been doing that for a while, before me and my friends ever set foot in Vale. As the case was about to come to a close, the said witness chose to pull a last effort to claim my life just because I am the first faunus to win a court battle. He pointed his gun at me from the prosecution box as Kanji and the rest of my team duct under the defense box. It was then that Narukami-sensei instantly pinned him down with his face planted on the table at the Prosecutor's table. The force was hard enough knock the witness out cold."_

 _"Despite the odds against us, we've managed to pull through with pressing witnesses and used so little evidence to prove Junpei's innocence. And the intelligence that Team MAYJ brought with them will be sent to their client with ease. This accomplishment might give all faunus the courage to stand up and speak out in a way."_

 _"Kanji-kun, our leader couldn't understand as much in the court session, but his reaction to the crazed witness's gunshot was impressive. He was really... frustrated when the witness tried to taunt me, but it show a great deal how much he cares for his friends."_

 _"Rise-san was quite helpful when she was focusing on the testimonies of the witnesses that can to testify, her skills made this easier to discern the truth._

 _"Teddie... well, he did help in a way. His distractions DID made the witnesses to slip information. Although, I would recommend going to court again, if his behavior goes out of hand..."_

Once Naoto closed the folder, she then looked around the room to see her Team fast asleep and then to the window with the sun rising. "I have to wonder how our Senpai's are doing..." She sighs the question.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye**

6/17 **Beacon Academy** Morning

In the early morning, Team KRST were heading out to their airship that will take them to Vale. "Nnugh... Do we really have to go back to the Courthouse...?" Teddie questioned with a groan.

"We still have to follow-up review our case with the authorities. Dojima-san and Nanako-chan will be there as well." Naoto mentioned which lit Teddie up.

"Oh yeah, they couldn't head back home because of the case, right?" Rise recalled.

"Indeed. Once Narukami-sensei arrive, we'll be seeing them soon." Naoto agreed.

As they waited for her, they heard footsteps, thinking it was her, but it turns out that it was Team JNPR. "Team JNPR? Are you guys heading out to your mission?" Rise guessed.

"That's right. What about you guys?" Ren asked.

"Nothing more than a follow-up. We're just waiting for our Huntress we're shadowing... Although, she has been absent for a while now..." Naoto mentioned.

"Ya think she overslept?" Kanji assume.

A little pause after and Teddie notices Jaune pondering to himself. "It's not like you to think like that, Jauney." Teddie told him as he then hung on his shoulder. "Wanna talk about it, bonde to blonde?" He asked with a sense of humor.

What? No, it's just that... I got a call from Ruby but she immediately hung up afterwards... Weird she did that." Jaune explained as he shrugs him off.

"Meh, probably a butt-dial." Nora assured.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field." Ren agreed. "We should be focusing on our own mission."

"We're gonna be deputies!" Nora exclaimed with excitement.

"You guys think? I mean, I just got this... Feeling. I, I don't know..." Jaune continues with uncertainty.

"Jaune-" Before Pyrrha was about to reassure Jaune, an alarm blared out as the ringing reached the Academy.

"...? Did anyone hear something?" Kanji asked as the alarm rung grew louder.

"Hey... I think something happening at the city." Rise noticed. She summoned Himiko to start scanning, only to realize the answer before her. "What the...? How- The Grimm there inside the city!" She exclaimed.

"What? But how did they even get inside the barrier!?" Ren questioned.

"... We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!" Jaune commanded as his team followed.

"Dammit! We'll hafta go without our Sensei. Hey, wait up! We're comin' with ya!" Kanji exclaimed as his team followed as well.

As thy all boarded the same aircraft, Jaune reached out to Ren who was disappointed. "Ren, We'll make it out to that village another time." He reassured as Ren nodded back.

"Oi! Take us to the city! Pronto!" Kanji knocked on the pilot's door with his request, taking off into the air and towards the city of Vale.

Elsewhere, Cinder and her peons watched the Huntsmen take off to the city. "You don't think they..." Emerald muttered.

"Sure looks like it." Mercury agreed with his scroll out with a message from Adachi. "Seems those kids found out about the base in the mountain."

"But this is still days away!" Emerald groaned.

"So? What do we do?" Mercury ask, only for Cinder to observe the outbreak.

* * *

6/17 **Vale** Morning

Team RWBY were mowing away at the endless Grimm that floods the city.

Ruby snipes incoming Grimm with her Crescent Rose and sliced them as the got near. Even utilizes her Personas various mixtures of skills and elements that demanded the situation.

Weiss managed to fend off her own group of Grimm with her glyphs along with Shiva covering her with its ice skills and frozen blade sweeping in an arc followed by freezing the slashed Grimm as they then shatter on the ground afterwards.

Blake and Cait Sith keeps ripping down the Grimm with debuffs. Gunshots, slashes and claws ripped through them one by one with no end in sight.

Yang shot multiple fire bolts out of her gauntlets and even threw a vehicle at a group of enemies. She even wielded a Beowolf by the leg and pounded good number of Grimm charging at her, only to be slammed away.

As they chipped away at the Grimm swarming the team of Huntresses, Ruby found herself under the gaze of a pair of heads of a King Taijitu, hissing at the young huntress. Although they then heard a explosion ringing somewhere. Ruby turned to her back to see both Nora and Kanji flying in the air with their weapons in hand.

"GET BENT!"

"NORA SMASH!"

Both Huntsmen slammed onto their King Taijitu heads and brought it, paved, into the ground as they jumped back with their designated teams rallied to them. "Oi! Ruby-chan! Don't kill the Grimm without us, yeah!?" Kanji exclaimed with vigor.

"Your okay, Ruby-chan!" Teddie followed with relief.

"Rise-san, can you see the city? What's the strength of the forces of Grimm here?" Naoto asked as she shot a Beowolf, coming right at her, in the head.

"Hang on...!" Rise responded as she open up her scans. "Wow... Beowolves, Nevermores, Ursai and Death Stalkers... and they're multiplying!" She stated.

"What about their entrance? If we could get to it, maybe we can close the breach?" Nora suggested.

"The Grimm flooded through and dug in. They pushed us back." Ruby told them as she and her team backed up to their allies while keeping their sights on the Grimm in front of them.

"Oh... I got more bad new. A batch of Grimm are attacking the safehouse!" Rise alerted.

"What?! Agh! And just when we were in the clear!" Yang roared as she pummeled an Ursa, sending it flying.

"Kanji! Can Team KRST go support their defenses! My team will hold the line!" Ruby suggested.

"Uh... We'll hang around, too!" Jaune agreed as his Team agreed.

"You guys against these shit-heads, like an even fight." Kanji commented. "Alright team, we're takin' our fight to the safehouse!"

Naoto and Rise nodded but Teddie complained. "What...! I thought we were gonna fight along side with Young Sensei!" Teddie groan.

"Cut the damn belly achin' and move! She already has a blonde with her." Kanji retorted. "Move it, Ted!" As he ordered, leaving Team RWBY and Team KRST to hold against the incoming Grimm.

* * *

At Vale's safe house the people inside were panicking and some people were barring the door down from the inside while the rest of them were terrified. Dojima and Nanako are together as they were sitting down calmly. "Are we gonna be okay, dad?" Nanako asked with concern.

"This city's filled with Huntsmen, I'm not that worried." Dojima replied with a chuckle. "With Yu and Seta around, I'm confident that hey'll make quick work with those nasty Grimm." He assured.

"Big Bro... and his mother...?" Nanako wondered.

"Oh, right... you didn't know who Yu's parents are, right? You see, my older sister chose to become a Huntress and went to study in this Kingdom. And that's how she met my brother-in-law, her husband who also was studying here, too."

Nanako looked fascinated on hearing Yu's parents for the first time. "Wow... Then is big bro-"

Their conversation was interrupted when one of the civilians voice rung out. "Uhh... Hey, Hey! We got trouble!" He alerted. The civilians poked their eyes through the barred windows to see that several Ursai were about to charge the door.

As the civilains screamed and panicked for the worst, a brown, black, and green-colored blur rammed, smack into the group of charging Ursai and plowed through them before they could charg into the door. While the civilians were baffled, the next thing they heard was a bunch of trash cans ringing nearby, only to see a teenager with his feet sticking out of a rolling trash can. "Trash cans... why is it always trash cans...?" The teenager groaned as a hoverboard-looking weapon planted right next to him as he stuggles out of the can to reveal himself as Yosuke wiping off the trash off of him.

"Huh? Yosuke?" Nanako exclaimed as she poked her head out of the window.

"Wha- Nanako-chan!? You're still here!?" Yosuke staggered upon sight. He then see the her detective dad inside behind her. "Dojima-san, you too!?"

"Yeah, but- Heads up!" Dojima alerted as Yosuke turn to see a pair of Beowolves closing in. One of them went for a swipe to the student's head but Yosuke duct and managed to spin up before the other Beowolf charged from below. While spinning around he grab Takaheya Susano-O and hacked their heads apart, with style. "Okay... too close..."

"Yosuke, where's Yu? Aren't you guys on the same team?" Dojima asked.

"My leader told me to go on ahead and help with the Grimm attack." Yosuke replied as he turns to Nanako with a thumbs up. "You're big bro's gonna be fashionably late, I promise you that." He reassured with confidence with Nanako giggling.

 _"Yosuke-senpai? Am I detecting you right?"_ Rise hailed.

"Rise-san, loud and clear!" Yosuke replied as he went off to fight more Grimm. "Listen! Yu and the others are on their way to back us up." He told her as he summons Jiraya to blow away the Grimm in his path. "How are you guys holding up?"

 _"We're right on the other side of the group of the baddies, we came to reinforce the safehouse."_ Rise answered.

 _"If our Senpais are gonna arrive, let's make sure to save them some, yeah!?"_ Kanji boasted as Take-Mikazuchi slams into the center of the group of Grimm with **Maziodyne** zapping all of them dead.

"And what's this about saving some of them for Yu?" Yosuke sighed with disbelief as he regroups with Team KRST before another wave of Grimm appears and charges at the Huntsmen. "Well then, let's give our leader some time so he can get here!"

"Let's go Team KRST... and Yosuke!" Teddie exclaimed vigorously as they engage the Grimm.

* * *

 ***Time to Make History**

The 5 Persona Users charged towards the Grimm as they then set off on their own numbers.

Yosuke hoped over several Grimm as they try to claw him, reaching their arms above them as the agile Huntsman slashed a last Grimm as he landed on the ground. He then spun around and used Magarudyne, spinning around into the group of Grimm as he create a vortex, lifting them into the tornado and spin-slashed the Grimm within, cutting their limbs into pieces and they were sent flying out of the swirl, hitting the other unsuspecting Grimm nearby.

As one of the Grimm turned away to see what hit it, Kanji lobbed a fist at it, causing it to stagger in dizziness, followed by a consecutive pounds to it's body until he summoned his Persona to grab the Grimm, tossing it at another batch. Immediately Take-Mikazuchi appeared above them as it slams its giant body onto the group, crushing them flat.

Rise parries many strike from multiple Beowolves as she backs away with singing, summoning music notes towards the crowd of Grimm as they explode in a rhythm with Rise finishing with a performing stance with her face turned away from the explosions.

Naoto continues to fire away with Yamato Sumeragi at the relentless Grimm closing in on her. She summons Sukuna-Hikona in order to reduce their numbers, using **Vorpal Blade** upon them followed by **Hama** and **Mudo** to eliminate them one by one. She then notice a couple more Ursai charging towards the Safehouse. While she has her Persona to stall the Grimm at bay, she points her gun at them and uses her semblance Keen Sense and took aim as she focus in and takes aim and shoots. The bullet trails towards them and it goes directly through the skull of the Ursa and it then trails towards the other one, preventing them from attacking the Safehouse. A sigh of relief and the Faunus detective faces back to the swarming Grimm in front of her.

Teddie was literally using Kintoki-Douji as a huge rolling ball as he crush multiple Grimm underneath. Although it was halted by a Death Stalker using its stinger to block Teddie's rolling path, making Teddie fall on the ground. Teddie got back up and ran everywhere with multiple Grimm called Creep chasing him until he summoned Kintoki-Douji, casting **Mabufula** to freeze them in place, including the Death Stalker at its legs. "Kintoki-Douji! Tomahawk!" He commanded as his Persona lobbed its missile onto the group of Grimm, blasting them into smithereens as Teddie wept off sweat.

"More Grimm reinforcements heading our way!" Rise alerted as the group see more Grimm coming around the corner, even Nevermores flying above.

"This isn't good, we won't have enough aura to hold this line..." Naoto note with concern.

 _"Then allow me!"_ A familiar voice declared via Persona Link. Just then a powerful lightning bolt appeared and beamed the Nevermore out of the sky and a wave of fire within the line of Grimm approaching, burning them to crisp.

Assuming who they heard, they turn around to see Chie Axe-kicking an approaching Beowolf to the pavement. "Are you guys okay?!" Chie asked as Team NYCA's aircraft hovered overhead with Yu and Yukiko jumping out and landing nearby along with Shinjiro and Ken.

"Senpai! How's it goin'?" Kanji waved with relief but with Teddie bumping away.

"Sensei! I missed you so much!" Teddie cried with joy as he jumped onto Yu, dropping his weapon.

"T-Teddie!?" Yu studdered.

"Sensei, Yuki-chan, Chie-chan! I never thought I'd ever see you all ever again!" Teddie sobbed with tears flowing down.

"Teddie, we've only been gone for a day." Chie sighed.

"I guess we can't help it. We were in a Grimm-infested city." Yukiko mentioned.

And this place will be Grimm-infested if we don't do something!" Shinjiro exclaimed with a reminder as he pounded a Ursa's skull.

 _"Aragaki-senpai, the others are in another district in town! They should be on there way here."_ Fuuka told him via Persona Link.

"Right." Shinjiro noted as he faced the Investigation Team. "Listen, my team's heading our way. Let's buy them some more time before our reinforcements arrive-" Although he cut his explanation when they heard and saw a big explosion coming from the alley. "Never mind, they're here."

"Junpei what did I say about using your Persona in a closed space!?" A female voice exclaimed. Turns out it was Team MAYJ appeared out of the smoke. "You'll almost destroyed the buildings even after you're in the clear!" Yukari complained.

"Hey, it was the only way to cleared the Grimm in front of us." Junpei shrugged.

"On the bright side, we're here and our friends are holding the ground for us." Minato mentioned as he spots Shinjiro and the Investigation Team.

"Team NYCA and Team KRST identified. Supporting allies." Aigis stated as she fire bullets... out of her finger tips. Afterwards another pair appears behind them. A Red-haired Cat Faunus and a man with silver hair and a modded uniform.

"Hey Shinji, did you leave enough Grimm for me?" Akihiko asked with confidence.

"Shut up, you'll only get what's left. These guys here cleaned up most of what they did here." Shinjiro pointed out.

"Team KRST, Team NYCA." Mitsuru approached the group before them. "I'll say this again; you all have our deepest gratitude for saving our friend."

"Kirijo-san. Ah yes, the case yesterday." Naoto recalled. "I did seemed too obvious for someone like him to commit a crime like that.

"Obvious?" Junpei groaned.

Roars of Grimm of different species echoed as another wave occurred. The Investigation Team readied themselves but the Teams from Gekkoukan stood in front of them, battle ready. "Let us take from here. This'll make us even." Minato suggested as he drew his sword from his shield, the Orpheion twins.

 ***Mass Destruction**

He and his Team charged forth and struck first with several slashesd, one on each Grimm he defeats and blocks an attack and parries it away. He then connects his blade onto his shield like a Violin and irritated the surrounding Grimm with a noise, stunning the creatures in their place. He then pulls out his evoker and points it at his head, summoning Orpheus to blast the Grimm with **Agidyne** , drawing their attention onto him

Yukari saw this and readied her weapon, the Artemis Bow, and pointed at the stunned Grimm shot several of them as she then points her bow upward with multiple arrows and fires above the enemy, shooting down the Grimm as Minato takes cover under his Shield according to his plan as he lowers his shield to see the dead Grimm before him.

Aigis calls forth her Persona, Palladion, a mechanical android with a javelin springing out of the head of the Persona, to charge through the numbers and dispersed afterwards while spraying bullets at the confused Grimm.

"Hiyaaaa!" Junpei swung away with his longsword, Dualhander, dealing away with Ursai coming at him. At one point, he hack away the Grimm by slicing the Ursai in one swing as he pushed his blade in one and into another and another, until he sliced the last one in half, as the following sliced Grimm dropped down with their body split in two. He then notice a Ursa Major charging at him, changing Dualhander into his Club form and readied to take his swing punting the dead Grimm flying, placing his weapon on his shoulder as he sees the Grimm off.

Ken swung away with his spear and thrust its pointy head into the Creeps swarming on him. At his side, Koromaru howled as he summoned... a 3-headed bloodhound with chained collars and 3-pronged tridents for its legs. Cerberus was its name as it dashed through a number of Grimm with a fiery blaze. Ken followed up, summoning Nemisis and using **Hamaon** on the last Grimm, with the foe exploding, dissipating away.

"You all are doing well, it can't let let myself fall behind in the for the sake of the SEES!". Mitsuru drew her Rapier, Penthesilea dealt away with a beowolf. She soon caught wind of a 3 three more creeps pouncing at her and immediately drew her Evoker. "Come forth, Penthesilea!" Mitsuru commanded her Persona, also named Penthesilea appeared taking on the display of an iron-masked queen wielding a dagger and a rapier. Both the Persona and its user stab and sliced against the Beowolves puncturing them with holes in them, along with freezing the rest in icy coffins. and shattering them in pieces.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Akihiko jabbed with his knuckles, gloves with electric static emitting on his gloves, Ikazuchiken, punching away at the Grimm that closed in on him with lightning speed. One of the Ursai made a strike on him as Akihiko blocked it, pushing him back, but boost himself back with flurry of punches, even gave a uppercut at one them, followed by using his evoker to summon Polydeuces as his Persona charge up with its weapon pointed up. "Can't touch me! **Maziodyne**!" Hence Polydeuces brought down the lightning upon the Grimm vaporizing the rest, leaving no Grimm for the rest of his friends. "Really, that's it?" He questioned with cockiness.

"Even when you said to leave some for you Akihiko-san?" Junpei groaned. He missed his chance to deliver his own blow against the last Grimm.

While the SEES group finished off the main group of Grimm, the Investigation Team were all awe-struck by the SEES of their performance. "What's going on here...?" Yosuke asked.

"The students from Gekkoukan High... I never thought they would be Persona Users, let alone skilled Huntsmen like us..." Naoto speculated.

"Are they... from our Kingdom?" Yukiko wondered.

Just then, Yu notice a lone Beowolf hiding behind a nearby alley with the SEES off-guarded and the Grimm charged and made its pounced. "! Minato, behind you!" Yu exclaimed as rushed to the unsuspecting student's aid. Minato quickly followed in response as he tries to parried the incoming Grimm's attack, but the Beowolf knocked his sword out of his hand he fell down leaving him open for the Beowolf's finishing strike. The other's were all surprised and couldn't react quick as Yu decided to draw Raijin. "Damn! Raaghh!" Yu raised his broken Katana and threw it at the lunging Grimm with his best of his strength. The speed manage to plant itself into the Grimm's neck and then, immediately, Yu suddenly appeared above the Beowolf with his hand gripped onto the planted Raijin and dragged his blade across the Grimm's neck. As the startled huntsman rolled away afterwards, they all see the Beowolf's head decapitated.

Everyone soon gathered to help Yu and Minato up. "That was close..." Minato sighed. "Thanks for the save just now."

"It's no problem..." Yu assured as he looked down to Raijin. Despite its blade broken in half, its edge was still able to cut.

"Oh no! Sensei, what happened to your weapon!?" Teddie questioned with surprise.

"We... fought a powerful foe." Yu answered as he sheathed his weapon. "We managed to escape before he finished us."

"Someone more powerful?!" Akihiko repeated with eagerness.

"It's the same person we've fought in the train incident months back." Shinjiro answered as the rest of Team MASK responded with facing him with exclamation marks.

"Never mind that person." Mitsuru interrupted as she overhears multiple footsteps approaching. "It seems our reinforcements arrived." She reminded the group as they see some Black Fang soldiers reinforcing in front of the Safehouse along with some Atlesian soldiers with their Atlesian Knight falling from their airships above them as they all fire upon the remaining Grimm that comes around the corners of the area.

"Looks like you guys cleaned the main force. To think about the point of sending most of our forces over here..." A voice came in as the see Alvin walking towards the Persona Users.

"It certainly does bring the comfort for the civilians." Naoto assumes as Alvin joins the conversation. "What's the situation, Alvin-san?"

"Simply put, we've managed to bring the area secured with the combine effort with Atlesian military, despite our odds..." Alvin stated. "We should be able to clear the city and they should be able to isolate that entrance anytime now..."

"Sir!" A Black Fang soldier ran up to him.

"Speak of the devil." Alvin chuckled. "I'm guessing we guys isolated the hole?"

"That's... uh... about that..." The soldier stuttered as an explosion rang from another area as Alvin lost his confident smile. "We still have a problem with a huge creature still coming out of the entry point.

"A huge creature? A Grimm?" Alvin assumed as the others wonder, which also prompt Rise to scan what the soldier meant.

"Not the kind I'd seen before. It looked like one of those 'Shadows' things we read in the reports." The soldier stated.

"A shadow!? Seriously?" The Persona Users exclaimed which surprised Alvin.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm detecting a big one. And it looks like Team RWBY and Team JNPR are struggling against it!"

"Dammit, one thing after another!" Kanji grunted.

"Um.. right..." Alvin stuttered as he process the situation. "Look, we'll secure the surrounding areas, can you guys take care of the that huge shadow thing?" He suggested.

"Of course." Mitsuru agreed as she turned to the Teams of Persona Users. "It seems our common enemy appeared, we should proceed with caution none the less."

"Alright! Let's go pound that Shadow!" Junpei rallied as he rushed on ahead with others of Team MAYJ followed. Even Team NYCA and Team KRST followed as well.

"We're already on ends, throwing caution to the wind." Shinjiro scoffed as Mitsuru sighed as well.

"We can't let our underclassmen get the better of us, come on!" Akihiko recommended as they followed suit.

* * *

"Gyaaack!" Jaune staggered as he was punted back in a daze while Pyrrha began to take aim against the enemy.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR fired their ranged weapons against the giant Shadow that loomed out of the entryway. "Okay, what the hell is that!?" Yang questioned angrily.

"That mask. Is that... a Shadow?" Ruby muttered as she takes a good look at it. The Shadow stares back with an orange mask and had its pale-gray hair spiked up with lighting bulbs on its back. It even had electrical wires connected to its arms and legs. The shadow ready to charge up with streetlights around them flicker as it casts its lightning bolt across the group striking them with intense zaps with the Huntsmen dodging away from the streak of lightning with only Ruby rolling forward.

Ruby stood before the Shadow as she take up Crescent Rose as Rise hailed in. _"Ruby-chan, are you there? Are you doing okay?"_ Rise questioned.

"Wha- Rise!?" Ruby stuttered as the wires whipped around with the Huntress dodging left to right. "Ugh, this shadow appeared from the entrance and we can't close it with more Grimm appearing!" She point out. The Shadow is holding the hole open with Grimm spewing out around it"

 _"Oh yeah, that's bad. Not to worry, we've manage to secure the safehouse with some help. We''re on our way back to your position. Hang tight!"_ Rise assured.

"Uh... Take your time... N-No rush!" Ruby stutters as she then dodges a slam from the shadow. She reloads Crescent Rose and continues to fire at it while dodging swings from its arms.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as she tries to rush to Ruby's aid, but was still blocked off from all the Grimm preventing her from doing so. "Dammit, get out of my way!" She yelled as her eyes flared up red.

"That shadow... it's coordinating the Grimm's attacks!" Weiss deduced.

"We know that, but how we going to Ruby with these Grimm in the way?" Blake questioned as her Persona Cait Sith using Blade of Fury to defeat the surrounding Grimm before her, despite more Grimm approaching.

"It must be some sort of tactic." Ren guessed, as he fires at the charging Beowolves followed by slashing them in pieces as they approached.

While everyone were preoccupied by the Grimm, it left the young Huntress to fend for herself. Ruby summoned Soma for the assist with slicing the connected wires, little that she notice the sparks emitting from the ends, the shadow used the bare wires to taser the Persona, shocking Ruby as well. "Ack! My weakness! Why!" She stuttered while in a downed stated. Just as the surrounding lighting starts to flicker, the Shadow began to flicker brightly. "Uh... Rise do you know what it's doing!?" Ruby panicked.

 _"The Shadow is... absorbing energy from the electricity around, the light fixtures and... Oh no! It's gonna attack!"_ Rise alerted.

Ruby staggered as she tries to run away but then her cape was caught on a broken rebar from a nearby debris. "No NO! Not again!" Ruby exclaimed as she tries to pull her cape out.

Her friends all shout her name with no avail as she stood there as the Shadow began to fire its **Giga Spark**. Although immediately, a broken weapon planted itself in the ground in front of Ruby and a Huntsman appeared soon after, followed by holding a tarot card in his hand. "Dominion!" He shout as he summons and angel wielding a scale and a tome in each hand. As the blast of lightning shot towards them the beam was then canceled out for an odd reason. "This persona has an unique trait to resist electric attacks." He explained as he faces Ruby to reveal himself as Yu.

"Yu!? How did you-?" Ruby stuttered as the Shadow behind him started to act up. It whipped Yu aside as it casts Ziodyne on Ruby but then some unique flashy red bird swooped in and blocked the lighting bolt as the see Minato hoping off of his Persona.

"Not a great idea to turn you back on the enemies, especially the Grimm and Shadows." Minato reminded as he kept his eye on the Shadow. "If we kill this Shadow, think it should bring the Grimm in a state of confusion." He wondered as he readied Orpheion.

"That should work, but it looks like the Shadow's aware about you guys and will send more Grimm against everyone else." Rise stated as she and the rest of the Persona Users rallied before the incoming Grimm.

"Then we will hold our ground from here on out." Mitsuru stated as she drew her rapier. "Yuuki, Narukami, Rose, can you three take from there?"

"Yeah, the three of us should be fine." Minato assured as Yu and Ruby readied themselves as well.

* * *

 ***Laser Beam**

 _"That Shadow can absorb electricity. You'll have to be careful when you use electric attacks"_ Rise explained.

 _"Don't forget that it can also use powerful electric attacks, too!"_ Fuuka followed.

"We'll switch out Personas if necessary. Other than that, it's all pure skill on our terms." Minato stated.

"Doesn't look like it has any weakness, we'll have to improvise." Yu agreed.

"R-Right!" Ruby confirmed, albeit, little confidence with the Persona she has.

The Shadow began to swing its cables around again with the three Persona Users starting off with dodging and parrying them. one of the wires wrapped around Minato's sword as he planted it onto the ground from the shadow tossing it away. He then summons Thanatos, a wicked deity with coffins around him with a single blade in its hand. The Persona slashed through the cables as Minato follows with doing the same in cutting down the wires loosen from Thanatos's assault.

Despite Yu's Katana is still broken in half, he still able to use his Persona abilities as well as his new discovered Semblance. While he has the Persona, Setanta, a spear-wielding warrior clad in white armor with a scarf over its mouth, charging up with **Power Charge** , Yu avoided the cables as he threw Raijin near the Shadow, warping in the air near the side of the Shadow, using Fatal End, a charged pirce attack as the Shadow roared in pain. Yu dropped below the ground and warped away before the Shadow could inflict damage upon him.

Ruby continues to run around and evading the lashing cables being swung around. But once the Shadow set is sight on the Huntress, it ready to strike another **Ziodyne** at her. Quickly trying think of a way to counter the attack she recalls that she can use multiple Persona as well, albeit, disappointed that she almost forgotten that. She looks into her mind and swaps the Tarot card before her. "Uh... Queen Mab!" Just as she summons the Persona, the Shadow unleashes it's **Ziodyne** at the Huntress, but this time the damage was completely nullified by the appearance of the Persona she summoned, a Celtic deity with purple flowing hair and blue and green-striped suit with a pure white cape with it. Ruby had Queen Mab with her as the Huntress dodges the strikes more fluently, without less struggle while she slices the cables, cutting them off from the shadow.

The shadow roared as its cables were all cut down, despite its last leg standing, it began to charge up again. "Uh, hey, it's charging up again!" Ruby warned.

" _I see it!_ " Rise exclaimed as she and Fuuka scanned. It all directed towards the lighting fixture around street lamps, store lights and other connected sources of electricity.

 _"T-The light fixtures! It's drawing energy from the surrounding street lamps!"_ Fuuka exclaimed.

"If we take'em down, it should reduce the energy the Shadow takes yeah!?" Junpei suggested.

 _"Yeah, that definitely will work. I just hope we don't get filed for an electric bill."_ Rise agreed joking with sarcasm.

"Let's get to it, break down the street lights!" Akihiko declared. While the Wild Card users stall the Shadow, everyone one else broke through the Grimm as they made their way towards the street lamps.

Yang pummeled through an Ursa Major as another Ursa struck her from the side as she recovers from falling, only to see several Ursai along with a Major before her. Although Polyduce jabbed its pile driver arm into the Ursa Major's head as it left the other Ursai backing away. With her guard still up, Akihiko stepped forward. "Xiao Long! It's been a while." He greeted as Mitsuru and Shinjiro followed

"Aki! Shinji! I could've handled that!" Yang exclaimed as she punched a beowolf.

Ha! Sorry for taking that!" Akihiko apologized with sarcasm. "Looks like you'll have to pay more attention to your surrounding!" He explained as he quickly jabs an Ursa coming from behind Yang. Although Yang soon pummeled a Beowolf before its attack reached Akihiko at the same time. "Still, you and I should have a spar sometime later!" He suggested as he decked another Beowolf.

"How about if we can ave a contes of how many-" Yang suggested until Shinjiro cut the conversation short.

"Less talking, more slaying!" Shinjiro exclaimed as he summons Castor to unleash **Deathbound** upon the Grimm along with the street lamp all together. "... Screw it, let's just focus on the Grimm." He groaned as went on to strike another Grimm to bash.

"Are you Yang Xiao Long?" Mitsuru asked as she approached Yang. "I was informed about your efforts for my colleges, this may be short notice, but I've been told that you'll need this." She handed Yang an Evoker.

"Wait... is this...?" Yang wondered as she realized what it is.

"Make sure you use it well." Mitsuru said as she used her own Evoker to summon her Persona. Penthesilea cast Mabufula as she hailed ice shards across the countless Grimm before it.

Yang stared down onto her very own evoker. She then placed it on to her head and shouted her Persona's name. "Set'em ablaze Ifreeta!" She shouted as she pulled the trigger.

While Team JNPR and Team KRST were holding the line against the Grimm on their end, with the members of Team NYCA, and Team MAYJ breaking down a nearby street lamp. "We got another street lamp down! Two more to go!" Rise stated vigorously.

Just as the number of Grimm increased again, Yang's Persona lunged into the fray and exploded in the center of the group in a fiery blaze, much to their surprise. "That persona..." Jaune recalled as Yang approached from behind them.

"Step aside, I'm gonna burn through them!" Yang exclaimed as she charged in with a **Maragidyne** , winding up her fist and swung it through the group followed by a huge huge wave of fire following as the Grimm burned away along with melting the last streetlamp. "Yeah, we did it! So what's next?!" She cheered.

 _"She... took out every Grimm in our way...!"_ Fuuka stuttered with amazement.

 _"And the street lamp, too..."_ Rise included. _"Uh... Just stall the Grimm, our leaders got it from here."_ She told them as they continue to fend off the Grimm.

With the Wild Card Users holding the Shadow at bay, it unleashed its **Giga Spark** and beam fired out of the Persona Huntsmen's direction and shot a building instead of the Huntsmen, even with their Personas with electric immunity.

"Wait, what!?" Ruby exclaimed as she saw where the **Giga Spark** beam blasted. "Where was it aiming at? Was the point of destroying the street lamps?" She wondered.

 _"Huh? We did lower the strength of the blast... Ohh!"_ Rise mentioned as she and Fuuka discovered where the direction the attack was aimed at.

 _"The safehouse is in the direction where the Shadow almost destroyed, behind this building!"_ Fuuka stated. _"The Shadow would've blasted through the building along with the safehouse at the same time!"_

"Talk about a close call without noticing." Minato sighed with relief as he changed his expression to a stern one. "Shall we finish off?" He signaled to Yu and Ruby.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed as Yu gave an affirmative nod as they readied his Tarot Card. "Black Frost!" The young huntress exclaimed as she slice her tarot card.

"Jack Frost!" Minato excalimed as he pulled the trigger.

"Pyro Jack!" Yu summoned his Persona

They brought forth an snow fairy, a pumpkin-faced fairy, and a black-colored version of the ice fairy and bombarded the shadow with Fire and Ice spells followed by a pair of fireballs swirling around an ice ball as it molded into an needle as it shot into the Shadow's mask as it it roared loudly.

"All together!" Ruby exclaimed as he three all exclaimed with Ruby pointing Crescent Rose upward.

"KING FROST!" The three wild cards shouted with their tarot cards shattering separately. As to where the Ruby's sniper bullet went, three figures that looked alike appeared above the wounded shadow, a snowman with royal attire along with a scepter. The wounded Shadow face upward painfully as the King Frosts slammed onto the Shadow with a extreme number of pounds.

Soon enough, the Shadow finally dissipates as the cave that served as the Grimm's entrance, preventing anymore Grimm from entering the city. With the Shadow gone, the remaining Grimm were all in a complete disarray, allowing the Huntsmen to clear the area them, eventually clearing the city of the Grimm threat.

* * *

Just as the leaders returned to their friends, they still noticed something coming out the entry, an Atlesian Paladin appeared as the Huntsmen around armed themselves in their battle stance. But then Professor Oobleck appeared out of the machine along with Zwei hopping towards Ruby. "Students! Well done!" The Professor approved instantly while he lifted one of the machine's arm with a dazed Torchwick, much to the student's surprise.

"M-Mrs. Narukami, I beg you, calm down!" They hear Professor Port from an alley they see Seta tearing through the Grimm with extreme prejudice, much more to their surprise. The remaining Grimm were all running away from her, but they were all pinned down and started to viciously rip their limbs off, much to the Huntsmen's horror.

"O-Okaa-san...!?" Yu stuttered as Seta froze from her assault and turned to her son.

"Y-Yu-kun! I... um...! There's a good explanation for this!" Seta staggered with pleas of worry as she quickly approaches her son, despite the revelation of his mother's true colors.

"H-Hey... that lady, Yu's mom... isn't she the rumored dangerous Huntress, the Demoness of the East...!?" Jaune whispered his question.

"Wait, we're talking about THAT Demoness of the East? Yu's mom!?" Yosuke questioned as they backed away from Seta, who was still doting his consternated son.

Soon after the teachers sealed off entryway, all the Huntsmen gathered around. Team NYCA, RWBY, KRST, JNPR, MAYJ, MASK, Sun and Neptune, cheered for their success, even Cinder and her team were there along with the teachers giving pats on each other's back, even Seta moping around about what happened. They even watch Torchwick in cuffs as he was sent into the aircraft escorted by Atlas Soldiers as they soon took off in the sky as they see airships floating in the sky.

* * *

6/17 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

Back at the Academy the Investigation Team gathered as they all reminisce about their recent feats as Team NYCA shared what they've encountered on their mission. "This Adam person... is he that powerful?" Naoto asked as she summarized their story. "He may be even our worst enemy we'll be facing one day, less we don't study and train more."

"Damn, the bastard not only shattered Senpai's weapon, but creamed Senpai's entire team!?" Kanji grunted.

"We never saw it coming... That White Fang guy nearly killed us, he literally had years of combat experience." Yosuke shivered the thought.

"All the more reason to train a lot more than we should! It a really good thing we're attending this school." Chie stated with confidence.

"We still haven't solved everything yet." Yu mentioned sternly. "The White Fang is still out there, a lot of people were hurt. We don't know why they did this and to top that off... Adachi-san, he's working with the White Fang."

"Huh... I wondered about that. Nao-chan said that someone came to our Kingdom to... recruit soldiers or something?" Teddie wondered.

"That's right. Whatever the case, we don't even know how the White Fang entered out Kingdom, and I'm not sure recruiting soldiers wasn't the only case." Naoto presume.

"'Not the only case'?" Yu repeated.

"Numerous foreigners are aware of our Kingdom and was left out of the great war. But not many of them knows that Japan has a special barrier preventing dangerous Grimm inside."

"What, the spell-based barrier?" Yosuke guessed. "Yeah it's common knowledge to the people of Japan but..."

"That could be a huge possibility, but not proven yet. At least to say, it hasn't went down, even before we were born." Naoto agreed.

"Could that be the reason why the White Fang entered Japan? To drop the barrier?" Rise assumed. "That definitely would cause the Grimm to follow."

"But we don't even know how they got inside our Kingdom in the first place." Yukiko recalled as she sighed.

"... Uuuugh... all this talk about our Kingdom and a lot has happened in Vale... I'm getting very dizzy from all of this..." Chie groaned as Team NYCA were all staggering around.

"You senpais have all stayed awake from yesterday. I'd suggest you guys should sleep for the rest of the day." Naoto suggested with a chuckle.

"You're right. I bet Team RWBY are thinking the same thing." Yu agreed as they all went to their dorm rooms.

With the efforts of the Young Huntsmen and the combine force of the Japan's Black Fang and the Atlus Military, they managed to overcome the Grimm Attack. Their next step is to rest from their adventure for now...

* * *

At Ozpin's Office, the Headmaster along with Seta and Glynda in the room, were talking to the Vale Councilmen on the communication, including the General Ironwood, onscreen. _"Ozpin? ...Ozpin!"_ A Councilor hollered.

"Yes, Councilor?" Ozpin replied as he swung his chair to face the screen.

 _"You've left us with no choice; The Vytal Festival Tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens."_ The Council stated angrily while the headmaster sipped his coffee. _"Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas council, and together have decided that the best option is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."_

 _"Thank you, Councilmen. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that this event runs as smoothly, and safely, as possible."_ General Ironwood assured.

 _"And we thank you, General."_ The Councilmen replied.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked calmly.

 _"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at Beacon Academy."_ The Councilmen told the Headmaster. _"General Ironwood's reports of these last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I'm sure you understand."_ They finished as they disconnected, leaving Ironwood on the screen.

 _"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise. I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."_ Ironwood reassured as he, too, disconnected.

"You're right, Glynda-san, he truly is a show-off." Seta gossiped as Glynda sighed.

"At any case, as of now, Torchwick is held in the General's ship. And everyone is helping cleaning up the mess that occurred in the city. Afterwards we can resume our classes tomorrow." Glynda reported as Ozpin nodded affirmatively and swung his chair to face his window.

"While we're here... is it about time we discuss the form that Kirijo-san took with him?" Seta brought up. "You mentioned 'Field Trip'"

Ozpin swung his chair back as he smirked as they began their conversation.

* * *

6/17 **Vale** Daytime

On top of a building, Cinder's group were speculating the outcome of the resulting Grimm attack. "All in all, I call today a success." Cinder declared.

"Those stupid brats really made a mess of things." Emerald commented negatively.

"What did I say? It's like it's their job or something." Adachi agreed.

"Yeah. Not many Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. You think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked.

"No." A voice replied in a dour tone as it reveals to be Adam appeared before them. "... But they'll listen to me." He stated as he turned to the ex-cop."Adachi how many men have you secured." He questioned

"At least more than half that went with Torchy-kun. You're gonna need time to recruit more guys." Adachi answered as he scratch his head as the Masked Faunus growled. "Seriously, cut me some slack..." He groaned.

* * *

 ***Sacrifice**

The instrument rings as a Tarot Card floats down to Ruby's palm as it flashes, fading to white

Close your eyes now time for dreams,  
Death is never what it seems.  
Did the things you thought you should,  
All the things they said were good.

Fading back to black, more Tarot Cards float down, counting the Arcana that Ruby established along with her friends of Beacon, and then fading out to white again.

All your faith in ancient ways,  
Leaves you trapped inside a maze.  
Take the lives of those you need,  
Sow the death then reap the seed.  
Reap the seed.

Fading in once more reveals the Investigation Team with Yu las, facing elsewhere as he shift his attention to the opposite side.

Born an angel, heaven sent,  
Falls from grace are never elegant.  
Stars will drop out of the sky,  
The moon will sadly watch the roses die.

In vain,  
Lost, no gain,  
But you're not taking me.

Instead of fading out, it follows all of the SEES with Minato last, facing right as he shift his attention the opposite side as the screen fades white.

You can't have my life,  
I'm not your sacrifice.  
You can try, but I'm free,  
And you won't conquer me.

I won't crawl,  
Most of all,  
I won't fall,  
For you.

Fading back to black it show Team JNPR looking at the Tarot Cards they're holding in their hands followed by Team RWBY doing the same, but with Ruby last as she looks upward after as it fade out.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! Gods it took me an awfully long while. Thank you for following thus far. Next volume is the part where they'll meet the Phantom Thieves in "Their" Kingdom which I'm eager to work on the first chapter. The Vytal Festival takes in the fall after all and right now this taking in the middle of Summer and this is clearly an original plot that is the combine with the Arena Incident. So bear with me if you're okay with long intervals.**

 **Again... I was planning on doing Team KRST court case, but it didn't went out with a great idea. I took too long, away from my fanfic, and I couldn't make out how the Courtroom works. Apologies for that.**

 **What's else... OH! I'm still wondering about what kind of costume the characters would has the palaces of Persona 5. I managed to get some ideas but I'm still thinking about the others. I'm still considering on what Ruby's Phantom Thief attire should be, your thought, readers?**

 **Also I apologies for asking for your ideas and not taking them. I thank you for helping me at the time and I like to hear your ideas that help better my typing.**

 **Anyways, I see you guys later, till next volume and Happy Halloween!**

 **Also... Omake skits! Plus an extra one... ;)**

* * *

Tumbling Surprise Parties!

The girls were walking in Town as Ruby rushes towards them eagerly. "Hey guys! Do you guys know what's really fun?" She asks.

"Cruising on your motorcycle? Dancing at a sady club all night long? Beating down a room full of bad guys?" Yang guessed.

"Hmm... Oh! How about training? Eating a lot of different types of meats?" Chie guessed.

"Oh! Hanging around at Junes?" Nanako guessed.

"Hmm... I would say... Good manners and Good Postures." Weiss assumes.

"Silence." Blake stated simply.

"Books, lot's of books." Naoto guessed.

"Dancing? How about that? Or singing?" Rise wondered.

"Setting your enemies on fire as they beg for mercy?" Yukiko guessed as the others stared at her with horror.

"No, no, no, no. A surprise party!" Ruby exclaimed as they all turned to Ruby, with the exception of the members of Team RWBY with staggering expressions towards Ruby. "I heard Yosuke's birthday is coming up. Who's with me!" She asked.

"Yosuke's birthday?" Nanako and Chie repeated.

"Oh! Is it that time of year already?" Rise wondered.

"I supposed it'll be nice of you Ruby-chan." Naoto agreed as they turned to Ruby's Team.

"... Yeah... No." Yang disagreed.

"I agree with Yang." Weiss sided with her as she folded her arms, smacking her lips. "Oh... That felt strange to say.

"Awww, but why not?" Ruby groaned

"Yeah, what's wrong with surprise parties?" Chie asked.

"Well... Don't take this the wrong way..." Blake said, thinking what to say. "But whenever Ruby throws a surprise party... She's..."

"She's terrible at throwing surprise parties." Weiss answered.

"Yeah..." Balke agreed.

"Huh... Really?" Rise wondered as they recalled the previous attempts.

* * *

At the time of their first month of their school semester, they threw Teddie a surprise party, they weren't sure when his birthday is, so they decided sometime in April. Teddie opened the door to his dorm room to be greeted by his friends... with Nora eating it with her hands. Ruby came from behind with megaphone and screamed. "SURPRISE!" Ruby shouted from behind Teddie as the Toonish Ursa jumped into the cake as it landed on the unsuspecting Yosuke. The cake fell on top Yosuke.

"Wh-Why...!?" Yosuke stuttered, muffled from the fallen cake.

* * *

Some weeks later, the did the same for Yang as she opened to find a beowolf-looking cake before her with Yosuke holding it up. "Surprise!" Her friends cheered, not realizing the cake was so accurate enough to fool Yang as she struck the Grimm-like dessert, splattering the cake along with punching Yosuke in the face. Yang was punching what remains of the cake while Nora continues to gobble up pieces and Yosuke was rolling on the ground as he groaned in pain.

"Nghh... WHY...!?" Yosuke cried.

* * *

Another time later, they did the same for Yu's Mom.

"Oh my! A present for me?" Seta realized as Yu guided her to her present in a classroom.

"From some secret admirer, from what I've been told." Yu told her. "Happy Birthday, Okaa-san!"

"Oh Goodie!" Seta cheered as she opened the present as a note popped out reading "You're Old!" on it.

"... What the... why did..." Yu stuttered, much to his shock, he slowly turned to his mother as she stood their, looking down on the note. "Um... Okaa-san-"

Just then, the students appeared out behind the desks. "Surprise!" They exclaimed.

What they didn't expect was Seta ripping off the teacher's table and tossed it at the exit, not without making debris. The students looked towards the exit with shock and horror as they turned to see Seta terrifyingly furious. "NO ONE'S LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL I FIND THE PUNK WHO CALLED ME OLD!" Seta exclaimed in a loud roar.

"O-Okaa-san! calm down! Please!" Yu pleaded as he does his best to quell his mom's rage.

"Uh... hey... who even wrote that note!?" Chie asked quickly.

"I-I dunno! Yosuke said he would deal with present!" Teddie answered as Seta's glare turn to him, giving Teddie a fearful look.

"WHERE IS THAT PUNK!?" Seta asked as Teddie flinched as he pointed at the exit where Seta threw the desk.

Apparently Yosuke hid outside the door of the classroom in order to surprise Seta, more unfortunate that he was decked by the toss as he became dazed on the ground on the hallway. "W-Why...?" Yosuke gave a weak groan as he passed out.

* * *

Counting all those surprises, Ruby took a moment to regret the idea. "I mean... he didn't 'Die' die..." Ruby said with uncertainty, realizing the bad idea.

"... Wait, this is Yosuke we're talking about, right? Pretty sure he won't mind." Chie approved. "How 'bout it? A surprise for Yosuke?" She reconsidered.

The girls nodded in agreement, despite Weiss, Blake, and Yang's reluctance.

* * *

Cinder... who?

At the Library, Yu, Yosuke, and Weiss were studying as Teddie and Ruby snuck up on them. "WEISS!" "SENSEI!" Ruby and Teddie exclaimed as they surprised them with Yosuke tumbling out of his seat.

"T-Teddie!? Ruby-chan!?" Yu stuttered with surprise.

"Will you please stop doing that!?" Weiss exclaimed angrily

"Dude! What the hell!? What is it!?" Yosuke grunted as he stood back up.

"That upperclassmen from Haven wants to hang out!" Ruby told them.

Yu: "Who?"

"Cinder-chan, Sensei!" Teddie answered.

"Cinder-chan?" Yosuke wondered.

"Cinder...?" Weiss repeated. "Doesn't ring a bell. What's her last name?"

Ruby and Teddie were about to answer, but they didn't know her well. "Umm... what was it...?" Ruby pondered, leaving Weiss unamused and the guys confused giving question marks on their heads.

Teddie then started making guesses. "Was it..."

 **Cinder Mall**

Cinder and Co, were shopping at a clothes store, "Always 17." Cinder and Emerald were taking a good look at an outfit that Cinder was considering to wear while Adachi and Mercury were on their scrolls. "... This is something young people wear, right?" Cinder asked as Emerald shrugs.

"You asking us that?" Adachi questioned with disbelief.

 **Cinder Falls**

At a stairs, the guys, Adachi, Mercury, and Torchwick were all laughing out loud at Cinder who was on her back on the stairs. For some reason, it appeared that she fell. "Stop laughing and help me!" Cinder demanded with Emerald stuttered what to do with Neo calmly looking back and forth between the laughing men and Cinder.

 **Cinder Stalls**

"Cinder-senpai, We just need to check your dorm for evil plans." Naoto told her with Kanji trying to open the door that Cinder was barring against. Emerald and Neo were stuffing their closet of the devices as Adachi and Mercury were pushing the closet door, preventing their gadgets from falling out.

"Are you sure those were scheduled for today?" Cinder asked.

"We don't notify students when we're trying to bust them!" Rise exclaimed outside the hallway.

"But we're exchange students." Cinder reassures.

"Doesn't matter!" Kanji denied, as he pushes on the door.

"Man... this, uh... weather's crazy, right?" Cinder started to stagger her words as she pushes the door back.

"Cinder-san, what?" Adachi grunted.

"Please move out of the way, Cinder-senpai." Naoto requested in a firm tone.

"You know, your abs look great today." Cinder flirted as Kanji smiled by the compliment.

"Kanji-kun, please!" Naoto and Rise exclaimed.

At the same time, Neo took aim at the door as Emerald was trying to hold her back. "Neo, no!" Emerald grunted as she shook her head.

"Neo, yes!" Mercury whispered as he nodded his head.

"Neo-chan, what the hell!?" Adachi grunted with shock and awe.

 **Cinder Wall**

As Cinder got out of thew shower stalls, she then opens the exit door only to find cinder blocks blocking the door. "What the... who put this wall here!?" She yelled.

On the other side of the wall had the guy laughing at the prank they pulled with leftover blocks and bags of cement on the side. Suddenly Cinder blasted a hole in an fuming rage as the males staggered and bolted away.

 **Cinder Saw**

Adachi was in arm's length of a saw that Cinder somehow acquired and attempts to severely punish Adachi as Torchwick and Mercury frozed in fear as they watch the horror. "Cinder-san! Stop! I said we're sorry!" He exclaimed.

 **Cinder Lols**

This time it was the guys fell down the stairs and Cinder was laughing nefariously on top with Emerald and Neo giggling behind her. "Shut up, we get it!" Adachi grunted angrily.

 **Cinder Bawls**

In an unforeseen future, world peace has been achieved with the Huntsman cheering, dancing, and celebrating the achievement.

The villains were all disappointed and frown for the failure and Cinder took it worst. "NOOOOOOOO! My nefarious puh-lans!" She cried as she pound her fist on the ground. She sobbed like crazy as Adachi tried to comfort her by patting her back.

"Well... I can''t say I told you so." Adachi commented.

Back in reality after Teddie's guesses, Ruby eventually said her piece. "Uhh... I don't know, it's like Cinder Autumn or something..." She assumes.

"Well, too bad. I'm studying." Weiss told her she went back to her books.

"Yu and Yosuke both shrugged at Teddie and Ruby as the groaned.

* * *

The Wrath of the Mysterious Food X

At the Cafeteria, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were all excited to taste the dishes of Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Fuuka's cooking. "Thanks for treating us to dinner you guys. I'm really looking forward to your dishes." Yang said as they waited for their cooking.

"As long as I can eat it, I'll eat anything!" Nora assures.

"I wonder what dish they'll make. Is it something they eat in their Kingdom?" Ruby wondered.

The chefs made their way to the tables their friends were at and place the pot in on the center. "Here ya go! A pot of curry, just for you all!" Chie declared as she and the other chefs prepared their plates. What they saw was a purple substance sticking next to the rice. The Huntsmen, aside from the oblivious Nora, realized how odd it looked.

"What the... is this really curry?" Weiss asked as she poke the substance with her fork. "Never seen this in a color as such before."

"I'm very sure it's curry...! I think..." Chie assures

"We went to Vale to purchase the right ingredients, everything that range to spiciness and... hotness and..." Yukiko followed as she trailed off.

"It still smells great though, right?" Fuuka asked.

Blake felt very sick upon the scent of the curry, she did her best to cover it. "I... don't feel so good..." She stuttered.

"I... have to hand it to you all, you all made it possible to create this outcome..." Pyrrha commented passively as she gave a pained expression.

"Thanks! So, you gonna try it?" Rise asked eagerly.

The Teams looked to each other with doubt as Jaune scooped a piece with Ren and Nora following. "Well... they made it just for us... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." He said with confidence as deep breath as they took a bite.

The next thing that happened, Jaune and Ren passed out as they see chunks of the supposed curry pouring out of their mouths. The rest of the team were terrified by how it came to this, even by Nora who's on her 3rd plate.

Aside from Nora who was fully contented, no one else ate dinner that night.

* * *

 ***Time To Say Goodbye - Jeff Williams**

 ***Time to Make History - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Laser Beam - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Sacrifice - Jeff Williams**


End file.
